CARAMELOS DE MIEL
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: ¿Tres caramelos de miel son suficientes para inicial una amista, un amor y sobre todo cambiar el futuro lleno de destrucción y dolor? ¿Hermione y Tom nos darán la respuesta a esta interrogante? Adelante descúbrelo junto a ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Caramelos de Miel **

**Holaaa!**

**Espero que ha todas aquellas personas que le gusta esta pareja disfruten de esta historia que le traigo con mucho cariño, magia y misterios para todos ustedes. **

**Atrapada.**

Oscuridad…

Oscuridad…

Oscuridad…

Era todo lo que podía ver mis ojos. Allí frente a mi no había nada más que el vacio y el silencio.

¿Quién soy yo…?

No lo sé con claridad, solo tengo vagos recuerdo de caras sonrientes que son cambiadas abruptamente por cadáveres, rostros y ojos sin vida…

Ríos de sangre suplantaban a un enorme lago oscuro pero lleno de belleza misteriosa.

Un castillo lleno de esplendor, música y de rostros sonrientes es suplantado con un flas en uno destruido y más muertos en sus grandes salones, pasillos y jardines.

¿Quién soy? Me pregunto a cada instante sin obtener respuesta.

¿Que soy? No puedo evitarme preguntármelo sin descanso.

¿Porque estoy en este lugar, Donde no se si poseo un cuerpo solido o simplemente soy oscuridad?.

Siento dolor y vacio. En mi corazón.

Siento desesperación y angustia. Poseerme sin compasión.

Siento valor y miedo. Desgarrando mi alma.

Siento esperanza y frustración. Almarga que se quiere transformar en mi desesperanza.

¿Quién soy? –me vuelvo a preguntar con voz ahogada al borde de la locura.

¿En dónde estoy?. –no puedo recordar cuantas veces me he hecho esta pregunta obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado. El silencio.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? -otras de mis preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? Mi existencia está llena de preguntas sin respuestas.

¿Existe la luz?

¿Estoy viva?

¿Estoy muerta?.

¿Acaso esto es estar muerto?.

Uno flas pasa por mi mente y dos jóvenes sonrientes me saludan en la distancia, sus rostros que llenan de desesperación y angustia porque puedo ver detrás de ello una sombra oscura.

¿Quiénes son ellos?. Pregunto desesperada una y otra vez tomándome la cabeza con desesperación al no obtener la respuesta a mis preguntas.

¡¿Quiénes son? – grita mi alma aclamante de misericordia.

¡Ayúdenme! –grito desesperada pero mi voz no pare ser oído en medio de la nada, porque ya no hay dudas en mi cabeza, estoy en la nada.

¡Sáquenme de aquí!. –suplico en llano, pero ellos solo sonríen con lastima y niegan con sus cabezas, mientras la sombra oscura comienza a tener forma.

¡Por favor alguien ayudarme! – tiendo mis manos asía aquellas personas. No puedo correr asía ellos porque no hay un lugar en donde posar mi pies. Floto en medio de esta oscuridad infinita.

No quiero estar en este lugar sola. Me niego a existir en este lugar que se lleva mi esperanza lentamente torturándome con aquellos recuerdos.

¡Alguien apiádese de mí! –suplico en llanto en medio de aquella oscuridad que se apodera de mi corazón y me deja en el olvido llevándose mis recuerdos felices y llevándome a la locura.

…

¡Hermione! -Oigo en una voz en la distancia pero ya no tengo fuerzas para falsos recuerdos que se convertirán en dolorosas imágenes que marchitan mi corazón desolado.

¡Hermione!- vuelvo a oír aquella voz, pero mi corazón se niega a prestarle atención.

¡Hermione! – insiste la voz y esta vez la puedo oír mas cerca.

¿Quién?- no puedo evitar preguntar aun sin abrir mis ojos.

-¡Hermione!. –escucho aquella voz más cerca de mí, puedo sentir un calor invadir mi corazón y llenarse de esperanza desplazando al temor.

¿Quién eres y a quien llamas?. –pregunto dejándome invadir por aquella calidez que envuelve mi cuerpo.

-¡Hermione!. – la oz sigue llamándome con existencia, pero no responde a mis pregunta. Es frustrante.

-¿Quién eres?. –insisto saber, necesito saber.

-¿Puedes oírme Hermione?. –pregunta suavemente y puedo sentir una calidez recorrer mi pecho con mas intensidad.

-¿Quién es Hermione?. –pregunto algo angustiada y temerosa de no ser yo a quien busca con tanta persistencia aquella voz que llena de calidez mi corazón.

-Es tu nombre. –afirma y no puedo describir el nudo que se forma en mi garganta y los acelerados latidos de mi corazón danzante ante la emoción de ser encontrada.

-Mi nombre. –susurro aun sin poder evitarlo derramos unas lagrimas cálidas, pero aun no me atrevo abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta que solo es sueño producto de mi anhelo.

-Si ese es tu nombre. –la voz era mas fácil de distinguir en ese momento, era la voz de un joven.

-Hermione. –susurro mi nombre tratando de guardarlo en mi memoria como un tesoro invaluable, porque ese nombre me da una identidad, me distingue del resto del vacío y la oscuridad en la que me encuentro encerrada, atrapada.

-Si… ahora ven querida Hermione. –me pide aquella voz un poco más lejos de mi cuerpo de mi presencia y mi corazón se acelera lleno de angustia, no quiero estar sola de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

-¿Adónde?. –pregunto apresuradamente llena de miedo de ser abandonada de nuevo, trato de abrir mis ojos con desespero pero estos son segados ante aquella inmensa luz que siegan mis ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

-A lugar donde existe la esperanza. –susurra con voz suave y gentil llena de amor y esperanza

-Esperanza. –susurro sin poder temblar ante aquella palabra que llena mi ser y mi corazón con latidos de felicidad.

-Si la esperanza de un nuevo futuro. –la calidez de aquellas palabras me tranquilizan, pero los recuerdos de aquel castillo lleno de cadáveres me acobarda, siento miedo y temor de que aquel sea real. Y sin poder evitarlo dejo fluir mis miedos a través de mis palabras.

-El futuro está lleno de sangre… no quiero vivir en futuro lleno de sangre y muerte. – si ese es el único futuro ante mis ojos. Mis recuerdos están plagados de aquel extraño dolor que me ahoga y hunde en esta oscuridad de la que soy presa.

-Lo sé querida Hermione, nadie quiere vivir en un mundo lleno de destrucción y despernanca. –susurra con tristeza aquel joven, porque estoy segura que es un joven. La profundidad de su voz gentil me llena de una dicha que nunca creí sentir en medio de la nada.

-Vivir. ¿Yo puedo vivir?. –pregunto aun sin poder creer o comprender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

-Si amada Hermione. –afirma con determinación sin dejarme ninguna duda que merezco una nueva vida.

-Pero creí que estaba muerta. –expongo mis dudas en busca de una respuesta satisfactoria que explique él porque yo estaba encerrada en aquella oscuridad.

-No estás muerta, estas atrapada. –aquella palabras tranquilizan mi corazón porque eso significa que no he muerto que sigo viva y que solo estoy…

-¿Atrapada?.

-Sí, estas atrapada entre las dimensiones… solo tienes que venir a mí y te llevare a un lugar donde haiga luz y esperanza. –me pedí de nuevo con existencia en su voz. Trato de abrir mis ojos y estos se cierran sin poder evitarlo ante aquella intensa luz que rodea aquel joven.

-No te puedo ver, no sé donde estas solo puedo ver una segadora luz que sierran mis ojos llevándome de vuelta a la oscuridad. –digo angustiada y frustrada.

-Mantén tus ojos abiertos y camina asía mi voz Hermione. –pidió aquella tranquila voz, y yo tomo mi decisión y con valentía y con fuerza de voluntad abro mis ojos y corro asía aquella luz y el joven me sonríe y me abre sus brazos, sus ojos llenos de luz y amor me miran esperando por mi llegada.

…

En un imponente castillo en lo alto de unas de sus torres un hombre de cabello rojo y valva medianamente larga del mismo color miraba con determinación las constelaciones y aquella nueva estrella que resplandecía en los cielos. Una imponente estrella nunca antes vista por sus ojos, llena de poder y magia pura.

El anciano izo sus anotaciones en su pergamino junto a él sobre aquel curioso descubrimiento.

El hombro volvió a mirar por su telescopio ajustando el lente para ver más detalladamente aquella estrella que parecía un foco de luz en el inmenso universo.

Pero algo que no se esperaba fue ver como la estrella destello con más ímpetu y se precipito asía la tierra a una velocidad vertiginosa.

El hombre abrió sus ojos hasta no más poder sorprendido y rápidamente dejo de admirar aquel hecho histórico desde el lente de su telescopio para mirarlo o admirarlo con sus propios ojos azules.

La estrella paso frente a sus ojos como un haz de luz que destello alumbrando todo aquel castillo.

Desde la torre más alta aquel misterioso investigador vio como la estrella cayó cerca de los terrenos del castillo en medio de bosque oscuro lleno de criaturas magnificas y peligrosas.

El hombre sin detenerse a pensar sobre el peligro que lo esperaba si se adentraba en aquel bosque en medio de la noche, tomo una escoba y monto en ella y con un suave toque se impulso del suelo y salió volando a toda prisa con dirección aquel lugar en donde había aterrizado la estrella que minutos antes lo había deleitado y despertado su curiosidad.

Durante unos minutos sobrevoló el bosque congelado hasta que dio con el lugar donde había caído la estrella, sin prestar mucha atención aterrizo cerca de un enorme cráter. Con cuidado de que su túnica y capa no fuera encendida por las llamas que cubrían parte de los árboles quemados que derretían la nieve alrededor del aquel enorme cráter asiendo la tierra mas inestable, se acerco cuidadosamente y fue allí que vio algo que sus ojos nunca olvidarían mientras estuviera con vida.

Con curiosidad el mago bajo por la tierra floja y resbaladiza con pasos lentos para ver más cerca a la figura humana.

Con cuidado y algo adolorida una joven se comenzó a mover con movimientos torpes dejando a la vista un par de alas blanca destellante de magia pura e antigua.

El mago comenzó a rodear aquel ser lleno de luz calidad maravillado por lo que sus ojos veían, nuca en su vida había leído u oído algo como lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

La magia que rodeaba a la joven frente a él comenzó a traer a las criaturas del bosque que no se atrevían acercar a la joven de gran poder mágico y con alas que comenzaban a desvanecerse en cientos de plumas que fueron dispersadas por el viento, y el miedo asía lo desconocido invadió cada partícula de vida en aquel bosque cubierto por la nieve blanca del invierno.

El mago quedo frente aquella mujer que levanto su rostro y lo miro con sus grandes ojos dorados destellantes de luz.

Con la valentía y la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba el mago se acerco mas a la joven de piel pálida, cabellos dorados y rizados en su completa desnudes que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres pequeña?. – pregunto el mago mirándola con curiosidad agachándose frente aquella criatura.

La joven lo miro durante unos segundos confundida como si no entendiera lo que el mago traba de decirle.

La luz alrededor de la joven se izo más intensa.

Y su cuerpo se comenzó a encoger, una suave brisa la envolvió al igual que aquella magia pura que la rodeaba. La joven levanto la mano asía el mago algo temblorosa.

Y esta sin detenerse a pensarlo por un segundo la tomo.

Y fue allí que Albus Dumbledore escucho por primera vez la voz más suave y gentil que sus oídos escucharían en toda su vida.

-Her..mio…ne… -susurro como si le costara hablar. - Hermione. –repitió lentamente la joven como si oír su nombre la asía feliz.

-¿Hermione ese es tu nombre querida?. – pregunto él, a lo que la joven asintió lentamente. Poco a poco la figura de la joven fue tomando una infantil. El tiempo para ella iba asía atrás.

Poco a poco la mano de Albus Dumbledore se fue asiendo cada vez más grande y la de Hermione más pequeña.

Dumbledore se quito la capa que lo protegía de frio de la noche y cubrió a una pequeña bebe en su brazo.

-Hermione. –susurro como si aun no podía creer que aquella estrella había tomado forma humana al caer en la tierra, y que su forma humana fuera la de una adolecente o mujer de unos 18 años y se fuera trasformado en una pequeña niña de unos escasos dos meses cuando mucho de vida.

El mago que sería el más poderoso de todos los tiempos contemplaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos embelesado. Hasta que los sonidos de boses y pisada atrajeron su atención.

El mago saco rápidamente su varita de la manga de su túnica dispuesto a proteger su vida y el de la pequeña que sostenía entre sus brazos protectores.

-No temas. – hablo una voz ronca, fuerte e imponte, poco a poco un centauro salió a la luz de la luna destellante de luz. – has sido el escogido para proteger a Envangeline. –hablo el centauro con ojos cafés y cabello negros que se podían confundir con la oscuridad que los rodeaban a pesar que la luna llenaba de luz todo aquel lugar lleno de magia.

-Evangeline… creí haber oído Hermione. –la con función del mago se izo evidente y sus ojos miraron a la niña por breves segundo, para volver a ver al centauro que asentía con la cabeza.

-Así es, Hermione es el nombre dado por sus padres, Evangeline es el nombre dado por nosotros las criaturas mágicas del bosque, y su último nombre es el que le darás ahora amigo mío, como su protector y como su nuevo padre. –hablo fuerte y claro el centauro caminando asía Dumbledore que lo miraba alerta sin confiar de todo de aquel ser mágico.

-Su padre. –susurro las últimas palabras dichas por el centauro que asintió con la cabeza lentamente más cerca de Dumbledore.

-Así es, Evangeline no puede protegerse por sí sola, su viaje ha sido largo hasta esta época, y ha gastado gran parte de su magia en su viaje, nosotros no la podemos cuidar de ella... Ella necesita de cuidados especiales y nosotros como criaturas del bosque no se los podemos brindar. Por ello te pido en nombre todo ser viviente de este místico lugar que cuides de ella en nuestro lugar. –pidió con humidad mirando a los ojos de Dumbledore en busca de alguna señal de negación por parte del mago.

-La protegeré y cuidare de ella como un padre devoto a su hija. –afirmo el mago sin dudarlo, algo le dictaba en su corazón que no debía abandonar a la pequeña y que si el había presenciado aquel fenómeno era porque era su destino ser el protector y guardián de ese pequeño ser místico que se aferraba a su túnica.

-Eres bueno y sabio, y no dudo de la veracidad de tus palabras. Trae a Evangeline una vez cada año, para asegúranos de su crecimiento y el cumplimiento de tu palabra. Ahora amigo darle un nombre antes de abandonar el bosque. –pidió el centauro con porte orgulloso frente a Albus mostrando su imponente y gran tamaño, mirando con atención cada rasgo de aquella que habían nombrado Evangeline.

-Esperanza, Luz de la esperanza, ella será de ahora en adelante Hermione Evangeline Luz de Esperanza Dumbledore. –hablo fuerte y claro el mago. Sintiendo como una calidez invadía su corazón y la magia de la pequeña lo rodeaba aceptando el nombre como suyo.

-Es hora que te marches amigo mago, y no olvides traerla cada año al bosque prohibido. –el centauro se oculto entre los árboles y las sombras desapareciendo al igual que todas las criaturas mágicas presentes en el lugar que pronto se quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

-Así lo haré. – el mago camino con paso decidido asía su escoba y monto en ella. Miro a su pequeña entre sus brazos y con un suave impulso se elevo por los aires cubriendo bien con su capa aterciopelada roja a su pequeña hija que lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes e enigmáticos ojos destellantes de pureza y poder mágico.

Y así Albus Dumbledore pasó a ser padre de aquella niña llena de misteriosos y un origen desconocido, pero de un poder lleno de pureza y una voz al igual que sus ojos que destellaban inocencia.

Continuara…

**NOTA:**

**Bueno este ha sido el primer cap. Creo que les ha dejado una que otra pregunta… pero no se preocupen yo puedo responder a todas ellas, solo tienen que dejar sus reviews y yo muy gustosa responderé a sus interrogantes…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Caramelos.**

Tres años después profesor de transfiguraciones descansaba en su cómoda y mullida cama con sabanas de un azul cielo, cuando unos griticos de alegría lo trajeron de vuelta a la tierra desde el mundo de los sueños.

Una pequeña niña con una enorme sonrisa y ojos destellantes de luz trepaba con algo de dificulta sobre la cama de su padre que fingía dormir aun.

-¡Padre!, ¡padre...! ¡Despiste padre…! Lo prometió, ¡vamos padre…! -pedía la pequeña jalando al mago de sus valva mientras se mantenía sentada sobre el pecho de su padre que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro al oír los ruegos infantiles de su pequeña estrella fugaz.

Y sin previo aviso Albus abrió los ojos sonriendo fuertemente ante los pucheros infantiles de su hija.

-Está bien ya estoy despierto… la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes hija mía. – hablo el hombre posando una de sus grandes y largas manos sobre el rostro de su pequeña que arrugaba el seño aun manteniendo su puchero.

-Lo prometió padre. Hoy me llevaría a pasear al Callejón Diagon y me compraría un libro y muchos caramelos en el mundo muggle. –protesto la niña cruzando los sus brazos sobre sus pechos.

-Ciertamente lo prometí pequeño ángel, pero recuerdo no haberle dado una hora de partida sin mal recuerdo, sin embargo. –agrego al ver los ojos más grandes y molestos de su hija. –Creo que sería oportuno salir temprano para disfrutar de este día hermoso, ¿no crees pequeña?- Albus sonrió con dulzura, desde aquella noche cuando miro por el lente de su telescopio en lo alto de la torre de astronomía aquella enorme y hermosa estrella fugaz, nunca se imagino que esta descendería de los cielos y tomaría forma humana al ser contacto con la tierra en aquel bosque prohibido. Y eventualmente se trasformaría en su hija, su orgullo, su luz en aquel mundo de soledad y perdida. Hermione era la luz de su esperanza de no seguir viviendo en la soledad, esa soledad que te lastima por dentro y llena de tristeza a los corazones. Hermione lo rescato de ese mundo oscuro en donde reinaba la soledad para llenarlo de esa luz calidad con la que destellaba cada vez que era feliz.

-Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con usted padre…- respondió Hermione mostrando una seriedad y madures que abrumaba en ocasiones a Albus, que temía que su hija no tuviera una infancia llena de inocencia y palabras torpes sin sentido, coherencia o argumentos.

-Ahora querida podrías bajar para poder levantarme. –pregunto aun manteniendo su sonrisa. Ante una Hermione sonrojada, muy apenada.

-Oh perdone pad… - las palabras de la pequeña castaña fueron interrumpidos por la ama de lleve que tocaba la puerta abierta torpemente.

-Disculpe profesor por entrar de esta forma sin antes haberme anunciado con propiedad. – se disculpo, apenada y sonrojada la mujer, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes como el pasto, ataviada de un vestido verde que le daba más intensidad a sus ojos, asiéndolo mas profundos.

-No se preocupe señorita Smith, es agradable despertar con la cantarina voz de mi pequeña estrella fugaz. –Albus sonrió a una Hermione aun sonrojada y algo molesta por el apodo de su padre, aunque en fondo le gustaba que la llamara de esa forma.

-Miome, padre, miome… -protesto poniéndose las manos en la cintura de pie junto a la cama de su padre, que tomaba asiento lentamente mostrando su pijama larga como una bata que llegaba hasta sus pies.

-Oh mis disculpa pequeña dama por mi insolencia. – se disculpo asiendo una leve reverencia con sus cabeza, mirando a su hija con sus ojos azules cálidos y llenos de bondad, y sobre todo amor por su estrella fugaz.

-Padre… -protesto la pequeña.

-Bien mi pequeña dama es mejor ir a cambiarse de túnica para partir después del desayuno. –Hermione se vio rápidamente, percatándose que aun seguía con su pijama blanca de estrellas plateadas. Y se sonrojo nuevamente.

-Iré enseguida. Con su permiso padre, señorita Smith. – como un torbellino Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación de su padre así la suya. Dejando solo a su institutriz y padre.

-Señora Smith espere un momento. – pidió Albus poniéndose una bata roja sobre su pijama y atándola con un cordón dorado a su cintura.

-Usted dirá profesor en que lo puedo ayudar. –la mujer miro al profesor con respeto, un poco mas ajusto con aquel atuendo más apropiado por parte de Albus, para su comodidad.

-He notado que en la última carta enviada por mi pequeña Hermione había algo que la perturba, podría decirme cual es el motivo de su incomodidad. –pregunto sin rodeos el hombre tomando asiendo en unos de los muebles de la habitación invitando con un gesto de su mano a su ama de llaves. Que no tardo en tomar asiento frente al mago.

-Si profesor. La pequeña ha estado teniendo algunos pesadillas… le he tenido que dar pasión para dormir sin sueño hace algunos días atrás. –hablo con algo nerviosa la señorita Smith, arrugando un pañuelo sobre sus faldas, pero manteniéndose atenta a cualquier reacción del mago.

-Porque no me aviso de este suceso. –pregunto Albus mostrando la misma serenidad desde que comenzaron aquella conversación, tratando de tranquilizar a la nerviosa mujer.

-No creí conveniente molestarlo por ello. Los pequeños a su edad tienden a tener pesadillas creí que era algo muy común. –la señora Smith, hablo un poco más tranquila pero aun así se sentía nerviosa, el conocía lo quisquilloso que era el profesor cuando se trataba de su hija, era algo agobiante en algunas ocasiones para ella.

-Entiendo su punto de vista señora Smith, aunque le agradecería que la próxima vez que los tenga se me sea informado de inmediatamente. –pidió Albus, mostrándose serio por unos segundos.

-Si me disculpa y lo cuestione un poco profesor Dumbledore. Creo que consentir a su hija no es bueno para su educación, no creo que quiera tener una hija malcriada y caprichosa… -argumento un poco atrevida, pero necesitaba exponer sus inquietudes en cuanto a la educación de la pequeña a su cargo.

-Mi estimada señorita Smith, Hermione tiene solo tres años, es normar que un padre quiera consentir a su hija cuando tiene la oportunidad de verla, aunque creo que le debo resaltar que Hermione no tiene un madre desafortunadamente que cuide de ella y le dé su amor y cariño. Por ello consiento algunos de sus caprichos cuando tengo la oportunidad. –argumento, el se sentía muy triste por no bríndale una madre a su pequeña, por ella traba siempre de mantenerla feliz, darle de su cariño y cumplir uno que otro capricho que tuviera.

-Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero yo siempre he cuidado bien de la pequeña y le dado mucho de mi cariño. –dijo algo dolida por no ser tomada en cuenta, ella cuidaba con mucho cariño y esmero a la pequeña dama, como le decía desde que le impartía clases de etiqueta y modales, que una señorita refinada tenía que tener.

-Y no lo dudo mi estimada señora, pero creo que usted ha entendido a la clase de cuidado y cariño al que me refiero… Hermione es muy inteligente, demasiado diría yo, para ser alguien tan pequeño, hay ocasiones que me sorprende su capacidad para aprender las cosas más complejas hasta para un niño de diez años se le dificultaría. Aprendió a leer a los dos años y ya puede leer por autor, es conocedora de mucho hechizos simples, claro aunque no los pueda ejecutar y sobre todo es muy curiosa. –Albus suspiro, él le temía a esa curiosidad insaciable de Hermione. La curiosidad era buena, siempre motivaba a personas a estudian, investigar, aprender y a un sinfín de beneficios. Pero la curiosidad en ocasiones podía ser peligrosa y en los mas grabes de los casos podía corromper a las personas. Y eso era a lo que el temía. Que Hermione fuera corrompida por algo maligno que atrajera su atención y curiosidad.

-Es compresible siendo hija de una persona como usted profesor. –lo alago con un poco mas de confianza.

-Por supuesto, ahora señorita Smith sería tan amable de ir a ayudar a la pequeña Hermione. – pidió poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, con su permiso profesor.

La señora Smith salió la habitación de mago dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Había tantas cosas sobre su hija que escapaban a su comprensión y lógica, Hermione tenía una capacidad de aprendizaje asombrosa, no tenía ninguna duda que en futuro seria una bruja muy poderosa.

Albus suspiro, y se adentro a su sala de baño, dejando a Hermione y sus enigmas por unos momentos fuera de su mente para relajarse unos minutos…

Una hora más tarde una feliz Hermione caminaba de la mano de su padre, con su vestido blanco, zapaticos negros y una bufanda y túnica roja al igual que sus guantes y sombrerito. Sus risos caían suaves y delicados pos sus espalda, su ojos destellantes de luz era cautivado por todo aquel que se veía reflejado en ellos.

-¿Estas feliz Hermione?. –pregunto Albus, sintiéndose dichoso al pasear con su pequeña por las blanca calle de callejón Diagon cubierto de nieve y adornos navideños.

-Si padre, hace mucho tiempo que no compartimos un día fuera de casa juntos. –Hermione sonriendo mirando todo lo que sus ojos curiosos podían devorar.

-Tratare de hacerlo más seguido. –prometió, algo triste por no compartir mucho tiempo con su pequeña debido a su trabajo como profesor y subdirector de Hogwarts.

-Si…-Hermione sonrió ante la promesa de su padre. -Ahora entremos a la librería. –pidió emocionada y ansiosa.

-Claro. – cruzaron la calle y Albus de abrió la puerta de la librería a Hermione que sonría como si fuera visto el paraíso.

Albus solo sonrió cálidamente pasando detrás de Hermione que corrió asía los estantes más cercanos mientras que el se dirigió asía la caja a saludar a su viejo amigo y propietario de la librería Armando Imago.

La campañilla de la puerta sonó nuevamente revelando a un hombre rubio alto de cabello largo y ojos de un azul casi plateado seguido de un niño algo tímido de cabello rubio y ojos del mismo color que el hombre con mirada fría y porte orgulloso.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore, señor Imago. –saludo el rubio, poniendo su peso en su bastón de mango de oro.

-En que lo puedo ayudar señor Malfoy. –pregunto el señor imago, mostrando respeto por aristocrático hombre imponente de respeto.

-Requiero de un libro Herbolaría y de preferencia el mas nuevo que posea en este momento.

-Por fortuna hace unas horas me llegaron nuevos ejemplares…-hablo rápidamente el señor imago, a pesar de ser mucho años mayor que el señor Malfoy, este infundía temor y respeto.

-Asiendo la compras de navidad señor Malfoy. –llamo la atención del rubio Albus, mostrando una sonrisa cordial, a su antiguo alumno.

-Así es. –respondió, manteniendo su rostro imperturbable.

-Y veo que trae consigo a su hijo, el pequeño joven Abraxas. – continuo Albus, sacándole conversación al rubio que no le quedo de otra que afirmas sus suposiciones.

-Abraxas presenta tus respetos al profesor. –le pidió a su hijo que lo miro y asintió lentamente para luego mirar al peli rojo frente a él.

-Si padre. –inclino su cabeza y miro a los ojos cálidos de Albus que le sonreía.

-No es necesario pequeño con un simple hola es suficient… -las palabras del profesor se quedaron en sus labios, frente a el parecía una castaña sonriente.

-¡Padre…! - Hermione llego corriendo hasta su padre interrumpiendo sus palabras. – Oh siento mucho la interrupción padre, me disculpo con usted tambien señor… -miro a hombre frente a ella que la miraba con curiosidad.

-Rupert Malfoy. – se presento el rubio interesada por la hija de ex profesor, un misterio para la sociedad ya que nunca se le había conocido una amante al hombre frente a él.

-Señor Malfoy pido disculpa por mi interrupción, no era mi intensión interrumpirlos. – Hermione izo una reverencia con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

-No se preocupe señorita…

-Hermione… Hermione Evangeline Luz de Esperanza Dumbledore señor, es un placer conocer alguien cuya familia a dando muchos aportes e investigación al mundo mágico. –agrego rápidamente Hermione.

-Sorprendente, profesor Dumbledore, tiene una hija muy bien educada y por supuesto muy bien informada sobre la importancia de mi familia y sus aportes. – dijo con arrogancia y fascinación a la vez, por la fluidez de las palabras de la pequeña y aquellas chispa que mostraban sus ojos ámbares, la pequeña tenía un efecto veela en ella.

-Hermione es una pequeña con un gran talento y por supuesto con un amplio conocimiento a pesar de su corta edad. – dijo orgulloso. Hermione tenía el don y de causar impresión a todo aquel con quien entablaba conversación.

-Veo que los rumores acerca de ella son ciertos. Señorita Dumbledore le presento a mi hijo Abraxas Malfoy. – el señor Malfoy se izo a un lado para presentar a su tímido hijo que se escondía detrás de su capa negra de terciopelo.

-Es un placer conocerlo joven Abraxas y mas a un cuando comparte la misma pasión por los libro que mi persona. –Hermione izo una reverencia digna de una reina.

-Yo…yo aun no sé leer. – dijo el pequeño tratando de sonreír, pero al pobre lo único que hacía era una mueca que solo mostraba su filas de dientes color perla.

-Lo siento, pido disculpa por mi imprudencia… -se disculpo un poco apenada Hermione mirando a señor Malfoy en busca de cualquier mueca de desagrado o enojo.

-Mi hijo es algo torpe. – se disculpo, mas fascinado por la niña frente a él.

-Es compresible para su corta edad. –intervino Dumbledore sonriéndole al pequeño Abraxas.

-Y cuántos años tienes señorita Dumbledore. –pregunto Rupert mirando a la pequeña con curiosidad y algo que mas que Albus no supo descifrar en su momento.

-Tres señor, en tres días cumpliré los cuatro. – intervino Hermione sonriendo mostrando su edad con sus dedos.

-Interesante, su cumpleaños cae el día de navidad. – dijo algo pensativo ante aquel dato.

-Así es. –Hermione sonrió feliz, porque iría al bosque al ver a sus amigos. Aunque debía mantener el secreto.

-Mi hijo los cumplió hace dos meses, por lo que ustedes asistirán los mismos años a Hogwarts que el. –expuso su pensamiento y la fascinación ante aquella coincidencia.

-Así parece, espero que podamos ser amigos. Joven Abraxas. –Hermione le sonrió al pequeño, quien le sonrió de igual forma.

-Señor Malfoy aquí está la última edición de Herbolaria. –le entrego un grueso tomo de cubierta verde musgo con unas ramificaciones como lianas que lo cubrían impidiendo ser abierto por el viento.

-Muy bien envuélvalo lo llevare. –Rupert metió su mano en la túnica sacando un saquito de terciopelo verde lleno de galeones de oro.

-Sí señor. –el señor imago procedió a cumplir con el pedido de Rupert.

-Oh padre estoy algo indecisa, no ser cual libro llevar, está muy interesante este libro de pociones y encantos mágicos, ¿cuál cree usted que sería más apropiados?. –pregunto Hermione mirando ambos tomos algo pedidos y grandes para que ella cargara con ambos.

-El que elijas estará bien Hermione. –Albus sonrió. Hermione arrugo el seño su padre no era de gran ayudad.

-Si me permite señorita Dumbledore me gustaría regalarte uno de ellos así no tendrá que elegir uno, no es bueno privar a alguien de conocimiento y más aun en tu edad pequeña. –Hermione miro algo sorprendía a Rupert y su amabilidad.

-No sé qué decir señor Malfoy, agradezco mucho su gentileza, pero creo…

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños señorita Dumbledore me sentiría muy herido si lo rechaza. –argumento el señor Malfoy aparentando estar ofendida ante la duda de la pequeña.

-En ese caso lo acepto con mucho gusto señor Malfoy. –Hermione asintió con la cabeza muy agradecida por el gesto del hombre.

-Sin duda profesor su pequeña es asombrosa. –no pudo evitar seguir mostrándose maravillado con la pequeña y sus modales.

-Si lo sé. – Albus, sonrió orgulloso.

-Me gustaría que su hija nos visitara a la mansión Malfoy y compartiera unas horas de juego con Abraxas, sería algo halagador para nosotros contar con su presencia. –extendió una invitación Rupert para sorpresa de Hermione y el señor Imago.

-¿Pequeña Hermione qué opinas sobre la petición de señor Malfoy?. –pregunto Albus, al Hermione que aun se sentía algo desconcertada por aquella invitación.

-Estaré esperando su invitación señor Malfoy, sería un placer compartir con un niño de mi edad y por supuesto aprender más sobre la historia de su familia. – Hermione izo una reverencia elegante, aceptando la invitación. La verdad era que estaba feliz de poder jugar con alguien de su edad.

-No lo dudo pequeña. A sido un placer conocerla y saludarlo profesor. Abraxas es hora de irnos. –el seños Malfoy tomo la mano de su hija y espero aque este se despidiera apropiadamente.

-Si padre. Profesor Dumbledore, señorita Dumbledore ha sido un placer conocerlos. – el pequeño abrazas izo su reverencia cortes.

-El placer es nuestro joven Malfoy. –sonrió Dumbledore. Al ver la partida de padre e hijo.

-Si me permite mi atrevimiento viejo amigo, creo que el señor Malfoy ha puesto el ojo en su pequeña hija como prospecto para su hijo. – sonrió el señor Imago viendo como el señor Malfoy cruzaba la calle.

-Me temo que tiene toda la razón amigo mío… - sonrió Dumbledore algo pensativo.

-Padre creo que ya es hora de ir al caldero chorreante por algo de almuerzo.- pidió Hermione sonriendo feliz por sus dos nuevos libros.

-Si querida. Espero verlo pronto Armando. – se despidió Dumbledore encantando los libros reduciendo su tamaño para ponerlos en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Nos vemos luego señor Imago. –Hermione izo una reverencia sonriéndole a al siempre amable Imago

-Que tenga buen día señorita Dumbledore. –el hombre sonrió al ver a la pequeña salir junto a su padre de la librería. Para nadie era un secreto que la paternidad de Dumbledore era un completo misterio, nunca nadie le había conocido una amante y menos una relación seria que podría dejar una hija. Aunque la primera vez que había visto la niña se había quedado sorprendido e impresionado de su educación y delicadeza. Más que todo parecía a un pequeño ángel.

…

Dos horas después de haber cautivado a muchas personas en caldero chorreante y que Albus se preparada para comenzar a recibir las cartas de muchas familias importante en el mundo mágico para pedir la mano de su pequeña cruzaron la barrera que los separaba del mundo mágico del mundo muglee. Albus transfiguro su túnica azul oscuro don estrellas y lunas amarillas en un elegante traje de empresario azul oscuro.

Tomo la mano de Hermione que sonreía emocionada viendo los edificios y carros con ojos curiosos preguntando por cada detalle que veía sus ojos almendrados.

Caminaron unas cuadras de Londres hasta llegar a un pequeño café en un barrio muy concurrido. Hermione se sentó en una mesa cercana al jardín del café asiendo un desplegué de elegancia ante la mirada maravillada de las damas que asistían al lugar.

Hasta que algo llamo su atención… unos niños compartían caramelos de limón de los cuales su padre solía darle. Se levanto con la misma delicadeza con la cual se había sentado y salió con pasos presuroso y corrió en dirección contraria a la que iban los niños. Con una sonrisa muy alegre Hermione corría asía el quiosco que vendía los deliciosos caramelos. Tanta era la emoción que prestó atención lo mucho que se había alejado del café.

Hermione llego hasta el quiosco donde una mujer regordeta atendía vistiendo de una forma muy inapropiada.

-Deseas algo pequeña. -Aunque quiso ser amable lo cual no le resulto mucho ya que solo se estaba forzando a serlo.

-Por supuesto que puede señora… me gustaría comprar unos caramelos de limón, miel y fresas. –dijo algo pensativa Hermione mirando los sabores expuesto en la vitrina.

-¿Cuantos quieres de cada sabor pequeña?. – pregunto detallando los gestos delicados de la pequeña y su forma de vestir y sobre todo las pequeñas y valiosas joyas que lleva consigo.

-Oh claro, me gustaría comprar diez de cada uno. –Hermione sonrió a la mujer. Que detallaba sus prendas.

La mujer con sus grandes manos tomo los caramelos y los puso en una mesita. Hermione estaba muy atenta contando los caramelos. Era una pequeña, muy pequeña y las personas siempre traban de engañarla. Y por supuesto esa mujer no sería la excepción,

La mujer conto nueve caramelos de cada sabor y los coloco en una bolsa de papel y los ofreció a Hermione.

-Ten querida. –hablo con una dulzura casi insultante para la niña.

-Aun hace falta caramelos. –dijo Hermione negándose a tomar la bolsa que le ofrecia.

-No los conté están completos. – siguió sonriendo con aquel gesto que le comenzaba a molestar a Hermione.

-¡Claro que no! yo tambien los conté y hacen falta tres solo hay 27 caramelos, no pretenda engañarme. –protesto cruzando sus brazos y mostrando su seño fruncido.

-¿Crees que miento?. –pregunto indignada la vendedora.

-Creo que ha contado mal, por favor vuelva a contar. –pidió con amabilidad Hermione siendo paciente.

-No lo haré pequeña. –la mujer miro a Hermione seria, ya no le caía bien la pequeña granuja.

-Entonces me temo que no podre llevar los caramelos, padre se molestara mucho con usted por pretender robarme. –prosiguió con el chantaje. Siempre funcionaba con la señorita Smith.

-Yo… yo no quiero robarte pequeña. –dijo algo asustada, la pequeña frente a ella parecía hija de alguien importante, a demás sus lindo vestido y sus joyas la delataban. Y para ella no era conveniente que le serraran su negocio, así que no tenia alternativa que ceder ante la niña.

-Entonces sea una buena mujer muglee y agregue los tres caramelos a la bolsa por favor. –pidió Hermione sonriente, alegre de que su chantaje tambien funcionaba en el mundo muglee.

-Está bien. –resignada la mujer coloco en la bolsa tres caramelos mas, ante una atenta Hermione.

-Gracias, tome y quédese con el cambio. – Hermione le extendió unas monedas mugles pagando el precio correspondiente a los caramelos y se marcho del lugar caminado feliz.

Hermione tomo un caramelo de miel y se llevo a la boca cerro sus ojos disfrutando de su sabor, camino sin ver bien la dirección que había tomado, y minutos después se vio perdida.

Miro asía los lados buscando la calle conocida en donde debía estar su padre muy preocupado… miro en todas las direcciones y algo la lleno de terror. Estaba perdida.

Un hombre con apesto sucio se acercaba a ella mirándola fijamente. Y por primera vez Hermione sintió miedo mucho miedo.

Sin ser consiente corrió rápidamente. Sintió al hombre acercársele con rapidez.

Vio asía los lados de las calles y no vio a nadie, era una calle desolada sin muglees que la pudieran ayudar. Con rapidez se escabullo por un agujero de una cerca sintió al hombre que trataba de atraparla. Con miedo corrió a trabes del jardín hasta la puerta de aquella extraña y gigantesca casa.

Toco con desesperación y miedo girándose cada cierto tiempo a su espalda. Y miro el hombre mirándola desde el muro asechándola sonriendo con malicia.

Una mujer abrió la puerta rápidamente para buscar la causante de dicho escándalo.

Hermione sin detenerse a pensar abrazo con fuerza a la mujer algo desconcertada.

-Ayúdeme el hombre malo quiere atraparme… - dijo algo desesperada y temblando de miedo abrazándose con fuerza a la mujer.

-¿Quién?. - no tardo en ver al hombre de que la niña huía y rápidamente la tomo de la mano y cerró la puerta tras ella cargando a la niña hasta un gran salón donde habían muchos niños reunidos jugando alegremente.

-Tranquila pequeña, ¿de dónde eres? ¿Donde están tus padre?. –pregunto tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione que temblaba de miedo.

-Mi padre está en un café. Yo quería comprar unos caramelos para él, y salí asía un quiosco y luego me perdí. Y no sé donde estoy padre debe estar muy preocupada. – dijo apresuradamente algo angustiada.

-Tranquilízate pequeña, ¿dime cómo te llamas? – trato de tranquilizarla pasando su mano por su cabello suave al tacto, algo desordenado por la huida.

-Hermione Evangeline Luz de Esperanza Dumbledore. –recito Hermione suspirando.

-Vaya tu nombre sí que es lago. ¿Y tu padre como se llama?. –la mujer no dejaba de sonreír tratando de confortar a Hermione que seguía aun asustada.

-Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore. –recito lentamente Hermione el nombre de su padre. Ante la mirada de extrañeza de la mujer, que sacudía un poco la nieve de su cabello.

-Ya veo porque tu nombre es tan largo. Bueno pequeña quédate aquí hablare con la señora encargada del orfanato para ir en busca de tu padre. – Hermione asintió un poco curiosa por aquella palabra que creía haber oído en alguna parte.

-¿Orfanato y que es eso?. –pregunto curiosa mirando a la mujer a sus ojos negros.

-Es este lugar en donde estas pequeñas, nosotros no encargamos de cuidar a los niños que no tiene familia. – la mujer sonrió con gentileza.

-Comprendo. Esperare a que encuentren a mi padre.

La mujer subió rápidamente las escaleras y toco con persistencia la puerta de la directora del orfanato que salió con el seño fruncido mostrando su molestia.

-Disculpe que la moleste señora Cole, pero allí abajo esta una niña extraviada y quiero pedirle permiso para ir por su padre que está en el café a cuatro cuadras de aquí. –pidió la mujer algo agitada.

-¿Donde está la niña?. –pregunto con algo de interés.

-Está en la sala de juego, parece ser hija de alguien con mucho dinero, su ropa y joyas son muy llamativas, la pobre estaba muy asustada cuando llego un hombre la estaba siguiendo. –conto rápidamente la mujer.

-Vayamos a verla. –pidió la directora siguiendo a una de sus ayudantes por el pasillo hasta la sala de juegos.

-Es ella. – la ayudante la señalo cerca de ventana hablando con un niño.

-Si ya me di de cuenta. Ahora ve por su padre, puede que nos dé una recompensa por rescatar a su hija de ese desdichado. – digo sin descaro.

-Si voy enseguida. –dijo algo sorprendída por las palabras de la directora.

…

Hermione sentó tranquila en un pequeño mueble algo ruido y maltratado. Miro con curiosidad a todos los niños muglee que la miraban con descaro y curiosidad. Sonrió algo intimidadas por todos aquellos pequeños granujas.

Pero hubo un niño, un niño en especial que llamo su atención.

Cerca de la ventana un niño solitario con cabello tan oscuro como la noches sin lunas, mirando las nubes que pasaban lentamente sin ser perturbadas en los cielos.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención a la pequeña Hermione fue aquella estrena aura que lo rodeaba. Como si fuera hipnotizada por él se acerco lentamente y toco aquella aura atrayendo inmediatamente la atención del niño.

-¿Quién eres?. – pregunto con su voz suave y clara, pero llena de precaución y desconfianza.

- Hermione Evangeline Luz de Esperanza Dumbledore. – sonrió ante la cara de extrañeza de niño ante inclinación de la joven de hermosos ojos.

-Porque vistes tan extraño. – pregunto mirando la capa roja y la pequeña boina sobre su cabeza dejando caer libres sus risos dorados.

-Es mi ropa de bruja, ¿tú eres un mago verdad?. –pregunto al verlo mejor, detallando mas afondo aquella aura mágica que lo rodeaba.

-¿Mago?. –pregunto algo contrariado y curioso.

-Si mago es una persona que tiene magia. Y disculpe me podría decir su nombre. –quiso saber Hermione teniendo completamente la atención del niño frente a ella.

-Tom…

-Señorita por favor venga conmigo. – Hermione se giro para ver a una señora alta que le tendía la mano sonriendo con una sonrisa y una mirada que a Hermione no le gusto.

-Por supuesto señora… ¿disculpe cual es su nombre?. –pregunto aun dudosa.

-Soy la señora Cole la encargada de este orfanato. –respondió la mujer mirando dulcemente a Hermione.

-Es un gusto conocerla señora Cole. – Hermione izo una inclinación con su cabeza.

-Eres una princesita muy educada. –sonrió maravillada.

-Muchas gracias. -Hermione inclino un poco la cabeza y miro a la señora cole a los ojos. – ¿podría el joven Tom ir con nosotras?. –pregunto estudiando la expresión de la mujer.

La sonrisa de la directora cambio ante el pedido de la niña para ver bruscamente al pequeño Tom.

-Claro pequeña, Tom por favor acompáñanos. –pidió con amabilidad forzada.

El pequeño se levanto de su silla y siguió a Hermione y la directora un poco alejado hasta un recibo con amplios muebles muy limpios paro los viejos que eran estos.

Hermione los vio un poco dudosa, pero estaba consciente que debía ser educada y tomar asiendo.

-Y dime pequeña ¿a que se dedica su padre?. –pregunto interesada mirando el dije que colgaba del cuello de Hermione con piedras parecidas a los diamantes en miniatura.

- Es un importante profesor. –respondió un poco incomoda.

-Ya veo. ¿Y su madre?. –pregunto nuevamente más curiosa acercando su mano aquel dije.

-Buenas tardes, disculpen la interrupción. – Albus se adentro en la sala y fijo sus ojos en la señora Cole y luego en su hija para caer luego en la mirada curiosa del pequeño Tom.

Hermione se levanto rápido de su asiento y camino hasta su padre, izo una cortes reverencia.

-Pido disculpa por mi desobediencia padre, cualquier castigo impuesto lo aceptare humildemente… padre. –Hermione vio a su padre con ojos tristes pero con un destello de felicidad por verlo de nuevo.

-Sus acciones han sido muy imprudente pequeña dama. –la regaño Dumbledore un poco aliviado de ver sana y salva a su pequeña.

-Lo siento padre. –Hermione mantuvo su cabeza gacha apenada por su actitud imprudente.

-Lo importante es que no le ha ocurrido nada malo, ahora me podría decir ¿por qué se alejo del café de esa forma tan imprudente?. –pregunto en la espera de una explicación por parte de la Hermione que asintió con la cabeza.

-Si padre. Yo solo quería regarle unos caramelos de limón y por ello corrí hasta el puesto más cercano y compre unos. – Hermione mostro una bolsita de papel blanca que extrajo de la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro cubierta por su capa te terciopelo rojo.

-Oh dulces, ya veo. Aunque me siento muy alagado por sus intensiones no puedo evitar sentirme molesto por sus acciones imprudentes, aunque estas haigan sido con las mejores intenciones. –argumento su severidad y castigo del cual era merecedora.

-Comprendo padre y por ello estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi castigo. – Hermione se volvió a inclinar.

-Disculpen mi interrupción, pero creo que no debería ser tan duro con la pequeña. - interrumpió de la señora cole, algo fascinada por la educación de Hermione, y sus palabras claras y la forma de aceptar sus errores.

-No disculpe me a mi madan por mi descortesía. Le agradezco por cuidar de Hermione. Ultimadamente se está volviendo una niña muy traviesa. –Albus rio suavemente mirando el sonrojo de Hermione.

-No ha sido nada señor…- la señora cole se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de Dumbledore y sus enigmáticos ojos azules.

-Albus Dumbledore. – el próximo director de Hawarts le dio la mano a la sonrojada directora.

-es un justo conocerlo señor Dumbledore. Como decía la pequeña a tomada la responsabilidad de sus actos y creo que ha aprendido la lección que las calles de Londres en estos tiempos no son seguras. –trato de mostrase considerada y amable.

-Oh claro que la ha aprendido. No es asía amada mi. – Dumbledore dio unos pasos para posicionarse al lado de la su pequeña que lo miro aun apenada.

-A si es padre. –contesto en un susurro.

-Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de nuestra partida, le agradezco todas las atenciones que han tenido con mi hija y por supuesto me disculpo por las molestias causadas. –Albus izo una reverencia cortes a ambas mujeres entregándole un cajita en agradecimiento por cuidad de Hermione.

- No se preocupe señor Dumbledore no ha sido ninguna molestia para nosotras cuidad de tan adorable señorita. –señora cole pellizco una de las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione ante una mueca de dolor de esta.

-Hermione agrádese a la señora por sus atenciones. –Hermione se sobo su mejilla adolorida.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme en un momento de necesidad, les estoy muy agradecida con las dos. Y Tom ha sido un placer conocerle a un niño con su talento. –Hermione camino con pasos nerviosos asía el pequeño Tom aun desconcertado por todas las palabras de Hermione que no parecía ser una niña de 3 años la que hablaba sino más bien una de diez años.

Hermione metió la mano en su bolsa de caramelos y extrajo de ella tres caramelos dorados de miel y se los dio a Tom que los tomo un poco nervioso por la mirada de un sonriente Dumbledore.

-Gracias. –susurro fascinado con aquel gesto de la pequeña.

-Son mis favoritos, son de miel, espero que los disfrutes Tom, nos veremos en Hogwarts, querido Tom. –susurro lo ultimo para que las nadie pudiera oír sus palabras.

Con aquellas últimas palabras Hermione abandono el orfanato tomada de la mano de su padre. Cuando cruzaron las rejas Hermione giro su rostro para ver a Tom mirándola por la ventana comiendo su primer caramelo de miel.

Hermione levanto su mantito y se despidió sonriendo antes de desaparecer ante un sorprendido Tom que nunca olvidaría la niña de los caramelos de miel.

Una vez en la mansión de Dumbledore Hermione miro el cielo y sonrió.

-Pronto nos veremos Tom y te salvare de ti mismo. –susurro Hermione a la vez que una calidad lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Albus, la miro detenidamente, comprendiendo que aquella visita al orfanato no había sido casualidad y que aquel niño Tom era un indicio del destino que seguiría su hija.

Y lo mas que le intrigaba y le causaba curiosidad eran la afirmación de Hermione de que el pequeño iría a Hogwarts y que allí se reencontrarían nuevamente para ella salvarlo de sí mismo. Eran muy curiosos todos aquellos acontecimientos. Albus suspiro y miro tambien las nubes ya estaba oscureciendo y el frio era casi insoportable a pesar del hechizo sobre sus ropas para mantener el calor. Tomo su varita para asegurarse de que Hermione estuviera caliente.

Pero lo que vio al girarse para ver a su pequeña lo dejo sin habla. Y un grito desgarrador se apodero de la garganta de su pequeña estrella fugaz…

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola…**

**Chicas y chicos? Le agradezco por pasar a leer mi historia, que fue escrita para ustedes que disfrutan de esta pareja al igual que yo, aunque estoy un poco triste por la cantidad de personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y no dejaron sus comentarios, por no sean malitos y déjenme sus reviews. **

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a tres personas por brindarme su apoyo.**

**Amy- tsubasa**

**Sara Hime**

**Ainums **

**Muchas gracias chicas por su apoyo.**

**Besos **

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	3. Chapter 3 Aurora Boreal

"**Caramelos De Miel"**

**Capítulo III**

**Aurora Boreal**

Habían pasado ya casi 16 años desde que aquella estrella fugaz rasgo los cielos y destello en medio de la noche y cayó en el bosque prohibido congelado por el mes de diciembre.

16 largos y a la vez cortos años en los que Albus Dumbledore tiene una hija cuya belleza es admirada e envidiada por aquellos que la conocer.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en medio su biblioteca privada en su mansión la cual había crecido al igual que lo había hecho Hermione.

Perdido en sus pensamientos se llevo un caramelo de limón a los labios y lo disgusto como siempre lo asía saboreando con su paladar cada molécula de azúcar de aquel dulce muggle.

Miro sobre la chimenea danzante un cuadro de una adolecente leyendo con gran entusiasmo un libro de trasformación...

Sonrió al verlo, esa pequeña estrella era su orgullo. No había ser más hermoso y lleno de magia pura que ella.

Hermione era dulce, amable, cariñosa y sumamente piadosa.

Abrió una gaveta de su escritorio bloqueado con magia, saco un cuaderno blanco. Y comenzó a hojearlo lentamente, ese cuaderno tenía todos los datos sobre Hermione, cada una de sus etapas, logros y decepciones estaban en aquellas páginas. Sonrió con pesar…

Había llegado la hora de que ella entrara a Hogwarts, ya no podía seguir reteniéndola más. Ella merecía estar en el colegio, aunque su pesar se remontaba a que tenía la sensación de que la perdería. No quería perder a su hija, a su luz, a su única esperanza de no estar solo en aquel gigantesco mundo.

Pero había ocurrido lo inevitable, habían atacado a su pequeña, la guerra estaba alcanzando a Hermione y ella necesitaba un lugar seguro donde el podría vigilar su bienestar constantemente.

Albus guardo el cuadernillo en el bolsillo de su túnica y tomo su capa.

Con pasos decididos camino hasta la sala donde estaba una hermosa joven sentada tomando el té, a la vez que leía con el seño fruncido un libro de runas muy antiguas, las cuales escavan a su compresión en ese momento.

-Pequeña dama es hora de partir. – la joven levanto la cabeza con algo de bruscalida llevándose la mano al pecho un poco agitada por el susto.

Dumbledore acorto rápidamente la distancia que los separaba para cerciorándose del estado de su pequeña un poco pálida por la impresión.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?, no era mi intención asustarla. –se disculpo abrazándola protectoramente, no era culpa de ella estar paranoica después de atentado que había sufrido en los últimos días.

-No se preocupe padre. –Hermione suspiro y se soltó con suavidad del abrazo de su padre y lo miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Estás segura de asistir a Hogwarts?- pregunto esperanzado de que no quisiera asistir. Aunque muy en el fondo conocía la testarudez de la joven que era muy similar a la de el mismo.

-Si lo estoy, ese es mi sueño lo recuerdas padre. –Hermione sonrió ampliamente, aunque la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos, había sufrido mucho las últimas semanas.

-Si pequeña ahora es mejor que partamos si queremos que llegues como todos los alumnos en el expreso Hogwarts.- Albus le dio la mano a su pequeña que la tomo poniendo su mano pálida en las de su padre que la sostuvo con fuerza ante la fragilidad que presentaba el cuerpo de Hermione en ese momento.

Hermione suspiro y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, por fin podría ir a Hogwarts como una estudiante y no de visitas en tiempo de vacaciones como siempre solía hacerlo. Quería caminar entre las masas de alumnos y sentarse en el gran comedor con todos los estudiantes. Y sobre todo Hermione quería hacer amigos.

Estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de sonreír alegremente, ya quería ver el rostro de Abraxas cuando la viera en el tren, caminando por sus pasillos con su capa roja.

-¡Estas muy feliz!. –Albus sonrió contagiado un poco por la alegría de Hermione que parecía olvidar los últimos acontecimientos y sobre todo las torturas a las que se había visto sometida por magos tenebrosos.

-Así es padre, no todos los días eres la alumna nueva de Hogwarts, espero estar en Gryffindor como usted padre. – Hermione miro a Albus mientras miraba su casa ante su partida, ahora que la señora Smith había muerto semanas atrás se sentía sumamente triste hasta que su padre le dio la noticia de que asistiría a Hogwarts ya que era un lugar seguro y en el cual él la podría proteger mejor de aquellos que le habían hecho daño.

-Me temo que no podrás estar en mi casa Hermione. –Albus suspiro, Hermione era valiente y Lear a sus ideales, pero en ella había ambición y una insaciable sed por el conocimiento. La competencia entre las tres casas estaba muy igualada y la que iba a la cabeza era Ravenclaw en ese momento.

-¿Por qué padre?. –pregunto Hermione contrariada por la afirmación de su padre, ella estaba segura que sería una Gryffindor porque lo había visto en su sueño junto a dos niños con el mismo uniformo.

-Eres muy inteligente… lo más seguro que el sombrero seleccionador te coloque en Ravenclaw. Ahora sostente fuerte, nos aparecemos en la estación. Solo quedan 10 minutos para que el tren salga.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano que le ofrecía su padre para sentir aquella sensación de mareo apoderase de su cabeza para luego sentirse flotando en el aire por unos breves segundos para luego volver a sentir la sensación de vértigo apoderarse de su estomago.

Sin poder evitarlo Hermione sintió que desfallecía, aun se sentía débil.

Albus al darse cuenta del estado de Hermione la tomo entre sus brazos ocultándola en su pecho.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hermione?. – pregunto preocupado, los hechizos que habían utilizado con ella habían sido muy poderosos, aun estaba impresionado que Hermione había soportado todas aquellas torturas que la señora Smith no había logrado soportar y morir en el proceso. Pero lo que más le había impresionado al llegar fue ver aquellos encomendares del mal derrotados a los pies de una Hermione en shock por lo que había hecho.

-Estoy bien, deme unos segundos para tomar control de mi cuerpo. – pidió aferrándose con la poca fuerza que tenía a su padre tratando de respirar pausadamente. Su cuerpo a pesar de haber pasado dos meses en tratamiento aun estaba débil, no se acordaba que era lo que había sucedido después de la muerte de su nana. Solo recordaba sentir un gran dolor y luego oscuridad, para luego despertar con el llamado de su padre para verse rodeada de heridos y cadáveres a sus pies. Una visión que la había atrapado al igual que sus pesadillas.

Todos los presentes miraron curiosos a padre e hija abrazados fuertemente en medio de los apresurados alumnos.

Dumbledore tomo la parte superior de la capa roja de Hermione y la cubrió con esta, ocultándola ante las miradas curiosas e indiscretas que le dirigían la mayoría de los presentes.

Aproximadamente tres minutos estuvieron en aquella posición hasta que una voz muy conocida atrajo la atención de ellos.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!. –saludo amablemente Rupert Malfoy con algo de curiosidad ante la escena.

-¿Como ha estado señor Malfoy?. –pregunto con una cortes sonrisa manteniendo aun Hermione fuertemente agarrada.

-Muy bien. Y veo que por fin a decido compartir a su preciosa hija con Hogwarts, aunque no sé si deba sentirme feliz por ello. –dijo en forma de chiste, causando una sonrisa en Dumbledore que negó con la cabeza ante las ocurrencia del rubio, que con los años se había hecho más tratable…

-No comprendo su punto señor Malfoy. –fingió ignorancia aun manteniendo su enigmática mirada en patriarca de una de las más importantes familias mágicas de gran Bretaña.

-Mi punto es que la señorita Hermione tendrá muchos más pretendientes que mi hijo. –continuo mirando curioso a Hermione y su descortesía. Sabía que la pequeña no la estaba pasando bien y que aun no se recuperaba del todo, había tenido que mover unos hilos para ocultar lo que en realidad había sucedido aquel día en la residencia de Dumbledore. Después de todo su hijo tambien había visto lo mismo que el director y le había contado lo ocurrido. Pero el no quería manchar el nombre de su futura yerna y que esta se viera rodeada por la prensa en su estado frágil. Merlín sabía cuantas maldiciones habían usado en la joven y esta había hecho uso para derrotar a media docena de mago oscuros ella sola. No había duda que ella era una bruja poderosa y merecedora de sus respetos.

-Comprendo su preocupación, a mi tambien me preocupa tener jóvenes rondándome para ganarse mi confianza y mi favor. –dijo con algo de pesar Dumbledore recordando a unos cuantos estudiantes incluyendo Abraxas.

-¿Hermione le ocurre algo?. –trato de desviar aquella conversación, no quería entrar en discordia con el profesor de su hijo. Además le interesaba saber cómo estaba la joven.

Hermione levanto el rostro para ver a patriarca de los Malfoy mirándola con aquella mirada de fascinación con la cual siempre la veía. Con su porte aristocrático y ese presencia emanante de poder y respeto.

-No señor, disculpe por no…

-No se preocupe, comprendo que no esté muy familiarizada con la aparición y se vea afectada por esta. – trato de fingir ignorancia de lo que verdaderamente ocurría, después todo esos temas no debían tocase en lugares públicos como la estación donde todo tenia oidos.

Rupert Malfoy comenzó a buscar rápidamente con dirección al tren a su hijo para que acompañara a Hermione, esa era una oportunidad que no se debía perder. Desde que había visto a Hermione en aquella librería en el callejón Diagon había quedo fascinado con ella. No había joven más educada y talentosa que la hija de Albus Dumbledore y toda la sociedad mágica lo sabía. Aunque se le veía muy pocas beses a la pequeña y la mayor parte del tiempo era en las temporadas de vacaciones en las cuales salía a pasear por el callejón Diagon con su padre. El resto del año solo se escuchaba los rumores de la joven y sus aportes a la sociedad mágica. Y Rupert Malfoy como algunos otros importantes hombre habían puesto el ojo en Hermione, y el y su hijo eran los que llevaban la ventaja. Hermione había visitado en muchas ocasiones su mansión y era muy unida a su hijo y algunas beses Abraxas había pasado algunos días con ella en la residencia de los Dumbledore a la cual nadie que no fuera invitado podía llegar ni ver. A excepción de aquellos que conocían su paradero.

Rupert logro ver a su hijo junto a su madre despidiéndose de esta, ya casi no quedaba nadie en la plataforma.

Abraxas no tardo en ver a su padre junto a Dumbledore mientras asentía mecánicamente a todas las recomendaciones que su madre le daba. Pero lo que le llamo la atención e hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro fue ver aquella delicada figura cubierta con aquella capa roja que el tambien conocía. Allí frente a él estaba la señorita Hermione siendo alagada como siempre por su padre que no parecía tener ninguna candidata digna para él y su apellido que no fuera ella.

-¡Madre! padre quiere que nos acerquemos. – intervino con sus voz clara e imponente el joven Abraxas algo abochornado por su madre y sus ridículos consejos sobro lo importante de la apariencia y su higiene.

-¡Oh claro!. – la rubia mujer con ojos verde como el pasto camino como si fuera la reina de aquel lugar entre los apurados estudiantes que les urgía subir el tren ante que este los dejara atrás.

-Bueno pequeña creo que ya es hora que abordes el tren no querrás perderlo en tu primer viaje en él a Hogwarts. –Dumbledore se separo un poco de Hermione asegurándose de su estado un poco preocupado, el fuera preferido utilizar la chimenea hasta su oficina. Pero no quería negarle la felicidad a Hermione de viajar por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Si padre, señor Rupert ha sido un placer volverlo a ver. –Hermione izo una inclinación sonriéndole gentilmente al hombre que siempre se había portado tan bien, amable y cordial con ella.

-El placer ha sido…

-Perdón por la interrupción querido, profesor, señorita Hermione. –una mujer rubia acompañada de su hijo vistiendo una limpia y elegante túnica verde estaba Andrómeda Malfoy madre de Abraxas y esposa de Rupert Malfoy.

-Señora Malfoy es un placer verla después de tanto tiempo, lástima que no contemos con el tiempo necesario para mantener un platica agradable. – hablo cortésmente Dumbledore mientras que Hermione asentía lentamente, aun algo descompuesta por la aparición.

-Abraxas serias tan amable en escoltar a la señorita Hermione y acompañarla en el viaje ya que está un poco afectada por la aparición. –pidió Rupert sin perder la oportunidad frente a sus ojos, solo esperaba que su hijo la supiera aprovechar.

-Claro padre, para mi será un placer escoltarla a tan hermosa dama todo el camino. –Abraxas se inclino un poco en dirección a Hermione que le dedico una tímida sonrisa aun un poco pálida.

-Muy bien entonces nosotros nos retiramos. Como siempre ha sido un placer verlo profesor Dumbledore.

El patriarca de los Malfoy se retiro junto a su esposa que se despidió con una leve inclinación. Hermione vio a su padre y asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió a abordar el tren. Una vez entrado al vagón Hermione se güiro para encontrarse con que su padre ya se había ido.

-Al parecer aun no se acostumbras a las apariciones a pesar que siempre usas ese medio de transporte. –hablo Abraxas para cortar un poco la tención entre ellos, desde aquel día que la había visto en aquel estado no había vuelto hablar con ella, y la verdad era que sentía muy nervioso.

-Así parece estimado amigo. –dijo en un susurro, algo cohibida. Había creído que Abraxas no le dirigiría más la palabra. Estaba un poco asustada por ese hecho.

Hermione camino tomada del brazo de Abraxas Malfoy para curiosidad de todos los alumnos que los rodeaban.

-¿se encuentra nerviosa?. –pregunto aun manteniendo su porte orgulloso y sin mostrar mucho interés en su pregunta.

-Algo…

- Bueno lo primero es buscar un compartimiento que este solo, y bueno porque no te quitas tu capa y me muestras su hermoso rostro. –pidió ante una tensa Hermione que se detuvo por un momento dejando pasar a unos apresurados jóvenes que buscaban a sus compañeros en los váganos cercanos.

-Preferiría quitármela cuando no estén viendo, la verdad quiero ser un enigma para todos los curiosos estudiantes de Hogwarts. –sonrió algo nerviosa reanudaron su camino buscando un compartimiento vacio para ambos.

-Interesante, ya quiero ver los impresionados que quedaran con la misteriosa hija de Albus Dumbledore. –sonrió imaginándose la cara de idiotas de muchos y sobre la que pondría él príncipe de Slytherins.

-Solo espero ser digna de ser su hija. – dijo en susurro Hermione, eso era lo que mas temía, siempre las personas a su alrededor la alagaban diciéndole lo hermosa que era, lo educada e inteligente, digna hija de su padre. Pero para ella había algo que hacía falta, algo que la insiera merecedora de ese título. Ella quería hacer algo por su padre que lo hiciera sentirse orgulloso de ella. Solo que aun no sabía que era ese algo.

-Bromeas, eres la bruja más inteligente que he conocido y en toda mi vida. – digo algo incrédulo, si él conocía alguien más segura de sí misma esa era Hermione Dumbledore, bueno tambien estaba aquel a quien seguía. Pero el era harina de otro costar.

-Gracias por su alago… sus palabras me reconfortan mucho. –Hermione sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no iluminaron sus ojos ni su rostro. Tras unos minutos dieron con un compartimiento vacio el cual no tardaron en ocupar.

Hermione y Abraxas estuvieron todo el viaje juntos en el compartimiento sin ser interrumpidos por ningún estudiantes gracias al hechizo que le izo el joven a la puerta.

Para Hermione Abraxas era el único que podía considerar amigo, se conocían desde los tres años y siempre habían estado en contacto a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Hermione había conocido a muchos de los amigos de Abraxas pero todos cuando tenía ocho años, desde esa edad no había tenido contacto con mas ninguno de ellos, solo tenía vagos recuerdos de sus nombre, había dejado de asistir a los cumpleaños de Abraxas debido a la inmadurez de aquellos niños y lo más importante y para su satisfacción Rupert no se había molestado con ella. Incluso la había comprendido o había fingido hacerlo, después de todo el hombre soñaba con verla dentro de su familia y no la agobiaba con banalidades como fiestas infantiles.

-Ha llegado la hora que te cambiarte Hermione pronto llegaremos a la estación. –hablo Abraxas atrayendo la atención de Hermione quien asintió con la cabeza sonriendo emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

El rubio sonrió y abandono su cabina y serrando la puerta y poniendo un hechizo para que nadie pudiera abrir la puerta desde afuera. Después de asegurarse de que Hermione no sería interrumpida mientras se cambiaba se dirigió aquella cabina donde estarían sus compañeros de clase.

Tras caminar unos tres minutos llego a un comportamiento toco con tres suaves toques antes de deslizar la puerta y adentrarse en aquel hervidero de serpientes.

-¡Malfoy!. – susurro una voz suave y poderosa.

-¡Mi señor!. – Abraxas inclino su cabeza ante aquel ser rodeado con aquella poderosa aura oscura acariciando un anillo entre sus dedos.

-Me estaba comenzando a preocupar por su ausencia mi estimado amigo. –siseo aun si mirar Abraxas aquel misterio joven.

-Le ruego que me disculpe. –Abraxas levanto su rostro para ver a sus más cercanas amistades sentados en silencio mirándolo curiosos de su retraso.

-Espero que su falta tengan una justificación de fuerza mayor. –siguió ablando con tranquilidad aquel joven de aura turbia.

-Solo estaba cumpliendo con un mandato de mi padre al cuidar a la nueva alumna. –argumento Abraxas mirando fijamente al joven que seguía sin mirle.

-¿Y que tiene de interesante esta joven que requiere de su atención?. –pregunto desinteresado.

-Mi padre cree conveniente que me gane el favor de la joven y su padre, ya que es la candidata favorecida por él para ser mi futura prometida. –respondió sin rodeo la pregunta. Aunque omitió ciertos detalles, como la identidad de su acompañante.

-Comprendo, problemas familiares. Espero que lo de hoy no se vuelva a repetir estimado amigo. –una serpiente salió de la túnica del joven y se comenzó a deslizar por el brazo de este hasta quedar entre sus manos.

-No mi señor… pido permiso para retirarme. –pidió Abraxas algo inquieto por lo mucho que estaba tardando, aunque no lo dio a notar.

-Adelante. –susurro aun si levantar la vista Tom Riddle rodeados de sus mas allegas marionetas acariciando su serpiente con las ñemas de sus dedos.

Hermione esperaba Abraxas algo intranquila, el tren se había detenido y ella no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer. Algo poco común en ella.

Y como si los ruegos les fueran escuchados Abraxas abrió la puerta sonriendo con una disculpa reflejada en sus ojos.

Hermione solo sonrió más nerviosa.

Tomo su capa roja y se cubrió con ella y tomo la mano que le ofrecía su mejor amigo.

Abrazas llevo a Hermione hasta donde estaban los niños de primer año subiendo en pequeñas barcas para cruzar el lago negro.

-Como nueva estudiante debes cruzar el lago negro en estos barcos señorita Hermione. –informo Abraxas mostrando los barcos que zarpaban asía el castillo sobres las aguas del lago negro siendo alumbradas por una linterna flotante de papel con una vela en su interior.

-¿Son seguros?. –pregunto algo dudosa mirando los pequeños barquitos que se balanceaban sobre aquellas aguas oscuras.

-Si no te preocupes, todos los años los de primer año lo hacen. Ahora ven te ayudare a subir.

Abrazas le tendió la mano a Hermione que no tardo en tomarla y subir al barquito ante las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes que no le quitaban la mirada de enzima en ningún momento especulando su posible identidad.

El pequeño barco de Hermione fue el último de zapar en las aguas tranquilas y traicioneras del lago negro. Algo nerviosa miro asía todos los lados. Pero la visión que vio en ese momento frente a ella le quito todo posible miedo. Hogwarts se erguía orgullosamente en medio de la oscuridad con todas sus resplandecientes luces encendidas, era un lugar maravilloso que asía que el corazón de Hermione se acelerara con fuerza y quisiera saltar de alegría. Sintió la magia fluir a trabes de ella y como esta cantaba coros celestiales, Hermione vio como la magia que envolvía aquel colegio era parecida a la aurora boreal destellantes de colores y belleza natural.

Si era cierto que ella había estado incontables beses en aquel colegio, pero esa vez era distinto, porque esa vez ella no iba de visita sino como una estudiante mas. Sonrió sin poder contenerse cuando el barco toco puerto a unos cuanto metros de la entrada.

Sus manos estaban sudorosa y una sensación de vertido se apodero de su estomago cuando traspaso las grandes puertas de roble hasta el gran Hall donde esperaba su padre a todos los estudiantes de primer año.

Tras una calurosa bienvenida de Albus, los de primer años lo siguieron hasta la puerta de gran comedor donde se güiro para ver a su pequeña estrella fugaz a un cubierta con aquella capa roja. Sin poder evitarlo negó con su cabeza, el no podía hacer nada para quitarle esa capa que era como su protección desde que era un bebe y la cubrió con ella para protegerla del frio en el bosque prohibido. Desde ese entonces Hermione la usaba como un escudo cuando estaba asustada o intimidada.

El solo esperaba que Dippet no se molestara por ello. Aunque conociéndolo no duraría ni dos minutos enfado con Hermione.

Las puertas fueron abiertas de comedor dándole paso a Albus seguido por unos maravillados niños que miraban aquellas miles de velas suspendidas sobre el aire dándole aquel toque mágico y maravilloso que era difícil no contemplar con emoción.

Dumbledore subió la pequeña escalinata hasta un banquillo donde reposaba un sombrero puntiagudo algo maltratado. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente a los pequeños que lo miraban un poco asustados.

Con su mano derecha tomo el sombrero y con la izquierda un pergamino el cual contenía el nombre de aquellos que serian seleccionados por el sombrero seleccionador.

-Cuando diga el nombre de alguno de ustedes pasaran y tomaran asiento en este banquillo, pondré el sombrero seleccionador sobre sus cabezas y este los colocara en la casa que crea más apropiada de acuerdos a sus habilidades y cualidades. – hablo con tranquila voz Dumbledore atrayendo la atención de los nuevos alumnos.

Albus sonrió cuando vio el nerviosismo de los pequeños y los susurros en los comedores y el de los profesores a causa de aquella joven que no revelaba su rostro, aunque ya alguno de los profesores debía tener la sospecha de que se trataba de su hija.

-Susan Mcshippa. –llamo Albus con voz clara y fuerte dándole paso a una temblorosa niña que tomo asiento en el banquillo frente a todo el gran comedor, el sobrero comenzó a moverse en la cabeza de la niña hasta que grito Hufflepuff fuerte y claro asiendo que dicha casa se levantaran de su mesa para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo integrante que vestía sus colores amarillos y el escudo de su casa en su capa negra.

-Erga Flibillo. –llamo ahora Dumbledore mostrando a una pequeña algo asustada pero con pasos firmes sentarse en el banquillo. Albus coloco el sombrero seleccionador quien no tardo en gritar Ravenclaw. Y así prosiguió la selección de casas. 6 niños para Hufflepuff, cuatro para Ravenclaw. 7 para Slytherins y 7 para Gryffindor, y allí estaba la una sola persona parada frente a Albus que mantenía el sombrero seleccionador en alto.

El gran comedor se sumió en silencio esperando que aquella misteriosa joven fuera llamada.

Desde la mesa de Slytherins Tom miraba interesado aquella joven, podía sentir su poderosa magia cubriéndola como un escudo, ella allí parada frente aquel mago que despreciaba tanto diferenciándose de todos con aquella capa roja.

Miro a su derecha a Abraxas que sonreía emocionado. Y para Tom no había duda que esa era la joven con quien había estado todo el viaje.

Albus sonrió y miro a todos los estudiantes expectantes y algunos profesores esperando a que llamara al último estudiante para comenzar con el gran banquete de bienvenida.

El profesor de transformaciones sonrió y guardo el pergamino en el bolsillo de su túnica para el desconcierto de los alumnos.

-Hermione Dumblendore. –llamo fuerte y claro para que todos pudieran oír el nombre de su hija que subió con pasos lentos hasta el banquillo.

Tom que había estado oyendo lo que le susurraba uno de sus seguidores al oído güiro su rostro rápidamente para ver a la hija escondida de Dumbledore sentarse en aquel banquillo para luego llevarse las manos a su capa para descubrir su rostro lentamente.

Risos dorados cayeron cerca del rostro adornados con hilos de plata. Sus pestañas largas y negras se fueron separando para revelar unos ojos almendrados que parecían oro derretido destellante de luz, su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus labios carnosos de un color cereza que sobresalía sobre sus mejillas adornadas por un suave rubor.

No había duda que frente a ellos tenían a la chica más hermosa que nunca habían visto, era una veela en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Tom la miraba fascinado.

Dumbledore sonrió al escuchar los susurros de sorpresa de sus estudiantes, puso una mano sobre Hermione que lo miro y le sonrió ampliamente algo asustada pero mostrando su valentía.

-Ahora pequeña veremos a que casa perteneces.

Albus puso la el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Hermione ante los susurros de suplicas de los jóvenes que la deseaban en sus casas. Y ate la intensa mirada de Tom Riddle que espera paciente oír el veredicto del sombrero mugriento igual de paciente que los presentes, pero sin demostrarlo. Sin se consiente de ello. Poco a poco se llevo la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y toco con la punta de sus dedos un caramelo de envoltura dorada. Recordando un sueño.

…

Continuaraaa…

**Holaaa!**

**Estoy tan feliz, que no aguante la tentación de publicar un nuevo cap… le agradezco a todo por sus muchos reviews… de verdad un millón de gracias… **

**¡Oh dios!... Son 12 reviews, después de cuatro en el primer cap. Sin es un gran avance y todo gracias a ustedes…**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:**

**Sara Hime**

**Fior aquarium**

**Lunatico0030**

**Lunática Black**

**CarlaMelina **

**MajoS**

**Lily Rosie Malfoy **

**Naj**

**Kelle Riddle Malfoy **

**Ainums **

**Amy-tsubasa**

**Yue yuna**

**Por sus comentarios que me hicieron inmensamente feliz. **

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA ESTA ESCRITO, LO PUBLICARE CUANDO TODOS A LOS QUE LE HE AGRADECIDO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… SI SOY MUY LADA… MUAJAJAJA…**

**CLOK… CLOK… "TOX INESPERADA" XD…**

**LOS QUIERE MUCHO…**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI.**


	4. Chapter 4 Recuérdame

**Caramelos De Miel **

**Capítulo IV**

"**Recuérdame"**

Frente a todos Hermione se encontraba sentada en aquel banquillo con el sombrero seleccionar en su cabeza con todo los presentes ansiosos de oír el veredicto del sombrero, pero nada ocurría, Hermione no mostraba cara de sorpresa, ni de su susto, nada ella simplemente no mostraba alguna emoción.

Pasaron dos minutos y nada ocurría Hermione comenzó a arrugar el seño y se quito el sombrero para sorpresa de todo los estudiantes.

-¡Padre no oigo la voz del sombrero!.- hablo Hermione fascinando a más de uno con su voz cantarina.

Albus tomo el sombrero que le ofrecía su hija algo contrariado. Pero no muy sorprendido.

Dippet se levanto de su silla y camino hasta Dumbledore y Hermione que le sonrió ampliamente al verlo acercase.

-¿Que ocurre Albus?. – pregunto devolviéndole el gesto a Hermione.

-Al parecer el sombrero no ha intentado leer la mente de Hermione. –hablo Dumbledore mirando a sombrero y luego a Hermione que miraba expectante.

-¡Si lo he hecho!. –contesto el sombrero moviéndose en la mano de Dumbledore. -Pero la mente de la niña no puede ser violada ni siquiera por mí. Su magia es muy pura poderosa y ha creado un escudo en su mente cuando he intentado ver en ella–hablo el sombrero atrayendo mas la atención y curiosidad de Tom.

-Comprendo. -Hablo Dumbledore viendo a Hermione que pidió disculpa con una sonrisa triste. Después de todo no era mucha sorpresa para Albus, ya que el había intentado leer su mente muchas beses, pero esta solo le mostraba una bruma o en los peores casos solo se perdía en la nada o mejor dicho en una oscuridad sin fin.

-Bueno mi estimada Hermione al parecer tendremos que hacer una excepción contigo. –hablo Dippet juntando las ñemas de sus dedos, pensando un poco en la mejor solución, no podía dejar a Hermione sin casa. Y él no podía ponerla en cualquiera sin conocer bien sus cualidades. Y la única solución que le quedaba era.

-¿Podre escoger mi casa tío?. –pregunto Hermione sonriendo, adelantándose a las siguientes palabras de Dippet.

-Claro querida, adelante dinos en casa quieres estar. –pidió amablemente poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione colocándose a su espalda poniendo a Hermione de frente a las cuatro casas.

-Escoge con sabiduría señorita Hermione. No se deje llevar por tus deseos. –hablo Albus sonriendo a su pequeña que miro con interés las cuatro mesas. Su mirada callo en Ravenclaw, para luego pasar a Slytherins y a un emocionado Abraxas que cruzaba sus dedos aunque ya sabía que su casa sería la última opción de Hermione que miro asía la mesa de Hufflepuff por unos largos minutos.

Para luego mirar a su padre y sonreír ampliamente.

-Gryffindor padre, quiero estar en tu casa. –sonrió Hermione mirando a la mesa de los leones que vitoreaba a Hermione que bajo de la escalinata para reunirse con ellos sonriendo.

En la mesa de Slytherins Abraxas suspiraba derrotado ignorando las recomendaciones del director Dippet

-Debo suponer mi estimado Abraxas que la señorita Dumbledore era la joven que acompaño durante el viaje. –hablo Riddle fingiendo interés en el discurso de Dippet.

-Así es, mi padre está muy interesado que la señorita Hermione sea parte de nuestra familia desde que ella tenía tres años. Pero Dumbledore no ha querido comprometer con ninguno de sus pretendientes. –suspiro Abraxas mirando la mesa de los leones y como Hermione se presentaba ante sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

-Es algo de esperarse viniendo de él. –Tom miro la mesa de los leones como la sonriente hija del profesor de trasformaciones levantaba su copa en dirección al director que correspondía su gesto.

Para Tom Hermione era hermosa y muy misteriosa, su aura era tan pura y calidad que podía ver como todo a su alrededor brillaba. La delicadeza de sus movimientos y su sonrisa era algo digno de su admiración. Pero había más en ella que solo una poderosa aura y una belleza digna de envidia. Y lo que Tom podía apreciar en aquel momento era el enigma que representaba la joven. El había visto el rostro de Dumbledore cuando ella se quito el sombrero y lo miro pidiendo disculpa. Al parecer ellos dos se esperaban aquello. Lo que en realidad le interesaba Tom era saber que ocultaban y porque el sombrero un ser mágico hecho para leer mentes no podía entran en la de ella. el había oído como el sombrero había dicho fuerte y claro, no podía entrar en la mente porque simplemente había un muro que lo impedía y estaba seguro que era un talento nato. Sin embargo estaba el hecho de que Dumbledore la había mantenido prácticamente en el exilio y que siendo él un profesor y por supuesto el subdirector no había traído a su hija para su formación mágica. Abraxas ya le había informado que conocía a la joven desde muy temprana edad y estaba seguro que muchos miembros más de su casa la conocían. Por supuesto él había oído hablar de ella en unas pocas ocasiones pero eran muy pocas, incluso podría contar con los dedos de su mano cuantas beses había oído rumores sobre ella. Aunque al principio había tenido curiosidad por ella, luego había desistido debido a los distintos rumores como los que decían que ella era unaSquibs sin magia alguna, o que era tan fea que le avergonzaba salir a la calle, o que sufría una maldición que deformaba su cuerpo y otro sin fin de rumores por parte de la población femenina. En algunas ocasiones el había visto a Abraxas y algunos de sus caballeros reírse de tales comentario, pero ninguno había hecho una corrección sobre ellos y por lo tanto el perdió el interés, ahora se sabe cuenta que era un error.

-Se ve más hermosa que la navidad pasada. – hablo Federico Nott viviendo un poco de jugo calabazas a su lado izquierdo atrayendo la atención de Tom.

**-**Si mal no lo recuerdo, pasaste la navidad en el castillo Nott. – izo hincapié Tom sin tomarle mucha importancia bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

-Ella viene todos los 25 de diciembre, aunque solo saluda a los profesores y se va casi inmediatamente con el profesor Dumbledore, era difícil verla ya que nunca se sabía la hora que llegaría, pero después de 5 años a Federico se izo el milagro. –hablo Abraxas tomando un poco de jamón y tocino.

-No se me fue informado de sus visitas. –siguió mostrando curiosidad pero sin mirar a Hermione casi frente a él.

-Creímos que estaba ocupado con cosas más importantes señor. – hablo Nott rápidamente ante el susurro frio de Riddle.

Y ciertamente el había estado muy ocupado practicando e investigando sobre aquella magia poderosa que podía otorgarle la vida eterna. Pero esa falta de información respecto a Albus Dumbledore y su adorada hija era valiosa y fundamentar para sus planes de ver a su enemigo hundido en la miseria. Si Tom se estaba planteando usar aquella joven para destruir aquel mago que veía a trabes de sus mentiras con descaro. Y él le había dado el arma para ello. Usaría a Hermione Dumbledore para deshacerse de aquel molesto e entrometido mago. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió antes sus ideas retorcidas.

Metió la mano a su túnica y de allí extrajo un caramelo de miel y se lo llevo a la boca levantándose de la mesa para tomar su trabajo como prefecto y llevar a los de primer año a trabes de los pasillos hasta las mazmorras donde se encontraba oculta la sala de Slytherins.

…

El primer día de clases había llegado para Hermione. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione se sentó como sonámbula en su cama y miro a su alrededor reprimiendo un bostezo, su cabello caía desordenado como una melena de león al redor de su rostro en forma de corazón. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos a causa de las pesadillas que había tenido durante toda la noche. Sin poder evitarlo se llevo una mano a su cabeza tratando de recordar cuál había sido la pesadilla, pero solo podía ver dos pequeños niños riendo en el vagón de un tren que se le hacía muy familias y eso era porque estaba casi segura que ese tren era el expreso de Hogwarts, aquel niño de ojos verde pasto protagonizaba cada unos de sus más hermosos sueños y las peores pesadillas, tratar de recordar le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se paro con algo de dificulta, miro las camas de sus compañeras que aun permanecían dormidas, negó lentamente con su cabeza y se dirigió al baño con pasos lentos debido a dolor que la atormentaba.

Luego de unos 15 minutos salió de baño para ver como sus compañeras comenzaban a levantarse y saludarla con unos buenos días mientras estiraban sus cuerpos.

Hermione compartía su habitación con cuatro chicas más.

Lucy Bell, una chica muy menuda, parecía que tenia uno treses años y no sus dieseis, su cabello era negro como el azabache y muy lizo, caía sobre sus barbilla y era peinado asía un lado, sus ojos eran de un café profundo, muy oscuro casi negros, sus pestañas era algo largas y su rostro muy delgado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Ella fue la primera en saludar a Hermione y darle la bienvenida cuando se sentó la nacho anterior por primera vez en la mesa de su nueva casa.

La segunda chica era de su mismo tamaño, su cabello era café opaco y un poco ondulado que caía algo desordenado sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un verde opaco pero con un brillo hermoso, su cara era un poco redonda adornada de una amplia sonrisa amigable y su nombre era Penélope Brown dormía en la segunda cama del lado derecha siguiendo Lucy Bell.

Al lado izquierdo de Penélope, se encontraba una hermosa rubia de ojos azules como el cielo y soñadores, su cabello era rizado y caía como suaves olas hasta su cintura, su piel era tan pálida como la nieve y su rostro era adornado con pequeñas pecas. Y su nombre era Luna Lovegood. Y al lado de luna estaba las más alta de todas ellas, con el seño fruncido y mirada poco amable Minerva Macgonadall, con su cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda de un color negro brillante, su piel era un poco bronceada y su nariz muy respingada y unos ojos azules muy intensos casi negros y serrando el circulo estaba ella en la última cama cerca de un gran ventanal en un rincón más alejado al lado de una mesita de un escritorio con dos estantes llenos de libros obra de su padre.

Tras unos minutos Hermione entro al gran comedor con pasos lentos debido a aquel endemoniado dolor de cabeza que seguía punzando con más intensidad cada vez más.

Se sentó en la mesa de los leones y miro a su alrededor viendo a un poco estudiantes dispersos por las cuatro mesas tomando su desayuno lentamente.

Desde la mesa de Slytherins Tom no perdía detalle de Hermione, mirándola con intensidad. Su cabello caía hasta su cintura en suaves risos dorados aun adornados con aquellos hilos de plata unido a su cabello por medio de la magia. Sus ojos se mostraban algo rojos y bajo ellos había pequeñas ojeras de un color morado casi imperceptible. Su piel era una de las mas pálidas que había visto incluso se podía comparar con la de Abraxas. Sus movimientos eran iguales de delicados que la noche anterior. Y su aura aun era pura y brillante, pero con una ligera perturbación en ella. Tom saco un caramelo del bolsillo de su túnica y se llevo a la boca saboreando aquel sabor miel que tanto le gustaba. Tomo el profeta que le había sido entregado por una lechuza minutos antes de que Hermione entrara por la gran puerta.

Miro el periódico un poco disgustado por lo que veía en su primera página, y no era para menos, en ella estaba la foto de Dumbledore y su amada hija en el plataforma 93/4 despidiéndola junto a los padres de Abraxas. Levanto la mirada para ver de nuevo a Hermione comiendo con paciencia una tasa de avena. Volvió su mirada al periódico y busco la pagina en donde la daban la información completa de la joven que había avivado su curiosidad. En la quinta página encontró lo que estaba buscando lentamente. Las letras móviles del título del reportaje saltaban formando "Dumbledore por fin decide compartir a su hija con el resto del mundo mágico". Ton levanto la vista para ver el anciano desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa de los profesores mirando de vez en cuando a su hija que seguía disgustando lentamente su plato de avena. El joven mago prosiguió a leer el artículo.

"Fuentes muy confiables, nos hicieron llegar a nuestro editorial las imágenes que pueden apreciar. Así es damas y caballeros, la joven en los brazos de Albus Dumbledore nos mas que su única hija, la pequeña Dama como la suelen llamar muchos de los allegado a la señorita Dumbledore y su difunta nana la señorita Smith que Merlín la tenga en su gloria. Ahora bien la pregunta que ronda nuestras mentes es ¿Por qué ahora el sud director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore que no le había permitido a su única hija a entrar tan prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería de toda Gran Bretaña lo permite ahora a dos meses de la muerte de la señorita Smith?, ¿Por qué la había mantenido oculta de toda la sociedad aislada en su mansión? Y por supuesto ¿porque ahora le permite acceder a la educación mágica de la que había sido privada gran parte de su adolescencia? Si son muchas de las interrogantes de las cuales no hemos podido dar una respuesta que justifique todos estos enigmas que rodean a padre e hija.

Las pocas beses que se le ha visto a señorita Dumbledore ha sido con su padre paseando por el callejón Diagon, aunque su rostro no fue apreciado por muchos de los transceduntas de dicho callejos, la joven desde sus cinco años fue un completo enigma, siempre cubierta por su capa roja de terciopelo bordada con oro y un flamante león en ella. Aunque debemos resaltar que para muchos de los nobles de nuestra alta alcurnia el rostro de la joven no era un misterio, ya que la jovencita acudió a muchas cenas privadas en sus casas. Para nadie es un secreto que la señorita Dumbledore es una gran pensadora al igual que su padre, poseedora de una mente privilegiada y aportadora de grandes investigaciones al mundo mágico pese a su corta edad. Retomando el gran suceso o sorpresa con la que nos ha sorprendido ayer padre e hija, nos orgullecemos de ser los primeros en informales que la joven Dumbledore es ahora un miembro más de Hogwarts y que en estos momentos porta orgullosamente los colores de Gryffindor. Al igual que un día lo izo su padre. Esperemos que la señorita Dumbledore hacerte una entrevista exclusiva para el profeta, donde pueda responder y aclarar unos de los tantos enigmas que la rodean"

Tom levanto la mirada del diario para ver como Dumbledore se caminaba hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde Hermione se sostenía la cabeza ante la mirada preocupada de algunas chicas de su casa que estaban sentadas alrededor de ella. Un hecho curioso para Tom.

El joven prefecto tomo una taza de café frente a él y se lo llevó a los labios, miro su horario de clases buscando cuales clases compartiría con la Hermione Dumbledore y para su satisfacción seria en unos pocos minutos, tenía dos horas de pociones avanzada donde de seguro asistiría la joven. La hora de presentarse estaba a punto de llegar al igual que el comienzo de su venganza en contra de Dumbledore.

…

-¿Hermione te encuentras bien?. – pregunto Penélope al lado de ella algo preocupada por la apariencia palidez de Hermione.

-Si no te preocupes suele pasarme en ocasiones. – Hermione sonrió, lamentándose de su suerte, justamente tenía que sentirse mal cuando era su maravilloso primer día en Hogwarts, si era un genial comienzo. Se sentía frustrada y enojada por su frágil salud.

-¿Por ello no habías acudido a Hogwarts?. –pregunto minerva mirándola curiosa por el estado de Hermione.

-Sí, mi salud no es muy estable, por ello tuve que quedarme en casa durante todos estos años. –Hermione sonrió algo apenada por compartir aquel detalle tan intimo con una extrañas pero sentía que podía confiar en ellas.

-Si se sentía mal no debió de haber bajado de la sala común. Los profesores fueran comprendido que no se encontraba bien de salud para acudir a clases. – hablo mirando a Hermione poniendo una mano sobre la de ella. Hermione que aprecio el gesto y le agradeció con una gentil sonrisa.

-Tiene razón señorita Macgonadall, pero es mi primera vez como estudiante de Hogwarts y estoy muy emocionada e entusiasmada por asistir a clases que no puedo dejarme dominar por mi salud, quiero… -las palabras de Hermione fueron interrumpidas por una mano que se poso sobre su hombro gentilmente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?. –Hermione se güiro rápidamente para ver a su padre sonriéndole gentilmente con una mirada de preocupación en sus profundos ojos azules que lograban ver siempre a trabes de ella.

Hermione se levanto rápidamente de su asiento sin dejar que sus movimientos fueran bruscos y faltos de gracia. Se paro frente a su padre e inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto, dejando sorprendido a todos los alumnos que no le quitaban la mirada de arriba.

-Buenos días padre. –saludo maravillando aun mas a los presentes en el gran comedor por su desplegué de buena educación.

-Buenos días pequeña dama. –Albus regreso el gesto. –Ahora pequeña Hermione ¿que es lo que te tiene en ese estado?. –pregunto posando una mano sobre su meguilla.

-Ha ocurrido de nuevo padre. –susurro un poco sonrojada pero sin revelar nada a los curiosos.

-¡Oh querida comprendo…! si ya ha terminado con su desayuno me gustaría que me acompañara a la enfermería. –pidió mirando la mesa y su tazón de avena casi vacío.

-Si padre. –Hermione miro a sus amigas pidiendo disculpa por no ir con ellas hasta el aula de pociones en las mazmorras. Tomo su bolso de cuero de dragón y lo coloco sobre su hombro tomo el brazo que le ofrecía su padre y salió con la cabeza en alto del gran comedor encontrándose con Abraxas al cual le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa apacible.

-¿Que le ocurrido?. – pregunto un chico dirigiéndose a Andrómeda, Lucy, Luna y Minerva que lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Ella estará bien, solo está un poco indispuesta. – hablo Luna con sus aires de ensoñación suspirando para tomar luego una rebanada de pan perdida en su mundo de ilusiones y fantasías.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherins Abraxas comía rápidamente tras haber saludado a Tom, el conocía aquella mirada de Hermione, aquellas pequeñas señales de cansancio en su rostro, lo que significaba algo, una nueva pesadilla se había apoderado de su primera noche en Hogwarts, necesitaba verla y asegurase que estuviera bien.

-He visto que la señorita Dumbledore y no tenía buen aspecto cuando abandono el comedor. ¿Usted conoce el motivo señor Malfoy?.-pregunto Tom terminando su rebana de pan.

-Así es señor, ella ha tenido una mala noche. –respondió sin dar mucha información al respecto un poco dudoso de revelar el secreto de Hermione.

-¿Pesadillas?, -pregunto obteniendo solo el silencio de abraxas dándole a entender que había aceptado en su suposición. - muy curio que simples sueños la dejen en ese estado. – hablo sin darle mucha importancia al tema esperando que Abraxas le ofreciera mas información.

-Es que no son simples sueños. La pesadillas de Hermione son algo extrañas desde que la conozco padece de ellas, al parecer le provocan fuertes dolores de cabeza y roba parte de su energía. Creo que ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales no había asistido a Hogwarts. – hablo Abraxas omitiendo los recientes sucesos que envolvían a la familia Dumbledore, tomando de su taza de té de especies. Dejando aun mas intrigado a Tom que se levanto de la mesa para ir a su primera clase del día.

Hermione estaba algo frustrada y molesta consigo misma, era su primer día en Hogwarts no le podía pasar en una enfermería. ¡Qué Merlín la ayudara!.

Recostada en una camilla miro por la ventana las nubes pasar lentamente siendo arrastrada por el viento para recorrer el mundo sin detenerse. Era un siclo, era como la vida de un humano que nace, crece, se vuelve adulto, envejece y eventualmente muere. Suspiro nuevamente y dejo sus locos pensamientos de lado.

Escuchar el viento siempre era algo que le producía paz en momento que sentía deprimida como en ese momento. Ella era como una flor solitaria que solo abría sus pétalos durante el día para exhibir su belleza, y los serraba durante las noches para sufrir su frialdad y la soledad que las envolvía. Estaba sola, se sentía sola, había algo que le hacía falta. Ella no se sentía normar. Quizás era la falta que le hacia su nana en ese momento. Quizás era la falta de una madre o algún hermano. Quizás era la falta de su padre por grandes periodo en su niñez. Quizás era el no haber tenido más amigos que Abraxas durante su niñez y parte de la adolescencia. Hogwarts era un lugar de inicio, pero había llegado de nuevo las pesadillas. Esas pesadillas en donde siempre se veía en medio de una guerra mirando como todos morían a su alrededor, una guerra donde nadie salía vencedor, o quizás tal vez había un vencedor, y ese era la muerte que caminaba sobre aquel lugar como si fuera su hogar burlándose de los caídos.

Se llevo su mano a los ojos y los serró. Aun no entendía porque tenía esos sueños, ¿que eran y que significaba?. O tal vez ella estaba perdiendo la cordura, aunque su padre había llegado a la conclusión en muchas ocasiones que quizás sus sueños eran más que eso, pesadillas causadas por los fuertes dolores de cabeza que sufría. Quizás sus sueños eran predicciones de un futuro. Aunque ella lo atribuía más a aun problema neurológico crónico… pero había algo mas, ella vivía cada sueño como si ese fuera real, podía reír, sentirse feliz, eufórica, triste, frustrada como en ese momento, molesta, sufrir y tambien sentir dolor. Podía sentir tantas emociones como para que eso fuera solo un sueño. Esas pesadillas eran algo más, y ella tenía que averiguar que eran y Hogwarts tenía la respuesta a sus preguntas, porque las mayorías de sus pesadillas eran dentro del castillo y sus terrenos.

Tomo un poco de aire y miro asía la mesita junto a su cama y vio una botellita de poción para dormir sin sueño esperando por ella. Necesitaba descansar, no había dormido gran parte de la noche. Con algo de dificulta saco su mano de la cama para tomar la poción, pero una mano más grande que ella se le adelanto. Poco a poco levanto la cabeza, no había sentido a nadie abrir la puerta de la enfermería, tampoco había oído los pasos acercase a ella. Y fue allí en ese momento que sus ojos se conectaron con unos azules profundos que la sumergieron en una noche fría en medio de la oscuridad que la invitaba a ser explorada y descubrir sus misterios.

Poco a poco el joven frente a ella sonrió ampliamente y le ofreció la poción.

-Gracias. -Susurro Hermione un poco deslumbrada por aquella sonrisa sonrojada. Tomo la poción y sus dedos se tocaron y las corrientes eléctricas se apoderaron de ambos, y sus miradas nuevamente se conectaron y toda la magia a su alrededor se agito. No podían y no querían dejar se estremecerse. Sus respiraciones se hicieron aceleradas y sus corazones se unieron en un exótico tamboreo al mismo compas de sus respiraciones agitadas por el temblor traicionero de sus cuerpos. Habían perdido la cordura, el mundo alrededor de ambos había dejado de girar y las manecillas del reloj se detuvieron. La magia de ambos se entrelazó eclipsando la luz y la oscuridad en un lazo que nunca podrían romper. La magia blanca había aceptado a la negra y la negra a la blanca como su complemento, como su amante y la mita que le hacía falta para estar completa. Porque simplemente no existe la luz si no hay oscuridad. Y la oscuridad no puede existir si no hay luz.

Hermione rompió el contacto de sus ojos y retiro su mano con algo de bruscalidad y la llevo asía su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

Respiro con algo de dificulta. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía y sus pulmones exigían algo oxigeno. Lo que le hiso preguntarse ¿en qué momento había dejado de respirar?

-No tiene que agradecerme, señorita Dumbledore. –rompió el silencio incomodo aquel joven poderoso frente a ella, ese hombre envuelto por aquella siniestra aura, pero que la atraía, la seducía y la invitaba a fundirse en ella. Algo sonrojada levanto su rostro y lo miro fijamente mostrándose valiente, aunque su cuerpo se estremecía de nerviosismo. Miro su rostro varonil y perfecto, sus ojos azules como una galaxia infinita, sus cejas perfectamente delineadas, su nariz perfilada, sus labios delgados y a la vez carnosos, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas dándole un poco de color a su piel blanca como el mormón y su cabello negro peinado asía un lado perfectamente manteniendo sus pequeñas ondulaciones bajo el su dominio. No pudo evitar pensar que era un joven muy atractivo.

-Disculpe mi pregunta, ¿pero como sabe mi nombre?. –se felicito por lograr formular una pregunta sin que su vos fuera más que un tartamudeo, aunque su cerebro estaba prácticamente en blanco.

-Creo que no hay nadie en Hogwarts que no conozca a la hermosa hija del profesor Dumbledore. Y perdone mi atrevimiento. –hablo suavemente, mirándola intensamente, estudiando cada uno de sus rasgos delicados y finos. Su cabello sujeto de una forma algo extraña dejando caer algunos risos sobre sus mejillas hermosamente sonrojadas con aquel rubor casi infantil. Sus ojos de aquel color ámbar que destellaban con más intensidad con los rayos del solares, sus cejas arqueadas perfectamente, su nariz pequeña y perfilada adornada con diminutas pecas, sus labios algo delgados un poco rojos. Pero lo que más le atraía era aquel aroma que expedía su cuerpo, aquel aroma que no tenía nada que ver con su suave perfume de lirios, su olor era más natural, más salvaje, su olor lo atraía como la miel a las abejas.

-No se preocupe señor…-Hermione lo vio pos unos segundos dándose cuenta que no sabía el nombre del joven frente a ella. - discúlpeme, pero me temo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente. –hablo sin mostrar aquellas emociones que se habían apoderado de ella.

-Me temo que tiene toda la razón. –el joven se acerco un poco más a la cama y extendió su mano. -Tom Riddle.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mas a causa de la sorpresa, de oír aquel nombre que siempre había estado presente en su memoria al igual que aquel niño junto aquel ventanal mirando las nubes pasar y ser arrastradas por el viento. Lentamente le dio su mano sintiendo nuevamente aquellas sensaciones pero con menos intensidad que minutos antes, cuando sus dedos se rosaron.

-¡Tom… ha pasado tanto tiempo Tom!. –logro hablar sonriendo ampliamente, después de tantos años lo había logrado ver nuevamente. Sintió una feliz inundar su corazón.

-¿No comprendo?. –la con función de Tom no se hiso esperar, no había entendido la las palabras de Hermione y mucho menos aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y la intensidad de su aura que trataba de rodearlo.

-Entiendo, me has olvidado. –su sonrisa se borro de sus labios y sus ojos mostraron tristeza. - es comprensible después de todos éramos solo niños cuando nos conocimos en aquel lugar, como era que se llamaba… los ojos de Hermione se perdieron en el cielo azul.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero creo que es la primera vez que no vemos señorita. –Tom trato de buscar a Hermione en sus recuerdos, pero no la encontró en ninguno, a demás ella no era una persona que el olvidaría fácilmente, ella era misteriosa, poderosa y eso le atraía más que su belleza. Sin embargo ella tenía un cierto parecido aquel sueño que tenía desde que era un niño. Pero ese no era un recuerdo, era un sueño. El no había conocido a Hermione Dumbledore.

-No, no es la primera vez Tom. –aseguro Hermione con determinación en su mirada mirándolo con intensidad lo cual logro que Tom se sintiera incomodo y tentado a desviar la mirada.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo dice haberme conocido?. –pregunto intrigado y lleno de curiosidad dejando ir su mano calidad. Que había estado aun sosteniendo más de lo adecuado.

-Hace trece años si mi memoria de elefante no me falla. –se dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil que se vio sumamente tierno en ella. Tom sonrió ante su gesto. Una sonrisa natural, no una fingida a las que estaba acostumbras a ofrecer. Y eso lo alarmo de sobre manera y más que todo aquella afirmación.

-Hace trece años… -susurro pensativo, era muchos años, para recordarla. - para ese entonces yo contaba con la edad de cuatro años, pero aun así no la recuerdo. –Tom miro fijamente a los ojos de Hermione tratando de entrar a su mente, pero solo se tomo con la oscuridad, intensa y fría oscuridad que le aterraba hasta los huesos a cualquier ser humano.

-Quizás con esto me recuerdes. –Hermione metió la mano en el bolsillo de su fada buscando con urgencia un caramelo de envoltura dorada que no tardo en encontrar y mostrar a Tom que la miro con los ojos casi fuera de órbita ante la sorpresa.

-Son caramelos de…

-Miel. –termino las palabras de Tom, sonriendo tiernamente ante el recuerdo de Tom y su expresión del sorpresa cuando le dio aquellos tres caramelos, expresión que curiosamente la misma que tenía en ese momento. - mis favoritos… ¿lo recuerdas ahora querido Tom?, te lo dije aquella vez que no veríamos en Hogwarts. -Hermione seguía mirando el caramelo en su mano.

-Entonces no era sueño, o una ilusión producto de mi imaginación. –Tom dio un paso asía delante tocando con la punta de sus dedos el caramelo que reposaba en la palma de la mano de Hermione que negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no lo asido, porque ese encuentro fue el sello de nuestro destino. –Hermione susurro aquellas palabras con un gran peso que más adelante dudaría poder cargar.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?. –pregunto contrariados por aquellas palabras dichas por la morena que parecían ser dichas mas para ella que para él. Abrió su boca para agregar una nueva pregunta cuando la puerta de la enfermería fue nuevamente abierta mostrando un hombre de ojos azules que veía a los dos jóvenes con interés y sobre todo con cautela.

-Hermione. –Dumbledore pronuncio el nombre de su hija que lo miro sonriente. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tom dejando dentro de ambas manos aquel caramelo de miel de envoltura dorada.

Continuara…

Holaaaaa!

**N/A:**

**Estoy tan feliz por sus muchos reviews… muchísimas gracias a todos. Creo que no me he tardado mucho porque ya tenía escrito este cap. Pero si me tardare para el siguiente. Tratare de escribirlo lo más rápido que pueda…**

**Bien quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por su apoyo… y ellos son:**

**Fior aquarium **

**? : Bueno en realidad no sé quien me dejo el reviews, ya que no tenía un nombre que identificara a la persona, solo sé que es brasileña. **

**Lunático 0030**

**Noelia**

**Mimesis**

**Amy- tsubasa**

**Lily Rosie Malfoy**

**Ainums**

**Yue yuna**

**Perse B.J**

**Sara Hime**

**CarlaMelina**

**Kelle Riddle Malfoy. **

**A todos les mando un caloroso abrazo y muchos besos en agradecimiento por sus comentarios. Espero esta vez llegar a los 40 reviews. **

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caramelos de Miel. **

**Capitulo V**

Hay ocasiones en las que detienes a pensar que quizás aquellos sueños que invadían tus noches eran muchos más que eso, sueños que se apoderan de tu mente cuando entras en letargo.

Tom Riddle, un mago poderoso y de astucia inigualable. Con una mente privilegiada y con ambiciones y un plan a seguir para obtener lo que siempre había deseado más que nada en ese mundo. El poder. El poder para hacer su voluntad, para hacer realidad sus ideales y ambiciones más oscuras. Pero ese poder nunca sería suficiente para obtener lo que más anhelaba su alma y corazón. Ella que invadía sus sueños cuando creía olvidarla. Ella quien no le temió y le regalo el primer dulce que probo. Un caramelo de miel de aquel ángel de navidad. Esa niña que sonreía en sus sueños existía y ahora estaba cerca de él. Pero aunque sentía algo que no podía nombrar o simplemente no conocía ese sentimiento que lo invadió cuando sus dedos se rosaron y sus manos se entrelazaron. Aun así un ser ruin como el no podía fijarse en ese tipos de cosas que escapaban a su compresión y lógica fría.

Tom vagaba por el castillo. Su hogar, con pasos silenciosos como una sombra mas proyectada por los muros.

Como prefecto vagaba en busca de aquellos que rompían el toque de queda permitido. Hacia una semana que la hija de Albus Dumbledore era parte de cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts. Había tantas cosas sobre ella que quería saber, tantos enigmas la rodeaban. Y sobre todo había tanto poder. Un poder que le fascinaba y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

Tom fue sacado de sus pensamientos con el sonido de unos pasos. Unos pasos casi igual de silenciosos que los del. Tom se oculto tras una de las armaduras del pasillo. Esperando ver al desafortunado.

Faltaba poco para divisar a la persona que vagaba por el castillo cuando nuevos pasos se escucharon más fuertes y firmes que los primeros. Miro asía el lugar de donde provenían. La figurara de un hombre que no tardo en distinguir. Albus caminaba lentamente por aquel corredor solitario con sus manos en la espalda entrelazada. Tom apretó el agarre de su varita, esa era una buena oportunidad para maldecir el profesor que tenía el descaro de ver a través de su máscara. El único que había sido capaz de ver al verdadero Tom Riddle. Ya podía sentir la maldición asesina formarse en su lengua, solo tenía que abrir la boca y todo el odio y su magia harían el rostro. Pero se abstuvo de cometer tal locura, Albus no era una presa simple aunque pareciera tan vulnerable en ese momento. Los pasos de la siguiente persona se hicieron más sonoros y la luz de la luna toco el cuerpo de aquella delicada figura. El cabello largo castaño destello gracias a los hilos de plata que los adornaba. Cubierta de una capa roja Hermione se presentaba frente a su padre con una cortes reverencia.

-Buenas noches padre. –saludo levantando el rostro para mirar al mago a los ojos.

-Buenas noches pequeña estrella fugaz. Creo que ya ha llegado la hora. – Albus inclino su cabeza y le ofreció su brazo a Hermione que se acerco lentamente a él.

-Si… padre. –Hermione sonrió y tomo el brazo que su padre y antes de proseguir con su camino miro asía las armaduras donde pudo divisar los ojos azules de Tom con destellos rojos de su ira contenida. Hermione sonrió he izo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza indicando que estaba consciente que él estaba oculto mirándolos.

Tom espero hasta que sus pasos se hicieron casi imperceptibles para seguirlos. Le intrigo aquel encuentro a media noche. Quería saber que era lo que pretendían padre e hija. Cada vez Hermione le atraía mas, quería saber todo de ella. Y todo lo que sabía. Porque si de algo estaba seguro su conocimiento en cuanto a la magia era más del que dejaba notar en clases en las cuales se había convertido en un temible adversario.

Pero su suelte no estaba de su parte esa noche, al cruzar el siguiente pasillo ya los había perdido de vista. Al principio se pregunto como lo habían hecho, ese corredor era muy largo, y el tenia el tiempo de alcanzarlos antes que se desviaran al cualquier otro sitio. Y fue cuando comprendió que Hermione le había dicho a su padre que lo había visto oculto entre las armaduras. Pero con esa suposición surgieron nuevas preguntas, ¿como lo había visto y porque no le había dicho al instante a su padre que él estaba oculto entre las sombras?

Tom suspiro frustrado y decidió regresar a su sala común. Necesitaba pensar. Y comenzar con su plan de conquista lo más pronto posible. El se había dado cuenta de que la gran mayoría de población masculina del colegio estaba detrás de ella. Aunque él estaba seguro que ella tenía un preferencia por él, quien en su sano juicio no querría estar con Tom Riddle. El era simplemente perfecto. Y Hermione no era la excepción para caer en sus encantos y redes de mentiras.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia y se adentro en su habitación. Si Hermione era suya. Y con ese último pensamiento se metió en su cama.

…

Hermione miraba el cielo desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía. Las estrellas tranquilizaban a su inquieto corazón, aquellos rostros sonrientes no la dejaban conciliar el sueño, esas sonrisas la llenaban de alegría, anhelos y sobre todo mucha nostalgia. Quería saber quiénes eran ellos y aquella sombra al quien no le podía ver el rostro. Quería saber quién era el. Y porque su corazón se aceleraba cuando aparecía, en ocasiones con miedo y en otras con una alegría incontrolable.

Suspiro habían tantas cosas en las que tenía que pensar, analizar e investigar.

-¿En qué piensa querida Hermione? – pregunto Dumbledore mirando por su telescopio las estrellas estudiando su energía y cambio constante.

-En muchas cosas padre. Hay tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que creo que enloqueceré si no encuentro una respuesta satisfactoria, ¿el porqué de estos sueños y él porque tengo que proteger y cuidar de ese joven arrogante y de magia oscura? Tom es malvado temo no poder salvarlo.

Dumbledore dejo de mirar por su telescopio y tomo asiento en un mueble y lo palmeo para que Hermione tomara asiento al lado de él. Hermione asintió y sentó colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su padre.

-Tom es un joven muy peligroso Hermione. No te dejes engañar por su máscara de inocencia, gentileza y sobre todo esa mascara de comprensión e interés inocente. Tú mejor que nadie conoces cada paso que dado en este castillo y el salto y preferencia por la magia negra. Sin embargo pienso que él puede ser sábado, que aun hay algo bueno dentro de el, solo que esta oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón esperando ser tocado por tu magia. –Dumbledore comenzó a peinar el cabello de Hermione con sus dedos algo pensativo mientras Hermione serraba sus ojos disfrutando de esa caricia. - Quizás esos sueños. – dijo unos minutos después. –estén relacionados con el. Quizás tengan una conexión la cual tengas que descifrar. ¿Dices que son niños y que usan el uniforme de Hogwarts?

-Sí. – susurro suspirando, el sueño comenzaba a invadirla. –usan el uniforme de Gryffindor orgullosamente… y son muy traviesos. –sonrió suavemente recordando algunos de sus sueños.

-Es curioso, por lo que se nos has visto muchos niños con esas características. Y los quemas se asemejar a ellos es el señor Potter y el señor Weasley. Ellos podrían ser la llave al enigma. – dijo expuso su punto. Aunque claro había muy pocas posibilidades de que ellos fueran de mucha ayuda.

-Si ya lo había pensado. Pero hay algo más. Esa sombra. Quiero ver el rostro de esa persona, ¡necito verla!. –Hermione suspiro ahora frustrada abriendo sus ojos mirando a las estrellas. –son tan hermosas. –suspiro y Dumbledore sonrió sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su hija.

-Sí pero usted lo es aún más. – sonrió viendo como un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Hermione que contradijo sus palabras.

-Lo dice porque es mi padre. – izo un puchero mientras una leve luz se ponderaba de su cuerpo.

-Tu luz es más hermosa Hermione. –dijo fascinado y afirmando sus palabras, y la verdad era que no mentía la luz de Hermione era hermosa y calidad, le daba paz a su corazón y lo regocijaba de dicha.

-¿Y la de mi madre tambien era igual de hermosa padre?. –pregunto con ojos nostálgicos, desde que era pequeña siempre había soñando con ver a su madre, algo que fuera de ella. Una retrato, alguna pintura. Algo con que imaginarse su rostro, su sonrisa y sus ojos. Una imagen con quien soñar y a quien amar, una perdona a quien llamar mamá.

-Amada hija. Ya hemos hablado de ello. – hablo con pesar, mirando tambien el amplio cielo cubiertos de miles y miles de estrellas.

-Lo siento es solo que la extraño. En ocasiones me pregunto qué se siente tener una madre, que te abrase y cuide de ti y entonces a mi cabeza viene la imagen de la señorita Smith. – los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar a su nana muerta y el dolor produjo silencio entre ambos hasta que Dumbledore lo rompió.

-Lo siento mucho hija mía. Por no darte una madre quien cuidara de ti y por no estar allí para evitar aquella tragedia. –pidió disculpa desde el fondo de su alma atormentada por causarle dolor a su pequeña luz. El siempre quiso mantenerla en una cajita de cristal protegiéndola de todo lo malo que existía en mundo. Pero había fallado la oscuridad la alcanzo y de la forma más cruel la toco al presenciar la muerte de su nana con sus propios ojos.

-¡Oh padre!... usted no tiene la culpa de que mí madre haiga muerto cuando me dio a luz, y de no estar presente aquel día. No tiene porque disculpase… -susurro arrepentida de evocar aquellos recuerdos dolorosos para ambos.- No era mi intención recordarle algo tan doloroso, solo que no pude evitar preguntar… perdone la próxima vez seré un poco más prudente a la hora de hablar de mi madre. – Hermione levanto su mano y acaricio el rostro de su padre que le sonrió aun con tristeza evidente en sus ojos azules.

Albus admiraba la pureza del corazón de su pequeña, suspiro y prosiguió con aquellas palabras que una vez le había dicho cuando ella era pequeña y pregunto por su madre.

-Hermione mira las estrellas cada vez que recuerdes a tu madre, porque ella se encuentra en algún lugar del universo observándote y cuidando de ti hija mía. – susurro Albus mirando de nuevo las estrellas, recordando el primera vez que vio a su hija destellar con intensidad en el cielo como una estrella más.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miro las estrellas antes de caer dormida.

Albus la miro un lago tiempo contemplando cada uno de sus rasgos, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantener engañada a Hermione, ella era una señorita muy inteligente y pronto no tardaría en deducir, que él no conocía a su madre y los nulos rasgos que les podría dar un parentesco. Desde un principio el destino de Hermione fue estar en Hogwarts y ella ya estaba dentro del castillo. Ahora faltaba esperar los próximos acontecimientos. Sin embargo había algo que lo preocupa y le quitaba el sueño. Y eso era Tom Riddle, desde pequeña Hermione lo había nombrado, solo que siempre era Tom y nunca había oído pronunciar su apellido. Pero no había duda que era el mismo Tom que ella quería salvar era ese joven de Slytherins con una poderosa magia negra y amplio conocimiento de esta. El temía, si temía por Hermione y su insaciable curiosidad, no quería pensar que sucedería si ella fuera seducida por la oscuridad y la destrucción que podrían causar ella y Tom si unían sus magias. Pero el tenia que confiar en su hija, ella era consciente de las consecuencias que traería si se dejaba deducir por el mal. Si él debía confiar en el buen juicio de Hermione.

El día siguiente Hermione despertó con una gran sonrisa. Había dormido bien. Después de todas esas noches durmiendo escasas horas por fin había podido dormir. Ahora tenía todas sus energías cargadas, miro a sus compañeras de dormitorio dormidas. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño. Luego de unos minutos salió tarareando una canción y miro a sus amigas que comenzaban abrir sus ojos perezosamente.

Tomo su bolso tras unos alegres buenos días bajo a la sala común donde se encontró a Henry Potter. Bostezando y tallándose sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo Hermione sonrió ante el gesto del moreno.

-Buenos días señor Potter. –saludo Hermione bajando el ultimo escalón.

-Buenos días señorita Hermione. A y por favor llámeme Henry después de todo somos amigo. – el moreno sonrió ante un sonrojo involuntario de Hermione. Que no puedo evitar compararlo con aquel niño de ojos vedes que le sonreí en sus sueños. Pero la sonrisa de Henry era diferente en muchos aspectos.

-Por supuesto, perdone mi insistencia. – Henry suspiro ante todo el protocolo que usaba al hablar. Pero la pobre aun tenía remedio pensó…

-Me concedería el gusto de acompañarle hasta el gran comedor. – le pidió inclinándose levemente y tendiéndole su mano de una forma tan caballerosa que un príncipe de cuentos de hadas lo envidiaría.

-Para mi seria un placer señor… oh perdona joven Henry… -Hermione se corrigió rápidamente, Henry la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa cuando le sonreía con aquella sonrisa y en sus mejillas se posaban aquellos dos huequitos y sus ojos brillaban con un brillo encantador.

Con pasos lentos se dirigieron al gran comedor donde solos pocos estudiantes madrugadores tomaban sus desayunos con calma repasando sus clases del día.

-Es un poco extraño que usted se haiga levantado temprano joven Henry. –rompió el silencio Hermione que miro al moreno que se sonrojaba levemente. –perdone si le incomoda mi observación. –se disculpo rápidamente Hermione.

-No se preocupe señorita Hermione después de todo usted tiene toda la razón, normalmente suelo levantarme un poco tarde, pero hoy quería hablar un poco con usted. -mantuvo su sonrisa mientras Hermione lo veía mostrando sorpresa por sus palabras.

-No comprendo, que es tan importante para que usted tomara esa medida. –susurro sonrojada y con sus corazón corriendo en un maratón auto impuesto por las emociones que evocaba aquel joven sin ser consciente de los estragos que hacía en ella con tan solo sonreírle.

-Hablar con una bella dama siempre es merecedor de cualquier sacrificio. Aunque este sea muy insignificante como levantarse temprano. –dijo algo apenado mientras liberaba el brazo de Hermione para que esta tomara asiento en el gran comedor.

-Yo no lo veo de esa forma, al contrario él un hermoso gesto de su parte. – Hermione sonrió ante el sonrojo del chico. Definitivamente Henry no era igual que aquel niño que habitaba en sus sueños, porque aquel niño no se sonrojaba cuando ella le sonreía, la sonrisa de aquel niño era tierna y llena de sentimientos de hermandad, en cambio esta era…

-Si me permite ser atrevido me gustaría saber en qué piensa. – Henry tomo asiento al lado de Hermione mirándola con curiosidad.

-En un niño. –suspiro Hermione sonriéndole.

-¿En un niño?. –susurro algo desconcertado.

-Si en un niño que tiene un sorprendente parecido a usted, aunque su cabello es negro y no castaño y sus ojos son verdes en vez de azules como los suyos. Si él estuviera en Hogwarts no dudaría que fueran confundidos en algunas ocasiones. –Hermione suspiro poniéndole un poco de azúcar al tazón de fruta que apareció frente a ella.

-Vaya eso si que no me esperaba, un joven con los rasgos de mi familia. Si no conociera el amor que siente mi padre por mi madre, diría que tengo otro hermano. –Henry sonrió ante el pensamiento, tener otro hermano seria genial podría contarse muchas cosas y compartir pasiones. No como la amargada de su hermanita mayor.

-¡Buenos días!... ¿de qué hablan?. –pregunto Peter Weasley sentándose en la mesa bostezando abiertamente. A la vez que tomaba un trozo de pan tostado y le untaba mermelada.

-De trivialidades. -Contesto Henry mirando reprobatoriamente a su amigo que lo ignoro engullendo su pan tostado rápidamente como si temiera que este desapareciera.

Hermione sonrió ante la escena tapándose la boca con sus finos dedos. Aunque el gesto no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los gobenes, Peter sonrió ampliamente y Henry negó con su cabeza lamentando los modales de Peter en la mesa y en cualquier parte.

-¡Buenos días! –Lucy llego dando saltitos de alegría sentándose al lado de Peter que respondió algo parecido mientras masticaba su segunda rebanada de pan. Lucy no dijo nada al parecer estaba acostumbrada a los poco modales del peli rojo. Minerva se sentó con el seño fruncido al parecer no había sido un buen despertar para ella, Penélope y Luna se sentaron frente a ello manteniendo la misma sonrisa contagiosa de Lucy.

Desde la mesa de Slytherins Tom miraba al grupo de amigos con interés. Pero quien captaba toda su atención era Hermione y su sonrisa. Su magia estaba tranquila y danzaba por todo el comedor del Gryffindor alegremente.

-Buenos días mi señor. –El joven Greengrass saludo a su señor oscuro con una reverenciar tono de voz, recibiendo a cambio una cortes inclinación de cabeza por parte de Tom. Malfoy a su lado, masticaba sus alimentos con algo de preocupación, había notado el interés que tenia Tom en Hermione y eso le preocupaba, porque sus intenciones para con ella no serian nada buenas. Y temía por la seguridad de Hermione si esta no sucumbía a los deseos de su señor. Una duda se formo en su cabeza, por primera vez desde que seguía a Riddle y sus ideales dudaba de su lealtad asía el si el lastimaba a Hermione.

Tom se levanto al ver como Hermione terminaba su tazón de frutas se levanto de su mesa ignorando a sus compañeros de casa y camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor su plan daba comienzo en ese momento. Hermione no tardaría en caer en su red de mentarías y así Dumbledore caería ante él. Si dominaba a la hija tambien dominaría al padre.

-Buenos días señorita Dumbledore. – saludo Riddle con una leve inclinación ante los ojos llenos de sorpresa de todos los miembros de la mesa de los leones.

Hermione levanto su cabeza lentamente de su horario de clases para mirar igual de sorprendida a Riddle detrás de ella.

-¡Buenos días!. –Hermione sonrió ampliamente saliendo de su shock, había sido una tonta imprudente al no darse cuenta que aquella peligrosa aura se había movido de lugar. Pero la verdad era que era muy difícil de percatarse de sus movimientos dentro de un aula de clase y el gran comedor, porque simplemente un aura tan poderosa como la Riddle abarcaba todo espacio en donde se encontrase su portador. –¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo señor Riddle?. – pregunto amablemente manteniendo su sonrisa aun bailando en sus labios rosados.

-Me preguntaba si me podría otorgar el placer de acompañarla a su próxima clase. –hablo

Tom con tono amable y humilde, usando sus enigmática sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. –Hermione se levanto con delicadeza de su asiento, miro a sus compañeros y sobre todo el seño fruncido de Henry y Peter. Y les sonrió conciliadoramente. Tomo su bolso que reposaba al pie de la mesa y miro a su padre que la miraba preocupado desde la mesa de los profesores. Hermione le sonrió a el tambien diciéndole con la mirada que todo estaría bien y que no era preciso que llamara todo el escudaron de veteranos aurores para que se hicieran cargo de su seguridad.

Riddle le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo ante la mirada incrédula de todo los estudiantes que no estaban acostumbrados a ver al gran Tom Riddle pedir escoltar a una chica hasta su clase. Y menos si esta era una Gryffindor, sin embargo todos comprendían el porqué el interés del prefecto de Slytherins. Solo que ellos no tenían la mitad del valor o agallas suficientes para hacerle una invitación a la castaña de manera abierta, temiendo su rechazo.

-Como le aparecido Hogwarts hasta hora señorita Dumbledore. –pregunto Tom iniciando la conversación una vez salido del gran comedor.

-Ha sido una experiencia agradable, siempre fue mi sueño asistir al colegio. –Hermione sonrió ampliamente. –Hogwarts para mi es más que un sueño hecho realidad, porque Hogwarts es mi hogar, el lugar al que pertenezco. – afirmo Hermione sonriendo mirando la expresión distraída de Tom.

-Hogwarts tambien es mi hogar. – Tom no sabía porque había dicho aquello pero las palabras de Hermione le habían contagiado algo extraño y le habían llevado a ser sincero sin proponérselo.

-Me alegro que tengamos algo en común querido Tom. – susurro Hermione apretando mas el brazo de Riddle y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras abandonaban el castillo en dirección al bosque prohibido donde se celebraría la clase de cuidados de criaturas mágicas.

Ton tembló ante aquellas palabreas, y sobre todo por aquella posesividad que tenia Hermione sobre él en ese momento. Y algo que los desconcertó más fue el hecho que no le molestaba oírlas.

-Señorita Dumbledore. –Tom fingió un sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa. Hermione sonrió igual de sonrojada.

-Siento mucho si mi imprudencia lo apuesto en una situación incomodad, Tom pero no puedo evitar llamarlo de esa forma. –se disculpo algo apenada desviando su mirada.

Riddle sonrió en su interior, ella sería más fácil de que pensaba. Y de nuevo mostrándose nerviosismo por las palabras de Hermione hablo con sus mejillas aun levemente sonrojadas lo cual no era un total esfuerzo para él, alguien acostumbrado a mentir y fin emociones y sentimientos que no sentía.

-No se preocupe, señorita Dumbledore, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tales muestras de cariño. –susurro apegándose a su actuación perfectamente. Suspirando y mirando el bosque que se alzaba imponente frente a ellos rebosante de misterios y oscuridad.

-Lo siento… creí que…

-Como ya se lo dije no se preocupe. Es un placer que tan bella dama muestre afecto así mí una persona completamente extraña. –continuo Tom sintiendo un leve temblor en cuerpo de Hermione y sarrio con auto suficiencia en su interior, en poco tiempo la tendría bajo su dominio, en poco tiempo seria su dueño.

-Ya te lo había dicho con anterioridad Tom, no eres un extraño para mi, y siempre cuidare de ti. –susurro a la vez que el viento movía su cabello y túnica dejando a un paralizado Riddle en medio del camino con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos a casusa de la sorpresa.

Era la primera vez que Tom sentía que su corazón se detenía, y esta vez no era por miedo causado por algún resultado de alguna magia negra o por el miedo asía lo desconocido, esta vez era por unas simples palabras que le ofrecían algo que nadie nunca le había ofrecido, protección sin algún interés, el podía leer la sinceridad en sus ojos, su sonrisa y en esas palabras. ¿Cálidas? ¿Era eso lo que sentía? ¿Qué demonio estaba ocurriendo con él? ¿Qué hechizo había puesto sobre esa bruja?

-Buenos días señorita Dumbledore señor Riddle. –saludo un hombre robusto de valva y bigote muy abundante de un color gris, sus ojos eran de un negro frio y distante aunque trataba de disfrazarlos con un brillo cálido. Su aura era algo turbia y Hermione no tardo en deducir que era un hombre de cuidado. Tom salió de su estupor, para mirar al imponente hombre frente a ellos.

-Buenos días profesor. – Hermione y Tom hicieron una inclinación respetuosa. Ante el mago que los miraba con atención y curiosidad.

-Baya es una sorpresa tener alumnos tan dedicados este año. Ahora ayúdenme por favor con estos recipientes. –el anciano le dio a los jóvenes dos cajas con frasquitos de vidrio donde recolectarían la especies que tratarían en la clase que verían en unos minutos.

Hermione tomo la más pequeña y se adelanto asía las horillas del bosque seguida de Tom y mas detrás del profesor Blyffly ambos con cajas en sus manos una más grande que otra.

El viento movía y zumbaba entre los grandes y milenarios del bosque prohibido, las hojas danzaban en su caída. Hermione puso su caja en el suelo y camino asía el bosque adentrándose entre más en él y siendo cubierta pos sus sombras y hojas danzantes, las canciones que susurraban los arboles la hipnotizaban. Sonrió con tristeza. El bosque era un lugar nostálgico le traía tantos recuerdos, se sentía parte de él, vieja, antigua. Parte de sus árboles, de sus praderas, de sus lagos y ríos, de cada una de sus rocas y sobre todo se sentía como una más de las criaturas que habitaban en el. Y una vez aquellos niños aparecían en su mente, pero esta vez era diferente esta vez los podía oír con más claridad, como si ellos estuvieran a tan solos de sus pasos. Una emoción lleno su ser y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Dio un paso más y otro, cada vez más rápido. Y sin pensarlo se encontraba corriendo entre los árboles y arbustos siguiendo las sombras con aquellas sonrisas, aquellas sombras que se parecían cada vez aquellos niños con los que soñaba.

…

Tom estaba un poco furibundo, Blyffy no dejaba de pedirles favores como si él era su elfo domestico, lo bueno era que el resto de los alumnos habían llegado. Suspiro ahora que lo pensaba tenía varios minutos que no veía a Hermione, la muy bandida se había escabullido para no ayudar al viejo. Típico de las mujeres. Ya se vengaría de ella cuando la viera. Y de nuevo el pelinegro se vio sorprendido ante sus pensamientos un poco infantiles e inmaduros.

-Buenos días a la clase de cuidados de criaturas mágicas, como todos los años haremos un repaso de todo lo que vimos el año anterior, por ello tenemos que recolectar las larvas que se encuentra en las cortezas de los árboles y darle el nombre correspondiente a cada una de ellas... Tomen sus precauciones recuerden que muchos de ellos pueden causar parálisis y en muchas de las ocasiones ilusiones y en los peores de los casos envenenamiento que si no es tratado a tiempo el afectado puede morir. Ahora tomen cada uno un frasquito y divídanse en grupos de tres personas. Y cuídense de esos pequeños no queremos un muerto entre nosotros… -dijo con humor negro el profesor Blyffy mientras se rascaba la valva riendo de una forma estruendosa.

Las filas de alumnos para tomar los recipientes no se izo esperar al igual que el revuelo por formar los grupos. Un grupo de Gryffindor se reunió un poco más alejado del resto, hablando animadamente entre ellos.

-Es extraño que Hermione no esté presente en esta clase después de lo entusiasmada que estaba por entrar al bosque prohibido. –observo Minerva mientras sostenía el frasquito grande entre sus manos mirando a Riddle con recelo evidente, a la joven prefecta no le agrava aquel muchacho, por muchas razones y una de ellas era que ella podía ver a trabes de sus actos y su farsa amabilidad. Por algo Tom era una serpiente algo que parecían que todo el resto de estudiante ignoraba, si él era tan bueno como aparentaba ser fuera sido enviado por sombrero seleccionador a Hufflepuff, si su inteligencia de la cual no dudaba y no cometería el error de ignorar fuera utilizada para enfocarse en su estudios y aprovecharla de una forma menos oscura y siniestra para la que la aplicaba fuera sido elegido para Revenclaw. Pero el era un Slytherins ambición y traicionero, con fascinación por las artes oscura y la maldad. Si ella podía ver la verdad detrás de aquellos ojos azules. Esos ojos azules que la hacían estremecer de miedo cada vez que se posaban sobre ella.

-Tienes razón mine, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que Hermione siempre suele enfermar de improvisto. Quizás no se haya sentido bien. – hablo tranquila Penélope acomodando un mechón castaño de su cabello tras su oreja revisando las instrucciones para tomar las larvas respondiendo al interrogante de minerva.

-Porque no le preguntamos a Riddle que fue lo que ocurrió con ella después de todo él fue quien se supone que la acompañaría. –sugirió Luna suspirando mirando asía el bosque con ilusión evidente en sus ojos.

-En ese caso ahora mismo le pregunto. – Lucy sonrió y salió al encuentro de Tom dando saltitos de emoción, por tener algo que hablar con el perfecto caballero y mejor alumno Tom Riddle.

Tom daba las instrucciones a sus compañeros de equipo, Malfoy y Nott. Que tenían ya los recipientes en sus manos listos para entrar al bosque, cuando Lucy se paro frente ellos manteniendo su enigmática sonrisa.

-Buenos días, disculpen mi forma de aparecer tan abrupta, pero los motivos de mi aparición es debido que deseo preguntarle algo señor Riddle. – la sonrisa de Lucy se mantenía aunque un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas antes la atención de Riddle que no era más que aburrimiento, el estaba seguro que Bell le pediría ser parte de su grupo de trabajo, pero tendría que romperle las ilusiones a la pobre chica.

-Adelante señorita Bell, puede hacerme su pregunta. – la alentó de forma caballerosa manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Gracias. ¿En dónde está Hermione? –pregunto sin rodeos y yéndose a lo que verdaderamente le importa en ese momento que ser seducida por la sonrisa de Tom que le robaba el aliento y determinación por saber algo sobre su amiga.

Tom quedo algo desconcertado, pero solo duro breve segundos, miro a su alrededor y se percato que Hermione no estaba entre los presentes, y ahora que lo recordaba bien la última vez que la había visto caminaba en dirección al bosque, pero no creía que fuera tan estúpida de internarse al bosque prohibido sola y menos sin conocer un tercio de este. Alguien como ella que había sido criada con tanta delicadeza al igual que todas las inútiles de su casa no sobreviviría a tres horas en el maldito bosque. Miro de regreso a Lucy que esperaba su respuesta impaciente, algo sonrojada. Sonrió ampliamente para ver como la joven bruja bajaba la cabeza apenada.

–Me temo que no la he visto desde que nos encontramos con el profesor Blyffy. –contesto Riddle pasándole por un lado caminando en la dirección que había visto tomar a Hermione minutos atrás.

Lucy dio las gracias algo apenada aun. Y corrió asía donde estaban sus amigos esperándola.

-Riddle no sabe el paradero de Hermione, dice que se separo de ella cuando se encontraron con el profesor Blyffy. – Lucy tomo del brazo a Peter ante el seño fruncido de Penélope ante el gesto tan confianzudo de su amiga.

-Esto no me da buena espina. –Minerva vio hacia el bosque, después de todo el esa clase no sería nada común. Aquel bosque le resultaba escalofriante y sobre todo tenebroso.

-Ese profesor y Riddle no me agrandan. – Henry miro al profesor y luego a Riddle que se adentraba al bosque. Se puso sus guates de piel de dragón marrón para evitar accidentes con las larvas preocupado por la repentina desaparición de Hermione.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Henry. – coincido minerva pronunciando un hechizo para evitar que algunas de esas criaturas repugnantes le causaran algún daño a ella o algunos de sus amigo. El hechizo invocado por la prefecta era más parecido a un repelente que un escudo protector, al menos mantendría a los insectos lejos de ellos al igual que las repugnantes larvas.

-Bueno ya basta de tanta plática somos los últimos. –protesto Penélope poniéndose en marcha asía el bosque algo molesta, no quería ser la última en salir de clases.

Desde la distancia el profesor Blyffy sonreía con una expresión maligna, siendo vigilado por el guardabosque que tomaba un camino diferente al resto de los estudiantes para vigilar más de cerca cualquier accidente. Su siempre buen amigo Buro le indicaba el camino. En busca de un olor que seguir.

Tom miro a los inútiles de sus seguidores hacer el trabajo, normalmente el no permitía que nadie metiera la mano en sus trabajos y muchos menos los hiciera, el no confiaba en nadie para ello. Y no estaba nunca dispuesto a tener un simple aceptable en su impecable y extraordinaria promedio académico que superaba al de generaciones. Pero siempre hay excepciones y esta era una de ellas. Algo dentro de unos arbustos le llamo la atención. Un pequeño hilo de plata bailaba junto con las ramas al mismo compas de suave viento de norte. Ton camino asía el arbusto y tomo el hilo de plata lentamente. El sabia quien era el dueño de aquel hilo, y no era algo difícil de deducir, solo una alumna de Hogwarts decoraba su cabello con ellos.

-Ese hilo de plata es uno de los que adorna los risos de Hermione. – dijo algo sorprendido Abraxas mirando en todas direcciones, el sabia que esos hilos estaban adheridos al cabello de Hermione con magia y que estos eran cien beses más resistente que uno de sus cabellos.

Tom güiro su rostro ignorando a Malfoy, viendo las huellas en la tierra húmeda. No habían duda aquellas era las huellas de Hermione, pero solo las de ella. No había huellas de criaturas y mucho menos de alguna pelea, parecía que Hermione se había movido entre los arbustos por su propia voluntad. O estaba siendo manipulada por alguna criatura.

-Dejen eso y síganme. – ordeno siguiendo los pasos de Hermione adentrándose más en bosque saliendo del escudo de protección puesto para la protección de los alumnos durante la clase de cuidados de criaturas mágicas.

Hermione sonreía alegremente corriendo detrás de aquellos niños.

Los niños se escondían detrás de los arboles como si jugaran a las escondidas llevándola cada vez más profundo en el bosque.

-¡Espérenme por favor!… ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿A dónde me llevar? – Hermione pregunto saltando un tronco ciado cubierto por una suave capa de musgo cayendo en un charco de agua que salpico su túnica negra. Pronto se vio llena de lodo y su capa mojada y muy sucia, algo asqueada se la quita poniéndola sobre el tronco caído ante la atenta mirada de los niños.

-Ben Hermione síguenos. -Hablo el niño peli negro ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione sonriendo con sus ojos verdes destellante de una extraña luz que Hermione nunca había visto en sus sueños y sin ser consciente de nuevo se vio corriendo detrás de los niños que seguían aquella sombra oscura y sin rostro, aquel extraño que invadía su sueños… aquel quien ella deseaba ver.

-Dime quien eres por favor, porque sueño contigo y esas horribles pesadillas. – pregunto angustiada Hermione olvidando por un poco la euforia que sentía deteniendo su avance y poniendo la mano en su corazón. Mirándolo con dolor recordando cada escena.

-Eso es un secreto amada Hermione…- los ojos de aquel niño se volvieron mas fríos cuando tomo el brazo de Hermione.

-¿Que… que haces?. – pregunto asustada tratando de alejarse de aquel niño, ese no era el niño de sus sueños aquel niño siempre la trataba con cariño y delicadeza, nunca con desenfrenada violencia. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿Solo quiero saber quién eres? – le pregunto cambiado su voz por una más gruesa y siniestra sonriéndole a Hermione tratando de infundirle temor.

-¿Quién soy?. –Hermione estaba desconcertada, todo aquello para saber solamente quien era ella sus ojos aun mantenían el shock por ser engañada de aquella forma vil, aprovechándose de sus sueños, recelosamente guardado en fondo de su memoria.

-¿Si quien eres?. – pregunto de nuevo rodeándola aun apuntándola con una varita negra.

-Yo soy Hermione. – respondió muy segura de sí misma mirándolo con firmeza algo nerviosa. Aunque sentía una sensación muy familiar en su interior, el aura de aquel ser no era la primera vez que la sentía.

-Continúa por favor. –pidió amablemente pero manteniendo su presencia amenazadora.

-¿Qué más quieres que le diga?. –pregunto complaciente, aunque aun estaba un poco tensa, no conocía al ser que estaba frente a ella y sus verdaderas intensiones, no debía confiarse no bajar la guardia, aunque aquel ser oscuro había cometido un grave error al llevarla al bosque prohibido. La ignorancia en ocasiones era peligrosa y más para su atacante. El bosque prohíbo era su segundo hogar, ella conocía cada tronco y lago en el.

-¿Solo dime quien eres que y de dónde vienes?. –susurro poniendo la varita en el cuello de Hermione quien no se mostro intimidada por ningún momento, la valentía que mostraba le hacía honor a su casa Gryffindor.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?. –Hermione sonrió tímidamente asiéndose la desentendida, pero mostrándose precavida. Aquel mago intento adentrarse con violencia en su mente, pero nadie podía ver lo que ocultaba en ella. Ni aunque fuera su deseo mostrar lo que encerraba en ella.

-Solo responde. – exigió el mago sin dejarse maravillar con aquella sonrisa tímida, ni por la valentía de la joven.

-Yo soy Hermione,… Hermione… Hermione Dumbledore… - Hermione retrocedió unos pasos quedando a en la orilla del pequeño barranco que daba a una laguna tras ella sin comprender que había ocurrido con ella, en cuestión de segundos había duda en ella al responder esa simple pregunta.

-¿Por qué dudas al decir tu nombre?. –el mago se mostraba cada vez más interesado en la duda que mostraban los ojos de Hermione o la duda que mostro ya que sus ojos comenzaban adquirir un nuevo tono más claro.

-Yo. No lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que lo es. No puedo estar equivocada toda mi vida he sido llamada por ese nombre y respondo a él cómo su portadora. –aseguro siguiéndole la corriente aquel ser, necesitaba tiempo para repasar sus opciones y posibles rutas de escape, ahora que era consciente de sus cuerpo y su cerebro trabajaba a toda marcha aquel miserable no tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerle mucho daño.

-Comprendo, sin embargo hay duda en ti, puedo verla y olerla. ¿Qué pretendes estando en Hogwarts?. –continuo preguntando orillándola mas a Hermione a la horilla de largo vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, pretendiendo acorralarla hasta que ella revelara sus secretos.

-No sé de que hablas. –el mago negó con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Hermione y prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

-Una bruja como tú no necesita asistir a Hogwarts cuando ha dominado con clara evidencia cada una de las asignaturas que ofrece el colegio, incluso a un nivel superior de los profesores. ¿Dime que buscas?, ¿quién te envía y porque Albus Dumbledore cuida de ti tan recelosamente? ¡¿Responde quien eres?. –pidió algo exasperado estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Hermione, el no estaba para jugar ese tipo juego y su tiempo se agotaba, necesitaba una respuesta rápida para su amo. Vio como Hermione bajo la cabeza, parecía dudar de decirle la verdad.

-Revela tu verdadero rostro ser despreciable que osas usar la forma de ese niño para llegar a mí. Pagaras por ello. – una fría capa de humo salió de los pies de Hermione y como si se tratarse un dementor las hiervas bajas se congelaron y frio estremeció aquel ser oculto por una capa negra que abandono la figura de aquel niño de rostro gentil pero de mirada fría.

-Grandes palabras para un ser tan frágil. – alego el mago algo desconcertado por el güiro improvisto de la situación que creía bajo control. Sentía como la magia de Hermione era proyectada por su cuerpo y tomaba forma de niebla a su al redor. Solo un mago o bruja de gran poder podía trasformar su magia de aquella forma y sin poder evitarlo se estremeció.

-Tu miedo habla a través de tu cuerpo. ¿Ahora contéstame quien eres y que quieres de mí? –Hermione dio un paso asía el mago amenazadoramente mostrándose imponente. Esa era su verdadero yo, esa era la personalidad que escondía bajo su rostro gentil. Esa era la verdadera Hermione lastimada y herida por algo que no recordaba, sin embargo temerosa de la oscuridad porque allí yacía la respuesta de todo su sufrimiento.

-Información es lo único que quiero de ti. – el mago se mantuvo firme no se dejaría amedrantar con aquella pose amenazadora del la joven bruja, él le temía mas aquel que le serbia que a la mocosa frente a él.

-Información, que ridiculez. –se burlo abiertamente Hermione mirando fijamente los ojos negros de aquel hombre tratando de violar su mente protegida por un fuerte muro.

-Crucios. – el hombre dejo ver su varita junto con la maldición de la tortura que se abalanzo sobre Hermione derribándola y retorciendo su cuerpo de dolor, pero ningún grito salió de la garganta de la pequeña dama, ni siquiera un quejido. Si no todo lo contrario ella se levanto lentamente e irguió su cuerpo aun siendo presa de la maldición. El miedo que él estaba sintiendo interferían con su concentración y por ello la maldición no era lo suficientemente fuerte, aunque debía admitir que aun era muy dolorosa y estaban ocasionando pequeños estragos en su cuerpo y en las heridas que sanaban lentamente abriéndolas nuevamente.

-Tu odio no es lo suficientemente fuerte para causarme dolor. – los ojos de Hermione dejaron de ser cálidos y brillantes para ser sustituidos por unos fríos y vacios que hicieron retroceder al desdichado que sintió el poder turbio de la magia de Hermione que ajito con fuerza los arboles y la capa de tres alumnos y un guardabosque que observaban la escena desde una distancia prudente esperando el momento indicada para interferir…

Hermione levanto su varita dispuesta a causar el dolor que le causaban aquellas pesadillas, el dolor que le causaba la soledad, el dolor con que había intentado infligir aquel mago en su cuerpo ya de por sí muy lastimado.

Sintió como la magia se acumulaba en su barita y se vio lentamente alzándola ante un temeroso hombre que retrocedió dos pasos perdiendo la concentración de la maldición.

Hermione saboreaba la maldición en su boca solo necesitaba pronunciarla y esta se abandonaría su varita. Abrió sus labios manteniendo una sonrisa hueca y sin emociones.

-Sem…-la maldición de Hermione murió en sus labios cuando diviso detrás del mago oscuro una figura imponente y su aura desbordante de poder mágico.

-Evangeline. –ante aquel nombre Hermione perdió la conciencia cayendo al lago detrás de ella, hundiéndose en las cristalinas aguas verdes esmeralda lentamente.

Cerca de ellos Tom miraba la escena excitado, había visto aquella mirada en Hermione, esa mirada igual a la que él veía en su reflejo cada maldito día de su existencia. Y eso le gusto porque ella sería más fácil de corromper y llevar a la oscuridad donde el reinaba, la sentaría a su lado, su poder le pertenecía, ella sería su esclava.

-¿Qué demonios?. – las palabras de Nott lo atrajeron de vuelta, miro rápidamente mirando al centauro caminar hacia el lago en donde había caído Hermione al ver la criatura. Pero lo que miraba Nott no era al centauro si no a las criaturas que emergían del lago.

Tom pronuncio rápidamente un hechizo sobre los tres antes de caer bajo el hechizo de aquellas hermosas criaturas…

Suaves olas eran producidas sobres las aguas tranquilas de lago por hermosas y brillantes colas de colores… hermosos rostros de mujeres miraban al centauro mientras una de las sirenas sostenía a Hermione inconsciente sobre sus brazos y se le acercaba al centauro.

-¿Como esta ella?. – pregunto el centauro con imponente voz viendo como el mago huía entre los árboles, ya se encargaría de el mas tarde, el lo conocía, no era la primera vez que utilizaba su tierra para sus planes retorcidos.

-El ama está bien no se preocupe. –la cantarina voz de la sirena era como seda siendo agitada por el viento. Las sirenas del aquel lago eran diferente a las del lago negro, estas era hermosas y sus boses podían ser oídas en tierra, pero eso no las hacia menos peligrosas.

El centauro asintió con su cabeza y tomo a Hermione los brazos de la sirena con suavidad mientras el cuerpo de Hermione caía suavemente.

-Vayan por su padre. –le ordeno el centauro a un árbol donde una driada apareció convirtiéndose en cientos de hojas siendo arrastrados por el viento hacia su destino. Albus Dumbledore.

Continuara…

Holaaa!

**N/A**

**Chicas y chicos? Perdonen mí atraso la verdad he estado muy ocupada… pero aquí estoy de nuevo y quiero agradecerle a todos por sus reviews y en especial a las siguientes personas:**

**Perse B.J  
><strong>

**Lily Rosie Malfoy**

**NAJ**

**Lunatico0030**

**Noleia**

**Kelle Riddle Malfoy**

**Yue yuna  
><strong>

**Fior aquarium**

**CarlaMelina**

**Lunatica Black**

**Sara Hime**

**MioneRiddle**

**Amorgen Lestrange  
><strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Caramelos de Miel **

**Capítulo VI**

Tom caminaba lentamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido, dos semanas que no la veía y tres desde que Hogwarts había abiertos sus puertas… aun recordaba aquel día cuando la encontró en bosque prohíbo. 16 días que había presenciado aquel siniestro poder turbio. Cuando la vio parada allí con su cabello danzando con el viento, su aura comenzando a materializar bajo sus pies como una capa de niebla que congelaba todo a su paso. Sus ojos vacios sin emociones y esa sensación de enojo en su aura. Ella quería herir aquel mago, quería infligirle dolor. Ella era como él, fingía ser algo que no era, quien diría que lo que tanto ocultaba recelosamente Dumbledore era aquel siniestro poder oculto entre el cuerpo frágil de su hija.

Hermione, ahora era dueña de la mitad de sus pensamientos. Y eso no le agradaba mucho, aunque debía buscar una manera de obtener más información sobre ella, y quien mejor para esa tarea que sus seguidores. Y Abraxas era el que más manejaba información sobre ella. Cuando estaban en el bosque pudo mirar su expresión de terror cuando Hermione levanto el rostro. No había sido la primera vez que la había visto en ese estado, dominada por su magia. Si el dominaba el ese poder, nadie podría interponerse en su camino en un futuro próximo. Tenía que irse con más cuidado, Hermione era peligrosa y no le convenía tenerla de enemiga en ningún sentido de la palabra. Tambien estaba aquella plática entre el centauro y la sirena que no pudo oír debido al hechizo que puso sobre ellos. El centauro había llamado a Hermione por su segundo nombre, la conocía…. ¿y porque ella se desmayo al oír aquel nombre?. Quizás llamarla Evangeline era la clave para controlarla en aquel momento.

Tantos enigmas que resolver. Tom se detuvo en uno de los largos pasillos que daban al jardín mirando la luna, era una noche fría. Estaba haciendo su ronda como de costumbre. El día siguiente programaría su próxima reunión. Una sonrisa infantil se dejo escuchar en el corredor y allí frente a él, esta una dama de largo cabellos negros lizos como la noche. Su piel era tan pálida como la de un fantasma y sus ojos eran de un azul frio.

Camino moviendo su cadera sensualmente hasta llegar a Tom. Puso su mano en pecho y levanto su rostro y lamio sus labios provocativamente. Tom la tomo por la cintura y la beso fieramente acorralándola contra un muro. Ella respondía con la misma intensidad aquel beso.

Los ecos de unos pasos detuvo el lujurioso beso de los Slytherins. Tom levanto el rostro y se oculto junto a la joven detrás del muro para ver quien vagaba por los pasillos. La oscuridad solo dejaba ver la silueta de aquella persona. La capa se movía en olas. Pronto aquella persona fue tocada por la luz de la luna y su cabello plateado destello. Su porte orgulloso y aristocrático solo podía pertenecerle a un Malfoy. Y efectivamente aquellos rasgos le pertenecían a Abraxas que caminaba oculto bajo su capa de Slytherins. Con pasos apresurados paso al lado de Tom y su amante de turno.

Riddle lo miro atentamente hasta que se desvió a asía la salida del castillo. La morena comenzó a versarlo nuevamente. Tom la miro y fijamente, burlándose internamente de la desesperación de la Slytherins dando un paso atrás y girando dispuesto a seguir a Malfoy.

-¡Espera Riddle!.- suplico la morena apegándose a él, buscando de nuevo sus labios. Tom la tomo por los brazos fuertemente y se la quito de arriba y la miro con sus ojos fríos dejándola paralizada en el medio del castillo temblando a causa del terror que le causaron verse en esos ojos que la petrificaron de miedo…

Tom corrió prácticamente hasta que diviso a Abraxas caminando en dirección al bosque prohibido cubriendo su rostro bajo la capa. Tom uso un hechizo de invisibilidad para seguirlo, pero tenía que darse prisa el hechizo no dudaría mucho tiempo.

Tom se quedo parado a unos metros de distancia al ver a Abraxas frente Dumbledore que salía dentro de bosque y parecía decirle algo que él no alcanzaba a oír.

Una criatura se dejo ver dentro los arboles. Era una driada o una ninfa no estaba seguro pero eso no le importo mucho. Pronto Abraxas se adentro en el bosque dejando atrás a Albus impidiendo el paso a Tom para que siguiera a Malfoy.

-Creo que es muy tarde para andar merodeando en los terrenos del castillo Tom, y más en estos lados. – Albus tenía la vista fija en él, el viejo era muy astuto se había percatado de su presencia. Quizás no era tan bueno en el hechizo o tal vez había perdido la noción del tiempo y su hechizo había dejado de surtir efecto.

-Buenas noches profesor, solo hago mi trabajo como prefecto al resguardar la seguridad de los alumnos así como hacer que estos cumplas las reglas del colegio como lo ha hecho mi estimado amigo Malfoy. – respondió con astucia mirando a Dumbledore fijamente esperando respuesta.

-¡Oh Tom! me temo que está en un error, el señor Malfoy no está incumpliendo ninguna norma, ya que yo mismo he permitido el abandono del castillo. –Dumbledore sonrió ante el desconcierto del Slytherins que no pudo ocultar a tiempo o quizás no lo quiso hacer.

-No entiendo señor que motivo puede ser tan importante para que un alumno salga a escondida del castillo. –indago curioso quizás el viejo se le fuera la legua.

-De nuevo estas en un error Tom el señor Malfoy no está saliendo a escondidas. Ahora por favor regresa al castillo el toque de queda fue hace unos minutos para los prefectos. –Albus era un hueso duro de roer y no caería en las manipulaciones de Tom.

-Sí señor. Solo estaba de curioso. – se defendió asiendo una cortes reverencia.

-La curiosidad en ocasiones no puede traerte cosas buenas Tom. – le aconsejo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si señor tomare su consejo. Que tenga buenas noches. –Tom se volvió a inclinar dispuesto a irse cuando la voz de Dumbledore atrajo de nuevo su atención impidiendo su marcha.

-Que su descanso sea placentero Tom. –sonrió con gentileza aunque aun mostraba ese brillo en los ojos que inquietaban a Tom Riddle.

-Señor, disculpe, ¿cuando regresa su hija al colegio?. – se atrevió a preguntar manteniendo su voz cortes y fingiendo un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

-Pronto, muy pronto. – fue la única respuesta del profesor de transformaciones.

…

Abraxas había pasado todas esas semanas con sus nervios a flor de piel, haber vuelto a ver esos ojos sin vida lo hacía temblar, había visto de nuevo el dolor y sentido punzante en su piel. Aun se podía estremecer por aquella siniestra aura que emanaba Hermione de su cuerpo ¿cómo podía ser posible que ella la portadora de una de las auras mas armoniosa que había visto en toda su corta y maravillosa vida podría llegar a ser un torrente turbulento de oscuridad y luz luchando por dominar el cuerpo de su portadora?. Y lo peor de caso fue que Riddle lo vio, y ese era un gran problema, Hermione había atraído a Riddle como la miel a la mosca. Y no había duda que el codiciaba el poder y ahora buscaría tener a Hermione atada a él como todos sus seguidores.

Sus pensamientos iban a la deriva como un barco en medio del océano sin viento o brújula que le indicaran el camino, su mente se debatía entre la lealtad asía Riddle y el amor y cariño asía Hermione.

Un agila atrajo su atención no eras otro que Hermes. Un agila hermosa de plumaje dorado al igual que sus ojos. Ese había sido el regalo que su padre le había hecho a Hermione hacia ya un año para su cumpleaños, con pasos presurosos camino hacia el águila que le ofrecía una carta sostenida por su pico. Después de tomarla el orgulloso Hermes canto satisfecho de haber cumplido con su cometido satisfactoriamente alzando el vuelo.

Abraxas no se molesto en ser delicado con el blanco sobre, solo quería ver el contenido de que este resguardaba.

Y allí estaba con una fina caligrafía que no le pertenecía a Hermione. Un mensaje algo perturbador. Pues el subdirector Dumbledore le pedía encontrarse con él a orillas del bosque prohibido y que debía mantener estrictamente el secreto ya que la indiscreción era el camino asía la perdición. Abraxas resoplo, vio la hora del encuentro faltaban dos horas, para ello.

Busco entre su baúl una de sus capas de invierno. En los terrenos del castillo y peor aun en el bosque debía estar haciendo un frio demoniaco, así que mejor era estar prevenido.

Y así espero hasta que el reloj marco las once de la noche. Tenía que estar en media hora a las horillas del bosque, le causaba algo de temor y desconfianza aquella carta, pero se la había entregado Hermes así que no debía haber ningún problema. Quizás Hermione estaba en el bosque y quería verlo, ese pensamiento lo entusiasmo aun mas. Así que sin perder más el tiempo abandono su sala común con el mismo sigilo que lo aria una verdadera serpiente, caminando con pasos silenciosos entres las sombras que le ofrecía el castillo hasta la puerta principal. Cuando cruzo la gran puerta abierta para que el pudiera abandonar el castillo, se dirigió asía el bosque cerca de la casa de guardabosque. El ambiente era siniestro, todo estaba en un inusual silencio, solo podía oír el viento y sus propias pisadas sobre la lleva húmeda. Sus mejillas no tardaron en perder todo rastro de calor, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la capa. Tratando de darse un poco mas de calor.

A unos metros de el apareció Dumbledore sonriendo gentil mente.

-Me alegro que allá aceptado venir joven Malfoy. Sin duda ha sido una buena decisión. – le hablo amablemente Dumbledore plenamente agradecido.

-Disculpe profesor ¿pero aque debo tanto misterios?. –pregunto nervioso no le gustaba nada de nada todo aquello.

-Requiero de su ayuda joven Malfoy. – hablo sin rodeos el subdirector mirando fijamente el rostro del rubio que se mostraba completamente sorprendido, y no era para menos, no todos los días se oía al mago más poderoso de toda Gran Bretaña pidiéndole ayuda a un alumno de Slytherins.

-¿Es sobre Hermione verdad?–se arriesgo a preguntar después de todo desde un principio tubo la sensación que ese era el motivo del encuentro.

-Así es. –confirmo Dumbledore mirando el vacio detrás de el. Y Abraxas pensó que admiraba el castillo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ella? –pregunto preocupado casi atropellando las palabras.

-Mi amiga Monorilla lo llevara hasta ella. Por favor sígala y no se aparte de ella. Aunque tengamos muchos aliados en bosque tambien hay enemigos. –suspiro mirando al joven que lo veía algo desconcertado.

-Si señor.- atino a decir, mirando el siniestro bosque oscuro y la criatura que sería su guía, suspiro eso solo lo hacía por Hermione, esperaba que lo recompensara después por sus esfuerzos. Y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer la castaña para recompensarlo.

-Yo lo seguiré en unos minutos. –le informo Dumbledore aun mirando el vacio.

Abraxas asintió y se adentro en bosque antes de pedirle casi a Merlín que lo protegiera de todo mal. Pero por si las mocas saco su barita sosteniéndola con fuerza.

-Creo que es muy tarde para andar merodeando en los terrenos del castillo Tom, y más en estos lados. – Albus tenía la vista fija en él joven.

Abraxas caminaba a siegas prácticamente siguiendo aquel espíritu del bosque que danzaba tarareando la melodías de los faunos que se oían a la distancia, lleva más de 20 minutos caminando, mejor dicho corriendo detrás de aquella driada.

Pronto los arboles del bosque se fueron separando poco a poco, ya no eran tan lúgubre aquel camino intransitable que caminaba. Los matorrales ya los dejaba atrás siendo remplazados por flores de vistosos colores.

Y el bosque oscuro que despertaba el temor hasta el del más valiente cambio totalmente su panorama, aunque aun podía sentir que era vigilado de cerca, muy de cerca, más de lo que le gustaría. La mayoría de arboles de esa parte no parecían tan antiguos e imponente, más bien parecían recuperarse de algo, algunos estaban completamente secos siendo enredados por plantas florales. La luz de la luna se filtraba cada vez mas dejando ver todo claramente frente sus ojos.

Las luces flotantes producto de algún hechizo le indico que llegaba al fin de su recorrido para suerte de él. Estaba muy agotado, había corrido como nunca detrás de esa loca que sonreía cada vez que lo veía como si fuera divertido lo que le hacía. En esos momentos pensaba seriamente en un maléfico que pudiera afectarla.

Salía dentro los arboles quedado a las orillas de un claro y en medio de este un hermoso lago perfectamente redondeado donde la luz de la luna se reflejaba con mayor intensidad.

Abraxas dobla su cuerpo y pone sus manos sobre s las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire perdido y descansando de ese maratón al que había sido obligado a tomar sin ni siquiera saber que carajos asía el allí a pocos minutos de la media noche.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy?. –aquella pregunta atrajo la atención del Slytherins que miro aquellos dos jóvenes frente a el miembro de la casa que rivalizaba con la de él desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Señor Weasley, señor Potter. El señor Malfoy ha sido convocado con el mismo propósito con que lo han sido ustedes. –Dumbledore apareció detrás de los jóvenes impidiendo cualquier clase de enfrentamiento entre ellos.

-Aun no comprendo el motivo de tan sospechosa reunión profesor. –intervino Potter mirando fijamente con suspicacia el rostro del mago.

-Ven el lago que tiene en frente. – los tres chicos miraron el lago y asintieron. – ese lugar esta apunto de rebelarle un secreto. Solo ustedes tres pueden saber qué es lo que esconde en sus profundidades. –les comunico Albus mirando el lago por largos segundos como si pudiera mirar mas allá de sus aguas.

-Creí que esta reunión tenía que ver con la señorita Hermione. – Abraxas estaba inquieto y temeroso de lo que escondida aquellas tranquilas aguas. Y no era para menos esa agua no era común, era mágica, estaba hecha por magia, magia antigua y poderosa.

-Efectivamente señor Malfoy. – Dumbledore pasó por un lado de los jóvenes que les seguían atentamente con la mirada. Albus se detuvo cerca de la laguna azul.

-¿Y entonces en donde esta ella?. –pregunto Abraxas ansioso por saber de ella, por verla.

-Justamente allí. – Dumbledore levanto la mano y apunto el lago. – ustedes tres son parte de los sueños de Hermione. Desde que era una niña sueña con magos similares a ustedes tres. Y los a llamado a cada uno. –los ojos de Dumbledore mostraron un poco de incertidumbre al mirar las aguas tranquilas de la laguna.

-Por eso ella ha venido a Hogwarts, para encontrarse con nosotros. –pregunto Henry Potter mirando al profesor de transformaciones.

-En gran parte así lo es. Sin embargo hay un poderoso motivo que incluso yo desconozco. Jóvenes lo que están a punto de ver es algo que supera cualquier magia antigua antes conocida por magos.

_Se dice que cuando las manecillas del reloj marcan las doce de la noche, marcando la media noche. Las puertas de todas las dimensiones se abren, muestran los caminos asía diferentes mundos o dimensiones. El pasado, el presente y el futuro se unen por un minuto. Un minuto en que el caos puede reinar si alguna criatura cruza ese portar, esa delgada barrera para derrumbar el destino ya trazado. Las brujas y magos siempre han tenido un pasaje en aquel potar, al igual que cualquiera criatura mágica. Pero quien ose atravesar aquella barrera un castigo se cernirá sobre ese ser imprudente. El destino no le gusta escribir de nuevos sus páginas. _

Las aguas azules de aquella hermosa laguna resplandecieron destellos de luz al igual que un espejo cuando es tocado por los rayos del sol.

El agua comenzó a burbujear y una especie de flor de loto hecha totalmente de cristal emergió de sus profundidades abriendo sus pétalos lentamente.

Los tres jóvenes miraban aquel indescriptible acontecimiento. Llenos de emoción y sobre todo de un sentimiento que crecía en sus corazones. Y sin ser conscientes avanzaron hacia aquella gigantesca flor deteniéndose a unos pasos de esta, expectantes ante lo que esta estaba a punto de revelar.

La flor de loto de cristal se abrió completamente flotando sobre aquellas aguas bajo la intensa luz de la luna.

Los jóvenes vieron una criatura moviéndose lentamente y unas hermosas alas blancas que se abrían.

La curiosidad los movía, sentían una calidez recorrer su cuerpo a medida que se acercaban aquella criatura, sentía la necesidad de protegerla de amarla. Era realmente hermoso lo que veían.

Los cabellos dorados casi plateados de aquel hermoso ángel se movían a causa el viento con una suavidad casi pasmosa.

La criatura se puso de pie rebelando su rostro y su desnudes.

Sus ojos dorados se posaron en cada uno de ellos, para luego mirar a Albus Dumbledore al lado de un imponente centauro que inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respecto.

-Padre. –susurro la muchacha de hermosas alas resplandeciente de magia blanca.

-Hermione. –susurraron los tres jóvenes aun de pie sobre las aguas tranquilas de la laguna.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza confirmado que era ella quien estaba parada frente a ellos.

Continuara….

**N/A:**

**Holaaaa!**

**Estoy muy feliz por sus reviews, pero tener muchos más en este cap… **

**Espero que le haiga gustado, y lamento sin aun tengo muchos errores ortográficos… **

**Bueno quiero agradecerles en especial a las siguientes personas. **

**¿?- **bueno esta persona no sé quien es pero le agradezco de todas formas por su apoyo.

**lunatico0030**

**Lily Rosie Malfoy**

**Naj**

**MioneRiddle**

**Perse B.J**

**Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo constante… los quiero a todos.**

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caramelos de Miel **

**Capitulo 7**

Hay muchas cosas que ni los grandes magos y brujas podrían descifrar. El mundo era como un gigantesco rompecabezas y cada ser viviente era parte de millones y millones de piezas. El mundo mágico era mucho más pequeño que el mundo de los muggle, pero eso no lo asía menos misterioso y menos hermoso. Todo lo contrario ese era su mayor atractivo, un mundo dentro de otro mundo lleno de misterios y magia. Una magia capaz de lograrlo todo.

La oscuridad abrazaba a Hermione cada vez que serrabas sus ojos pérdida en aquel mundo lleno de oscuridad que escondían tantas imágenes que en ocasiones llegaba a odiar y que muchas beses escapaban a su lógica y comprensión.

Allí sestaba rodeada de un capullo de cristal en el fondo de aquel lago encantado con cientos de cavernas creadas por las sirenas para comunicarse con otros lagos.

Hermione esperaba paciente, sabía que pronto el capullo de cristal se elevaría hasta flotar sobre el lago como cada noche.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que asía en aquel lugar, ni como llego hasta allí, pero su padre le dijo que era necesario para descubrir lo que escondía su magia, esa magia oscura que vivía dentro de ella y que en ocasiones dominaba su cuerpo y la hacía realizar cosas que ella nunca aria si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

Mientras estaba bajo la laguna y hablaba en algunas ocasiones con las sirenas trataba de recordar lo que veía en esos sueños extraños, esos sueños que cada vez se volvían más nítidos, podía oír las voces de aquellos extraños en algunas ocasiones, podía tocarlos, sentir el calor emanar de sus cuerpos cálidos y disfrutar con ellos su estadía en aquel extraño Hogwarts.

Incluso podía en ocasiones sentir que vivía y pertenecía aquel lugar y no en el que ahora vivía.

Pero los nombres de aquellos niños, esos que deseaba saber con tanta ansiedad nunca llegaban a sus oídos y nunca se podía oír cuando alguno de ellos lo pronunciaba.

Poco a poco la luna se reflejo en el lago que destello como un espejo…

Tras varios minutos el capullo comenzó a emerger del las profundidades de la laguna para abrirse como una flor de loto en la superficie recibiendo los rayos lunares.

Hermione sintió como sus alas se abrían lentamente y miro frente a ella aquellos tres jóvenes parecidos a los de sus sueños. Al principio se encontró desconcertada incluso creyó aun estar soñado si no fuera porque su padre apareció en su rango de visión confirmando que estaba despierta y no era una ilusión.

…

Hermione abrió sus alas desplegándolas dejando que sus plumas se dispersaran en aire como un espectáculo nunca antes visto. Las plumas danzaban como miles de aves blancas aleteando.

Hermione abrió sus brazos y miro a los tres chicos y luego a su padre que asentía con la cabeza. El agua a su alrededor se comenzó agitarse y el terror se vio pintado en el rostro de los tres jóvenes. Los brazos de Hermione se mantuvieron abiertos y los elevo asía el cielo chocando sus palmas. El agua azul cristalina formo una cúpula que Hermione atravesó sin dificulta volando asía el cielo en dirección a la luna. Detrás de ella unos sorprendidos Potter, Malfoy y Weasley la seguía cruzando una especie de campo de energía. Rompiendo aquella pequeña y frágil capa que dividía las dimensiones que se abrían a media noche. Esa capa que los llevaría asía aquel lugar donde existían aquellos jóvenes que invadían los sueños de Hermione.

Por escasos segundos sus movimientos fueron lentos y distorsionados. Sus cuerpos se volvieron blancos a un punto fantasmal cuando salieron al otro lado aquel túnel dimensionar aparecieron en medio de bosque prohibido en aquella laguna donde minutos atrás habían estado parados viendo como Hermione salía de sus profundidades rodeada de aquel capullo de cristal que se abrió como una flor de loto.

-¿Que ha ocurrido en donde estamos?. –pregunto desorientado Henry mirando a su alrededor aquel bosque más siniestro que el bosque oscuro. Incluso su aura detonaba peligro en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sus piel estaban erizadas y su cuerpo algo tensos por el viaje improvisto.

-¿Quién es usted realmente señorita Hermione?. –Abraxas miro a Hermione fijamente esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Hermione siempre hacia cosas que él no lograba asimilar como la que acaba de hacer. Estaba seguro que no estaban en el mismo bosque prohibido. A demás aquellas extrañas sensaciones de hacia unos minutos no era más que un confirmación de que se habían teletransportados algún lugar desconocido para él y los Gryffindor.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber. –fue la única respuesta que dio Hermione caminando en dirección a un árbol retorcido de tamaño imponente que parecía ser muy antiguo.

-¿Por qué no has traído con usted a este lugar?. –pregunto Henry evitando que su amigo pelirrojo abriera la boca y entrara en histeria.

-¡Estamos en el mismo lugar idiota!. –grito Peter un poco aliviado después de unos segundos en pánico y nuevas sensaciones.

-No… no lo es. Este es otro lugar, no es el mismo bosque. Los arboles aquí son más viejos, el aire no es puro. –susurro Hermione mientras sus alas desaparecían como cuando un árbol es desojado antes la llegada del invierno… sus plumas fueron arrastradas por el viento y una capa rojo cubrió su desnudes. Hermione toco la corteza de un árbol de tamaño imponente. Una suave y fría capa de niebla se extendía alrededor de los cuatro jóvenes que poco a poco dejaban su blanco y espectral color de piel atrás para recuperar sus tonos naturales.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y se concentro en el árbol que comenzó a mover suavemente sus ramas.

-¿Qué hace?. – pregunto Peter a su amigo que se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea.

-La ignorancia es contagiosa así que manténganse alejado lo mas que puedan de mí y mi Hermione. – Abraxas se alejo unos pasos de los Gryffindor que quisieron molerlos a golpes, pero como caballeros no estaban dispuestos a quedar mal frente los ojos de la única dama entre ellos.

-Pobre de señorita Hermione la inteligencia no es muy dado a los Malfoy. –se burlo abiertamente Henry que no sedería a las probaciones de Abraxas pero tampoco se quedaría callado.

Peter se rio abiertamente con una estruendosa carcajada que despertó la ira de Abraxas que lo fulmino con la mirada buscando su barita entre su capa.

-Por favor caballeros compórtense. –Hermione miraba a los tres chicos que decían claramente con la mirada él empezó. –Bueno estamos en el bosque prohibido. –Hermione suspiro mirando la cara relajada de sus compañeros. –Sin embargo e de advertirles que este no es mismo bosque que conocen porque estamos en otra dimensión. En otro tiempo.

-¿A qué se refiere Hermione?. –pregunto Abraxas mirándola a los ojos, no entendía nada, no entendía porque Dumbledore lo había citado a orillas del bosque y llevado hasta que lugar donde Hermione florecía ante la luna llena. Y sobre todos no entendía porque tenía alas. Quizás fuera magia antigua con Hermione nunca se sabía, la pobre era una biblioteca andante.

Hermione suspiro y miro las estrellas y las nubes. Ella conocía cada constelación y figuras de estrellas en el cielo, desde pequeña había sentido fascinación por ellas. Su padre siempre le decía que su madre estaba en el cielo destellando con su propia luz como una hermosa estrella.

-Hay que seguir aquella estrella. –Hermione señalo la estrella solitaria que destellaba hermosamente en el cielo. – esa estrella nos guiara a Hogwarts. –Hermione se puso en marcha pero antes que se alejara tres pasos sintió una mano que se serraba a su brazo suavemente y la detenía.

Hermione se güiro lentamente para ver los ojos azules de Henry mirarla fijamente.

-Creo señorita Hermione que no debes una explicación de lo que está ocurriendo. – Henry estaba serio, su rostro no era adornado por esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, aunque sus ojos cálidos aun seguían destellando en medio de aquella oscuridad.

_Si tan solo fueran verdes, serian… serian iguales a los de aquel niño._ Pensó Hermione.

-Por supuesto joven Henry, pero me temo que este no es lugar más apropiado para aclarar sus dudas. ¿Esta noche hay luna llena sabe lo que significa eso?. –pregunto Hermione mirando la cara de pánico que se apoderaba de sus compañeros de viaje ante la insinuación.

Pronto un aullido se escucho cerca de ellos, al decir verdad muy cerca.

-Señor sauce. – Hermione susurro girándose a ver el árbol que segundos atrás había estado tocando su corteza. Los tres chicos miraron el árbol y luego a Hermione como si esta fuera perdido un tornillo.

Pero para su asombro el árbol se agito un poco y un espíritu salió de el danzando a su alrededor, era una driada.

-Está lejos no se preocupen evitaremos que se acerque a ustedes. – dijo jovial la driada desapareciendo dentro las ramas del sauce.

-Muchas gracias. -Susurro Hermione dándose la vuelta dejando que su capa se moviera con suaves olas seguida de tres temerosos jóvenes.

-¿Que buscamos Hermione? ¿Por qué no has traído a este lugar?. –pregunto Abraxas posicionándose al lado de la castaña que suspiro y acelerando su andar.

-No sé lo que busco… solo sé que tengo que ir a Hogwarts.

En Hogwarts estaba la respuesta, siempre la respuesta entre las paredes de aquel castillo que la llamaba con su atrayente magia, siempre había soñado con cada pasillo y salón de aquel castillo. Conocía lugares en los que nunca había estado, pero si en sus sueños.

-¿Y tu alas?… ¿cómo puedes tener alas?… ¿qué clase de magia utilizaste?. –pregunto Abraxas una y otra vez. Aquellas alas estaban hechas de magia lo supo desde el momento que las vio, ese color blanco espectral era magia pura.

-Bueno la verdad es magia ancestral. El hechizo se llama polvo real. Pero para lograr que las alas se materialicen tienes que tener control total de tu magia y sobre todo un gran poder. En realidad es un hechizo muy peligroso. Si no lo puedes controlar y mantener la concentración puedes caerte de gran altura provocándote lección o la muerte, pero en el peor de los casos seria quedarte sin magia. El hechizo esta próvido por siglos. Mi padre me lo enseño cuando era una niña… por ello estaba encerrada en aquella bola de cristal concentrando mi magia para poder invocarlas.

El viento se agito y Hermione detuvo el paso sintiendo el peligro en cada poro de su piel. Un gruñido les advirtió que estaban siendo cazados por alguna criatura. Los cuatros viajeros sacaron sus baritas atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Hermione miro a sus compañeros y esto la miraron a ella.

Detrás de los arbustos apareciendo frente a Peter un feroz hombre lobo rugía fieramente lanzándose contra el chico con ansias acecinas.

Abraxas que era el más cercano lo empujo asía un lago asiendo que la bestia pasara por arriba de Peter que miro aterrorizado como su vida había estado a punto de extinguirse. Henry se apresuro ayudar a poner de pie a su mejor amigo mientras Peter miraba como Hermione se colocaba al lado de Abraxas que los protegían. Perplejo, nunca pensaría que un Slytherin le salvara la vida y menos un Malfoy.

La bestia parada en dos patas miraba con ansiedad de muerte. Sus ojos enfurecidos los miraban fijamente a sus presas como el depredador que era en su terreno de caza.

Hermione saco una pequeña hoja de su capa y se la llevo a los labios y soplo sobre ella provocando un silbido agudo que aturdió al lobo que retrocedió meneando su cabeza enloquecido.

El silbido de Hermione fue respondido por otro y otro. Hasta que se podían oír aproximadamente veinte en diferentes direcciones.

-Es mejor aprovechar que esta aturdido para huir. –propuso Abraxas mirando de reojo a los Gryffindor que asentían con la cabeza. –Hermione es mejor que continuemos el bosque no es seguro. –Abraxas puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione pero esta no se movió.

Hermione no le respondió solo miraba al lobo a los ojos volvió a utilizar aquella hojas y silbo con mayor fuerza y de nuevo su silbido fue respondió multiplicándose por cientos que escucharon más cerca. El lobo comenzó aullar tratando de huir de aquel silbido que asía que sus oídos sangrara al igual que su hocico. Abraxas, Henry y Peter se taparon los oídos no soportaban aquel penetrante sonido que amenazaba con hacer estallar sus tímpanos.

Hermione bajo la hoja de sus labios y miro de nuevo el lobo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él. Dio un paso asía la criatura y esta temió y se arrastro asía atrás. Hermione le mostro la hoja y sonrió.

El lobo ladro enfurecido pero temeroso, Hermione se llevo de nuevo la hoja a los labios sin dejar ver los ojos temerosos de aquel desdichado.

Hermione separo la hoja de sus labios sonriendo triunfal.

-¿Comprendes lo que hace esta hoja?. –más que una pregunta fue una confirmación por parte de Hermione que le mostro la hoja a la criatura. - Después de todos a pesar que eres una bestia aun conservas algo de humanidad en tu interior. Es muy interesante. –Hermione mantuvo su sonrisa adornando su rostro sin dejar de mirar a los ojos aquella criatura.

-¡¿Qué demonios es ese sonido?. – pregunto molesto Peter aun escuchando sumidos en sus oídos.

Hermione seguía mirando fijamente al hombre lobo ignorando las quejas de sus acompañantes.

-Pero lo más interesante es que eres un mago no es cierto. –continuo acercándose más aun. - No es muy común ver un mago maldito trasformado en hombre lobo. Es muy curioso ¿no crees estimado Abraxas?. –Hermione miro al rubio que asentía con la cabeza seriamente.

-Sí que lo es. –para ninguno de ellos era común ver a un mago convertido en aquella bestia. Era casi imposible toparse con uno de ellos. Incluso había magos y brujas que morían sin ver a uno.

-En fin. Querido amigo esto te va doler más a ti que a mí. Por favor cúbranse los oídos. –pidió con gentileza.

Hermione se llevo nuevamente la hoja a sus rojos labios y silbo con más fuerza, el lobo comenzó a retorcerse de dolor la tierra bajo de él comenzó a temblar y abrirse dejando brotar raíces que lo sujetaron impidiendo cualquier movimiento. El lobo torturado se quedo sin fuerza para pelear y Hermione guardo la hoja de nuevo en su capa y camino hasta la bestia y sin ningún temor puso su mano sobre su peludo y deforme rostro. Los grandes ojos rojos de la bestia a penas la podían enfocar.

-Sabe la mente de tu raza no se puede leer cuando están en esta forma. ¿Me quieres contar tu historia?. –pregunto en un susurro, igual que un amante a su amado segados por la pasión.

-¿Señorita Hermione que hace? – pregunto asustado Henry avanzando asía la castaña. Pero se detuvo ante un gruñido de la bestia que lo vio amenazante.

-Por favor mantente alejado amigo mío, no puede asegurar que las raíces sean suficiente fuertes para sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. .le pidió con gentileza Hermione.

-En ese caso no seguro que usted esté tan cerca de esa bestia. –respondió Henry temiendo por la seguridad física de su amiga.

-Tiene toda la razón, pero hemos venido en busca de respuesta y no nos iremos sien ella. Este hombre tiene una historia que contar y yo tengo que escucharla. –Hermione se güiro asía el hombre lobo. -No puedo hacer nada para que la luna desaparezca de los cielos, pero si puedo crear un hechizo que evite que la vez y su luz te afecten. –Hermione movió su barita en patrones complicados, desconocidos para los presentes, susurro unas palabras en una lengua muerta y desconocida por limitados números de magos…

Para ninguno de ellos hubo algún cambio de hecho no percibieron nada de nada. Pero para el hombre lobo todo fue lo contrario. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar su forma humana dejando sorprendido a los presentes.

El hechizo de Hermione había funcionando y la susodicha se encontraba frente aquel hombre mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos se habían conectado ninguno de los dos retiraba la mirada como si estuvieran reconociéndose mutuamente.

-Hermione. –susurro aquel hombre cansado, desgastado con un aspecto deplorable antes de caer inconsciente.

Hermione estaba paralizada aquel hombre la conocía. Ella conocía muchos hombres lobos que habitaban aquel bosque y esta era la primera vez que veía a este, pero sin embargo este la conocía, el pronuncio su nombre ante de ceder al cansancio. ¿Por qué, porque la concia?

-¡Pero qué demonios!. –Peter estaba sorprendido por el desplegué de magia de Hermione. Ella sola se había enfrentado a un hombre lobo, lo había torturado e infundido miedo en este para luego revertir la transformación y todo esto sin sudar. La verdad era que estaba anonado por el poder de aquella bruja

Sentía un profundo respeto por ella. No solo por tener un gran poder y una inteligencia abrumadora. Si no por mantener esa calma y por protegerlos en ese momento. Aunque era su culpa que sus vidas estuvieran en peligro después de todos ella los había llevado aquel extraño lugar.

El hombre lobo fue liberado de sus ataduras cayendo estrepitosamente sobre la tierra húmeda.

Hermione se inclino sobre su rostro mostrando curiosidad para verlo mejor. Detallo cada rasgo del hombre curiosamente puso su barita sobre una de sus mejillas y aparto uno de sus mechones de cabello marrones, la nariz del pobre hombro sangraba al igual que boca y oídos. Hermione saco de su capa aquella hoja que había utilizado en contra del hombre y la metió entre su boca donde salió más sangre. Con cuidado la cerro y toda la sangre regreso a su lugar de origen revirtiendo el daño causado.

-Esta deshidratado será mejor llevarlo a un lugar más seguro. –sugirió Hermione escuchando de nuevos los aullidos de los lobos cerca de ellos, poniéndose de pie.

-Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo la noche. – susurro Abraxas con el seño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados pero manteniéndose alerta. No se confiaba ni de su sombra en aquel bosque.

-¿Y bien a donde vamos ahora?. –pregunto Henry mirando a sus nuevos compañeros de aventura.

-Creo que lo más apropiado es ir a Hogwarts, sin embargo no sé si sea seguro que llevemos a este hombre con nosotros, podría ser peligroso para los alumnos. –Hermione miro al desdichado sobre la tierra húmeda. No podía llevar a un extraño al castillo poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de los estudiantes.

-Y para nosotros tambien lo es. O no recuerda que casi me quita la cabeza. –les acordó con sarcasmo Peter al nervioso por los terroríficos aullidos.

Con un movimiento de su varita Henry izo levitar al hombre lobo y prosiguió a seguir a Hermione que caminaba pensativa ignorando el sarcasmo de Peter que caminaba con largos y apresurados pasos.

-Señorita Hermione su capa llama mucho la tención, sugiero que le cambie de color. –le hablo Peter a Hermione sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Me gusta el color rojo, desde pequeña me ha gustado esta capa y cambiar el su color no es una opción. –Hermione había detenido su paso frente a un árbol retorcido y algo seco con un gran agujeró en forma de arco en medio de su tronco por donde podían pasar tranquilamente de pie.

Y así lo izo. Atravesó aquel agujero seguida de sus compañeros.

-¿En dónde estamos?. –pregunto Abraxas una vez dentro de le que se podría decir una cueva.

-Es un refugio, el árbol se las ofrece a todos aquellos que no tengan mala intenciones y no pretenden dañarlo. –respondió Hermione poniendo su mano sobre la corteza de aquel árbol hueco.

-¿Como usted sabe eso?. –pregunto de nuevo Abraxas mirando todo el lugar con el seño fruncido y con cara de asco. Y no era para menos todo el sitio era un asco. El olor a húmeda era penetrante que le dificultaba la respiración. –este lugar es repugnante. –expreso manteniendo su nariz arrugada.

-Se mas de este bosque de lo que te podrías imaginar. Bueno es mejor que despertemos a nuestro querido amigo. –con un movimiento de barita un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el rostro del pobre hombre que se sentó rápidamente sobre el tierra mojada.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Hermione?. – el hombre se paso la mano por la cara tratando de eliminar el agua que nublaba su visión un poco aliviado de verlos sanos y salvos en donde quiera que estuvieran.

-¿Perdón? – Hermione estaba desconcertada si había una duda de aquel hombre la conociera quedo descartada. El hombre le había hablando con más confianza de lo que lo aria uno de sus compañeros, a demás de sus faltas de modales evidentes. Lo miro curiosa e indignada. Pero más curiosa que nunca. Ella sabía que no estaba en su tiempo.

-Y tu Harry como dejas que me haga hacer esto. –ahora el extraño se dirigía a Henry que lo miraba como si estuviera loco, aunque ese nombre por el cual lo había llamado se asimilaba al suyo, aun así el no conocía aquel extraño. Todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. No sabían en donde estaban, no podían descartar ninguna idea por más loca que esta fuera. Y ese hombre los conocía, y el deber de ellos era averiguar de dónde y cómo se habían conocido.

-…

-¿En fin qué demonios están haciendo en el bosque prohibido a estas horas. Y a demás acompañado por Malfoy?.- el hombre se puso de pie con un poco de dificulta mientras miraba el rubio con recelo y a los tres Gryffindor en busca de una respuesta. Aunque ahora comenzaba a ver leves rasgos diferentes en ellos. Y una leve sospecha se apodero del hombre.

-Algún problema con ello. –pregunto indignado Abraxas airado, no comprendía como aquel hombre sin educación se atrevía hablarle de aquella forma. A él, aun Malfoy. Sin duda esa escoria no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Disculpe señor ¿quién es usted y como nos conoce?. –pregunto Peter.

-¿Qué? No estoy para sus juegos, regresen al castillo si no quieren que les quite punto por estar a altas horas fueras de sus camas. –los amenazo el hombre un poco cansado y con sus ropas rasgadas. Parecía un mendigo.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. Nos podría mostrar el camino, creo que nos hemos perdido. –pidió Hermione manteniendo la calma analizando la situación conforme iba trascurriendo el tiempo.

-No creo que sea conveniente. Hay luna llena y creo que saben lo que significa eso. –los miro a los cuatros con ojos analíticos, no había duda para el mago de que habían algo extraño con ellos.

-No se preocupe, he puesto un hechizo para que la luna no lo afecte. –hablo Hermione con voz de autosuficiencia mirando al hombre que le sonreía amablemente.

-Vaya no sé si sorprenderme por tu inteligencia Hermione. Bueno será mejor que vaya a tomar la pasión no sé cómo pude ser tan descuidado y no tomarla. –alego el hombre saliendo del refugio mirando hacia los lados en busca del algún peligro. –Espero que no se molesten conmigo por lo que voy hacer, pero deben comprender que le debo informar al director de sus andanzas.

-¡El director!. –pregunto Hermione prestando atención a cada palabra de hombre preguntándose si su tío Dippet existía en ese Hogwarts.

-No te preocupes Hermione, sabes que son los alumnos favoritos de director Dumbledore y será indulgente con sus castigos…

-¿Has dicho Dumbledore?. –el rostro de Hermione era un poema entre lo incrédulo y el shock.

-Si no veo porque te sorprende. Estas actuando extraña Hermione. Los cuatro lo están. Desde cuando son amigos de Malfoy si ustedes se odian. Y Harry desde cuando te peinas tan bien el cabello, ahora que lo pienso mejor que ha ocurrido son usted señor Malfoy que se ha dejado crecer el cabello. Y tu Ronald desde cuando entras al bosque prohibido a esta noche cuando está lleno de arañas e insectos peludos y con más de cuatro patas.

Hermione miraba cada vez con más interés aquel hombre frente a ellos que los guiaba por el bosque prohibido por relieves diferentes a de su dimensión o época.

El hombre lobo se movía con cautela siempre al pendiente de ellos, sabían que no se confiaba y que desconfiaba de ellos y sus apariencias. Aunque en ese tiempo habían jóvenes iguales a ellos hasta el punto de confundirlos con ellos.

Pronto el castillo se abrió paso entres los tenebrosos bosque.

Hogwarts se irguió en las penumbras de la noche orgullosamente, igual que en su tiempo.

Los tres siguieron al hombre atravesando las grandes puestas perdiéndose en las penumbras de los amplios y solitarios pasillos del aquel castillo lleno de magia cálida que los abrazaba como una madre amorosa a sus hijos.

Hermione podía sentir en el silencio de la noche las olas de magia que se movían por doquier. Danzando a su alrededor al compas de una melodía silenciosa que solo ella podía disfrutar, solo ella que podía verla, admirarla con pasión y devoción.

El castillo la recibía reconociéndola como parte de él. Como lo había hecho semas atrás en su dimensión.

Hermione siguió aquel camino detrás de aquel hombre lobo, conocía esos pasillos, para ninguno de ellos era desconocido hacia donde los guiaba.

Los cuatros viajeros miraba detallaban cada lugar de aquel castillo, aunque su arquitectura fuera la misma, los pasillos, retratos, armaduras y gárgolas. Había unas que no habían visto en su tiempo. El castillo estaba más deteriorado que el de donde ellos provenían.

Pronto los tres se vieron parados frente a una gárgola a la cual ellos no tardaron en reconocer. Esa era la dirección. El lugar donde se produciría el encuentro que le abriría las puertas a Hermione para conocer… Descubrir el significado de sus sueños y pesadillas.

El mago que los guiaba susurro la contraseña y guio a los jóvenes a trabes de una escalinata en forma de caracol. Hasta una puerta que todos ellos conocían bien. Cada detalle de aquel lugar lo conocían. Tocaron suavemente durante unos minutos esperando respuesta de alguien. Y sinceramente ya el grupo de magos comenzaba a dudar que el director estuviera despierto a esas altas horas de la noche. Pero un suave adelante despejo cualquier duda.

La puerta cedió lentamente y el corazón de Hermione se acelero aun mas, temblaba de nerviosismo. Al fin obtendría las respuestas que tanto necesitaba para no perder la cordura.

El primero en adentrarse en la oficina fue el hombre lobo, seguido de Henry que a la vez era seguido por Peter y más detrás Abraxas que la miro antes de adentrar preguntándole con la mirada si aquello era correcto. Hermione estaba consciente de las dudas de su amigo meterse con el tiempo trae consecuencias graves que más adelante podrían lamentar.

Pero Hermione estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de saber lo que atormentaba su alma. Necesitaba paz y la única forma de obtenerla era atravesando esa puerta donde sus compañeros de viajes la esperaban.

Con pasos temblorosos Hermione se adentro a la oficina mirando a sus amigos que miraban a alguien frente a ellos expectante.

Hermione levanto el rostro enfrentándose a los ojos aguamarines del director Albus Dumbledore.

-Los has logrado Hermione. Has atravesado la delgada línea del tiempo. Bienvenidos al futuro. Dumbledore se puso de pie abriendo sus brazos dándole la bienvenida a una Hermione petrificada.

-El futuro… a casos ellos son del pasado. –el hombre lobo miro a los cuatros jóvenes frente a él en un shock evidente, frente a el estaban los antepasados de sus alumnos.

Entonces todo encajo para él, sus movimientos refinados y su forma de hablar y expresarse. El desconsiento cuando les hablo en el bosque. Pero había algo más. Hermione ella. Como demonio podía ella…

-Pa… padre. –Hermione dio un paso hacia el anciano que rodeaba su escritorio asintiendo con su cabeza mirando fijamente a la castaña que aun no asimilaba la situación.

-Así es querida. –Albus asintió con la cabeza mirando a su hija y a sus acompañantes sanos y salvos.

-Pe… pero…-Hermione nunca espero encontrarse con su padre en aquel tiempo. Cuando el hombre lobo les dijo que los llevaría con el director Dumbledore no creyó que este fuera su padre.

-El tiempo no perdona pequeña estrella fugaz, nunca lo hace. –Dumbledore sonrió gentilmente con sus ojos llenos de felicidad por ver a su hija después de tantos años, estaba feliz. Nunca creyó que viviría lo suficiente para verla de nuevo. Con manos temblorosas acaricio su rostro para comprobar que era real. Aunque al principio se mostro sereno ocultando su felicidad e euforia ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir ocultando esos sentimientos que golpeaban su corazón. Las lágrimas no tardaron en abandonar sus ojos.

Y la abrazo con fuerza. Temiendo que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

Lumpin, estaba perplejo ante aquella revelación. Aun no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a él, nunca se imagino que Albus Dumbledore tuviera una hija y que esta se llamara Hermione. Ningún libro sobre el mago hablaba de una hija y sin embargo allí estaba frente a él. Ella era del pasado y en presente no existía nada referente a ella. Eso significaba que aquella joven frente a él, desaparecería sin dejar rastro en algún momento. Y además estaban las emociones expresadas por Dumbledore. Esas emociones revelaban que tenía años sin verla. Sin saber de ella.

Si era mucha información que su cerebro cansado no podía procesar.

Hermione un poco aturdida logro separarse de su anciano padre para mirarlo a los ojos.

-He venido…

-Se a lo que has venido pequeña, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Tú futuro aunque me duela no puede ser alterado. –Dumbledore mostro dolor en su ojos. No podía ayudarla. No podría hacer tal cosa. Ella debía descubrir todo desde el pasado.

-Por favor padre, necesito saber. Entiéndame me volveré loca si obtengo la respuesta del porque de mis sueños, que significa y él porque tengo la necesidad de guiarlo… yo… yo…-todo alrededor de Hermione giraba como en un remolino, pensamientos, recuerdos, cientos de recuerdo inundaba su cabeza. Retrocedió un paso y ahogo un gemido se llevo las manos a la cabeza cayendo de rodillas.

Todos se apresuraron ayudarla cuando la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió abruptamente dándole paso a minerva Macgonadall que vestía una bata de dormir con imágenes de gatos negros que movían sus colas suavemente.

La mujer venia un poco despeinada y con la respiración agitada demostrando que había corrido hasta la dirección. Su rostro palideció cuando vio a Peter, Henry y Abraxas frente a ella.

Sus ojos se movían frenéticamente hasta toparse con aquella frágil figura hincada de rodilla apretando con fuerza se cabeza.

Con pasos temblorosos y lágrimas en los ojos la anciana bruja se acerco aquel a Hermione.

-Hermione. –susurro la bruja cayendo de rodilla junto a la muchacha tocando con cuidado con sus cabellos que caían sobre su rostro.

Hermione no respondió. Su cabeza palpitaba con cientos de recuerdos.

-¿Señorita Hermione? –Abraxas estaba muy preocupado sin saber qué hacer en esa situación. Hermione era sostenida firmemente por su padre que susurraba palabras en su oído.

-Minerva ve por Severus. –pidió Dumbledore sin mirar a la bruja. Minerva se puso de pie rápidamente.

La puerta se volvió abrir bruscamente rebelando a un Severus con el seño fruncido seguido de cuatros jóvenes.

Dos gritos dolor resonaron en toda la dirección estremeciendo todo Hogwarts.

Continuara…

**N/T**

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que todos estén bien y que aigan disfrutado de todo capitulo… **

**Sé que alguno no se esperaban esta situación pero era la única forma de que Hermione recupera sus recuerdos del futuro. Aunque estos sean hasta la fecha en donde están en ese momento años antes de la guerra. **

**En fin quiero agradecerles a todos por dejarme sus reviews. **

**Muchísimas gracias ustedes no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen leerlos y las ganas que me dan de seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes. **

**En esta ocasión quiero agradecerle a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y ellos son: **

**Lunatico0030**

**Lily Rosie Malfoy**

**Mari**

**Les agradezco por su apoyo chicos… **

**Aunque estoy un poco molesta con todas aquellas personas que han seleccionado la historia como sus favoritas en el capitulo anterior y no me dejaron sus comentarios… de verdad chicos necesito saber que les parece… por favor no sean malitos y déjenme sus reviews… **

**Besos…**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI**


	8. Chapter 8

**Caramelos de Miel**

**Capitulo 8**

Tom miraba la lluvia caer desde su asiento en la biblioteca junto a la recepción prohibida.

Hacía ya una semana desde que Hermione había regresado junto con su seguidor y los inútiles de Gryffindor, una semana intentando por medio torturas sacarle información Abraxas. Una semana sin saber nada más de lo que su rumoreaba de ella en los pasillos. Le resultaba frustrante el no saber sobre todos esos enigmas que la rodeaban. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Porque fue atacada en el bosque prohibido? ¿Porque las criaturas que habitaban en ese lugar la acobijaban como uno de ellos? ¿Por qué Dumbledore la cuidaba y protegía de una forma posesiva? Y sus preguntas seguían aumentando en una velocidad vertiginosa. Sin embargo durante esa semana se había percatado de tres cosas.

La primera; Hermione no era una estúpida mimada como toda las jóvenes damas de Slytherins y que su inteligencia podría compararse con la él. Solo que a ella le faltaba mas ambición.

La segunda; todo referente a su madre era un completo misterio que ni siquiera el director Dippet sabía algo sobre la mujer salvo que estaba muerta desde el nacimiento de la joven. No se sabía si la madre de Hermione era una bruja o una muggle. Pero Tom estaba seguro que no era así. En la sangre de Hermione no había rastro de sangre muggle. El se había encargado de verificarlo usando uno de sus tantos hechizos que involucraban la magia negra. Magia prohibida para todos alumnos del colegio. Norma que él como buen Slytherin se saltaba sin ser atrapado ni sospechoso de ser uso de esta.

Y tercero y último; Hermione estaba completamente interesado en el. Y sobre todo lo conocía desde muy temprana edad y lo recordaba del orfanato. Cosa muy curiosa ya que el no la recordaba más que como un vago sueño.

La mitad de sus pensamientos en el día y la noche eran dirigidos a ella. Y se odiaba por ello. Aunque ella le causaba intriga y era parte de sus planes malévolos aun así no tenía por qué ser el centro de su mundo. Pero ella se metía dentro de su piel como una infección contaminándolo lentamente. Comiéndoselo, devorándolo. No había ni un maldito día que no se la cruzara en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en los jardines, en las clases, en el comedor. En todos lados estaba y a todo hora. Pero lo que más le molestaba era esa sonrisa. Esa que quería trasmitirle algo que el ignoraba y el ansiaba no saber ese algo. Porque él no era ningún ignorante. Tom Riddle era y seria durante décadas el joven más inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts desde tiempos inmemorables. Pero su puesto corría peligro al lado de Hermione y su amplio conocimiento. La chica era una dura competencia. Sin embargo el estaba seguro que él conocía mas de magia oscura que ella de la misma incluso que la magia a la que ella llamaba blanca, porque para Tom no existía ni la magia negra ni la blanca. Para el solo existía el poder y aquellos que lo sabían utilizar en su propio beneficio como él lo hacía en ese momento. Él era el príncipe de Slytherins.

Y ella la princesa de los leones con su melena castaña sedosa con aquellos hermosos y lujosos hilos de plata que parecían ser la nueva moda en las alumnas de colegio.

Esos ojos chispeantes de vida como dos focos llameantes siempre lo sumergían en un mundo en donde solo había tranquilidad y perdición. Y estaba esa irresistible aura que en ocasiones lo sofocaba, lo aturdía. La odiaba. El la estaba odiando.

Sin embargo tenía que mantenerse firma. Fingir ser su amigo, ganarse su confianza, y desenmarañar esas redes de misterios que la rodaban y lo atraían como la miel a las abejas.

Hermione no salía de su cabeza. Todos sus planes giraban alrededor de ella. Necesitaba enfocarse en sus necesidades de poder y liderazgo. Necesitaba trazar nuevamente sus metas. Tom se puso de pie dejando su libro en estante y se salió de biblioteca. Ella no iría esa noche.

…

Hermione estaba en lo más alto de la torre de astrónoma sentada al borde de los barandales… la lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo y rostro su capa roja era movida con violencia.

Su piel era pálida a causa del frio… sus piernas colgaban hacia el vacio.

Una agonizante lámpara colgaba de la cúpula con solo tres centímetros de vela en su interior… el viento agitaba la lámpara que danzaba en todas direcciones.

El cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione era similar a la de un centinela o una gárgola.

Aunque su cuerpo se estremecía por el frio y su respiración cada vez se hacía más lenta y estaba a unos minutos de morir de hipotermia ella no tenía la intención de moverse de aquel sitio hasta que las nueves desaparecieran y ella pudiera ver las estrellas.

Un haz de luz corto el cielo seguido de estruendoso trueno… el diluvio siguió cayendo con ímpetu. Hermione se llevo las manos a la cabeza, se sentía mareada… lo recuerdos de aquel viaje llegaban de nuevo a su memoria… grito de dolor…

…

_Hermione era sostenida por Albus fuertemente mientras temblaba apretando su cabeza con ambas manos… cientos de recuerdos invadían su cabeza llevándola al borde de la locura. Perdiéndose en sus sueños desconectándose del mundo real. _

_Escucho como Albus podía a Minerva que fuera por Severus dos personas que ella no conocía o reconocía en ese momento. _

_Abraxas giro hacia la puerta cuando esta fue abierta de nuevo por un individuo alto de cabello negro grasoso y nariz ganchuda vestido completamente de negro como un mago oscuro. Abraxas no alcanzo a ver describir aquellos jóvenes que lo seguían porque el grito de Hermione retumbo por todo el lugar sincronizado con otro grito femenino al cual no trato de ubicar. Su prioridad era Hermione y nadie más. _

_Albus miro en shock a Severus entrando con cuatros alumnos y sus ojos alcanzaron a ver los ojos nublados de Hermione siendo sostenido por Harry Potter antes de abrir su boca para gritar desgarradoramente. _

_Todo se estaba saliendo de control Hermione había desafiado el tiempo. Había cruzado la delgada line que traería consigo tragedias… y ahora el pasado y presenté se enfrentaban en una habitación rodeados de personas que nunca debían conocerse. _

_Severus se quedo callado mirando como Dumbledore trataba de calmar los gritos desesperados de la joven entre sus brazos que curiosamente se parecía a Hermione Granyer que estaba en el mismo estado que la misteriosa joven. _

_-Rápido Severus debemos llevarlas a la enfermería. Busca la pasión de dormir sin sueño… debemos dormirlas a las dos. –exigió Dumbledore poniéndose de pie con Hermione entre sus brazos, a pesar de que era un anciano aun tenia la fuerza para sostener a su hija entre sus brazos y llevarla a la enfermería. –Harry trae a Hermione. –pidió abandonando la habitación seguido rápidamente los viajeros del tiempo. Lumpin seguía a Harry que caminaba apresurado con Hermione retorciéndose de dolor sosteniendo su cabeza…_

_Draco miraba la situación al igual que su padrino con ojos analíticos. Aquella muchacha igual a Hermione y los asistentes iguales a ellos, era demasiado sospechoso. _

_Hermione de pasado temblaba en una cama y al lado esta estaba Hermione del futuro, ambas se retorcían en sus camas sosteniendo sus cabezas ahogando sus gritos._

_Abraxas se detuvo frente Dumbledore que hablaba en secreto con Minerva y Severus y con gran decisión izo algo que no fuera osado hacer en su presente. Tomo a Dumbledore por su túnica y con fuerza fiera lo atrajo a el mirándolo con esa mirada fría similar a la de Draco que miraba a las dos Hermione fijamente comparándola la una a la otra. _

_-¿Qué demonios le sucede a Hermione?. –susurro peligrosamente. –¿en qué año estamos?. – volvió a preguntar exigiendo una respuesta ante los nublados ojos del director. _

_-Hermione se encontrado con su otro yo. Eso es lo único que le puedo decir señor Malfoy. –Albus con algo de fuerza se zafo del agarre de Abraxas en shock por lo revelado por el profesor de transformaciones de su tiempo._

_-¿Espere, le ha llamado Malfoy?. –intervino Draco mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos caminando hasta que joven rubio y con el mismo porte aristocrático que caracterizaba a los hombres de su familia._

_-Si ese mi apellido y usted debe ser un Malfoy tambien. -aseguro mirándolo de arriba a bajo detallando sus similitudes. _

_-¡Si lo soy!. ¿Y usted quién es? No lo conozco.- Draco frunció el seño no conocía a otro descendiente Malfoy de su misma edad de hecho el era el único adolecente entre su familia._

_-Creo que es mejor que nos tranquilicemos no logramos nada con ensartándonos… -la bruja tomo aire y miro hacia las camas. - ambas Hermione necesitan nuestra ayuda- culmino Macgonadall algo angustia._

_Severus les dio a ambas la pociones de dormir sin sueño pero no izo efecto… por largos minutos intentaron con toda poción conocida para tranquilizarlas, dormirlas o calmar su dolor pero nada daba resultado… _

_Dumbledore puso sus manos en ambas cabezas de las jóvenes para mantenerlas en trance usando su magia como tranquilizante. _

_Y ambas brujas suspiraron y abrieron sus ojos mirando como recuerdos pasaban por sus ojos como luces parpadeantes… de los ojos de ambas salían lagrimas y sus ojos parecían no enfocar nada en especifico se movían con frenesí en todas direcciones asimilando cada recuerdo y conocimiento que poseía cada una de acuerdo a su época. _

_Dumbledore quito sus manos de las cabezas de ambas chicas y estas se sentaron en la cama con la misma exactitud de movimientos. Amabas se pasaron sus manos por sus rostros y susurraron al mismo tiempo;_

_-Comprendo… he comprendido… -toda la enfermería estaba completamente en silenció. Nadie sabía que era lo que habían comprendido aquellas dos poderosas brujas. _

_Ambas con movimientos sincronizados bajaron los pies de sus camas y miraron a Dumbledore un poco débil por el esfuerzo que izo a usar magia antigua para ayudarlas a ambas a soportar aquella descarga que recibía sus memorias de recuerdos nunca antes vividos por ellas. _

_Las dos Hermione pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de Dumbledore hasta que una de ella susurro;_

_-He comprendido el motivo por el cual no querías que indagara sobre el futuro que le repara el mundo mágico padre. Aun así mi misión a pesar de que al parecer no tendrá el resultado que tanto deseo debe continuar. Estoy segura que hay esperanza… después de todo ese es nombre que me has dado… -ambas Hermione sonrieron y susurrón al mismo tiempo; –Hermione Evangeline Luz de Esperanza Dumbledore. _

_-¿Que a dicho?. –susurro Severus acercándose más a la cama mirando a los chicas que parecían pensar y hablar como una sola persona. _

_-¡Amada hija!. –susurro Dumbledore poniendo una mano sobre el rostro de Hermione del pasado que miraba como la otra parte de ella cerraba sus ojos sintiendo la caricia de su padre. – debes regresar a tu tiempo. – dijo con algo de pesar en su voz y sus ojos aguamarines mostraban el dolor al hacer aquella petición. _

_-Lo sé padre. Dos Hermione no pueden existir en mismo tiempo. –Hermione puso su mano sobre el rostro de su padre acariciando sus arrugadas mejillas para luego mirarse refleja en aquellos ojos miel idénticos a los de ella. _

_- Porque una tendría que devorar a la otra. –susurro Hermione Granyer poniéndose de pie lentamente frente a Hermione Dumbledore. _

_Hermione dejo de acariciar el rostro de su padre y se paro frente a Hermione y se miraron a los ojos y ambas levantaron sus manos para tocarse._

_Pero sus manos no alcanzaron a rosarse. Se quedaron a centímetros de distancia._

_-Yo soy tu._

_-Y tú eres yo. _

_Ambos susurros fueron como una profecía. Las ventanas de la enfermería se abrieron con violencia y un frio viento entro por la ventana. El cielo se mostraba turbio. La delgada línea del tiempo había sido rota y las brujas causantes de este hecho se miraban la una a otra fijamente._

_Ambas se giraron para ver el grupo de personas._

_Hermione por fin podía ver aquellos niños que sonreían en sus sueños y sonrió, ambas sonrieron. _

_-Harry Potter… -susurro Hermione Granyer, captando la atención de todos. Mientras Dumbledore cerraba sus ojos con pesar, Hermione había encontrado lo que tanto deseaba saber, ahora su futuro se vería dolorosamente cubierto por la oscuridad. _

_-Henry Potter…-susurro Hermione del pasado nombrando a su amigo que miraba a Harry Potter mientras este le regresaba la mirada. _

_- Ronald Weasley…_

_-Peter Weasley…- ambos pelis rojos se miraron fijamente reconociéndose entre ellos como Weasley. _

_-Draco Malfoy…-continuo Hermione Granyer mostrando una mueca en su rostro. _

_-Abraxas Malfoy… -concluyo Hermione Dumbledore sonriendo mirando fijamente a Draco Malfoy que se estremeció ante la intensidad de su mirada y la belleza de su sonrisa._

_Ambas Hermione se desplazaron por la enfermería hasta quedar frente a Macgonadall…_

_La mujer estaba algo perturbada al verla a las dos sonreír de igual forma y mirarla con esos ojos marrones que destellaban más que nunca con aquella misteriosa luz._

_-Es un justo volverle a ver señorita Macgonadall y más aun que te encuentres en Hogwarts cuidando de mi padre. Sé que desapareceré en algún punto en el pasado tanto así para que nadie sepa en esta época de mi existencia. Quizás cometeré muchos errores. Y un error imperdonable. Pero tambien se que tendré una oportunidad de emendar mi error. –ambas Hermione se miraron entre sí. -Quiero que cuide de mi padre como lo ha hecho a hasta ahora y tambien de mi hogar y de mi otro yo. –la anciana asintió con lagrimas en los ojos. _

_-Hermione, debo partir ya el tiempo no puede seguir detenido. –anuncio Hermione Dumbledore atrayendo la mirada de todos que no perdía detalle de los movimientos de las dos brujas. -El mundo debe seguir su curso.-continuo Hermione hablando con su otro yo.- He aprendido mucho de tus memorias y me alegra mucho que por fin conozcamos el amor de una madre aunque el amor que conocimos de un padre provenga de distintos hombres. Aun así soy feliz por tu familia, sin embargo Albus Dumbledore es tu verdadero padre y no aquellos a quien reconoces como tal.- Hermione retrocedió un paso negando acertar aquello que le decía su otra parte… - debes amar y honrar a tu verdadero padre y perdonar los errores que ha cometido y que seguirá cometiendo... –pidió en un susurro mirando a Dumbledore que desviaba su mirada._

_-Detente Hermione no tienes que hacer esto. –Dumbledore intervino acercándose a su hija pero esta no le apresto atención sus ojos solo podían ver a su otro yo. _

_-Cuando la hora llegue debes proteger al descendiente de los Malfoy. Debes proteger a Draco Malfoy._

_-¡Que dices!, ¿por qué tendría que proteger a Malfoy?. El es vil y rastrero. –protesto Hermione exaltada por aquella extraña petición. _

_-Porque él es único que puede comprender a nuestro corazón. A igual que nosotras somos las únicas que podemos comprender el corazón de un Malfoy. Debes recompensar el daño que se que causare. –Hermione miro Abraxas que no entendía aque se referí para luego mirar a Draco en shock._

_Todos estaban en silencio. Nadie hablaba. No tenían nada que decir a pesar de sus miles preguntas que se formaban en su mente. _

_-Es hora de marcharnos. –susurro Hermione Dumbledore. Pasando a un lado de Hermione Granyer sin tocarse ni un solo pelo. –recuerda mi petición. –susurro para que solo ella escuchara. –Nos veremos en otro tiempo.- volvió a susurrar. Y miro sobre su hombro a los tres chicos que caminaba hacia ella en dirección a la ventana._

_La luna llena cubierta por las nubes turbias cubrió con sus sombras a los cuatro chicos que desaparecieron con el velo negro de la oscuridad. Sin dejar rastro de su existencia en aquella época más que los recuerdos de aquellas personas que nunca podrían revelar lo que habían visto. _

_Las campanas del gran reloj de Hogwarts continuo con aquellas campanas que se habían detenido en preciso momento que aquellos cuatro viajeros pusieron sus pies sobre el bosque prohibido. _

…

Tom como todo los viernes hacia su ronda después de la diez.

Caminaba por los pasillos oculto entre las sombras con pasos silenciosos. Repasando cada una de sus acciones para el día próximo. La lluvia caía con tan intensidad que le daba un toque más lúgubre al castillo. Ya se había encargado de unos cuantos alumnos de varias casas rompiendo el toque de queda. Estaba agotado después de una sesión de tortura Abraxas que se negaba aun a revelar secreto alguno de Hermione. Comenzaba a considerar que el Slytherin no fingía ignorancia si no que era un completo ignorante en cuanto a la vida de Hermione. Y la verdad era que le parecía un poco lógico tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera el director Dippet con lo chismoso que era no estaba bien enterado de los enigmas que rodeaban a la señorita Dumbledore. Si Hermione estaba de nuevo en los pensamientos de Riddle.

Algo frustrado y molesto consigo mismo Tom acelero el paso subiendo las escaleras que daban a la torre de astronomía. Esa era su última parada antes de regresar a las mazmorras. Subió por unos minutos hasta llegar a la última puerta que estaba en la cima de la torre. Era una especie de sala circular extremamente enorme llena de aparatos curiosos con los cuales los profesores explicaban sus clases y hacían sus propias investigaciones… pero los instrumentos curiosos no fueron lo que le llamaron la atención a Riddle, ni la lámpara guindando de la cúpula que danzaba agitada por el viento fiero que entraba por unas de las ventanas que daba al barcón… barcón donde se encontraba aquello que le llamaba enormemente la atención…

La capa que se agitaba con fuerza a pesar de lo mojada cubría a algo o mejor dicho algo que atraía a Tom.

Tom movió su varita y el lumus que destellaba en la punta de su varita se extingo dejándolo en la penumbra. La vela le brindaba la luz que necesitaba en ese momento. Sin bajar la varita camino hasta donde estaba Hermione que se mantenía quieta como una gárgola a pesar del frio que se comenzaba a calar en los huesos de Riddle.

Aun así se acerco cauteloso. No reconocía aquella figura. No se confiaba. Estaba seguro que era un ser vivo perdía percibir la magia emanando de su cuerpo aunque esta era muy similar a la del castillo.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto colocando su varita a unos escasos centímetros de aquella persona ya que la capa movida por el viento fiero se movía como cortinas danzantes.

La respiración de Hermione era lenta. Ella sabía que el que estaba detrás de ella era Tom, se había dado dé cuenta de su presencia desde que este había puesto sus pies en la escalera. Tuvo la oportunidad de ocultarse de él. Pero no lo izo. No quiso hacerlo.

Su cabello se pegaba a su rostro al igual que su uniforme miro al cielo dejando que las gotas de lluvia la golpearan sin cesar. Sonrió en espera de que las nubes se alejaran, faltaba poco para que ocurriera. La lluvia se lo susurraba al oído al igual como el castillo le susurro la cercanía de Tom que aun mantenía su varita en alto en espera de una respuesta. Hermione decidió dejarse ver por el joven así que se dio la vuelta pasando sus piernas por encima de las barra de seguridad quedando frente a Tom que mantenía su seño fruncido. Antes sus ojos que se mostraron incrédulos. Como si no pudiera creer que era ella.

Hermione quedo de pie frente a Tom.

-Creo que responder a esa pregunta seria innecesario querido Tom. –hablo tranquilamente Hermione dejando salir un poco de vapor de sus labios un poco morados a causa de la lluvia fría.

Tom frunció el seño al verla en aquel estado tan deplorable. Su piel pálida parecía casi fantasmal, sus cabellos siempre en suaves rulos ahora estaban desechos y pegados a su rostro como algas marinas, sus labios rojos como el carmín ahora eran morados por el frio. Su uniforme siempre pulcro ahora estilaba agua como una gotera.

Hermione suspiro y se aparto los mechones de cabello pegados de su rostro y los llevo tras su oreja y miro a Tom que sostenía su varita con firmeza.

-El toque de queda fue hace más de dos horas señorita Hermione. –Tom bajo su varita y continuo hablando. -Sería tan amable de contarme el motivo por el cual usted se ha saltado esa norma. – Tom espero una respuesta de Hermione mirándola fijamente.

Hermione sonrió y miro por la ventana hacia las nubes ya faltaba poco… solo tendría que esperar un poco mas y podría irse a la cama. El día había sido muy largo al igual que la noche.

-Ciertamente ha sonado el toque de queda, hace más de dos horas como usted lo acaba de mencionar estimado Tom, aun así me temo que se ha equivocado de nuevo. No me estoy saltando ninguna regla. Tengo permiso de mi padre para estar hasta tarde en la torre. Si gusta puede verificar preguntándole personalmente. –Hermione mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar que el ambiente se volvía pesado a causa de la magia turbia de Tom.

-Si esta situación continua así comenzare a pensar que su padre tiene cierta preferencia por usted al permitirle rondar por el castillo a altas horas de la noche.

-Tom querido, me temo que tienes razón. Es evidente que mi padre tiene cierta preferencia por mí, pero que padre no la tendría por un hijo. –Hermione sonrió mientras movía su varita secando su uniforme y capa. Se seco el cabello y este volvió caer por su espalda en hermosos y perfectos cilindros, todos los hechizos los realizo en suaves susurros siendo vigilada por Tom.

-Y dígame señorita Hermione ¿por qué se encuentra en esta torre a estas horas de la noche mojándose con la lluvia expuesta al peligro?. –pregunto sin dejar de seguir los movimientos de Hermione que seguía arreglándose para estar más presentable. No era correcto entablar una conversación en tales condiciones deplorable. Su nana se fuera decepcionada de ella.

-Me creería si le dijera que lo estaba esperando.- Hermione sonrió mostrando su perfectos dientes color perla percatándose de un destello de sorpresa de en los ojos azules de Tom.

-No. –dijo con firmeza. No caería en aquel juego… no se dejaría confundir por algo tan predecible en una mujer. Hermione no lo seduciría fácilmente. Cientos de chicas lo habían intentado y ninguna lo habían logrado y Hermione no sería la excepción. El no cedería a palabras vacías.

-Ya veo…- Hermione sonrió y miro hacia las nubes que aun cubrir los cielos y contesto a la pregunta de Tom. - Estoy esperando a mi madre. –susurro sin dejar de mirar a las nubes mientras el viento movía su melena.

-¿Su madre?. –pregunto mas interesado. Ella parecía estar dispuesta a darles algunas respuestas a sus interrogantes. Respuestas que no le había podido arrancar Abraxas y que Hermione estaba a punto de darle por libre voluntad. Esa noche prometía ser productiva para los malévolos planes de Tom.

-Si… todas las noches la vengo a esperar a la torre. –susurro pensativa Hermione percatándose en el cambio de la magia de Tom cuando ella comenzó hablar de su madre.

-Disculpe mi imprudencia y sueno algo grosero. Pero creí que su madre había fallecido ya que por lo poco que se, ella nunca ha sido visto a su lado o presentado como su madre o esposa del profesor Dumbledore. –el nombre del profesor de transformaciones fue escupido sin disimulo.

Hermione le sonrió y negó con la cabeza pasando por un lado de Tom cerrando la puerta detrás de el que comenzaba a mecerse por la fuerza del viento.

-No se preocupe Tom, entiendo su curiosidad. Ciertamente mi madre falleció cuando era apenas una pequeña bebe. –respondió a la vez que Tom miraba cada uno de sus movimientos lentos y seguros… todo en ella emanaba seguridad esa a la que Tom le estaba costando asimilar ya que todos a su alrededor siempre se mostraban inseguros y temerosos… Hermione era la excepción siempre lo era desde que llego a Hogwarts.

-Entonces si su madre padeció ¿porque me ha dicho que la esperaba?.

-¿Puedo contarte una historia Tom?. –Hermione camino hasta un mueble rojo de terciopelos y cojines que la lluvia no alcanzaba a tocar gracias a los hechizos que rodeaban a la torre. Ignorando la última pregunta de Tom que esperaba pos su respuesta.

-Por supuesto. – acepto… cualquier información que Hermione pudiera brindarle podría darle un uso más adelante. Podría usarla para lograr sus objetivos en Hogwarts y poder manipularla.

-No quiero interferir con su labor de prefecto.- Hermione tomo asiento en el antiguo mueble con su espalda erguida y sus tobillos cruzados mientras sus manos reposaban sobre su falta con la barita aun entre sus dedos.

-No se preocupe mi ronda terminaba en esta torre. –Tom estaba impaciente. Pocas veces se impacientaba por algo… trato de mantenerse tranquilo y no mostrar la ansiedad por sabes mas de ella en sus movimientos y en sus palabras… pero con Hermione todo era difícil. Ella lograba que en ocasiones actuara como un inmaduro y estúpido adolecente. Y eso era algo que lo denigraba hasta el punto de quedar como un estúpido chiquillo de Hufflepuff.

-Entiendo… No habrá ningún problema.-Hermione suspiro y miro al cielo de nuevo. - Me gustaría que tomáramos asiento. –pidió Hermione volviendo a mirar a Tom a los ojos ofreciéndole el puesto a su lado.

Tom mostrando toda la seguridad que no sentía en ese momento tomo asiento al lado de ella maravillándose con ese perfume que aun no podía definir. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Hermione lo pudo sentir intenso cuando ella tomo su mano sin previo aviso y la entrelazo con la de ella.

El corazón de Tom se acelero al igual que una locomotora en descenso… y un involuntario sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

Tom estaba enfurecido consigo mismo por mostrar tan estupidez emociones… debía controlar mejor sus sonrojos y nerviosismo. No podía dejar que sus barreras fueran derribadas por un simple toque de las cálidas manos de Hermione. Debía mostrar más determinación en sus necesidades, porque conocer los secretos de Hermione se había vuelto para él una necesidad. Una maldita necesidad que se robaba todo su valioso tiempo y lo mantenía al borde de sus nervios todo los días.

-No podemos comenzar si no disgustamos un caramelo de miel querido Tom.

Hermione sonrió al ver el rostro de desconcierto de Tom cuando ella ponía un caramelo de envoltura dorada sobre la palma de su mano.

Tom miro el rostro de Hermione cerrando su mano con el caramelo entre ellas… se veía hermosa sonrojada. Y por primera vez deseo poder aprisionar entre sus brazos… aquellos caramelos representaban más que un sueño, más que una ilusión de cuando era un pequeño niño y había conocido a la niña de capa roja y ojos miel. Aquel caramelo que ahora era aprisionado por su mano representaba algo más que un sueño y una ilusión. Ese caramelo de miel representaba para el…

¿Qué representaba?

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**

**¡Hola!**

**Si me he tardado una barbaridad… pido disculpa por ello. Aunque no puedo prometer que no volverá a ocurrir porque siempre se presentar inconvenientes… en fin quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios… y ellos son:**

**Lily Rosie Malfoy**

**Lunatico0030**

**MioneRiddle**

**AliCeSakurita**

**Kizy Malfoy**

**Muchas gracias todos. Espero que haigan disfrutado del capítulo…**

**Una constelación de besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CARAMELOS DE MIEL**

**Capitulo 9**

Tom miraba a como Hermione saboreaba aquel caramelo, miro sus ojos brillantes mirando las nueves turbias. Sus pestañas se movían como dos velos negros movidos por el viento ocultando sus hermosos y resplandecientes ojos castaños.

Su lengua rosada lamio su labio carmín lo cual provoco que Tom tragara grueso por unos minutos mientras su garganta se secaba.

Cerro sus ojos y frunció el seño reclamándose a sí mismo por tal acto de debilidad a despertar aquellas emociones en su cuerpo que el creía dominadas, pero con Hermione nada era suficiente. Ella siempre le exigiría el máximo de su capacidad y eso le gustaba, no podía negarlo le gustaba que ella lo llevara al límite.

Abrió los ojos lentamente disgustando el tambien aquel sabor dulce, el único placer que se permitía. El sabor de la miel.

Miro a Hermione ella sonría ampliamente observándolo fijamente con sus enigmáticos ojos mirándolo, esos ojos que dejaban tantas emociones al descubierto y escondía tras su brillo tantos secretos que el quería descifrar.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que cuenta esa historia querido Tom. – Hermione sonrió y suspiro y miro de nuevo aquel cielo turbulento donde las nubes chocaban entre sí provocando haz de luz que eventualmente se transformaban en ruidosos truenos.

…

_Hace miles de años, las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad incluso el cielo parecía más cercanas y en ocasiones daba la sensación que las podías tocar con las manos. _

_El mundo era divido en dos._

_Un muro invisible cruzaba la tierra dividiéndolos, manteniendo oculto uno del otro con fin de que los misterios que envergaban sus tierras fueran un secreto que cada criatura o humano deseara descubrir. _

_Pero siempre hay alguien. Una persona o criatura con una curiosidad que podría resultar peligrosa. La curiosidad abre puertas hacia los misterios pero tambien abre las puertas de la obsesión y sobre todo las puertas de la locura. _

_Un joven científico miraba desde una alta montaña las estrellas, desde pequeños siempre había tenido una extraña fascinación por ellas. _

_Con su telescopio un día miraba las estrellas estudiando sus constelaciones, el universo para él era un mundo que ansiaba explorar, el deseo era tal que no había noche que no subía aquella montaña a observarlas, fue tanto su deseo por descubrir el significados de sus posiciones, sus formas y sobre todo sus constelaciones que comenzó a escucharlas susúrrale, a contarles historias de todo aquellas que maravillas de aquel mundo secreto, de aquellas tierras escondidas._

_El astrologo escuchaba cada una de sus historia. La estrellas no solo le revelaban secretos si no que lo volvían sabio, el astrologo aprendió el significado de cada una de las existencias por más pequeñas que esta fuera y estudio cada cambio que había a su alrededor. Con el tiempo los aldeanos que vivían al pie de la montaña lo comenzaron a llamar el ermitaño de la montaña que toca las estrellas. _

_Con el paso de los años el hombre no envejecía, su cuerpo no cambiaba. Algo curioso, comenzó a estudiar su cuerpo. No entendía el motivo por el cual su cuerpo no cambiaba, su tiempo parecía estar detenido. Su cabello no crecía y su cuerpo no sufría enfermedades, no sentía el frio del invierno ni el calor del verano. Porque simplemente este había dejado de existir, en la montaña era una eterna primavera. _

_Una noche el joven, cansado de aquella larga existencia, de aquella soledad espero que las estrellas le susurraran, a que le hablaran. Y como era de esperar ellas no tardaron en hablarle, a contarle del mundo. El fue paciente, escucho con atención todo lo que ellas susurraban. Y entonces cuando tuvo oportunidad les pregunto por aquello que perturbaba sus días. Les pregunto el porqué de su juventud, el porqué no podía sentir el frio o el calor. Porque si al pie de la montaña, llovía y las nieves cubrían sus praderas el no podía disfrutar de aquellas maravillas de la naturaleza._

_Ellas esa noche no contestaron a sus preguntas, se sumergieron en el silencio. Un silencio que duro años. El hombre estaba a punto de caer en la locura, algo le impedía que se marchara de aquellas montañas. Algo le obligaba a permanecer en aquella sima en la espera de la noche. Y fue tras años que ella le volvieron a susurrar. _

_Esa noche no había luna. Solo las estrellas adornaban los cielos como millones y millones de puntos de luz que resaltaban sobre toda la oscuridad._

_Entonces contestaron aquella pregunta olvidada por el hombre._

_Le revelaron que ellas no querían el que el envejeciera, que ellas no querían que desapareciera, le contaron la corta que era la vida de los humanos, le susurraban como un amante su amor por él. Le revelaron el porqué no podía sentir el frio y el calor. Y porque aquella sima no era afectado por el clima. Y todo tuvo una sola respuesta. Y fue la magia. _

_El hombre como científico se negó a creer por un tiempo en aquella respuesta, por días estuvo pensando en ello y entre mas lo meditaba mas se convencía de ello. Una noche al fin de aquel año ella le volvieron hablar al ver la tristeza que mostraba su rostro ante la soledad a la que ellas lo habían condenado fuera de todo contacto humano. Ellas se transformaron en un mapa en el cielo donde le indicaban un lugar a donde debía ir. _

_Donde debía ir por su compañera._

_Una estrella descendería de los cielos para hacerle compañía. Una estrella se entregaría a él para entregarle su amor y el de sus hermanas. _

_El hombre se sintió dichoso. Desde su telescopio solo podía ver rocas en el espacio. Miles y miles de rocas que brillaban mostrando su belleza a los seres humanos, el no tardo en plantearle sus dudas al respecto temeroso de que ellas se molestaran con él y le dejaran solo de noche._

_Pero ellas no se molestaron, solo pudo escuchar sus melodiosas sonrisas como cantos de un ruiseñor en las mañanas de primavera cuando brincaban de flor en flor._

_Ellas les contaron que en efecto eran rocas que resplandecían con luz, pero que cada una de ellas tenia forma humana, y que eran como hadas del espacio. Hadas que solo podían ver aquellos que poseían magia y que por ello debía cruzar aquel muro del cual le habían hablado años atrás. El muro que separaba el mundo mágico de las personas que no poseían magia. El mundo lleno de misterio que cualquier explorador sediento de conocimiento deseaba explorar. _

_El asintió enérgicamente. Y al día siguiente bajo de la montaña el pueblo que él conocía años atrás ya no existía solo habían ruinas. Se extraño de ello. No le tomo importancia solo quería llegar aquel lugar, por meses camino y camino durante las noches siguiendo aquel mapa creado por las estrellas, debía ir donde la magia tocaba la tierra, porque las estrellas no podían caer en tierras donde esta no existiera la magia porque se volvían piedras, rocas que se perderían en las profundidades de un cráter donde se consumirían lentamente. _

_Un final agonizante para ellas._

_El hombre después de meses llego a un viejo y retorcido árbol de tamaña imponente… con un gran arco en medio de este. Estaba hueco. _

_El hombre espero a la noche para preguntar a las estrellas que hacer. Y entonces su respuesta fue una estrella fugaz que pasaba sobre las copas de los arboles, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió cruzando el hueco tronco de un sauces con milenios de antigüedad. Sin ser consciente había cruzado la puerta que debía los dos mundos, adentrándose al mundo donde prevalecía la magia. Por horas corrió en busca de aquella estrella con su corazón acelerado y fue allí donde vio aquella hermosa mujer rodeada de llamas y con hermosas alas blancas mostrando su desnudes con un cabello tan rubio que podría ser confundido por el plateado reluciente de luz, toda ella brilla._

_La mujer lo miro, y se inclino levente mientras sus alas llenas de magia desaparecían, ya no podían alzar el vuelo de nuevo para llevarla a casa. Ya habían cumplido con su cometido._

_El hombre la miro con sus ojos plata. Fascinado, la estrella fugaz tenia forma humana, era un ser hermoso. Una criatura de otro mundo._

_La estrella pronuncio su nombre como un cantico sagrado, los arboles del bosque le dio otro como bienvenida aquellas tierras y él le dio el ultimo que los uniría de por vida._

_Ella lo guio por el mundo mágico, descubriendo juntos lo que podía hacer la magia, el no era un simple humano, en su sangre se escondía un poder extraordinario, se encontraba la magia más pura y calidad que el mundo había visto, una magia que la estrellas temían pero a la vez admiraban. Su unión trajo a la vida a un nuevo ser. Humanos con una gran magia, hijos de un humano y una estrella. Por cientos de años aquel linaje se impuso sobre el mundo mágico. Y comenzaron a ser temidos y acusados de usar artes prohibidas, la envidia que sentir aquellas personas que usaban magia pero que le era débiles en todo sentido de la palabra se alzaron contra ellos dándoles caza. Volviéndolo peregrinos en busca de un hogar fueron condenados por todo la eternidad. Y ahora están allí afuera vagando en busca de un hogar. No son aceptados y son temidos, son acusados de usar magia oscura y talentos sumamente extraños, sus mentes son privilegiadas. Sabes hay muchos magos en la historia de la magia que han resaltado mucho, descendiente de las estrellas. Esta Salazar Slytherin y el mismísimo Merlín incluyendo mi madre. _

-¿Su madre? Esto que me está contando señorita Hermione es algo que no de dominio popular, incluso le podría asegurar que en las bibliografías de ambos mago hace referencia a ese clan de que me habla.

-Y no lo habrán, la familia debe permanecer oculta, ante los ojos de aquellos que hacían poder. Ahora debes comprender cuál es mi fascinación por usted. Usted es descendiente de Salazar no es así.

-Como…

-Como lo sé. No debe subestimarme solo porque sea una chica. Sería un poco decepcionante e imprudente de su parte. El punto es que lo sé desde aquel día que lo vi sentado en aquel marco solitario rodeado por esa magia brillante que se a oscurecida por sus creencias erradas. Aun así tengo la vaga esperanza de que algún día comprenda y recapacite tomando conciencia de todo el mal que está causando y causara en un futuro. Mi estimado Tom por favor piense en lo que está haciendo y en las repercusiones que traerán sus deseos de poder.

-No sé que se ha creído para hablarme de esa forma y afirmar todas esas teorías sin fundamentos. Creo que su imaginación esta rayando en la cordura. Le recomiendo que deje de escuchar los discursos idealistas de su padre señorita Hermione y vera como el mundo no gira alrededor de su mente imaginativa. Y me disculpo si le he faltado el respeto o mi respuesta ha sido grosera.

-No lo ha hecho y es una verdadera lástima que no tome mis palabras como un consejo… Tom yo quería decirle que yo estaré aquí esperándolo para cuando desee abandonar ese camino que lo llevara a la destrucción. Confía en mí. Yo seré su libertad. Yo te aceptare por lo que eres, por eso que ocultas en tu corazón con recelo.

-Señorita Hermione.

-Te quiero desde que era una niña, siempre te recordaba como el niño de aura brillante rodeado por aquella melancolía. Por aquella soledad que oprimía mi corazón. Te quise desde el momento que me perdí en tus ojos enigmáticos y llenos de aquella inteligencia desbordante de aquello que ahora reconozco como sabiduría, esa sabiduría a la que le temo. Sé que eres como ese ermitaño que hablaba con las estrellas. Ansias conocimiento… querido Ton aunque lo desees, aunque desees más poder, aprender y crear hechizo que todos puedan admirar que reúnas mas seguidores a tu alrededor, aunque tu deseo sea ser admirado, ser seguido y ser aceptado en esta sociedad cerrada y sobre todo egoísta y racista solo yo te puedo dar y ofrecerte aquello que tanto deseas.

-Aun estoy sorprendido por la capacidad que tiene su mente para imaginarse todas esas teorías con las que afirma conocerme y sobre todo saber lo que necesito. Y más aun lo que sorprende es su afirmación de decir que es a usted a la que necesito. No sé qué es lo que esté planeando señorita Hermione, pero le sugiero que lo diga en este momento.

-¿No son hermosas Tom?. – el susurro soñador de Hermione atrajo la atención de Tom quien la miro sin comprender, cada vez más la actitud de Hermione era algo contradictorio para el joven Riddle.

-¿Disculpe?. –no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa e incredulidad antes la palabras de Hermione que sonreía con su hermosa sonrisa mirando el cielo estrellado embobada por su hermosura e inmensidad.

La joven Dumbledore lo miro con aquel brillo en su mirada, suspiro y puso una de sus manos sobre el rostro frio de Tom que se estremeció al sentir el tacto cálido de la mano de Hermione sobre su piel que se quemaba ante sus rose. No pudo evitar gemir ante aquel millar de sensaciones que sentía con la cercanía de Hermione. Y pensó que tal vez si la necesitaba, que quizás ella era lo que tanto ansiaba poseer.

-Las vez son hermosas, - Hermione levanto la mano libre y le mostro a Tom el cielo estrellado donde las estrellas parecían miles y miles de diminutos puntos de luz. -silenciosas, sabias y sobre todo observadoras. Por miles de años han estado allí vigilándonos, estudiándonos, siempre han estado presente en todo momento de nuestras vidas. Nunca hemos estado solos. Todos los seres mágicos tenemos una estrella que cuida de nosotros tu y yo… pero yo no quiero que una estrella cuide de ti, soy egoísta querido Tom porque solo yo quiero cuidar de ti, ser tus luz en tu camino.

-Señorita Hermione me siento muy alagado, y feliz por sus palabras aunque son un poco confusas y la verdad es que no comprendo que era lo que pretendía lograr con esa historia y esta inesperada confesión.

-Yo solo quería hablar sobre ese cuento de cuna que me contaba padre cuando era pequeña para esperar a mi madre antes de irme a dormir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrá que esperarla?.

-Ella ya me ha visitado y deleitado con su belleza y calidez… ya es hora que me baya a descansar. –Hermione se puso de pie dejando a Tom con una sensación de vacío de abandono y sobre todo en solo en la fría noche que lo abrazaba despiadadamente. Hermione se llevaba su calidez y la luz dejándolo en las penumbras.

Sin ser consiente se levanto y tomo a Hermione por su mano sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba en una loca carrera que le impedía escuchar sus propios pensamientos debido a sus ensordecedores latidos. Las palabras rehuían y se resistían hacer pronunciadas.

-No temas siempre estaré para ti Tom sin importar que te transformes en un monstruo mi destino está ligado al tuyo.

-Hay tantas cosas que seo saber, eres un enigma para mí.

-Lo sé, aun hay cosas que no sé y escapan de mi compresión respecto a mí y misión en este mundo. Pero tenlo por seguro que cuando me entere te lo diré… -Hermione miro hacia la puerta dispuesta a marcharse sintiendo el agarre de Tom sobre su mano brindándole protección.

-Señorita Hermione… descanse. –susurro soltando la mano de Hermione quien lo miro a los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza la cual Tom correspondió de la misma forma cortes y formar.

-Usted tambien estimado Tom. –Hermione dio un paso que lo separaba cerrando la distancia y planto sobre la mejillas sonrosadas de Tom un beso suave, cálido y lleno de dulzura, un beso que Riddle nunca había sentido, que nunca le habían profesado. Y se sintió querido. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquellas extrañas sensaciones que lo ahogaban y sobre todo adormecían todo aquel odio que sentía hacia a la humanidad por darle la espalda.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parado allí perdido en sus pensamientos, pero de lo único que fue consiente fue de que Hermione ya no estaba allí frente a él. El frio viento lo golpeo con ira calándose en sus huesos atravesando el abrigo como miles de agujas. Tom se obligo a no temblar y procedió abandonar la torre. Antes de cruzar la puerta que daba a las escaleras por las cuales descendería miro el cielo estrellado preguntándose cuál de esas miles de estrellas era la que Hermione llamaba madre. Y fue cuando la curiosidad le pico. Y nuevas preguntas se presentaron antes. Hermione había afirmado cada unas de sus acusaciones con firmeza. Eso le inquietaba ella había revelado muchas cosas sobre él y sus verdaderas ambiciones y sobre todo sobre sus caballeros y las artes oscuras… ella lo había insinuado todo. Quizás alguien se le había ido la lengua y eso a él no le convenía debía buscar al bocón y cocerle la boca.

Hermione caminaba con pasos lentos por pasillos pérdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llego al pasillo más oscuro en algún lugar del enorme castillo donde dos figuras encapuchados la esperaban manteniendo sus rostros ocultos. Hermione no les dirigió ninguna palabra, paso por un lado de estos y se adentro mas en aquella oscuridad, sus pasos eran lentos y constante sin perder el ritmo. Sus sonoros ecos eran acompañados por los de aquellas misteriosas personas. Tras unos minutos llegaron a una vieja puerta de hierro con las bisagras oxidadas y el picaporte sellado por un hechizo. Hermione lo tomo entre sus manos sintiendo el frio hierro quemarle. Cerro sus ojos y se concentro y tras unos segundos el picaporte cedió abrió aquella habitación en penumbras, cuando su pies derecho piso dentro de aquella lúgubre habitación las antorchas que la rodeaban se encendieron rebelando una cámara de tortura con imágenes perturbadoras y maquinas que prefería no saber para que se utilizaban por su propio bien mentar.

Hermione vio una figura recostada sobre una cama de hierro atado con correas de cuero negras. Su respiración se paralizo y toda la calma de la que había hecho gala se esfumo dándole paso a la ira y al dolor de ver aquella persona en aquel estado.

Con pasos lentos y temblorosos se acerco aquel joven tembloroso con heridas profundas en su piel que aun sangraban. La habitación estaña rodeada de una aura oscura y tenebrosa que ponía los vellos de punta a los jóvenes que veían la escena horrorizados.

La varita de Hermione apareció en sus manos y con un movimiento de esta las ataduras que sostenían al rubio muchacho desaparecieron.

Los ojos grises de Abraxas se dirigieron hacía aquella persona que había interrumpido su agonizante tortura temeroso que fuera su señor que volvía por él. Pero se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos mieles mirarlos con dolor y angustia y una desesperación que era empañada por la ira.

Hermione puso una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Abraxas y se acerco a él y sobe sus labios secos y heridos poso un cálido y casto beso. Cerro sus ojos y poso su frente sobre la de Abraxas mientras que su mano reposo sobre el corazón acelerado del muchacho que dejaba derramar lagrimas de felicidad al verse abrazado por la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Hermione.

-Eso no se quedara así. Lo que te ha hecho… cobraremos justicia. –susurro Hermione como una serpiente, la más peligrosa y letal de las serpiente con aura tan turbia y densa que el oxigeno no podía llegar a los pulmones de los tres muchachos.

Continuara…

**HOLA!**

**Bueno espero que todos estén bien… y me disculpo por la tardanza… solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir… **

**Pero aquí estoy… escribiendo para todos ustedes que les gusta esta pareja hermosa… **

**Le quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:**

**AliCeSakurita**

**MioneRiddle**

**lunatico0030**

**saashi samy**

**Lady Luna Andrews**

**damari**

**Colmillos**

**Muchas gracias a todos… **

**Yuuki Kuchiki **


	10. Chapter 10 Correspondencia

**Caramelos de Miel**

**Capitulo **

**Correspondencia.**

Hermione descansaba bajo la sombra de un roble a orillas de largo negro y su espalda el bosque prohibido, estaba en una zona poco concurrida. Era solitaria y silenciosa.

El crepúsculo se acercaba y la puesta de sol era hermosa, Hermione dejo su libro de transformaciones a un lado y comienza a disfrutar de la vista. Los últimos rayos del sol eran capturados por el lago negro con sus tonalidades naranja, violetas y rosadas.

Silencio.

La magia del castillo la abrazaba en el silencio.

No había palabras de cariño por parte de castillo pero se sentía amada por él. Era una sensación extraña, pero así se sentía cada vez que estaba sola resguardada entre sus terrenos.

Suspiro tomo el libro entre sus manos y acaricio su cubierta. Era un regalo de su nana. La única mujer la cual tenía una imagen de madre en su memoria. Abrazo el libro contra su pecho y cerro sus ojos. Recordando aquellos momentos compartidos con ella. Su extrita mirada, sus sonrisas cuando veía sus logros. Sus enseñanzas y sobre todo sus abrazos.

Ella siempre había deseado tener una madre. Aunque sus deseo nunca habían sido pronunciados. Pero así era. Ella deseaba sentir ese amor.

La oscuridad y el frio la comenzaban abrazar.

Y fue en ese momento que una capa la cubrió del frio.

El aroma varonil que desprendía aquella prenda llego a sus fosas nasales, penetrándolas con suavidad embrujándola. Hechizando sus sentidos. Haciéndola suspirar.

-Es una noche fría. – hablo con voz suave y ronca Tom ante la sorprendida mirada de Hermione al verlo en aquel lugar.

-Así es querido. – Hermione sonrió al ver aquel sonrojo involuntario en las mejillas de Tom.

Quien se aclaro la voz ante de pronuncias sus próximas palabras.

-La cena dará inicio en unos minutos. Señorita Dumbledore. – Tom le tendió la mano a Hermione quien asintió con su cabeza tomando aquella mano que le ofrecía.

Con delicadeza se puso de pie y se sacudió su falda con cuidado.

Tom solo la miro fijamente. Hermione miro el cielo ya cubierto por miles de estrellas y sonrió su madre ya la estaba mirando desde el cielo.

-Veo que estas feliz de ver a tu madre. –Tom le ofreció su brazo a Hermione quien lo tomo nuevamente sin temor. La miro fijamente por unos segundos. Aun no entendía la actitud de Hermione. Su inteligencia, la capacidad de asimilación de su mente. Ella era brillante. Sin tan solo consiguiera el método para corromperla sin que ella misma se diera de cuenta. Sin que Dumbledore se percatar de ello. Hasta que ya fuera muy tarde, hasta ese momento que ella no pudiera escapar de el, y que lo necesitara hasta el punto de suplicar su compañía.

Dumbledore, el muy maldito siempre estaba en medio de sus planes. Y siempre estaba alrededor de Hermione. La cuidaba y sobreprotegía de una forma casi enfermiza. Como si predijera sus sueños de corromperla.

Hermione siempre sonreía al lado de él. Se podía ver la devoción al ver al viejo a su lado en sus ojos, se podía sentir asquerosamente en su aura llena de felicidad. Como romper ese vinculo tan poderoso. ¿Cómo lastimar a Dumbledore con el desprecio de Hermione?

Tom miro a Hermione aferrada a su brazo caminando enérgicamente con su poderosa aura batallando con la del sin percatarse de ese detalle. Sonrió con maldad. Algún día su aura la cubriría y haría de ella su dama oscura. Su dulce Hermione se volvería tenebrosamente hermosa. Ser maligno quien lo acompañaría por toda la eternidad. Solo el merecía la mejor dama a su lado. Y Hermione era la mejor bruja y la más hermosa que había visto. Ella era la única merecedora de aquel puesto. Solo ella estaría a su lado.

Hermione caminaba hacia el gran comedor sonriendo tiernamente, una sonrisa dulce e infantil. Sintió como el aura de Tom trataba de dominar la suya propia. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió mostrando unos ojos fríos y carentes de emociones.

Era un juego y Hermione estaba jugando ese juego de astucia. Ella tenía un propósito, salvaría a Tom de las tinieblas. Aun así, si su misión no podía ser cumplida ella tomaría su vida. Las estrellas se lo habían pedido. Su muerte salvaría a miles de inocentes de una muerte dolorosa. Era la única forma de proteger el futuro, el futuro de su padre, el de los descendientes de sus amigos y el de su otro yo. Esa Hermione que estaba conectada a ella y quien en ocasiones le contaba lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que hacía lord Voldemort. "Tom Riddle".

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y Hermione y Tom se adentraron al gran comedor, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. Ambos juntos eran perfectos. Lo tenían todo, el intelecto, la presencia emanante de poder. Esa gentilidad carismática que atraía a las personas como la miel a las moscas. Y sobre todo tenían belleza. Una extraña y siniestra belleza.

-Ha sido un placer escoltarla señorita Dumbledore. –Tom tomo con delicadeza la mano de Hermione y deposito un beso en ella como todo un caballero Ingles.

Hermione lo miro y sonrió y se alejo de Tom, y camino hasta su mesa donde la esperaban sus amigos. Minerva mantenía el seño fruncido y Henry cerro sus ojos tratando de borrar esa escena de su cabeza.

Dumbledore tambien había visto todo desde la mesa de los profesores. Se llevo la copa a los labios sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a Hermione. Cuando la vio entras pudo ver los destellos de su magia fluir poderosamente bailando alrededor de ella.

Estaba atento a cada unos de sus movimientos, tenía miedo de que Hermione callera en las garras de Riddle. Ellos dos eran iguales, eran poderosos e inteligentes. Hermione era pura de corazón y Riddle lo tenía podrido. Un gran dilema y miles de calamidades los acorralaba.

-¿Señorita Hermione en donde ha estado?, estábamos preocupado por su desaparición. – pregunto Minerva dejando de lado sus cubiertos para dedicarse a mirar la mesa de Slytherins.

-Estaba leyendo un poco señorita Minerva. – Hermione tomo algo de verduras y las puso en su plato ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros que miraron sus platos y luego el de Hermione. Aun no entendían como era posible que ella comiera verduras habiendo tantas cosas ricas que comer en la mesa.

-Señorita Hermione debería de divertirse un poco más. No queremos que se vuelva como la señorita Minerva. – dijo una sonriente Lucí Bell atrayendo la mirada severa de Minerva que trataba de no herirla con uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-¿Que insinúa? –no pudo evitar preguntar mirándola con una mirada acecina que izo temblar a la pequeña peli negra.

-¡Ah… que rico pudin!, deberías probarlo señorita Minerva. – Lucí tomo una copa de pudin y se la ofreció a Minerva quien no pudo evitar ceder aquel manjar cubierto de caramelo.

Lucí sonrió viéndose victoriosa mostrándole su dedo pulgar a sus compañeros de casa que solo negaron con la cabeza. Minerva en ocasiones solía caer fácilmente en las garra del pequeño demonio que era Lucí Bell.

Hermione les vio sonriendo, su vista se desvió hasta la mesa de los Slytherin en busca de Abraxas quien comía silencioso. Aun tenía muchas heridas por sanar. Busco rápidamente a Tom y lo vio conversando cordialmente con los miembros de su casa.

Ella debía protegerlo. Protegerlo de sí mismo y de la maldad creciente dentro de el. Pero como protegerlo después de lo que le había hecho abraxas cuando ella misma exigía venganza.

Suspiro y bebió un poco de jugo.

Y comenzó a involucrase en la conversación de sus amigos.

Hasta que una lechuza atrajo la atención de todos. Hermione se puso de pie como un resorte al reconocer el orgulloso animal quien descendió en la mesa de los profesores. Sin notar la atención de la población estudiantes puesta en ella y sobre todo sin notar los ojos fríos de Tom atento a sus movimientos.

Dumbledore miro a su hija fijamente antes de tomar el pequeño royo de pergamino amarillento de la pata del animal quien esperaba algo impaciente.

Con cuidado lo desenrollo y leyó unas cuatro frases con ojos preocupados para luego posarlo sobre los de su hija que abandonaba el comedor con pasos presurosos.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola! **

**Si sé que es un poco corto para el tiempo que me tarde sin publicar. Pero quiero que comprenda que estoy ocupada con la universidad y sobre todo que quiero terminar una de las historia para enfocarme en esta y en la de un nuevo destino de la saga de crepúsculo. La cual tengo muy abandonada. **

**Bueno una vez aclarado el punto de mis constantes atrasos quiero agradecerle a las siguientes personas por su reviews:**

**SALESIA**

**Liliana**

**Lunatico0030**

**GabySJ**

**Damon-salvatore-lover15**

**Bella Malfoy Cullen**

**Sharlotte Soubirous**

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	11. Chapter 11 Egoísmo

**Caramelos de Miel**

**Capitulo XI**

"**Egoísmo"**

Sus hombros temblaban levemente, el viento movía su cabello con suavidad ofreciéndole una caricia a pesar de ser gélido debido al próximo invierno.

Miro el imponente bosque frente a ella, verde y rebosante de energía, maravilloso y atrayente. Lleno de oscuridad y luz.

Sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas traicioneras que recorrían su rostro. Estaba enfadada, aíra e indignada… solo quería gritar para dejar salir un poco de su enojo que rugía feroz dentro de su pecho.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Era muy orgullosa para completar su rabieta. Después de todo era una dama y una dama no podía dejar sus emociones al descubierto tan facialmente. Era indigno y degradante.

-¿Es una noche hermosa no es así hija mía? – susurro Dumbledore a unos pasos de su hija quien miraba intensamente el bosque frete a ellos.

-No hay nada más hermosa que las estrellas. Esta noche no es hermosa cuando hay presagio de lluvia. –concluyo ella aun si girarse a verlo manteniendo su mirada en las nueves oscuras que surcaban los cielos.

Dumbledore elevo su vista al cielo confirmando las palabras de su hija. La noche era fría y nublada. Suspiro dejando escapar el vapor de sus labios delgados.

El viento movía su cabello largo al igual que el de su pequeña solo que no lo hacía con la misma gracia. Ya que el viento parecía jugar entre los risos de Hermione.

-No debe ir padre. – susurro Hermione después de unos minutos. –no debe aceptar… no es su responsabilidad. No puede hacerse cargo usted solo de un problema que le incumbe a toda la sociedad mágica. El ministerio es quien debe resorber el problema no usted… usted es un profesor no un auror… - Hermione seguía con su mirada fija en bosque como si esperara que alguien apareciera entre sus árboles…

Dumbledore solo escucho las palabras de su hija que tenían algo de razón en ellas, sin embargo el no podía declinar aquella petición. Era mucho lo que estaba en riesgo, no solo la paz del mundo mágico si no el futuro de Hermione. El no quería que ella viviera en medio del caos, de la pudrición, de la magia oscura y los deseos malignos de un mago tenebroso. El quería ver sus sonrisas, no sus ojos llenos de dolor al ver los horrores que causaría aquel mago si se hacía del poder completamente. No quería el sufrimiento de los inocentes. –suspiro y miro a su hija, esa sería una dura tarea convencerla de que su decisión era la mejor dada las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Que él era la mejor opción y que una parte de él se sentía culpable de las acciones de aquel que una vez llamo amigo.

-Debes comprender y aceptar que cuando tienes el poder para enfrentar al mal debes hacerlo por un bien mayor Hermione. Eres una joven sensata, de mente abierta y sé que comprendes mi posición en este momento y lo que está en juego. Por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. – le pidió hablando con tranquilidad tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡¿Y yo padre…? ¿Donde quedo yo…? nunca le he pedido nada hasta hora… por favor no vaya… tengo miedo… -bajo la cabeza derrotada a mostrar sus sentimientos. Al mostrar su temor.

-Es una lástima hija mía… una verdadera lastima que no confíes en mi… en mi conocimiento y en mi poder… me siento abatido… - Dumbledore hablo con pesar, inundado de una tristeza inmensa que hacia peso en su corazón y agobiaba su alma. Tristeza que se reflejo en sus ojos enigmáticos.

-No es eso padre y lo sabe… -se apresuro aclarar. -creo en usted y en su poder…- prosiguió. - pero no creo en el… no confió que luche con usted con honor, como un verdadero caballero… él es una rata rastrera que se valdrá de cualquier artimaña para hacerle caer… y eso es lo que me aterra padre… él era su amigo y usted alberga buenos sentimientos en su corazón… temo que este intervenga… por favor padre no vaya… rechace la propuesta del ministerio. – volvió a suplicar mirando a su padre a los ojos para que comprendiera su angustia… su miedo y la ansiedad que se adueñaba de ella.

-Estas siendo egoísta. – le reprocho con actives.

-¡Aquí el que está siendo egoísta es usted padre! –le reclamo con enojo, mirándole con furia desmedida.

-¿Donde está la madures de la que siempre presumes…? tu mente se nubla a causa del temor de tus pasadas experiencias…

-Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de perderle a usted tambien y quedarme sola… no quiero volver a ese lugar oscuro y lleno de soledad… - las manos de Hermione se volvieron puños y su cuerpo se estremeció de pequeños espasmos de sus ojos lagrimas de amargura mancharon sus rostro.

-¿Aque lugar te refieres Hermione…?

-Yo no lo sé… solo sé que estado en lugar lleno de tristeza y dolor… un lugar que no puedo recordar pero el que me aterra regresar… padre se lo suplico no vaya. – Hermione le miro desesperada avanzando un paso hacia su padre.

-Me temo que no podre concederte ese deseo hija mía… he enviado una lechuza al ministerio confirmando mi partida a Francia… lo lamento mucho Hermione pero mis acciones es por un bien mayor. –le susurro bajando la cabeza ver a su hija en esa estado le destrozaba el corazón. Ella era su rayo de luz, su amada y preciosa estrella fugaz.

Hermione negó con su cabeza…

-¿A aceptado y no ha consultado conmigo antes…? ¿Ha tomado una decisión sin discutirlo conmigo?… - Hermione negó con la cabeza como si se negara a creer aquello. Como si estuviera soñando y aquella discusión era solo una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría.

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora… - le miro a los ojos y dio un paso hacia ella, pero Hermione le retrocedió.

-Después que tomo la decisión… - le miro herida. Estaba herida. Su padre le estaba mostrando que no le importaba lo que ella pensara al respecto que haría su voluntad sin importarle el dolor de ella.

-Hermione… - susurro percatándose en la dirección en los que iban los pensamientos de su pequeño ángel.

-¡No padre…! no puedo creer aun lo egoísta que es… - Hermione retrocedió un paso más con sus manos sobre el pecho y mejillas sonrojas y ojos rojos a causa de su llanto. Estaba decepcionada de su padre y se hizo saber con su mirada.

-Y tu egoísmo hija mía… - le contraataco ocasionando que Hermione abriera los ojos de indignación, de enojo. Abrió su boca y la cerro rápidamente y sus labios se apretaron de enojo.

-Esta conversación no nos está llevando algún lado… creo que lo mejor es que me retire… -con sus manos temblorosas borro las lagrimas que manchaban su rostro y marchitaban sus ojos. Indignada le dio la espalda a su padre y volvió a mirar el bosque con intensidad.

-Te acompaño a tu torre. – Dumbledore sabía que Hermione dio por terminada la conversación en el momento que le dio la espalda mostrándose orgullosa y fría. Suspiro con cansancio. La mayor batalla que enfrentaba siempre era hacerle entender a Hermione algunas cosas que escapaban a su lógica. Quizás debía enseñarle un poco más sobre el amor y la solidaridad. Quizás criarla lejos del mundo humano hizo de ella la persona egoísta que era en ese momento.

-Yo no iré al castillo. – le informo con voz decidida Hermione.

-¿No comprendo? – el cuerpo de Dumbledore se estremeció ante aquella información.

-Eso a estas alturas no me sorprende padre. – uso por primera vez el sarcasmo con él, estaba sentida, dolida porque su padre no entendía su miedo. Ella sentía como el ignoraba ese hecho y eso era frustrante y doloroso. ¿Porque él no entendía y comprendía que él era lo único que ella tenía en el mundo?

-Está siendo injusta y lo sabes… no me agrada este comportamiento irracional que estas mostrando en este momento Hermione. No eres una jovencita caprichosa… tú no eres así… no entiendo que te está ocurriendo. Aun así, no voy a permitir que pases la noche fuera del castillo. – por primera vez desde que llegaron al castillo él le exigió algo. Mostro su carácter como padre y le ordenaba algo. Había sido muy flexible siempre con ella porque la amaba y quería verla feliz. Sin embargo ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si la forma en que la había criado era la mejor.

-Iré a un lugar donde si me comprendan… si me necesita estaré en el bosque espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente en su viaje padre y que salga victorioso en su lucha… que mi madre le proteja desde los cielos padre... – Hermione comenzó a caminan con pasos decididos hacia el bosque mostrándole las consecuencias que traería su partida.

Con pesos enérgicos Dumbledore le alcanzo y le tomo de la mano temeroso de perderle.

-No te marches Hermione… comprendo tu miedo… tu enojo… - le susurro con pesar, tristeza y dolor. La angustia de perderla era aun mayor que su deseo de poder vencen a su enemigo.

-No lo comprendes… tú no sabes que es perder a alguien que amas… como me puedes comprender como me siento… la vi morir frente a mi… la perdí… perdí a mi nana a causa de esa maldita guerra… y estoy a punto de perderte a ti tambien… ¿cómo quieres que reaccione…? ¿Cómo quieres que actué padre…? respóndame porque no lo sé… no se qué hacer… no quiero que se marche y me deje sola… ¡¿acaso no comprende mis miedos…? –pregunto aferrándose a su túnica con desespero.

-Comprendo tu dolor… porque tambien lo he sentido… recuerda que he perdido a mis padres y a mi hermana… Hermione comprendo tu dolor… - Dumbledore la estrecho contra su pecho tratando de protegerla del sufrimiento que empañaba sus ojos brillantes. El comprendía el miedo que sentía al quedarse sola.

-Tambien ha perdido a mi madre padre… - le susurro Hermione separándose un poco de él para verle a los ojos. – porque siempre actúa como si su muerte no le causa dolor… ¿padre que me oculta? – pregunto en un susurro cerrando sus ojos debido al cansancio emocional que estaba sufrimiento o quizás fue gracias al hechizo silencioso de Dumbledore que la dejo inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Dumbledore camino hasta el castillo con Hermione entre sus brazos completamente inconsciente aun así ella seguía llorando.

Tras unos minutos Dumbledore atravesó los terrenos y se adentro en castillo donde tres sombras le siguieron por unos minutos…

…

Ton caminaba pensativo cuando escucho de nuevo aquellos susurros en los siniestros pasillos oscuros de planta baja…

El sabia de quien se trataba… conocía aquellos susurros siniestro… era a lengua de las serpiente… aquella serpiente le susurraba al oído palabras de gloria. Le sacudía le ofrecía poder. Algo que él deseaba con fervor. Sin embargo el la haría esperar… en ese momento descubrir el enigma que era Hermione le resultaba más sustancioso… porque ella era magia pura… su poder podía llenarlo de gloria si se adueñaba de él. Y sobre todo el poder que ella le ofrecería seria mayor que la serpiente de Salazar Slytherins.

Su ronda continuaba y los susurros le seguían.

Sin embargo el siguió ignorándolas ocupándose de lleno en su labor de prefecto.

Cuando doblo uno de los pasillos hacia las escaleras móviles una sombra se dibujo en una de las paredes gracias a una de las antorchas que ofrecía su luz junto a una armadura algo oxidada.

Se quedo quieto en silencio sin moverse, quería saber quiénes era aquellas personas que se acercaban con pasos lentos…

No tardo mucho en descubrir quienes eran ya que le resulto fácil reconocer aquellas voces para nada indiscretas.

-Me temo señor Potter que aun cuento con algo vigor a pesar de mi edad… y descuide que puedo cargar a mi hija sin dificultad alguna ya que su peso es tan ligero como una pluma. – hablo Dumbledore con un tono gentil rechazando el ofrecimiento del joven…

-Lo siento profesor, solo trate de ser amable… - susurro con timidez el muchacho mirando a la jovencita que había revolucionado su vida entre los brazos de su padre aparentemente dormía.

-¿Que ha hecho esta vez? – pregunto Abraxas que caminaba del lado derecho de Dumbledore que le miro por unos segundos…

-Nada de lo que deben preocuparse… solo sus nervios se han salido un poco de control… - hablo pensativo… -me gustaría que cuidaran de ella durante un tiempo.

-No se preocupe por ello profesor… cuidaremos de la señorita Hermione, trataremos que este lo mas cómoda y tranquila posible. – le aseguro Henry mirando Abraxas con una clara advertencia en sus ojos.

-Eso espero mis estimados alumnos… confió en su palabra… -miro a Henry para después poner su vista sobre aquel que le dejaba en vela durante noches… -buenas noches Tom. – saludo al joven prefecto ante la tensión que se presento en los cuerpos de sus alumnos. Era evidente que la presencia de Tom les intimidaba en cierta forma.

-Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore. Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, señor Weasley.- les saludo a cada uno con cortesía y una inclinación de cabeza a los que los nombrados les respondieron de la misma forma.

-He de deducir que está haciendo sus rondas de prefecto. – comento Dumbledore atrayendo mas a Hermione a su cuerpo cuando vio los ojos oscuros de Riddle mirar a su hija con tanta fijeza.

-Así es. -respondió cortes para luego preguntar. – ¿le ha ocurrido algo a su señorita hija profesor? Perdone mi curiosidad solo estoy algo preocupado por el bienestar de la joven. – dijo algo sonrojado controlando su emociones para que aquella timidez fuera quien convenciera al profesor de sus sentimientos por la joven.

-¿Usted y mi hija tienen una extraña amistad, no es así joven Tom? –interrogo mirándolo a los ojos buscando la mentira en ellos, buscando esa oscuridad y malicia que siempre brillaban en ellos y que en algunas escasas ocasiones había visto en sus ojos cuando miraba a su hija de una forma posesiva. Algo que en su momento le había perturbado. Y que aun seguía dándole de que pensar. No estaba de acuerdo con aquella amistad, y si por él fuera mantendría a su estrella alejada de joven Tom. Sin embargo Hermione se esforzaba por siempre estar alrededor de Riddle.

-Yo no le diría extraña profesor Dumbledore. –las palabras de Tom sacaron a Dumbledore de sus pensamientos quien asintió ante las palabras de joven algo pensativo.

-Su hija es una joven inteligente y de gran poder mágico. Nuestra amistad se basa en los hábitos de estudio y las materias que cursamos. Sobre todo compartimos una pasión en común la cual es leer. –le explico mirando los ojos de aquel hombre que repudiaba y mantenía en sus brazos a la mujer que deseaba poseer.

Aun en a los pasos de distancia que se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione, Tom podía sentir su magia haciendo cortocircuito con la él. Chocando entre ellas, tratando de dominar y someter a la otra.

Era un baile excitante… le agradaba sentir aquel choque…

Devoro con sus ojos el cuerpo frágil de su presa deseoso de poder envolverla entre sus brazos donde la mantendría presa, bajo su dominio, bajo su poder. Quería dominarla. Quería inyectarle su veneno y hacerla un fiel seguido, su fiel acompañante… solo ella se merecía ese lugar. Porque fue ella quien le reconoció primero como ser humano, como mago… fue ella quien le dio su mano y le hablo de su mundo. Aun recuerda aquel encuentro cuando ella le dio el primer dulce… su primer caramelo de miel…

Hermione era suya… y de eso se encargaría el. Se la rebataría a Dumbledore y haría que ella le destruyera.

-Buenas noches señores… vuelvan a sus casas… la noche es larga… - susurro Dumbledore pasando junto a Tom perdiéndose en uno de los amplios pasillo con su hija entre sus brazos temeroso de lo que vio en los ojos de Tom cuando su mirada se poso en rostro de Hermione. El la devoro con sus ojos de una forma siniestra.

Tom miro la espalda de Dumbledore perderse en las penumbras del pasillo.

Se giro para ver a los tres jóvenes frente a él y con el seño fruncido les observo irritado… conteniendo su ira. Porque otra vez ellos estaban alrededor de Hermione. Otra vez ello presenciaban y guardaban otro de sus secretos esos a los cuales el no podía acceder y que cada vez atraían mas su curiosidad.

Sin dirigirle palabra de cortesía alguna a los tres jóvenes prosiguió con su camino con nuevos interrogantes…

Hermione abrió sus ojos al día siguiente encontrándose en una habitación que ella no reconocía… la mullida cama de dorceles dorados de donde colgaban cortinas azules. Las sabanas de seda cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo. Su cabeza reposaba sobre una almohada de plumas suave al tacto. Se sentó con movimientos lentos sobre la cama bajando con la misma lentitud sus piernas.

Junto a la cama descansaba un ramo de flores blanca en forma de campanas y pétalos de estrellas con pequeñas manchas doradas en sus cinco pétalos en que se abrían en forma de estrella y de tallo largo y delgado de un verde oscuro y hojas de diferentes tonalidades de verdes igual de largas que el tallo las cuales se doblaban en forma de arco de una textura aterciopelada. Tomo el ramos de flore que sujeto por un lazo rojo con delicadeza.

Sus manos temblaban de emoción al sostener tan hermosas flores… solo pocas personas sabían de su gusto por ellas.

Abrazo las flores contra su pecho y aspiro aquel sutil y delicioso perfume que aun no podría descifrar pero sin duda alguna era algún día podría darle un nombre… ya que su aroma olía de diferente formas para aquellos que podían disfrutar de un ejemplar de aquella hermosa flor.

Cerró sus ojos emocionada, una risa suave y musical bailaban sobre sus labios… paso las flores sobre su mejilla hasta que algo duro le causo daño.

Frunció el seño y busco con delicadeza entre las flores hasta que dio con una carta de pergamino amarillento.

La tomo entre sus manos con algo de duda.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la hermosa y alargada caligrafía y el sello puesto en ella.

Contuvo un gemido cuando leyó su nombre en ella.

"Para mi amada Hermione… mi hermosa estrella fugaz"

De dodos de Hermione se posaron sobre el sello rojo que dibujaba un fénix. Y abrió la carta.

Saco del sobre un pergamino igual de amarillento que la carta, escrita por la misma persona. Escrita por su padre.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a medida que leía cada line…

Sin fuerzas y derrotada dejo caer la carta sobre la alfombra. Las flores que un reposaban sobre su pecho se movían agitadas por los sollozos de Hermione, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre ellas como un roció brillante.

Hermione perdió la noción del tiempo, de los días y de sí misma.

Siempre mantuvo las flores entre sus brazos que no parecían marchitarse a pesar de su falta de luz y agua.

Sobre las sabanas de ceda permanecía inmóvil con sus ojos rojos abiertos, sin embargo ella no veía nada. Solo estaba allí sola. Abandonada… porque era así como se sentía en ese momento… abandonada.

Una fría mano se poso sobre su mejilla. Logrando que Hermione desviara su mirada de ese punto fijo de la nada, volviéndola a la realidad.

Los ojos enrojecidos de Hermione se encontraron con los de Tom quien la miro con devoción.

-¿Señorita Hermione que hace usted aquí…? - le pregunto en susurro.

Hermione no le contesto desvió su mira y presiono las flores contra su pecho.

-Todos en el castillo le buscan incluso algunos aurores han venido a investigar el porqué de su desaparición… -le comunico en un susurro tratando de no perturbarla.

-¿Y mi padre? –pregunto en susurro ronco poco audible y que gracias al silencio que inundaba aquella habitación pudo escuchar Riddle.

-Me temo que su padre no se encuentra en el castillo. Desconozco su ubicación en este momento. – Tom la observo asegurándose que ella estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Deteniendo su mirada en aquellas flores… no conocía su procedencia ni su nombre sin embargo algo le atraía de ellas.

-¿Como me encontró? – pregunto sin mirarlo sintiendo dolor en su garganta seca.

-No fue fácil dar con su paradero en un lugar como Hogwarts donde cualquier agujero sirve como escondite. Aunque este lugar es todo menos un agujero. –observo a su alrededor… toda la habitación era decorada con elegancia algo sombría, pero hermosa.

-No sé cómo llegue a este lugar, lo único que sé es que mi padre fue quien me dejo aquí… yo solo espero que vuelva por mi… - susurro presionando las flores contra su pecho.

-Señorita Hermione no se si está enterada… pero su padre no se encuentra en el castillo desde hace una semana el mismo tiempo que usted lleva desaparecida. –le informo a la vez que extraía un caramelo de envoltura dorada de su túnica y juga con entre sus dedos.

-Una semana… -susurro con voz ronca. Mirando por uno de los ventanales la luna brillar. –Creí que solo tenía unos minutos en esta posición… -sonrió con amargura atrayendo la atención de Tom.

-¿No se ha movido de la cama durante una semana? –pregunto sorprendido por aquella información.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible que tu no muestres algún desgaste físico? – pregunto de nuevo acercándose a Hermione que le miro a los ojos.

Tom estaba algo perplejo por aquella información. Muchas teorías se dispararon en su mente al comprobar que Hermione no le mentía.

No había ningún desgaste en su cuerpo, solo las huellas de sus lágrimas y ojos rojos. Lo demás estaba perfecto, no mostraba señal de delgadez, palidez o incluso necesidad por alimento.

-No lo sé… quizá sea una magia extraña proveniente de la habitación. – sugirió Hermione volviendo a su posición sobre las cómodas almohadas.

Riddle miro la habitación con más determinación descubriendo nada fuera de lo común en ella.

-Tome haciendo a mi lado por favor. – Hermione palmeo la cama con delicadeza algo sonrojada ya que aquella petición no era nada apropiada de hacer al un joven en aquellos tiempos en los que vivían.

Si su nana estuviera viva… pensó con una sonrisa triste…

Tom no esporo una segunda petición con pasos firmes acorto el pequeño espacio que le separaba de la amplia cama y se sentó en ella sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a Hermione y su hermosos ojos miel abrumados por la tristeza.

-¿Que la ha orillado a permanecer en este lugar todos estos días? – pregunto curioso.

-La soledad, la tristeza, el miedo, el abandono… ¿cree usted que esos son suficientes motivos? – le pregunto en susurro sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa amarga en sus labios algo resecos.

-¿Que ha evocado esos sentimientos en alguien como usted? – pregunto curioso ansioso de una respuesta aunque su rostro no daba prueba de ello.

-¿Alguien como yo? – pregunto confundida.

-Usted me entiende… desde su llegada al castillo siempre está rodeada de sus compañeros de casa y del señor Abraxas amigo de la infancia de su persona si mal no recuerdo.

-No se equivoca Tom. Sin embargo todas esas sonrisas no pueden alejar la tristeza que embarga en este momento a mi corazón. –le susurro con tristeza mirándole de nuevo desviando su mirada aquel caramelo de envoltura dorada que Tom movía despreocupadamente entre sus dedos largos.

-Señorita Hermione. – le llamo tras unos minutos en silencio.

-Si… - le contesto suavemente aunque su voz aun se podía escuchar algo ronca.

Tom la miro a los ojos con determinación, tomo una de las manos de Hermione con atrevimiento sin recibir reproche alguno de ella por tal osadía.

Tom giro con cuidado su mano dejando su palma hacia arriba para poner sobre ella aquel dulce muggle que tanto le gustaba a los dos.

Hermione le miro sorprendida, era la primera vez que le daba un caramelo, era la primera vez que él le sonreía con aquel brillo en los ojos. Con sumo cuidado cerro su mano temblorosa alrededor del caramelo.

-¡Oh Tom…! usted es muy amable por regalarme el caramelo. Le sonrió por primera vez después de tanto días encerrada.

Riddle sonrojado por aquella amplia sonrisa que le regalaba Hermione se puso de pie y sin girarse a verla se despidió prometiendo regresar pronto a visitarla.

Continuara…

**N/A: **

**Hola!... bueno sé que me he tardado una barbaridad… lo siento de verdad la mayoría de ustedes conoce mis motivos… **

**Estoy agradecida por el apoyo brindado y sus reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo… en esta ocasión quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por su apoyo y buenos deseos y esa emoción que me trasmiten con cada uno de sus comentarios…**

**Lunatico0030****: **Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo cariño… y bueno estoy preocupada por ti tambien T_T

**Apple201992****: **Hola muchas gracias por tu review… lamento mucho la tardanza besos…

**Lady Luna Andrews****: **Holaaa! Jajajaj muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te haiga gustado este cap… besos.

**SALESIA:** Holaa! Como estas querida amiga…? Espero que bien jijijiji… bueno estoy muy feliz de que tambien leas esta historia y bueno lamento acaparar tus horas de sueño con mis historias… bueno en cuanto a tus deducciones sobre la tres hemiones tienes razón… Hermione ha conocido a Hermione del pasado que es la hija de adoptiva de Dumbledore y la otra Hermione del futuro cuyos orígenes aun es un misterio. Son tres tiempos y por lo tanto ninguna es la misma… como siempre estas a un paso de la verdad jijiji…

Me has hecho reír con este comentario… y bueno quizás le pueda quitar el trabajo a la profesora de adivinaciones solo espero no caerle mal a Hermione jejeje… y bueno en cuanto a los gemelos maldito si va haber un capitulo donde va haber mezcla de los tiempos.

Muchas gracias por estar presente amiga… tus comentarios siempre me llenar de ánimos… besos…

**Serena Princesita Hale****: **Holaaa! Muchas gracias por tus reviews… lamento reducir tus horas de sueño jajajaja… solo espero que hayas disfrutado de cada uno de los cap… espero continuar leyendo mas de tus expresiones… besos…

**Bueno amigos espero ansiosa leer sus reviews… nos leeremos luego… **

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki. **


	12. NOTA IMPORTANTE

HOLA…

No sé como empezar. No sé cómo dirigirme a ustedes… estoy confundida en estos momentos…

No podre… no podre continuar… lo siento… lo lamento tanto… pero no puedo hacerlo… he perdido la inspiración… el dolor que doblega mi alma es fuerte… me ahoga y me llena de tristeza… algunos de ustedes debe conocer el sentimiento de perder a alguien importante… yo he perdido alguien… saben… me han arrebatado a mi secreto… el me dejado sola de nuevo… me abandono y esta vez no regresara…

El perdido a mi amor de la infancia…mi primer amor… aquel con quien experimente mis primeros besos torpes… y carisias tímidas… aquel que en medio de la noche se mudada en mi cama en aquellas noches de vacaciones donde el frio me era insoportable… a pesar de estar rodeados de muchos familiares me rodeaba con sus temblorosos brazos y me susurraba que durmiera entres sus brazos calidos… perdí parte de mi alma y esa etapa de mi juventud es empañada… se marchita frente a mis ojos… le perdone tantas cosas y por nuestra promesa de algún día poder estar juntos… a pesar de los años trascurridos yo siempre le quise y el igual… siempre nos esperaríamos… pero nuestra relación estaba prohibida… no la tolerarían… no teníamos oportunidad… y era una cobarde que no quiso seguirle cuando me lo pidió y cuando hablo con su madre me acobarde y me aleje… era tan estúpida… ahora me duele su partida… no pude ir a despedirme de él… todas las puertas se trancaron frente a mi… nadie me ayudo a llegar hasta el… no pudo verle por última vez… ahora solo puedo tararear aquella canción que cantábamos juntos cuando solo existíamos los dos… ese viejo rock de caramelos de cianuro… que me enseño en nuestras largas camitas tomados de la mano y dejábamos las huellas de nuestros pasos en la tierra floja de las colinas junto a un rio… ahora ¿cómo puedo seguir odiando el nombre que compartíamos y detestábamos? Como puedo ver a su hermana gemela que me llamaba pidiendo mi presencia y sin yo poder hacer algo para estar allí... ¿cómo olvidas sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente sonriéndome con picardía…? me ha dejado sola y no puedo hacer nada más que llorar… el destino se opuso que le viera una vez más… y ahora mi depresión me consume… no puedo mostrar mi dolor abiertamente… no hay nadie a mi lado que me consuele… era nuestro secreto…

Espero que me entiendan… solo necesito tiempo… regresare se los prometo… solo denme tiempo lo necesito… en realidad no sé lo que necesito… quizás tiempo para resinarme que le perdido para siempre o tiempo para olvidarme de nuestra promesa y asimilar su muerte…

Les quiero a todos y compréndame… cuando regrese le pondré empeño a la historia…


	13. Chapter 13 NOCHE TORMENTOSA

**CARAMELOS DE MIEL **

…

**Capitulo 12**

**..**

**NOCHE TORMENTOSA **

**.**

Una tempestad cubría el gigantesco castillo de Hogwarts, los alumnos y profesores descansaban en sus habitaciones, sin prestarles mucha atención aquella misteriosa tormenta. Abraxas se mantenía inquieto en la sala común, los sonidos de los truenos eran gemidos suaves del cielo para él, sin embargo para alguien más eran cañones de guerras, tambores del terror.

Se estremeció de frio.

Camino hasta agonizante chimenea y se sentó frente a ella. Se rebanaba el cerebro día tras días, tratando de averiguar en qué parte del castillo estaba su Hermione. Desde su desaparición no paraba de pensar en ella, cada segundo su nombre estaba presente, necesitaba su droga para controlar la creciente oscuridad que crecía dentro de él. Necesitaba despertar de esa necesidad de hacer daño.

Con frustración se llevo las manos a la cabeza y desordeno su rubio cabello lleno de frustración.

Miro el fuego crispante escuchando nuevamente el estruendoso trueno que resonó por toda la sala. Pensó nuevamente en Hermione y maldijo apretando sus dientes.

Tom le miraba curioso desde las escaleras que descendían a las habitaciones de las chicas. Sabía que Abraxas pensaba en Hermione, y el solo pensamiento de ello le lleno de una creciente ira. Como odiaba la relación que tenían, y sobre todo esos malditos secretos que les unían y le excluían. Sin embargo estaba seguro que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo. Tenía una semana visitándola en aquella habitación en donde el tiempo parecía estar detenido. Una habitación la cual le estaba obsesionando, Hogwarts cada día le sorprendía. Aun así, al parecer la habitación se negaba a brindarle su poder. Un poder capaz de detener el tiempo. Pero estaba el gran detalle que él sentía los estragos del tiempo cuando estaba en ella, podía sentir la sed o el hambre. Sin embargo Hermione no padecía ninguna de esas necesidades. Hecho muy curioso…

Tom decidió acercarse Abraxas con pasos lentos, deslizándose en las penumbras como una ágil serpiente preparada para atrapar a su presa. Y en ese momento cuando solo levantaba su mano el rubio siseo ese nombre que le pertenecía despertando su ira…

Con un movimiento rápido saco su varita. Y apunto a su seguidor con ella.

Desde que Hermione se había presentando en Hogwarts, Abraxas se había alejado de su causa, se había alejado de sus caballeros y todo por seguir día y noche a la hija de Dumbledore, esa hija que le pertenecía a él, solo alguien con la inteligencia y el poder de Hermione era digno de estar a su lado. Sin embargo allí estaba Abraxas deseando lo que por derecho le pertenecía y el tratando de controlarse ya que necesitaba el dinero y la influencia del mal nacido.

Tras controlar su ira, paso de Abraxas sentándose frente al muchacho quien ignoraba en su presencia.

Tom medito unos segundos en el mejor método de sacarle información a Abraxas sin que este se percatase de su manipulación.

-Le veo muy nostálgico amigo mío… me pregunto ¿que causa tal melancolía a su persona? –hablo suavemente haciendo gala de su educación y falso carisma.

Abraxas despertó de su sueño al escuchar el susurro de la serpiente que le devoraba con sus ojos indagando en sus gestos, y por algún motivo absteniéndose de violar su mente.

Tom reposaba elegantemente de su asiento con sus piernas cruzadas y su rostro apoyado en el puño de su mano derecha. Le miro unos segundos y le respondió tranquilamente.

Tras un largo suspiro impropio de Abraxas, se puso de pie.

Riddle enarco una ceja esperando una respuesta que no tardo en llegar.

-Solo estoy un poco preocupado por la tormenta… la señorita Hermione les teme… -susurro marchándose a su habitación.

Sin mirar los ojos de aquel basilisco al cual le daba la espalda en ese momento. Abraxas fuera preferido callar antes de contestar la pregunta de Riddle, sin embargo no había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Cuando Riddle preguntaba demandaba una respuesta. Y el uno de sus seguidores de su orden oscura no podía oponerse a su señor ni callar cuando este se dirigía a él en busca de una respuesta.

Tom miro la espalda de Abraxas saboreando una maldición suavemente. Tentado a pronunciarla al ver como el joven se alejaba sin su permiso. Pero se abstuvo ya tendría el tiempo suficiente para enseñarles buenos modales.

Miro el reloj cucú que colgaba sobre la chimenea, notando que ya eran altas horas de la noche. Aun así, eso no le impedía que abandonara la sala de su casa. Iría a verificar si la información dada por Abraxas era correcta. Y más vale que lo fuera ya que tenía planes para esa noche, donde cierta castaña era la protagonista.

Como una sombra se deslizo hasta el séptimo piso. Se detuvo frente a una pare donde una puerta no tardo en divisarse. Tomo el serojo y la abrió con lentitud. Detrás de él un trueno resonó.

Miro todo el lugar, el techo de la habitación era adornado por una galaxia de estrellas. Muchas conocidas por él.

Miro la cama vacía. Arrugo el seño al notar que ella no estaba a la vista. Camino hasta la chimenea ardiente con una agónica llama. El sillón rojo de espaldar alto frente a la chimenea estaba completamente ocupado por un libro. Específicamente era La historia de Hogwarts.

Miro a su alrededor, se acerco a la cama donde las suaves sabanas de ceda estaban revueltas, sin embargo allí ella no estaba.

Arrugo el seño molesto. Miro fijamente la habitación en busca de algo nuevo en ella. Y no tardo en encontrarlo. Un gran almario de madera de cedro pulido de un color caoba se ergio frente a él.

Se acerco con lentitud. Mirando con fijeza.

Recordó las palabras de Abraxas. Si ella tenía miedo a los truenos el lugar donde buscaría refugio de ellos, era ese. Tomo con cuidado las manillas de oro y la abrió lentamente. Y por primera vez desde que entro en aquella habitación escucho sus sollozos ahogados por su capa roja.

Su seño se frunció a un mas. Lejos de causarle ternura aquella imagen le causo repulsión. Ella no podía mostrar tal debilidad por algo tan insignificante como una tormenta. Su mandíbula se tenso y sus manos se volvieron puños.

Un gritillo de ella, le atrajo de nuevo. Se inclino levemente y poso su mano sobre su cabeza y la deslizo con cuidado hasta llegar a su hombro… y susurro su nombre.

Ella no mostro signo de haberle escuchado.

Le sacudió con gentileza el hombro y susurro una vez más su nombre.

Hermione se encontraba sumergida en una pesadilla muy vivida.

Los truenos, la fantasmagórica luz y la fuerza con que la lluvia golpeaba el castillo. Le transportaba a un lugar donde sus pesadillas cobraban vida. Allí donde sus amigos y aquellos niños entregaban sus vidas en una guerra que destruía todo a su paso… donde los ríos eran de sangre y la lluvia lagrimas de sufrimiento…

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza temblando. Aquellas escenas eran una marea de imágenes que amenazaban con robar su cordura.

Necesitaba alguien que la rescatara, alguien que detuviera aquella pesadilla.

Solo alguien podía brindarle la calidez que necesitaba su alma.

El sonido su nombre abrió un brecha entre la pesadilla y la realidad.

Levanto con cuidados u cabeza y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se conectaron con los azules de Tom, sus ojos eran tan oscuros que los confundió con el abismo de la oscuridad que amenazaba con consumirla.

-Tranquila… es solo una tormenta. –susurro Tom fingiendo una amabilidad que no sentía en ese momento.

-Abraxas… -susurro Hermione tratando de alejarse de Tom que no tardo en mostrar una profunda frialdad en sus ojos.

-¿En donde esta Abraxas…? -pregunto aun temblando temerosa de aquellos ojos que pretendían ser encantadores, que pretendían brindarle una calidez que no sentían en ese momento. Ella necesitaba alguien que pudiera cubrirla con un sentimiento cálido.

-No sé donde esta no le he visto… -mintió con descaro ocultando su creciente odio.

-¡Mientes…! necesito que venga… estoy alucinando… ¿qué es real… que no es real…?

Se pregunto una vez mas Hermione.

Tom le miro algo desconcertado por la rapidez que había deducido su mentira, sin verle al rostro, con solo escucharlo.

-No miento. – le contradijo, volviendo su voz más clara y dulzona. Sin embargo Hermione negó con su cabeza y sonrió con tristeza y alzo su mirada y le vio a los ojos nuevamente sintiendo un profundo temor. Porque él era oscuridad y crueldad. Se negó mostrar aquel miedo y hablo una vez más;

-Tom Riddle debes aprender a mentir mejor… a mi no puedes engañar… -susurro poniéndose de pie lentamente. El armario desapareció con la misma lentitud.

Tom frunció el seño notando una vez más el poder de aquella habitación y sobre todo por no entender lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

De nuevo el estruendoso trueno retumbo con ira sobre Hogwarts.

Hermione tembló sintiendo el poder de aquella fuerza natural recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo como una potente electricidad que pusieron todos sus bellos de punta.

Y sin ser detenida abandono aquella habitación que tantos días habían sido el refugio de su dolor… de su tristeza, de aquella habitación que había presenciado su desolación ante la partida de su padre.

Tom miro como ella abandonaba la habitación dio un paso en su dirección lleno de ira ante el evidente rechazo. Preguntándose que demonio le había ocurrido. Que provocaba tal temor en ella si el mismo se había asegurado de mostrar las emociones correctas tomando el delicado caso en el que se encontraba. Incluso su rostro había dibujado con perfección evidente la preocupación y la solidaridad que se debían prestar en esos casos.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y enfurecido grito como un monstruo. Como el monstruo que se estaba convirtiendo.

Hermione corrió por pasillos con sus pies descalzos y su cabello suelto oleando con la misma gracia que su capa.

Se cubrió sus oídos, y con ojos cerrados recorrió aquellos amplios pasillos. Aquellas escenas se volvían mas vividas. Necesitaba alguien que la protegiera y la hiciera regresar y concentrarse en la realidad.

Tras media hora de correr sin aparente dirección se paro frente una pare… la pare que de entrada de Slytherin. Solo esa pare le separaba de Abraxas.

Su mano se poso sobre su la pare y susurro el nombre de aquel que buscaba con tanto desespero que la magia cedió y el muro le dio paso a un pequeño y corto pasillo.

Jardeando, algo sudorosa, con unos de sus pies heridos. Hermione entro en aquella sala, no presto atención a ningún detalle, a ningún cuadro o mueble. Solo quería llegar hasta Abraxas. Siguió el rayo de luz que representaba su magia. Ese rayo que mantenía su cordura. Descendió con pasos torpes a causa de la herida hasta una puerta de madera similar al resto del pasillo.

Sin contraseña alguna la puerta se abrió ante ella, como si le esperaba. Y Hermione le atravesó, se adentro en aquel lugar frio que albergaba un abrazo cálido. Sin mirar la sombra tras ella, sin mirar aquellos ojos fríos con una amenaza escrito en ellos y que prometían torturas inimaginables para el habitante de aquel lugar.

Abraxas sintió un peso junto a él, abrió sus ojos algo asustado por la repentina intromisión.

-Abraxas… - el susurro de Hermione calmo todos su sentidos… -tengo miedo. –concluyo Hermione pegándose a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos pegándose a él, aspirando y robando la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Estoy aquí… yo soy real… -susurro aspirando su perfume aprisionándole contra su cuerpo. –duerme, estaré aquí mañana cuando despiertes, no dejes que las pesadillas roben tu felicidad…

-Eres mi patronus que aleja los dementores de mis sueños… -susurro perdiéndose en las profundidades de los sueños, serrando sus ojos, segura de que aquel abrazo era real.

Abraxas cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. sabi8a que regresaría a él tarde o temprano.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente sin producir ruido alguno dándole paso a un joven mago rodeado de un aura oscura.

Con pasos silenciosos fundiéndose con la oscuridad misma Tom Riddle se acerco aquella cama con una máscara sin emoción cubriendo su rostro. Lo único que mostraba la ira, eran sus ojos rojos carmesí que miraban con odio aquella escena. Ella su Hermione entre los brazos de uno de sus servidores. Su varita tembló entre sus manos y sus dedos se volvieron blancos ante la presión que ejercía sobre dicho objeto.

Una palabra, una maldición se colaba hasta sus labios, solo debía pronúnciala y le daría fin aquella existencia que robaba lo que le pertenecía… lo que siempre fue suyo e ignoro hasta esos momentos.

Hermione rodeo con posesividad el cuerpo de Abraxas como si tratara de protegerlo de la maldición que Tom quería pronunciar sobre.

Tom enfureció ante tal gesto inconsciente.

Se giro dándole la espalda sabiendo que no podía hacer nada en esos momentos, no debía dejar que la ira le dominara, buscaría una forma de cómo destruir Abraxas y quedarse con Hermione.

-Tom… -susurro Hermione deteniendo a Tom a unos pasos de la puerta.

Ton se giro lentamente viéndose descubierto por la bruja. Llevándose la grata sorpresa que ella le llamaba entre sus sueños. Sin ser consciente de ello sus ojos rojos tomaron una tonalidad más clara. Con pasos lentos una vez más se dirigió al borde la cama de una sola plaza. Donde Hermione dormía sobre Abraxas susurrando una vez más el nombre Tom.

Riddle coloco su mano sobre su cabeza y recorrió su mejilla con suavidad hasta que sus dedos llegaron a sus rosados labios se abrieron un poco más para suspirar. La sonrisa de Tom se amplió más en el rostro. Y se acerco a su oído.

-Eres mía. –susurro con posesión llevándose aquel dedo que roso sus labios a los suyos.

Frunció el seño y sus ojos resplandecieron una vez y sin ceremonia alguna abandono la habitación.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola! **

**Después de mucho tiempo he regresado de nuevo… lamento que este cap no sea muy largo… me esforzare en el siguiente… ahora le quiero agradecer a todas esas bellas personas que están pendientes de esta historia y han esperado pacientemente este cap… y ellos son:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**elvira-glyttr**

**khadija**

**susumiya08**

**Muchas gracias chicas por su apoyo… me disculpo una vez más por la larga espera… besos.**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	14. Chapter 14 Lo que no se puede ocultar

**CARAMELOS DE MIEL**

**Capitulo 13**

**Lo que no se puede ocultar**

Los rayos de sol cubrieron la cúpula de la torre de astronomía. Las gotas de lluvia de la tormenta anterior aun humedecían las hojas de los arboles, helechos y hierbas del bosque prohibido y los amplios terrenos del Hogwarts. Una sinfonía de pequeñas gotas se hacía presente con cada soplo del viento. El lago negro subió unos cuantos metros tomando más terreno hasta llegar al pasto verde dejando sin playas sus orillas. La fría niebla cubría aun todo a su alrededor, el frio viento hacia castañar a los profesores madrugadores que preparaban sus clases del día. En el cielo aun se podían observar algunas nubes grises siendo arrastradas por el viento.

Un clima melancólico rodeaba el castillo, los alumnos como si pudieran ver aquel majestuoso amanecer frio y silencioso se apegaban más sus sabanas. Deseando poder quedarse en cama hasta que el clima se templara y las nubes oscuras desaparecieran para dejar un cielo azul despejado y sin amenazas de lluvias.

En las mazmorras de Slytherin Abraxas abría sus ojos soñolientos. Estaba acostumbrado al clima frio ya que en su habitación no llegaban los rayos del sol, no había ningún inconveniente a hora de levantarse-… sin embargo ese día deseaba quedarse en cama todo el día… ¿la razón? Hermione Dumbledore amiga de la infancia y amor platónico estaba tan apegada a su cuerpo con sus piernas y brazos enrocados como una serpiente… una hermosa serpiente que no le importaría que le picara.

Se quedo quieto recordando lo ocurrido en la noche… sabia lo temerosa que era Hermione a las tormenta… tambien sabía que había hablado de mas con Ton Riddle ¿pero como eludir sus disimuladas preguntas? Aun su cuerpo no se recuperaba completamente del anterior castigo al que le había sometido el príncipe de las serpientes… lo curioso era que él quien en su momento mostro un interés en encontrar el escondite de Hermione lo perdió tras unos días que les mantuvo ocupado en dicha labor de búsqueda. El sabía que él la había encontrado y que se mantenía en contacto con ella. Sin embargo, por más que intento seguirlo siempre lograba perderlo de vista. No había nadie que conociera mejor aquel castillo que Riddle. Tambien había algo que le preocupa y era el hecho de aquel imprevisto viaje al futuro realizado semanas atrás. ¿Qué clase de magia había utilizado Hermione? no tenía ni la más remota idea… pero de algo estaba seguro no podía dejar que Riddle vislumbrada una porción de esa poderosa magia. Porque si lo hacía despertaría aun más su curiosidad y estaba completamente seguro que no descansaría hasta poseer a Hermione.

Suspiro algo cansado su cabeza ya estaba punzando por pensar tanto. Pero le era inevitable… sintió Hermione moverse un poco ronroneando como si se tratara de un pequeño gatito. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y con suavidad comenzó a peinar su cabello algo enmarañado por lo que dedujo serian días sin peinarlo adecuadamente. Su sonrisa se amplió al escucharla suspirar. Seguía siendo tan madrugadora como él.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y se puso se sentó sobre el estomago de Abraxas quien no borro su sonrisa a pesar del arbusto que parecía el cabello de Hermione. Hermione le miro por unos segundos sin comprender que estaba pasando y el porqué se encontraba en la habitación de Abraxas y sin tardar sus memorias llegaron a ella, sonrió mas tranquilas y le dio los buenos días Abraxas algo sonrojada por la posición en la que se encontraba. Con la vergüenza maquillando su rostro se bajo con lentitud del cuerpo de su amigo y sentó a un lado de él.

-¡Buenos días! –respondió Abraxas poniéndose de pie tras dar un largo suspiro. – ¿Cómo has entrado a la sala común de Slytherin y cómo has sabido que esta es mi habitación? –pregunto dejando una última pregunta sin realizar a la espera de la respuesta de Hermione quien le miro y luego desvió la mirada para la agonizante chimenea que aun ofrecía una débil llama.

-No lo sé… -susurro. –Solo quería encontrarte y corrí hasta dónde estabas tú… Hogwarts es un lugar muy curioso. Quizás solo me mostro una puerta y yo la atravesé y llegue hasta ti… -Hermione se puso de pie y arreglo un poco las arrugas de su uniforme y con ágil movimiento comenzó a peinan su cabellos con sus dedos.

-Debería darse una ducha… puedes utilizar mi baño. –le ofreció al ver su aspecto desaliñado.

-No abra algún inconveniente. ¿No llegara tarde a sus compromisos del día? –pregunto algo incomoda por representar un problema tan por la mañana al único en todo el castillo que podía considerar un amigo.

Abraxas negó con su cabeza y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza algo informal le mostro donde estaba la puerta de baño donde una dudosa Hermione se dirigió minutos después.

Abraxas se revolvió sus largos rubios cabellos con algo de frustración. Unos largos minutos después abandono Hermione el baño envuelta en el suave perfume de sus jabones y esencias, con su piel fresca y su cabello algo húmedo, su uniforme aun se mostraba arrugado y un poco sucio.

Abrazas con un movimiento de su varita le dejo impecable y sin rastro de haber sido utilizado hasta ese momento. Sonrió al escuchar el gracias de Hermione antes de dirigirse el al baño a darse es más rápido de toda su existencia, puesto que los minutos corrían en su contra. A demás estaba el hecho que no sabía qué hacer para sacar a Hermione de la sala común sin ser vista puesto que si les veían salir juntos arruinaría la reputación de la bruja. Algo que él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Tras unos largos minutos de cavilación abandono el baño listo para ir al gran comedor a tomar su desayuno como cada mañana, aunque en esa ocasión llegaría tarde, esperaría que toda la sala común quedara vacía.

Abraxas observo a Hermione desenredar sus rizos con sus dedos. Su corazón se sobresalto cuando ella poso su mirada sobre él, por unos segundos le pareció ver el oro derretido brillante y atrayente en aquel hermoso rostro.

Hermione le sonrió al ver como abraxas se asustaba un poco al verse descubierto observándole. Le recordó su infancia donde él hacía lo mismo. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban puesto que aun seguía obteniendo la misma respuesta de mago cuando le sorprendía viéndola.

-No eh abandonado el castillo. –comenzó Hermione adelantándose a la próxima pregunta de Abraxas. – eh estado en una extraña habitación que cumple los deseos. Así que no debe preocuparse, solo espero que me disculpe por no avisarle que deseaba estar un tiempo a solas. Sé que hay muchas cosas que siempre evita preguntar esperando aque yo le de las respuestas que esperas al enigma que es mi existencia… tambien busco esas respuestas… aun así valoro su espera… tenga por seguro que algún día sabrá todo respecto a mi persona… solo sea paciente querido Abraxas. –Hermione se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta para abandonar la habitación de Abraxas quien no le dio tiempo en advertirle que no saliera. Debido a que no había digerido las palabras de Hermione a tiempo logrando que tuviera una lenta reacción, sin tardar un segundo más salió detrás de Hermione encontrándosela frente a Riddle quien le izo temblar cuando su mirada se poso sobre él. Y allí quieto como una estatua miro como su lord se llevaba del brazo a Hermione quien ignoraba el peligro que se exponía al estar al lado de aquel ser maligno sediento de poder y magia.

Tom se había encargado de enviar todo los estudiantes esa mañana muy temprano al comedor. Quería evitarle un mal rato a Hermione y estaba el hecho que el no permitiría que la reputación de aquella joven bruja que tomaría como suya estuviera dañada por algún estúpido rumor que no tendría verdad detrás de sus falsas palabras. Con pasos lentos la guio por los largos y oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras.

-Es curioso. –comento Hermione subiendo una corta escalera de escalones de piedra.

Ton la miro y espero a que continuara hablando.

-Los estudiantes de Slytherins no estaban en él su sala común… no esperaba encontrarme con los de grado superiores pero si con los de los inferiores. Sin embargo la sala estaba desierta… y sé que los de los dos primeros años tienden a llegar retrasados a su desayuno. –Hermione miro a Tom en busca de una respuesta que sabía que tenía a esa respuesta.

-Esta noche se celebrara la noche de brujas… los estudiantes de Slytherins se levantan temprano en este día. Con la intención de realizar sus actividades con las mayores brevedades posibles para tener tiempo de alistarse para el baile.

-¡Oh…! Las demás casas deben de hacer lo mismo tambien… ¿me pregunto si los Gryffindor harán lo mismo? ahora que lo pienso deben estar muy molestos algunos de ella por mi desaparición… y hablando de eso querido Tom estoy muy agradecida por no haber hecho comentario alguno sobre mi paradero.

-Ha sido un placer ayudarla señorita Hermione. –dijo caballerosamente sonriéndole mostrando sus perfectos dientes perlas y sus ojos brillaban pronunciando un hechizo hipnótico que traía suspirando a más de la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts. –Señorita Hermione lamento lo ocurrido de noche, aunque debo confesarle que me ha preocupado su actuación. Parecía estar asustada de algo incluso le asuste en determinado momento.

-Oh Tom me siento avergonzada por mí actuar. Le ruego que me disculpe… es solo que necesitaba alguien que comprendiera mis temores…

-Yo puedo comprenderla si me da la oportunidad. –ofreció con mirara de cordero y mejillas sonrojadas, como si estuviera avergonzado de hacer aquella petición. Hermione noto que era una de sus tantas actuaciones, desvió la mirada de él miro al frente algo decepcionada.

-Si lo sé… "tambien se que te volverás mis peores pesadillas si lo hago" –pensó visualizando la gran puerta del comedor que le esperaba abierta con el ruido de los cubiertos y las boses de los madrugadores estudiantes que no ocultaban su emoción.

-Señorita Hermione ha sido un placer escoltarla hasta el gran comedor… espero verle más tarde…

-Gracias Tom… le veré luego. –Hermione realizo una cortes reverencia y con pasos seguros se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde sus amigos le esperaban algo sorprendido por su repentina aparición en los brazos de Riddle. El silencio causado por la aparición de la desaparecida hija del subdirector fue roto por la misma cuando con una brillante sonrisa saludo a los miembros de su casa con unos calidos buenos días a la vez que tomaba asiento en su mesa.

El desayuno para Hermione fue toda una odisea llena de preguntas y respuestas inventadas de acuerdo a las preguntas realizadas por sus compañeros. Al final del desayuno estaba tan agotada que había considerado a faltar a clases una vez más. Estaba siendo irresponsable lo sabía. Sin embargo la educación era tan mediocre de un cierto punto de vista personal que sentía frustrada cada vez que entraba al aula y se topaba con algo básico que ella había aprendido muy joven en la vasta biblioteca de su padre. Después de unos minutos de meditación se regaño así misma por tener tales pensamientos. Se dirigió con pasos presurosos aquella extraña habitación por su varita. Le necesitaba para asistir a sus clases.

La noche no tardo en llegar… la luna reinaba majestuosa sobre el castillo de Hogwarts… las estrellas le rodeaban mostrando su esplendor contemplando a los magos y toda criatura viviente y no viviente sobre la tierra.

La música resonaba entre los muros del castillo, las rices y emocionadas boses elogiaban y canturreaban al ritmo de la música… fantasmagóricos adornos y curioso cachivaches adornaban el gran salón con una perturbadora nieva morada donde las luces de colores de las calabazas flotantes se reflejaban con colores tétricos le daban ese toque gótico que se esperaba para la noche de brujas en aquella época... nada era laborioso por el tiempo que se habían tomado en esa ocasión en preparar todo un baile. Sin embargo los estudiantes estaban felices por tener una distracción mas que los libros y los interminables ensayos que tenían que entregar en cada una de las asignaturas, para ellos la educación era muy rigurosa y no tenían muchas horas libres para recrearse o disfrutar una larga charla con sus amigos, siempre que lograban tener alguna siempre había un libro por medio y la verdad que para ellos era frustrante.

Hermione suspiro cuando miro abraxas esperando por ella al pie de las escaleras. Sonrió cuando vio su expresión de sorpresa, sabía que él la encontraba hermosa, lo cual le era grato después de haber pasado unas horas pensando en lo que usaría y el peinado que llevaría. Aunque ese no era su estilo, pero no quería desencajar en su primer baile en el colegio. Ella estaba emocionada.

Su vestido era muy similar a dríadas que se podían apreciar en las ilustraciones de los libros de fantasía de los muggles, llenos de muchos colores verdes en todas sus tonalidades, con ciertos de finas capas de seda e hilos de plata. El vestido se ajustaba a su figura y caía hasta cubrir sus pies. Sus brazos y hombros estaban descubiertos aunque mangas de ceda colgaban de hilos de plata que estaban sobre ellos. Su máscara estaba hecha de un material muy fino y delicado de color blanco. Su cabello caía libremente en su espalda siendo adornado únicamente por los hilos de plata que delataban su identidad.

-Se ve hermosa señorita Hermione. –saludo Abraxas inclinándose para luego tomar la mano que Hermione le ofreció para que ofreciera el saludo correspondiente de un caballero Inglés.

-Muchísimas gracias joven Abraxas usted sigue asombrándome con la elegancia que muestra siempre al vestir en esta clase de eventos. –correspondió ella mostrando una perfecta educación. Logrando que unos minutos se miraran antes de sonreír ante aquel protocolo que siempre se habían visto obligados a seguir debido a la alta sociedad donde siempre se habían visto envueltos.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su ansiedad cuando Abraxas la escolto hasta el gran comedor, las voces y la música incrementaban su intensidad a medidas que se acercaban.

-Es un honor para mí acompañarla en su primer baile en Hogwarts señorita Hermione, espero que disfrutemos de los bailes y los ricos manjares que siempre nos ofrece el director.

Hermione asintió ante las palabras de abraxas, agradecía sus palabras y halagos y las intensiones que venían detrás de ella. Sin embargo no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando entro aquel lugar cubierto por la espesa bruma algo fría al contacto de la piel.

-No temas aquí estaré a tu lado… -susurro Abraxas ocasionando que Hermione se estremeciera ante su cercanía y asintiera un poco tímida. A unos cuantos pasos de ello Tom les observaba con malignos ojos. Bebió un sorbo de la bebida en su brazo que no era más que una copa llena de un líquido rojo similar a la sangre.

Hermione no tardo en acercase a los miembros de su casa que logro reconocer bajo el antifaz. La noche parecía pasar sin ninguna novedad hasta que el joven mago más tenebroso de aquel castillo se acerco con pasos galantes a aquella quien sería su víctima, la prisionera de sus artimañas y la dueña de poder que él deseaba poseer bajo sus órdenes.

No tardo en reconocerla cuando entro en el gran salón acompañada de su sirviente. Y como confundir aquella aura de poder que emanaba su cuerpo, su presencia demandaba siempre ser admirada.

Tom tomo su mano y tiro de ella sin impórtale quien viera aquel gesto que denigraba toda su buena educación de caballero. No había tardado mucho tiempo en deshacerse de abraxas. Tuvo que ordénale que se fuera a la sala común.

-Oh Tom en donde ah estado todo este tiempo me temía que no asistiría al baile. –le hablo Hermione con voz suave mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisa.

-Señorita Hermione no pensé que me descubriría tan pronto.

-Conozco tus manos Tom, nunca las confundiría con las de alguien más. Porque tu tacto es único para mí.

-Me alaga sus palabras.

Un silencio incomodo para Hermione se estableció y Tom no tardo en notarlo ya que ella siempre tenía algún tema de su interés de cual hablar y debatir por largas horas, quizás el ambiente influyera un poco en esa costumbre recién adquirida.

-le paree si cumple su promesa de un baile. –le pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

Hermione se sonrojo y asintió con su cabeza y sin más se dirigieron al centro del salón para comenzar a danzar en ritmo a la música que se presentaba en el momento. Como un vieja codiografìa de los tiempos imperiales de Rusia candando el rey inundaba sus amplios salones de vals inmemorables. Las luces se opacaron debido a la música lenta y los suaves pasos de los bailarines. La danza era en círculos, las faldas de los vestidos ondeaban sobre la niebla y los pasos de los hombres eran cubiertos y silenciados por la bruma. Los ojos de Hermione se mantenían fijos en los de Tom quien le miraba con intensidad apreciando el brillo único de aquellos ojos expresivos que mostraba una pureza que el deseaba corromper.

Sus palmas se unieron mientras giraban con pasos lentos hasta el punto de entrelazar sus dedos y acercar sus cuerpos más allá de lo que se les estaba permitido en aquella pieza. Sin embargo nadie les miraba la oscuridad solo les permitía ver a sus compañeros y en pocas ocasiones a los demás bailarines.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Pronto Tom se vio rodeado de sus seguidores en bosque prohibido listos para realizar un ritual media noche. Un cardero burbujeaba y entre los dedos de Tom un brillante hilo perteneciente a los cabellos de Hermione envolvía uno de sus dedos. No le había costado mucho obtenerlo. Necesitaba conocer más de ella. Necesitaba poder manipularla de alguna manera. El tiempo se le estaba agotando, pronto llegaría diciembre y con ella la navidad. Y él como todos los años seria obligado a regresar al orfanato. Por ello necesitaba realizar aquel ritual donde ataría Hermione y se aseguraría que ella le soñara noche tras noche. Estaría presente en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Cubiertos con capas negras todos. Miraban aquel cardero y a su lord que sonreía mostrando sus dientes con ojos brillantes, Abraxas observaba con impotencia, el no podía hacer nada. Estaba bajo el mando de aquel lunático. Estaba terriblemente asustado de Riddle y lo que su mente estaba maquinando. Estaba seguro que el desdichado que recibiría aquel maleficio tendría un final lamentable.

En la distancia Hermione junto a Potter y Weasley observaban lo que los magos estaban haciendo… sonrió con amargura al comprender lo que estaban haciendo.

Hermione le dio la espalda y se sumergió en el bosque seguido por sus dos compañeros de casa. Una vez más había vislumbro entre las sombras del fuego y el humo del cardero burbujeante el alma que se corrompía presa del ambición. Tom quería poder y pretendía oscurecer su alma para obtenerlo, y ella podía detenerlo, podía tomar su vida en cualquier momento. Sin embargo algo dentro de ella comenzaba a cambiar…

Continuara…

**N/A: **

_**Hola… discúlpeme por la tardanza… de verdad no tenía el tiempo suficiente para continuar con esta historia que no es nada fácil. En realidad siempre es un reto para mí escribir sobre ella, porque no logro reflejar como quiero el carácter de Riddle. Quiero que sea maligno, oscuro y terriblemente agradable. Sin embargo no logro mezclar completamente esos elementos. Hermione es demasiado dulce y manipuladora, tiene a despreciar aunque ella no lo note es arrogante. Abraxas siempre teme dar un paso aunque no lo refleje muchas beses, pero lo hace porque cada acción de su parte conlleva una reacción y el huye de algunas reacciones. En realidad no estoy bloqueada con la historia, solo algo frustrado porque no logro mezclar su carácter y obtener lo que quiero de cada uno de ellos, no quiero que se vuelvan un amor trágico o algo por el estilo, tampoco quiero un amor masoquista donde Tom es solo el cruel y despiadado y Hermione la masoquista, mártir. Como ven no es nada fácil para mí debido al tiempo que me exige la historia. Sin embargo no pienso renunciar a ella. No considero este capítulo como algo bueno solo aceptable. Espero escribir uno mejor- U_U en fin quiero agradecerle a las siguientes personas por su apoyo y espero tambien que me disculpen por la tardanza. **_

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**LUNATICO0030**

**LILY ROSIE MALFOY**

**SALESIA**

**EVOLETVC**

**SHUUREI92**

**MONNY**

**DRACONIDAS**

**NIKYTA**

**AID4**

**Muchas gracias por la larga espera… **


	15. Chapter 15 Los sueños se pueden volver p

**CARAMELOS DE MIEL **

**CAPITULO 14**

**Los sueños se pueden volver pesadilla **

**Parte I**

El fuerte viento remetía con violencia contra las ventanas de la habitación de las niñas de Gryffindor en el cual Hermione dormía, mostrando un intranquilo sueño, sus manos sostenían se apuñaban con fuerza ocasionando que sus uñas cortaran su piel, sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza y su cabeza se movía con movimientos brucos, una fría capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y su respiración era irregular. Su cama estaba cubierta por las cortinas rojas. Sus sueños eran una bruma oscura de la cual trataba de huir… quería ser libre de todo aquella terrible oscuridad que amenazaba con robarle el alma. Sus pies ya no eran visibles y la los lejos solo podía ver los ojos intensos de su enemigo… aquel que deseaba salvar. Un ser corrompido por la maldad y que deseaba apoderarse de su voluntad aprovechándose del sentimiento más puro que posee un ser humano el amor… aquel sentimiento que une dos vida y unifica los lazos de amistad.

Hermione abrió sus ojos lejos de la negrura. El sol comenzaba a tocar las copas de los arboles, se sentía cansada. Recordó la noche anterior donde vio a Tom y sus seguidores junto al cardero hirviente donde una poción oscura era realizada. Y estaba segura que había sido un éxito. Suspiro cansada, debía encontrar pronto la forma de romper el maleficio que le había realizado Riddle. Su juicio debía estar claro si pretendía salvar el alma de mago que era una potente amenaza para las grandes masas de magos y muggles en el futuro. Hermione lo sabía, había visto las memorias de su otro yo de otro tiempo. Y ella conocía cada una de las atrocidades cometidas. Ahora la pregunta era donde ella había fallado. Que izo mal. Quizás era ese maleficio que se fortaleció y logro su cometido o quizás era algo más. ¿Pero que era? Hermione suspiro y se levanto de la cama dejando que sus pies rosaran la fría alfombra roja. Gimió ante el dolor de cabeza que martillaba con fuerza. Sintió como si su cerebro se llenara de aire y sus oídos silbaban. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para evitar mirar ya que fue víctima de un potente mareó. El maleficio era más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Sonrió con burla, nunca debió subestimar el poder de una mente peligrosa de un genio oscuro. Se dejo caer sobre las sabanas de cedas calientitas. Y suspiro llevándose las manos a su rostro. Aun no encontraba el método adecuado para luchar contra Tom sin destruirlo… ella solo quería salvarlo. Gimió ante una nueva punzada en su cabeza. Necesitaba un amigo o amiga… su padre aun no regresaba se encontraba en la guerra, persiguiendo a un mago tenebroso. Un mago perverso y corrompido por la misma magia y sociedad que había corrompido a Tom Riddle. Y con abraxas no podía hablar mucho ya que él tenía un lazo de lealtad con Tom.

Después de unos largos minutos Hermione se puso de pie aun sintiéndose un poco dolorida. Iría luego a enfermería por una posición para el dolor de cabeza. Estaba seguro que sentiría por muchos días esos malestares matutinos gracias a los sueños que se volvían pesadillas gracias a su querido mago.

Y como Hermione lo predijo por una larga semana estuvo bajo los efectos nefasto de los sueños donde Tom no paraba de aparecer como el único posible salvador de aquella profunda oscuridad. La palidez no tardo en aparecer en el rostro de Hermione al igual que un profundo cansancio y ojeras muy notables bajos sus grandes y expresivos ojos. Su rendimiento académico no sufrió efecto alguno. Hermione estaba seguro que la respuesta a al hechizo de Tom se encontraba en la sala oscura de la biblioteca. Aunque ella aun se seguía manteniendo la boca cerrada. Las pociones para dormir sin sueño no le ayudaban en nada. Estaba a punto de rendirse e ir en el encuentro de aquel que la mortificaba cada noche... Sin embargo se detenía, no quería que el notara la necesidad de que él fuera su salvador cuando él era el villano. No ella no sería la damisela en apuros. Ella podría ser su propio caballero. Ella podía encontrar el maleficio, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Estaba cerca lo sabía, la magia oscura no acabaría con ella, su humor se volvía mas agrio a medidas que transcurría los días. Sus compañeros de casa y clases se habían distanciado de ella. Y no los culpaba ella no se toleraba a ella misma. Solo lamentaba no tener a su padre para que le ayudara. Días tras día se encontraba pensando en escribirle una carta para regresara y le ofreciera aquello que tanto necesitaba… un sueño libre de Tom Riddle.

Hermione bajo la escalera de Gryffindor con pasos lentos cubierta bajo una capa oscura pesada. La capucha cubría sus largos risos y rostro manteniendo su identidad oculta. Descendió lentamente vigilando a su alrededor, cruzo el retrato de la dama gorda que dormía plácidamente con sonoros ronquidos nada propios de una dama. Hermione sonrió con pena. Si los miembros de su casa se enteraban no sabía que podría ser la desdichado cuadro, con pasos silenciosos camino por los largos pasillos siendo cubiertas por las sombras. A unos pasos antes de abandonar el castillo noto dos figuras esperándola. El corazón se Hermione se acelero un poco al verse descubierta. Sin embargo tres figuras no parecieron sorprendidas por verle caminar hacia ellos. Parecían esperarle lo que le causo temor. No sabía si eran enviados de Tom.

Sin embargo grata fue su sorpresa cuando los dos jóvenes se acercaron a ella y descubrieron sus rostros. Un Weasley y un Potter. Y detrás de ellos dos un Malfoy. Hermione inclino su cabeza lentamente en señal de reconocimiento antes que un nuevo mareo la atacara. Su cabeza punzo una vez más. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no girar como el mundo necesitaba dormir antes de que su cuerpo dejara de funcional coordinadamente y su cordura le abandonara.

Su cuerpo se precipito hacia adelante sin muchas fuerzas. La mala alimentación le jugaba una mala jugada. Henry le tomo entre sus brazos y le llamo entre susurros algo alarmado. Desistió ante la voz calmada de Malfoy que le recordó la debilidad de Hermione había estado mostrando en los últimos días. Tom observaba desde una distancia prudente con ojos fríos. No había preocupación en sus ojos. Estaba lleno de ira, Hermione no había acudido a él todavía. Sabía que ella sospechaba de él y el maléfico del que era víctima, ella era una bruja inteligente, y aunque sabía que él era el único que podía liberarla de las pesadillas y ella no corría a sus brazos, era igual de obstinada que su viejo padre el que aun no se aparecía para su propia suerte. Aunque no había previsto la forma en que la afectaba la el hechizo se suponía que solo era para estar presente en sus sueños y pensamientos. Que solo era para que ella se acercara aun más a él. Sin embargo había hecho que se alejara y la debilitaba. Apuño sus manos consiente que solo seria digna de él si superaba la maldición. Cubrió su cabeza con su capa y miro al los tres chicos interesado en conocer la tercera persona que acompañaban a Hermione al interior del bosque prohibido. Tom izo una nota mentar de descubrir el porqué Hermione siempre corría al bosque cuando algo le ocurría. Tambien sabía que era más que bienvenida a él y que las criaturas que Vivian en el le conocían e idolatraban. Lo había presenciado. Una fuerza con la que él no contaba, le era imposible mantener una conversación con esos seres inferiores. Sonrió siniestro al poder vislumbrar otra de las virtudes con las que contaba Hermione.

Hermione despertó cuando sintió una suave brisa helada golpear su rostro penetrando sus mejillas sonrojadas como agujas, suspiro y abrió sus ojos para notar la oscuridad que le abrazaba, por un momento temió seguir presa de una de esas nefasta pesadillas que no parecían ser interminables. Pero las estrellas en el cielo le alertaron a mantener la cordura, en sus sueños no podía apreciarlas. Un gran número de criaturas se acercaron hasta el lecho de Hermione en aquel prado lleno de flores de lirios mágicos que liberan un suave perfume. Las flores blancas liberaban un extraño brillo dorado desde el interior de su campana, el prado circular se ilumino con la luz de luna plateada.

Hermione suspiro y se sentó y busco a sus amigos que le miraban uno tras otro. Sentados a su alrededor. Pudo notar lo tarde que era por la posición de la luna sobre su cabeza. No podía ser más de la media noche, la brecha del tiempo que se abría sobre las cabezas a media noche había desaparecido. Suspiro cansada.

-Lo sabemos… es una posición y embrujo… -hablo suavemente el señor Weasley atrayendo la atención de Hermione que giro su cabeza hasta el chico para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Han podido viajar al pasado sin mi? –pregunto suspirando algo cansada mostrando su sorpresa dibujada en sus ojos.

-No teníamos alternativa señorita Hermione. Perdónenos por tomarnos el atrevimiento de tomar algo de su magia para lograr la hazaña. Aunque debe tomar en cuenta que no había posible solución al maleficio. Gracias a nuestra osadía hemos dado con el responsable de ello. Y es lamentable infórmale que el causante de ello es el señor Riddle. –le comunico seriamente el señor Potter a Hermione que asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de pensar en lo que había presenciado en bosque en la noche de brujas. Ella sospecho de aquella reunión y le resto importancia sin tomarle la debida atención que ameritaba aquella oscura reunión en su momento.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, aunque ella sospechaba de que había sido Tom era algo duro sabes que sus sospechas no estaban de todo equivocadas… era como se lo había dicho su padre hacia ya mucho tiempo, "piensa mal de Tom y aceptaras". Aun así, sentía que algo se endurecía en su interior. ¿Tom que aria con él? se pregunto poniéndose de pie mirando en dirección Abraxas sintiendo aquella aura de culpabilidad rodeándole, porque había estado presente cuando su señor había realizado la poción maligna y para terminar de hundirlo el había encontrado parte de los ingredientes de posición y participado de manera activa en su elaboración.

Abraxas sintió la imperiosa necesidad de mirar las estrellas suplicando por su ayuda. Hermione siempre les pedía deseo a ellas.

-No encontraras tu reflejo en ellas si las vez tan desesperados querido amigo. –Hermione se inclino quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro el cual sostuvo con sus dos manos. – por favor no llores… aun estoy aquí frente a ti. Por favor no cometa el error de pensar que soy una bruja débil que se dejara vencer por las artimañas de un mago que nos vigila entre las sombras. Soy más inteligente que el. Señor Malfoy por favor cuento con su ayuda en la elaboración de tan compleja poción.

Abraxas negó lentamente con su cabeza bajando la mirada abrazando el cuerpo frágil de Hermione una vez más confiaba en el ignorando sus errores. Mostrándole su piedad y el amor que le profesaba. Un cariño infinito que el valoraba.

-Tengo mucho sueño. – susurro Hermione cerrando una vez más sus ojos… -en esta ocasión tardare en despertar puesto que me encuentro agotada. Mi cuerpo y mente lo están. Será un inconveniente. No podre ayudarles a preparar el antídoto de este mal que destruye lentamente… pero confió en ustedes amigos mío y en su aprecio hacia mi persona. Esperare hasta que me despierten al final del nuevo día. Cuando el crepúsculo anuncio la llegada de la fría noche. –hablo suavemente Hermione cayendo una vez más en aquel pesado sueño, sus ojos no soportaban mas, tenía la profunda necesidad de cerrarlos y encontrarse una vez más con el causante de sus pesadillas en sus sueños. Porque esta vez ella no se hundiría en la oscuridad sola. Se lo llevaría con ella. Y que Merlín les ayudara.

Tom sintió un profundo mareo, su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar, se recostó de un árbol antes de caer precipitado sobre la tierra humedad. Miro a su alrededor buscando a su atacante porque simplemente sentía que algo no iba con él, algo le estaba obligando a dormir. Un potente hechizo de eso estaba seguro. Su mirada se volvió borrosa. Sus piernas no podían sostener su peso y sus oídos no podían captar los sonidos a su alrededor. Todas sus alarmas de defensa se activaron y su magia actuó rápidamente a su conveniencia. Le cubrió como una capa brumosa volviéndole invisible.

Cerró sus ojos y solo a su cabeza acudió un nombre y un rostro dibujo su memoria. Y en ese momento lo supo… ella era la causante de su estado. Ella le atraía al causante de su mal a un nido de tela de araña- ella pretendía consumirle y darle una cucharada de su propia medicina… astuta como una serpiente pensó, espero ah que bajara su guardia y se confiara que estaba débil y la tenía entre sus brazos para dar un golpe maestro. Y ahora allí estaba el pagando el precio de su propia debilidad, la confianza de que ella estaba a su merced. Se burlo de sí mismo por su arrogancia antes de perderse en la profunda oscuridad.

Hermione se abrió paso en aquella bruma hasta llegar a un solitario árbol tan alto que no alcanzaba a ver su copa. Sus matices de verdad eran extraordinarios. Bajo su pie una pequeña e indefensa criatura se encontraba. El suave llano de un niño llego a sus oídos. Con pasos lentos se acerco curiosa. Deseaba ver el rostro de aquel pequeño rogando por no ser una vez más engañada por otra pesadilla. Con precaución se inclino y toco la cabeza del pequeño peinando con sus finos dedos la suave melena oscura del pequeño que dejo de sollozar cuando sintió la gentil caricia. Hermione miro atenta las reacciones del pequeño ante su caricia que pretendía calmarle y mostrarle que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

Hermione observo como el pequeño lentamente levantaba su cabeza para quedar de frente a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules de Tom quien le miro con curiosidad y esperanza. Aquella mirada provoco que un sentimiento palpitara en su pecho con una fuerza desbastadora, una fuerza que le ahogaba y llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas cristalinas. En aquellos ojos había una profunda tristeza y desolación. Esa era la mirada que vio en aquel sucio orfanato en el mundo muggle. Ese era la mirada de mago que quería proteger de la oscuridad que le amenazaba con hundirle para siempre.

Con manos temblorosas se llevo una mano al bolsillo de su falda y extrajo de ella dos caramelos de miel y se los ofreció al pequeño que le miro con asombro ante aquel gesto de gentileza que no recordaba haber obtenido desde que podía recordar.

-¿Eres un ángel? –pregunto ingenuamente el pequeño extendiendo temerosamente su mano hasta los caramelos logrando que las lagrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

-No pero soy una estrella que cumplirá tu mas anhelado deseo…- susurro con la voz entrecortada acariciando el rostro aniñado de su Tom. Ese Tom que ella amaba y recordaba solo y perdido, sin cariño y unos brazos que le protegieran de la soledad.

-¿Me cumplirás un deseo como los genios? –pregunto llevando el primer caramelos a su pequeña boca disgustando el primer dulce con deleite y brillante mirada sin perder de vista a Hermione que asentía con su cabeza. -¿podrías quedarte para siempre conmigo… puedes ser mi amiga por toda la eternidad…?

-claro que si… estaré a tu lado para siempre. –respondió Hermione limpiando sus lagrimas ante la inocencia y el inofensivo deseo del pequeño.

Tom sonrió con tal alegría que unas pequeñas flores aparecieron bajo los pies de Hermione quien se sorprendió ante el gesto de Tom quien le ofrecía uno de los caramelos que ella le habían dado anteriormente.

-Esta es la muestra de nuestra amistad… -dijo emocionando entregándole un caramelo a Hermione quien lo recibió asintiendo con su cabeza. –ahora estaremos eternamente juntos hermosa estrella.

–Si…

Susurro Hermione sonriendo llevando el caramelo a sus labios oliéndolo antes de dejarlo sobre su lengua. Sin mirar los ojos brillantes del niño que le observaban atentamente. Porque aquel niño había conseguido tener su propia estrella… solo suya. Para siempre…

_Continuara…_

_**N/A:**_

**Holaaa! Esta vez no me tarde mucho… siiiiiiii! Lamento lo corto de cap… tengo una idea algo descabellada para esta historia que tomara un giro inesperado para todos ustedes… quizás más adelante le parezca algo enferma… y crean que mi mente esta corrompida… pero no me importa porque hare de esta historia una inolvidable… una única que ustedes no podrán dejar de leer. Porque será tan perturbadora que querrán saber más de ella., una historia que pondrá en tela de juicio sus valores… jajaja… les prometo que no leerán otra igual por mucho tiempo… al menos que alguien osado se robe me idea jajaja… claro que solo lo hará luego que plasme la historia y esta publicada. En fin es hora de agradecerles a todas esas bellas personas que leen esta historia…**

**Vanessa me ama para siempre **

**Amor y muertos **

**lunatico0030 **

**SALESIA**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios… se les agradece el constante apoyo… y en cuanto a mi querida amiga SALESIA, quiero decirte que estoy muy complacida con tu comentario y por tus palabras, no sé como lo haces pero siempre me dices lo que quiero escuchar… me gustaría compartir ideas contigo pero me es muy difícil ya que no cuentas con una cuenta en fanfiction… te aseguro que si tuvieras una serias alguien muy solicitada… espero que te haiga gustado el cap… besos.**


	16. Chapter 16 DULCES PESADILLAS Parte II

**CARAMELOS DE MIEL**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**DULCES PESADILLAS **

**Parte II**

Hermione dormía bajo la sobra de aquel manzano y sobre su regazo Tom, preso del encanto de aquellas caricias que le ofrecía Hermione con sus dedos sobre su cabello. Esos dedos que le condenaban y le ataban con cadenas que serian difícil de romperlas. Con una tranquilidad nunca experimentada Tom suspiro aceptando aquella gentil caricia que arrullaba su corazón con calidez.

Tom abrió sus ojos y miro aquel rostro angelical dormir plácidamente… él la quería y ella seria de él. Frente a él se presento una figura de un muchacho que parecía tener la misma edad de su Hermione, frunció el seño y se aferro aquel frágil cuerpo. Miro al muchacho con mirada enfurecida llena de determinación, hasta que escucho su misma risa en unos tonos más grabes. Se sorprendió al notar que era el mismo mayor de lo que era en ese momento…

-Tranquilo no eh venido a quitártela… después de todo no puedo robarme a mí mismo… - dijo con un tono burlón manteniendo su distancia.

-¿Entonces a que has venido…? – pregunto con recelo, aunque fuera el mismo mayor no se confiaba de todo.

-Ella me ha traído aquí… no sé lo que pretende… pero ella es mía… será mi reina en el mundo que construiré. Pero necesito tu ayuda. – susurro Tom llevando sus manos a la espalda pensativo ante la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos recorriendo a Hermione con sus ojos notando su inocencia y confianza a dormir.

-¿Que quieres que haga? – pregunto al vislumbrar el futuro prometedor que se presentaba ante él.

Hermione abrió sus ojos, miro al pequeño Tom mirarla con curiosidad con unos ojos llenos de emociones… ojos como jemas preciosas deseosas de mostrar su belleza deslumbrante para dejarla encantada a su brillo para siempre.

-¿He dormido mucho? – pregunto incorporándose, mirando a su alrededor, notando que el paisaje había cambiado un poco, una suave brisa parecida a las del otoño acaricio su mejilla y una hermosa puesta de sol se presento frente ella como una pintura viviente.

-No mucho… -respondió notando como los ojos de su Hermione brillaban mirando el paisaje, no pudo aguantar acariciar unos mechones de aquellos cabellos que parecían rayos de sol agonizantes ante el crepúsculo, justo como la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Sabes cómo puedo salir de este lugar? –pregunto Hermione tras suspirar ante la suave caricia que le adormecía.

-¿Por qué me quieres abandonar? – Tom frunció el seño ante las palabras de Hermione lleno de temor a verse solo una vez más en aquel lugar, se quedaría vacio sin ella y su cálida presencia.

Hermione sonrió con cariño y acaricio el rostro de Tom quien agachaba la mirada. Preguntándose donde quedaban las palabras de Hermione y ese amor que le había dicho que sentía por él.

-Tom… yo nunca te abandonare… tu eres parte de mi futuro, eres mi destino, mi redención y perdición… tu lo eres todo y a la vez nada… - Hermione poso un beso en la frente del pequeño que le miro con confusión.

-No te entiendo… - la bruja sonrió ante la con función de aquel bello rostro.

-No es muy complejo o difícil de entender Tom, se que lo entiendes muy en el fondo se que lo haces… ambos somos diferentes y por ello nos atraemos como imanes poderosos. Tú me has traído aquí y puedes regresarme… veras no puedo permanecer para siempre en este lugar, tengo un cuerpo de carne y huesos, si no cuido de él moriré y desapareceré de este lugar para siempre y la tristeza que sientes al vivir en esta soledad crecerá dejando un inmenso vacío… - Hermione noto la tristeza de aquel rostro, acaricio sus mejillas con ternura.

-Si te vas me quedare solo de nuevo. – susurro aferrándose a la bruja, sintiendo una vez más aquel vacio crecer en su corazón, volviendo a sufrir por no tener a nadie más allí con él, que le protegiera del frio, de la soledad.

-Aun no lo has comprendido Tom, nunca has estado solo, yo siempre eh estado allí para ti, recuerdas los caramelos de miel, es la firma de nuestra promesa… yo llenare tu corazón vacio y calentare tu alma fría con la calidez del amor que siento por ti… nunca me perderás Tom al menos que así lo desees. –susurro mirando como las hojas del hermoso manzano se coloreaban con los colores del otoño y comenzaban a caer con lentitud a causa de un viento juguetón que se arremolinaba entre las ramas del marchito árbol.

-¿Serás mía Hermione… para siempre? –pregunto con unos tonos de suplica en su voz, desesperado porque su pregunta fuera respondida por una afirmación que le daría las fuerzas para continuar existiendo en ese mundo egoísta que le había cerrado las puertas de una niñez llena de dicha.

-Si para toda la eternidad… si dejas que entre en tu corazón. – susurro Hermione observando los ojos de aquel pequeño que se iluminaban ante sus palabras.

-Lo juras Hermione.- un Tom mayor que aquel pequeño que se aferraba a Hermione la miro desde la cima de la copa del árbol manteniendo un caramelo entre sus dedos que giraba lentamente como si admirara la envoltura dorada. Escuchando aquella platica.

-¿Por qué no crees en mis palabras Tom…?- pregunto elevando la vista hasta aquel Tom adolecente que esperaba su respuesta en silencio. - ¿Por qué me has sometido a esta posición…? – pregunto en un susurro mirando a Tom más joven esperar un respuesta impaciente.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí señorita Hermione?- pregunto Tom volviendo su vista aquel caramelo. Dejándose caer sobre la grama que aun permanecía verde con la lentitud del caen de las hojas.

-No quería que tuvieras siempre la ventaja…a demás quería verte una vez más como un niño inocente… un alma que aun no ha sido corrompida por la ambición y la magia oscura que solo dan augurio de perdición y muerte… - susurro Hermione volviendo a acariciar el rostro del pequeño Tom antes de inclinarse y susurrar en su oído antes de que el desapareciera.

Tom cerro sus ojos escuchando aquel susurro que acelero su corazón. Quiso sonreír pero no lo izo, solo miro a Hermione a los ojos con un brillo que Hermione conocía perfectamente, el brillo del triunfo de haber logrado su objetivo, y ella en silencio tambien oculto su sonrisa porque ella no era tan tonta y Tom debía aprender a no subestimarla tan a menudo.

Hermione extendió la mano hacia Tom.

-Yo tambien deseo que me jures que me pertenecerás Tom, por toda la eternidad… - pidió manteniendo sus ojos fijos, buscando aquellas artimañas de las que hacia Riddle siempre para salirse con la suya.

-La eternidad es larga señorita Hermione, y es mucho tiempo para mantener una promesa… sin embargo veo en usted una poderoso aliado en el futuro…

-Conozco el futuro, el presente y el pasado… y no veo felicidad en el… no serás feliz si continuas navegando en el mar de la magia oscura, si permites que tu corazón se marchite y su alma continúe rasgándose seducida por el poder… tu desaparecerás…

-No subestimes mi poder y control… soy inteligente señorita Hermione, debería usted ya saberlo, se lo he demostrado… y al estar aquí frente a mi es una prueba de ello.

Hermione se puso de pie, y sacudió su falda con cuidado eliminando las hojas que se habían adherido a ella y unas ramas secas antes de continuar con su discusión.

-Veo que continuas subestimándome, puedo volver este sueño en una pesadilla aun para ti Tom… no me has atrapado, yo te he atrapado. Este juego debe llegar a su fin… sé lo que pretendes… pero te advierto que no podrás corromper mi alma, porque ella ha sido corrompida, conozco la oscuridad, vivo en ella. Mis manos al igual que las tuyas han derramado sangre. Y pago por ello… día tras día, y cuando cierro mis ojos pago por ello una vez mas. Sin embargo trato de redimirme, lo hago para poder avanzar y ofrecer mi mano aquello que deseo salvar… se que en un momento fallare, es el precio de conocer el futuro, la impotencia de no poder cambiar algo, aun así, yo… yo luchare contra el mal que crece dentro de ti, aunque me odies y me utilices, aunque me tortures yo no perderé la fe que poseo. Porque yo no quiero ver a lord Voldemort levantarse… yo deseo estar al lado de mi querido Tom… -los ojos de Tom se abrieron desmesuradamente. Las palabras de Hermione fluir dejando disturbios en su alma, ella conocía sus objetivos y los nombre que utilizaba para llegar a su fines. Ella resultaba ser peligrosa, tambien le inquietaba de la seguridad que detonaban sus palabras al hablar de su futuro. Y ese dolor que mostraban sus ojos al dirigirse con esas palabras, oh y ese miedo al mencionar aquel nombre que demandaba respeto y temor, temor que reflejaban sus ojos. Con pasos lentos camino hacia ella. Hipnotizado por esos sentimientos que desbordaban aquellos ojos hermosos.

Hermione se mantuvo firme sin desviar la mirada, sin retroceder un paso ante la cercanía de Tom, ella se quedo allí esperando lo inevitable, un enfrentamiento que pondría las piezas en su lugar para dar inicio a un juego de dolor, traición, muerte y quizás amor.

-¿Quién eres? – Hermione sonrió ante la pregunta obvia, su nombre, un gran peso que llevaba sobre sus hombres, un nombre con un poderoso significado.

-Yo soy Hermione Dumbledore. –respondió sin prisa, sintiendo la dulzura escurrirse en su lengua, omitiendo parte de él, después de todo el nunca especifico si quería oírlo todo.

-No… no lo eres… eres algo mas, estoy seguro… como puedes asegurar que has visto mi futuro cuando usted misma afirma no creer en la adivinación, como puede conocer aquel nombre que me he dado… quien le ha hablado de mis planes del futuro cuando yo aun no los rebelo por completos a mis caballeros… querida Hermione usted no es quien dice ser… su nivel académico no es para que este en un aula de clases… y si mal no recuerdo usted es funcionario del ministerio… ¿es usted un espía de su padre…? - pregunto con voz fría y ojos oscurecidos por la ira creciente en el ante la posibilidad…

-Hace muchas navidades yo me perdí en el mundo muggle porque quería obtener golosinas, para ser más precisa caramelos de limón y miel. Era una niña muy inocente para ser consciente del eminente peligro que corría al vagar por las calles frías de un mundo peligroso para una niña que vive en otro mundo… aquella aventura me llevo a un orfanato donde un solitario niño leía alejado de ese mundo, perdido entre líneas fascinantes de aquella lectura misteriosa… en aquel momento solo estaba fascinada niña por la misteriosa magia que le envolvía protectoramente aquel pequeño, recelosa de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor como el abrazo de una madre que protege a su pequeño hijo. Y en ese momento lo supe. Supe que mi vida estaría ligada a ese pequeño niño solitario. Cuando le regale esos caramelos ame el brillo en sus ojos cuando acepto mi regalo. Me enamore de aquel pequeño… y viene en su busca, esperando encontrar ese corazón ansioso de amor y cariño, anhelante de calor humano. Aunque llegue tarde solo quiero decir… eh vuelto Tom, y esta vez me quedare a tu lado hasta que desaparezca…

Hermione poso una de sus manos en las mejillas heladas de Tom y continúo hablando pausadamente.

-No es justo que me acuses de espías cuando mi único deseo es salvarte de ti mismo… -susurro acariciando aquella piel tersa, sin imperfecciones en ella. Una piel que erizaba sus bellos y aceleraba a su corazón.

-Yo no necesito ser salvado de algo que está bajo mi perfecto dominio. Le repito señorita Dumbledore no necesito ser salvado. Le agradezco por sus buenas intenciones, pero he tomado mis propias decisiones y estoy dispuesto aceptar las consecuencias que podrían traer mis acciones en el futuro.

Hermione dejo caer sus manos de la mejilla de Tom, dio un paso atrás. Rio suavemente con una sonrisa triste y miro una vez más los últimos destellos del sol. Por unos segundos sintió una profunda tristeza que barrio su corazón, ella no aceptaría las negativas de Tom. Seguiría luchando, algo en su interior le pedía que no se rindiera.

-Es un hecho comprobado que aquel que niegue estar bajo la influencia de algo que le haga daño lo negara aunque esté muriendo a causa de ese mal… y sé que usted está envuelto en mucha magia oscura y pretende llevarme hasta allí… debo decirle que está perdiendo su tiempo. Sus tácticas no tienen efecto en mi, aunque me han llenado de curiosidad muchas de sus locuras, aun así, no caeré en ese agujero donde está usted querido Tom, la única forma que yo me cubra con esa oscuridad es que vaya en su ayuda. Su encanto no surtirá efecto en mi si pretende dañarme… créame que no quiere someter mi cuerpo y alma, porque no puedo asegurarle que no le destruiré. Aunque, con ello me destruya a mí misma. Debo advertirle… no provoque mi furia si no está preparado para detenerla. No soy una estudiante corriente, y esta clase de artimañas para llamar mi atención son muy bajas para mi gusto, porque yo te observo siempre Tom. Ahora es el momento oportuno para regresar… -Hermione dio un paso hacia las colinas verdes en las cuales había aparecido horas atrás.

-Señorita Hermione. – Tom detuvo los pasos de Hermione quien con movimientos lentos se giro dejando que el viento jugara con sus risos. Tom no se permitió mostrar admiración en aquella belleza, mantuvo su rostro libre de emociones y se dispuso a obtener su respuesta. –Aun no me ha contestado quien es usted.

-Una estrella que ha llegado a iluminar la oscuridad que ha sido eterna en tu mundo. No puedo ser tu luna, pero si una estrella que puede cumplir tus deseos profundos que han sido callados por la ambición que daña tu corazón… no soy su enemigo si eso es lo que deseas saber… soy tu refugio cuando te pierdas o te encuentres en una encrucijada sin un camino que seguir… porque soy alguien que te puede dar tranquilidad y la calidez que siempre has anhelado. Porque mi amor es incondicional y no espera ser correspondido, aunque eso me haría muy feliz… soy tu abrigo Tom… debes prometerme que me pertenecerás para siempre antes que mi alma muera… ya es hora… nos veremos pronto querido Tom. -Susurro Hermione desvaneciéndose lentamente. Tom frunció el seño, esas palabras que parecían ser sinceras no tenían valor para él, porque en su alma no existían esas estúpidas esperanzas de un futuro lleno de paz… si él no ambicionara su poder, si ella no formara parte de sus ambiciones le hubiera quemado viva. El no necesitaba esa estúpida luz que le ofrecía sin embargo…

Maldijo entre los dientes, porque algo de él se movía al escucharla hablar, era algo que la deseaba como una amante, algo que le hacía soñar con ella, ese maldito sueño que en ocasiones le causaban dolor. Lentamente el tambien abandono aquel lugar sintiendo un profundo frio que entumecía su cuerpo. Y sus ojos miraron por última vez aquel manzano donde Hermione había estado recostada con el más joven, árbol retorcido, seco, sin hojas. Sonrió al llegar a la determinación de que él no necesitaba una estrella que le cumpliera sus deseos porque el tenia la habilidad e inteligencia para logar cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Su sonrisa creció cuando abrió sus ojos encontrándose en bosque prohibido a pesar de estar al borde de una hipotermia, ya había logrado algo que no esperaba logara tan rápido, la promesa de Hermione de estar siempre a su lado. Ignorando sus palabras de advertencia a su parecer sin bases solidas. Tom se fijo un nuevo objetivo para obtenerla como uno más de sus caballeros y porque no su amante. Ella era la indicada, digna de su atención. Con un movimiento suave pronuncio un hechizo que calentara su cuerpo y le permitiera recobrar sus movimientos. La oscuridad de bosque y frialdad aumento con cada paso que daba Tom Riddle en dirección al castillo donde él se levantaba como rey.

Hermione abrió sus ojos, lentamente cubierta por un grueso abrigo de piel de algún animal del mundo muggle por lo que pudo concluir. Sus ojos enfocaron las estrellas para luego desviarla hasta sus amigos que estaban postrados a su lado esperando de algún resultado de su trabajo.

-Hola. –susurro Hermione con voz rasposa a causa de largo sueño del que había sido presa. A pesar de haber dormido por lo que estaba segura era mucho tiempo por lo alto de la luna, se sentía muy cansada.

-Como se siente señorita Hermione. – pregunto Henry con preocupación tomando una mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

-Agotada… y muy agradecida por tener unos amigos como ustedes que se preocupen tanto por mi bienestar…. Muchas gracias…

-Por favor no agradezca, lo hemos hecho porque le apreciamos… - contesto Abraxas algo sonrojado.

-Es hora de regresa.- Abraxas frunció el seño ante la interrupción de Weasley, el había estado soportando la presencia de esos dos a causa de Hermione y la poción que necesitaba para darle fin aquella poción maligna que el había ayudado a crear. Estuvo a unos segundos de hacer algún comentario hiriente cuando la voz de Hermione le detuvo.

-Ya es muy tarde, debemos regresar al castillo antes que alguien de la voz de alerta por nuestra ausencia. –se apresuro hablar, conocía el temperamento de abraxas y sus amigos de Gryffindor. Los tres eran inmaduros con esas discusiones infantiles.

-¿Puede caminar? – pregunto Abraxas preocupado, ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando Hermione tomo su mano aceptando su ofrecimiento.

–Si… no se preocupe… la temperatura desciende con mucha rapidez, no hay duda que pronto nevara… - comento Hermione buscando entre las penumbras del bosque el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts, donde la estaría esperando Tom. Hermione suspiro dudando que el escuchara sus palabras. Sin embargo ella había hecho su advertencia. Y como ese viejo dicho decía guerra avisada no mata soldado… oh era otra cosa… oh esos dichos muggles y sus complejidades.

Los días transcurrieron con la rapidez con que caen las arenas de los relojes. Tom se sumía cada día en sus investigaciones sobre su antepasado Salazar Slytherin descubriendo secretos inimaginables. Los pensamientos de aquel mago iban de la mano con los de él, sus creencias y poder era semejante. Con cada nuevo descubrimiento aumentaba su sed de poder y esa extraña sensación de que encontraría algo más satisfactorio, algo que elevaría su poder a nuevos niveles. A pesar de que sus pensamientos estaban en descubrir los secretos de su antepasado no podía dejar de lado unos de sus objetivos quien cenaba frente a él con su grupito de Gryffindor, sonrientes. Mantenía a sus seguidores noche y día tras ella. Conocía cada uno de sus pasos durante el día y la noche. La señorita Hermione no era su aliada y ni su enemiga. A pesar de estar en un estado neutro en sus ambiciones él no estaba seguro que se mantuviera en esa posición.

Hermione suspiro satisfecha aunque solo había comido muchos dulces y nada saludable. Pero se estaba permitiendo ese gustito debido que no se encontraba su padre cerca vigilándole con sus ojos de arcones. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de ser regañada por él. Sus ojos vagaron hasta el asiento de comedor de los profesores donde una silla se mantenía bacía, sus ojos fueron azotados por una repentina tormenta. Habían pasados muchos días desde la última vez que recibió una carta de él. Sabía que era muy arriesgado para el enviar o recibir algún mensaje, pero la incertidumbre de no saber nada era abrumadora. Coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos dejando caer su mentón sobre ellas, cerro sus ojos concentrándose. Ignorando las voces a su alrededor y la atentas miradas de sus compañeros, su recuerdos de la poca información que había obtenido durante la ausencia de su padre no era mucha, sin embargo habían hecho relevantes en diferentes escenarios que hablaban por sí mismo, tambien estaba las recientes cartas del ministro entregadas por el director personalmente algo inquietantes. La guerra contra gran Bretaña era eminente, no había diálogos entre los muggles que lograran mantener un pacto de paz. El miedo aumentaba cada día, y el mundo mágico era receptor tambien de aquel pánico porque de alguna manera u otra ellos tambien se estaban viendo afectados.

Hermione abrió sus ojos notando que pocas personas quedaban en sus mesas la cena había llegado a su fin. Miro alguno de sus amigos frente a ella, Minerva le observaba con curiosidad a pesar de estar hablando con Luna. La intensa mirada de alguien sobre ella atrajo su atención. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tom insistentes invitándola a un encuentro silencioso, Hermione medito por unos segundos los beneficios que traerían en un encuentro con el después de tantos días. Se levanto y se despidió de los pocos estudiantes que aun quedaban en la mesa ignorando los interrogantes de sus amigos, abandono el comedor y escuchando los pasos de Tom detrás de ella, sus pasos le llevaron a un lejano jardín circular donde un solitaria fuente en forma de cáliz derramaba agua cristalina brillante a pesar de que la noche estaba algo nublada. Suspiro mirando el vapor salir de sus labios rojos.

-Debería comer más saludable señorita Hermione. – susurro Tom manteniéndose en las sombras vigilando el lenguaje corporal de su receptor.

-No creo que me haiga seguido para hablar de mi alimentación joven Tom. – Hermione se giro lentamente para enfrentarlo después de tantos días.

-Tiene razón, solo me preguntaba el motivo de sus meditaciones en la hora de la cena. – Tom dio un paso hacia la claridad de la noche, manteniendo sus manos enlazadas en su espalda ocultas de la vista de Hermione.

-Es usted un mago muy curioso. –Hermione camino hacia la fuente y se sentó despreocupadamente en el borde de la fuente, suspiro y miro a Tom esperando que el realizara el siguiente movimiento. Su relación se estaba volviendo tensa lo cual era agobiante en esos momentos cuando solo deseaba la tranquilidad en esa noche nublada que le asustaba, sentía miedo de no ver las estrellas.

-Solo me preocupo por su bienestar, ya que me temo que su meditación es a causa de su padre y su larga ausencia. – Tom camino hacia Hermione unos pasos para que su voz pudiera llegar a ella en suaves susurros. No quería que curiosos escucharan sus conversación ocultos en cualquier hueco.

-Es usted muy observador… -fue la corta respuesta de Hermione bajando la mirada.

-Entonces como me temía usted está preocupada por su padre.- dedujo observándola, esa expresión de su rostro que solo representaba la añoranza. Sus sonrisas de los últimos días eran tan forzadas que aunque no fueron ninguna de ellas dirigida a él, pudo comprender que eran tan farsas como sus buenos deseos hacia la guerra de los muggles.

-¿Tom te quedaras estas navidades? –pregunto unos minutos más tardes mirando al joven mago.

-Desde luego. A que se debe su interés. –indago con curiosidad. Si mal no recordaba ella siempre acudía al bosque en esas fecha, bueno eso era lo que había escudado de sus seguidores, ya era tiempo que desentrañara tambien ese misterio que le rodeaba.

-Supongo que es curiosidad. Y tambien por lo poco que oído de mis compañeros de casa, ellos se marcharan a pasar las festividades con sus familiares… -

-Si gusta puedo hacerle compañía durante la navidad… -Tom se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo aquellas palabras con suavidad, no lo había meditado ni por un segundo.

-Seria un placer contar con tu presencia… como Tom… - Hermione sonrió retomando un poco de brillo en sus ojos nostálgicos.

-Si ese es tu deseo quien soy yo para negarlo señorita Hermione. –Tom realizo una inclinación muy pronunciada robándole a Hermione una sonrisa.

-Te estás robando mis líneas… -respondió unos segundos más tarde manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Oh pido disculpas. – continuo Tom bromeando, su corazón se removía dolorosamente en su pecho.

-No finjas ante mí, muéstrame tu corazón tal y como es… yo lo aceptare. – Hermione miro los ojos de Tom esperando ver lo que pensaba en ese momento en el cual intentaba una vez más llegar hasta él.

-No puedo mostrártelo y quedarme al desnudo frente a tus ojos. No soy esa clase de magos que dejan todos sus puntos débiles a vista de una mujer. – Tom se mostro una vez frio y distante.

-No usare nada en tu contra, no soy tu aliada pero tampoco tu enemiga, solo soy una observadora. Solo eso…

-Señorita Hermione usted conoce mucho de los secretos de Hogwarts a pesar de tener poco tiempo en el… me pregunto si puede compartir algunos de esos secretos conmigo. – Tom desesperadamente sintió el impuso de cambiar el tema de conversación en terrenos más seguros y menos incómodos para él.

-¿Que estas buscando exactamente Tom? –pregunto Hermione directamente. Recordando que Tom deseaba aquel encuentro.

-Solo quiero conocer mi hogar. Hogwarts es misterioso y poderoso. Un hogar, frio y cálido. –comento ligeramente.

-¿Has sido feliz dentro de este castillo Tom? – Hermione se puso de pie y se acerco a Tom. Deseosa de escuchar su respuesta. De ver el estado del alma de su Tom.

-Desde luego después de todo es mi Hogar, aunque ese sentimiento es un extraño que solo me invade en pocas ocasiones, pero esos momentos felices se han propiciado dentro sus muros. Tambien te eh reencontrado en el. – susurro retomando sus dotes de actor para atraer a Hermione una vez más sus finas redes.

-¿Tom podrías amarme en algún momento? Puedes sentir por mí ese sentimiento incondicional, sin mentiras y manipulaciones… puedes abrasarme sin esperar obtener algún beneficio egoísta de ese abrazo… Tom puedes ofrecerle calidez a mi cuerpo… - pregunto Hermione repentinamente llevando una vez más a Tom a esos caminos espinosos los cuales el no quería tratar con ella en ese momento aunque la quería como reina de ese mundo que levantaría.

-Señorita Hermione no puedo prometerle…

-Lo entiendo, puedo ver la sinceridad en ti… no me mientas en ningún momento Tom porque leeré cada mentira entre sus labios aunque estén cubiertas de miel.

Tom frunció el seño al ver como Hermione caminaba hasta la fuente y se sentaba sobre sus bordes dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar las escasas estrellas que aun se podían ver a pesar de las espesas nubes.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron llenos de sorpresa cuando dentro de las nubes un ave fénix caía en picada en su dirección, no tardo en reconocerla, se puso de pie con rapidez logrando que sus movimientos soltaran su cabello que era sostenido por unos palillos de plata en forma de flor de loto.

Tom observo todo confundido por la reacción de Hermione, nunca había visto al fénix pero estaba seguro que Hermione si por la forma en la que había reaccionado al verle.

El ave se planeo hasta quedar frente a Hermione quien no dudo en tomar su varita entre sus manos con su corazón corriendo una loca carrera que volvía su respiración pesada. Con determinación camino hasta el ave y extendió su mano para que se posara sobre su brazo.

-Llévame con él. – pidió con los ojos brillantes, la magia se desbordo de su cuerpo envolviéndola con una capa de luz plateada como los hilos de plata que se enredaban entre sus risos.

-¿Señorita Hermione que está ocurriendo? – pregunto algo perturbado por esas llamas de magia pura y esa ave en su brazo que le por lo que podía ver le causaba daño.

-Lo siento Tom debo irme. – Hermione no le miro a los ojos solo estaba concentrando su magia para emprender el viaje.

-Es contra las reglas que se abandone el castillo sin un permiso dado por el director. Y mucho me temo que aunque seas la hija de Dumbledore esa regla debe ser respetada incluso por usted. – recito Tom hipócritamente, porque a él lo menos que le importaba en ese momento eras las reglas.

-Quizás después de todo no sea una simple alumna Tom. – respondió Hermione mirándole.

-¿Que quiere decir? – pregunto escondiendo su ansiedad tras un velo de preocupación.

-Que usted tenía razón, ahora debo marcharme no tengo mucho tiempo, si mi padre ah enviado por mi debo ir en su encuentro. – aclaro sin duda en sus ojos, manteniendo firmeza en su postura activa.

-Soy un prefecto no puedo permitirle...

-Entonces ven conmigo Tom y admira con tus ojos los horrores de una guerra, la muerte y el dolor que deja a su paso la destrucción que solo consume las almas y las sumerge en la terrible oscuridad que no brinda consuelo si no desconsuelo. Ven conmigo y admira lo que un mago tenebroso puede lograr al querer tomar el control de todo un mundo que siente y tiene sus propios deseos.

Tom miro a Hermione y por primera vez Hermione vio duda en sus ojos.

-No será expulsado si viene conmigo. Yo te otorgo el permiso de abandonar los terrenos después de todo la primera mujer auror de la historia puede tomar bajo su ala a más prometedor de los estudiantes de Hogwarts por unas horas… -Hermione sonrió sin alegría.

-¿Algún otro secreto que deba saber señorita Hermione? – pregunto sintiendo impactado por lo revelado.

-Mi vida está llena de secretos, soy una caja de pandora que jamás debe ser abierta por completo. Ahora joven Tom tome mi mano si quiere ir conmigo, nos desaparecemos.

-Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible dentro de los muros de este castillo.

-Una vez más subestima mi poder señor Riddle y desde luego que el poder de esta increíble criatura.

Ton miro el fénix y luego la mano de Hermione que se mantenía tendida a él. Hermione comenzó a contar lentamente lista para desaparecerse dentro de las llamas del fénix cuando la mano de Tom se aferro fuertemente a la de ella.

Sonrió y espero aparecerse lejos de cualquier campo de batalla. Aunque Tom era poderoso carecía de experiencia y por muchos hechizos oscuros que conociera no podía enfrentarse a unos cuantos magos veteranos con años navegando sobre dicha magia tenebrosa. Sintió las llamas envolverla completamente y el canto del fénix antes de que todo fuera cubierto por un remolino de fuego. Y con la misma rapidez en las que giraron las espirales de fuego apareció en una colina cubierta de nieve que cubría sus pies hasta los tobillos, sus ojos buscaron rápidamente cualquier peligro descubriendo un pequeño pueblo ardiendo en llamas. Llamas malditas que lo consumían todo. Escucho gritos y llantos, su varita vibro entre sus manos ansiosas de liberar su poder para proteger aquel pueblo.

-Espera en este lugar Tom.

-A donde cree que va señorita Hermione.

-Acaso no es obvio señor Riddle.

-No puedo permitir ir hacia el peligro. Es usted una bruja, ese es el trabajo de un mago.

-Me temo que no ha oído cuando le mencionado que soy un auror. Me enfrentado ya esta clase de peligros, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su persona, ese no es un lugar para usted, ahora le pido que se quede aquí resguardado del peligro, Hermione se desvaneció frente a los ojos de Tom.

Riddle sonrió ante la ingenuidad de Hermione, el tenia una amplia gama de hechizos oscuros que deseaba probar y no iba desperdiciar el momento, con tana confusión nadie notaria a un estudiante de Hogwarts haciendo magia tenebrosa. Sin embargo para prevenir cubrió su uniforme por una pesada capa negra, aunque ligera para facilitar cualquier movimiento de batalla. Ton se desvaneció, buscaría Hermione y mediría sus habilidades.

Hermione corrió entre la muchedumbre en su mano derecha su barita era movida con agilidad para proteger y atacar, buscaba a su padre entre el mar de gente. En su mano izquierda un largo látigo blanco con cristales que se formaron a su alrededor cuando izo contacto con el hielo se movía como una serpiente sedienta de sangre alrededor de ella con vida propia.

Una hechizo golpeo su espalda impulsándola unos metros, por unos momentos estuvo aturdida, pudo ver a pesar de la bruma que empañaba su visión en la distancia a su padre luchando muy herido. Con una ira burbujeante se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, su magia grujió en aire cuando se puso de pie con una onda que se extendió en un perfecto circulo a su alrededor. Sus ojos se volvieron tan intensos que perdió toda vida en ellos. Su estallido de magia fue sentido por Dumbledore y Tom que no tardaron en reconocerla. Dumbledore busco con urgencia a su hija, sin embargo no la podía ver. La buscaba con la mirada cada cierto tiempo, sin embargo no lograba verla y no podía detenerse a buscarla. Confió en sus habilidades mágicas y en su juicio. Tom sin embargo la siguió a pesar de todo los muros que se erguían frente a él, con maestría realizo todo hechizo oscuro que se sabia y observo con gran deleite lo capaz que era de manejar esos hechizos y los daños que causaban fue lo mejor del momento.

La varita de Hermione se desvaneció de su mano y nadie lo noto, su latico se movió a su alrededor con vida propia antes de que Hermione comenzar aplicar fuerza y movimiento en el con gran maestría, el viento silbo alrededor de ella, el viento que era cortado por la rapidez que tomo aquel látigo invisible para la vita pero marcando su presencia. Una bruma producto del rose con hielo izo que un humo blanco helado rodeada su cuerpo, los magos detectaron rápidamente el peligro, un objeto mágico de tal magnitud no debía ser menospreciado a igual que el poseedor de él, tendría gran ventaja en campo de batalla si lo poseían, y como una jauría de animales hambrientos fueron en busca de látigo, hechizos lanzados en contra de Hermione fueron repelidos con si fueran reflejados por un espejo, algunos magos mas estúpidos se acercaron y fueron cortado por una rapidez vertiginosa porque solo se podía observar las plumas de sangre que comenzaba a caer como lluvia alrededor de Hermione.

Los ojos de joven bruja se volvieron tan negros como la noche infinita donde el abismo oscuro encerraba el frio de la desesperanza.

¿Dónde estoy…?

¿Dónde estoy…?

¿Quién soy…?

Hermione fue abrazada por la soledad, el vacio donde se encontraba suspendida era nefasto para su alma. Y esas sensaciones no eran desconocidas para ella, ya las había vivido y las revivía en una lentitud agobiante. Una llovizna fría comenzó a mojar su rostro, un líquido similar al agua pero con más viscosidad. La oscuridad no le permitía ver aquello que comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

Y fue en ese momento cuando creyó que se perdería a sí misma, que nadie iría por ella, que estaba sola y perdida una vez más, escucho la voz que le llamaba su nombre susurrado con una calidez que atrajo un poco de luz aquella terrible oscuridad.

Dumbledore mantenía su cabeza entre sus manos manteniendo su rostro oculto bajo su larga y abundante cabellera risada rojiza. No entendía porque Hermione había llegado al campo de batalla tan rápido y mucho menos el porqué había llevado a Tom Riddle con ella, y ahora en la condición en la que se encontraba de inconsciencia no le ayudaba a resorber aquel rompecabezas, por suerte Tom no había tenido lesiones grabes que lamentar, sin embargo el simplemente por el hecho de estar allí, en ese campamento, en un lugar remoto y muy lejano a Hogwarts ya era una falta considerable. Si tan solo él tuviera una pista no estaría allí con tales dolores de cabeza. Los ojos de Dumbledore se desviaron hasta Hermione que dormía profundamente cubierta de una calidad manta con una palidez alarmante.

Continuara.

**N/A:**

**Holaaa! Lo lamento de verdad, en estos momentos no tengo palabras para disculparme con todos ustedes por mi desaparición… solo les puede decir que mis estudios me mantienen ocupada todo el día… mi tiempo es tan escaso que no tengo tiempo ni de escribirles a mis amistades. Mi madre dice que me hace falta llevarme la cama para la universidad ya que estudio de lunes a sábados todo el día y parte de la noche… tengo mucho tiempo escribiendo este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Tambien publicare pronto luna roja, solo me falta agregar unas cositas y ya… bueno chicos les pido disculpa y nos estamos leyendo… oh que descuidada se me olvidaba lo más importante… les agradezco a todos aquellas hermosas personas fieles a mis fanfiction que están allí leyendo atentamente, tambien les agradezco a las bellas personas que me dejaron sus maravillosos comentarios que son el impulso que me ayuda a no desistir…**

**lunatico0030**

**Vanessa love me for ever**

**SALESIA**

**Kirtash R**

**Zoeyechizen**

**Muchas gracias a todos…. por su apoyo… besos…**


	17. Chapter 17 CARRERAS EN EL BOSQUE OSCURO

**Caramelos de miel**

**CAPITULO 16**

**CARRERAS EN EL BOSQUE OSCURO**

Tom caminaba con sus manos detrás de sus espaldas, fundido en sus más oscuros pensamientos, haciendo nota de todos aquellos hechizos que había podido pronunciar con gran deleite. La magia oscura, tenebrosa era fascinante, podía hacer cualquier cosa, someter y herir e incluso matar y en el peor de los casos llevar a su víctima a la locura. Miro la luna frente a él, y sonrió con malicia consciente de su potenciar. Ahora solo deseaba saber dónde estaba la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherins, necesitaba ir más allá, deseaba más poder, más conocimiento. Y nadie lo iba a detener en ello, porque nunca en la historia de la magia existencia un mago con más poder que el. Todos los magos y muggles temblarían ante su presencia e inclinarían sus cabezas en reverencia.

Tom se hundió en las profundidades de aquel lejano pasillo, cubriéndose con el manto de las tinieblas que ocultaban su presencia tenebrosa y sonrisa macabra que volvían levente e iris de sus ojos con un tono rojizo. El naciente señor tenebroso seguía el camino que estaba destinado a ser, un mago perverso que destruiría todo el mundo que una vez había visto Hermione, quizás en un sueño, quizás en su pasado.

Dumbledore suspiro cansado cuando volvió a la habitación de la enfermería a ver a su querida Hermione, su estrellita que aun permanecía en la inconsciencia. Había tenido incansables reuniones en el ministerio de magia, y unos cuantos problemas por las acciones de Hermione al llevar a un alumno de Hogwarts a un campo de batalla donde ponía en peligro su vida. Aun el no podía asegurar cuales eran las intensiones de su pequeña para llevar a Riddle con ella, pero estaba seguro que sus dudas serian aclaradas cuando ella despertara.

Dumbledore llevo sus dedos a los risos de Hermione y peino con cuidados aquellos hilos con suavidad, le preocupaba la obsesión que tenía su estrellita con Riddle, un joven mago con pensamientos perversos, con ambiciones tenebrosas, y ojos tan vacios como la insana oscuridad de una noche sin luna. Dumbledore dejo caer su cabeza junto a la mano de Hermione y cerro sus ojos agotados. Entregándose a la noche esperando que Hermione despertara al día siguiente y le pidiera con una gran sonrisa su dulce favorito, un caramelo de miel que curiosamente Riddle adoraba saborear.

Los días pasaron y Hermione abrió sus ojos para ver como la nieve blanca cubría como una alfombra los terrenos de Hogwarts, sonrió al ver como la nieve golpeaba los cristales, un evento tan común, sin embargo tan tranquilizador. Con cuidado bajo de su cama y miro su alrededor, suspiro al notar que estaba de regreso a su amado colegio. Miro su entorno y suspiro nuevamente al sentir las huellas de la magia de su padre y la de Tom en la habitación. Al parecer todo había ido bien. Sin embargo le costaba mucho recordar que había ocurrido. Llevo su mano a la cabeza y cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar, sin embargo le fue imposible, su mente una vez más había encerrado aquel evento en un baúl cuya clave no sabía. Terribles debían ser aquellas memorias para que su mente las alejara de ella. Acomodo con cuidado su bata y camino con sus pies descanso sobre el frio piso, su cuerpo se estremecía sin embargo era gratificante sentir una vez más, y no estar allí de nuevo, en esa oscuridad que trataba de someterla, de perder sus esperanzas, pero una vez más la voz insistente de su padre la había salvado de ser tragada sin compasión.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería por suerte no se había tropezado con nadie, sabía que era muy temprano esa mañana quizás todos estaban en comedor tomando sus desayunos. Aprovecharía ese momento para ir al bosque, necesitaba beber agua del viejo sauce y comer corteza de drago. Y quizás podría comer granada o algunas semillas de manirito que eran tan dulces y frescos como las vallas antes del invierno. Y con esos pensamientos salió sin un abrigo o botas para vagar en la nieve, su cabello era movido por una ráfaga de viento y nieve dejando sus huellas a su espaldas hundiéndose en aquel bosque de altos arboles y criaturas mágicas de todas clases y con todas las buenas y malas intensiones que podrían destruir o construir en el mundo mágico.

Hermione se adentro en lo más profundo y sonrió al ver los arboles que tanto deseaba encontrar, en su camino en aquellas tierras no se encontró con ningún ser mágico más que con los arboles. Por otro lado Tom se desplazaba por el gran comedor hasta su asiento. Miro a su alrededor muchos de los alumnos aun bostezando adormilados, miro la gaceta El  
>Profeta que salía cada mes con mucho interés las recientes informaciones. Se hundió en cada uno de aquellos párrafos antes de consultar su reloj de bolsillo. Cada cierto tiempo levantaba su cabeza y miraba todo a su alrededor siempre alerta, nada dentro de ese castillo podía suceder si él no estaba enterado, hasta que vio como el sanador a cargo de la recuperación de Hermione entraba y le susurraba con urgencia a Dumbledore al odio antes del mismo levantarse con preocupación en su mirada, tambien observo como Abraxas y Potter y Weasley de Gryffindor se ponían de pie y salían con pasos veloces del comedor, Tom absorbió un poco de su te antes de ponerse de pie con tranquilidad averiguar que era aquello puso en alarma a su seguidor y los inútiles compañeros de Hermione.<p>

Hermione comía sentada sobre una gran raíz un trozo de corteza de drago con deleite, a pesar que era muy duro. Pudo notar muchas presencias a su alrededor que no se atrevían acercarse a ella, la noche caía suavemente y el frio aumentaba, bebió un sorbo mas de aquella agua que la deleitaba, una imagen se proyecto frente a sus ojos, su magia se recuperaba a medida que consumía aquellos frutos. La capa negra ondeaba detrás de aquel extraño, Hermione se puso de pie con cuidado recordando que no llevaba la varita con ella, se puso en alertad sin intenciones de ocultarse o huir de aquel hombre que caminaba lentamente hacia ella con seguridad, sin recelo o dudad.

Tom se descubrió su rostro al reconocer a Hermione y su boca manchada con un extraño color anaranjado, miro lo que mantenía en sus manos y había estado devorando como si de carne se tratara. Le miro a los ojos y vio sorpresa al reconocerlo. La había buscado por mucho tiempo hasta que escucho casualmente a Dumbledore comentar que ella estaba en el bosque y que regresaría pronto, le extraño que se mostrara tan tranquilo a pesar de que el bosque era peligroso a todas horas de día y peor durante las noches. "Por algo estaba prohibido". El mismo había tenido que enfrentar unas cuantas amenazas hasta encontrarla allí, luego de seguir un frágil rastro de la magia de Hermione.

Hermione volvió a tomar asiento cuando Tom quedo a unos pasos de distancia de ella.

-Es un lindo y frío atardecer querido Tom… - susurro Hermione volviendo a mordisquear aquella corteza con fuerza.

-Mi estimada señorita Hermione, no he negar que siento curiosidad de saber el motivo por el cual está en esas condiciones precarias, me refiero a su vestimenta nada apropiadas para estar en el bosque en el invierno. – mostro preocupación en su voz sacándose su bufanda para llevársela a Hermione que la miro con curiosidad antes de subir su mirada hasta Tom y sonreírle.

-Es roja. –susurro dejando caer la corteza de sus manos y acerándola hasta la gruesa prenda que sin duda alguna ennovia a Tom con calidez. Sin embargo no la tomo al notar sus dedos manchados por la sabia de drago.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Hermione? – pregunto Tom al ver la duda dibujada con suaves pinceladas sobre el rostro de Hermione que bajo su mano liberando un suspiro.

-Mis dedos… están manchados, no quiero arruinar su bufanda… a demás no ciento frio… gracias por su preocupación querido Tom. – Hermione desvió su mirada algo sonrojada, poco frecuente de ver.

Tom suspiro y camino y acorto los dos pasos que los separaban, envolvió a Hermione con la bufanda delicadamente, acomodo su cabello y retuvo el aire para no absorber ese perfúmeme dulce que le atraía de una forma desconcertante.

-No es importante que se arruine la prenda, después de todo el rojo no me favorece, no obstante no puedo decir lo mismo de usted señorita Hermione, si me permite el alago creo que se ve hermosa con los colores de Gryffindor, aunque sin duda seria más hermosa si vistiera el verde de Slytherins. – concluyo alejándose con una sonrisa torcida en pose engreída sacudiendo un poco el escudo de su casa que estaba en su capa.

Hermione sonrió antes las palabras de Tom y se puso de pie quedando tan cerca uno del otro que sus alientos se golpeaban entre sí.

-Muchas gracias Tom… y dime ¿qué estás haciendo en el bosque a estas horas?, no es seguro para ti estar en sus profundidades, creo que no está de más decirte que criaturas crueles dominan gran parte de él. – Hermione miro a su alrededores, supervisando todo en su entorno, sabía que Tom era un mago muy sagaz y poderoso, aun si no podía evitar sentir preocupación por su bienestar, y como no hacerlo ante aquella mirada brillante, tan diferente a la que siempre mostraba en los pasillos o en las clases, el estaba cambiando ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo, los cambios no eran muy notables pero estaban allí a la vista del buen observador.

-Yo tambien me temo que debía hacerle las mismas preguntas y advertencias. – respondió con inteligencia Tom evitando la pregunta de Hermione.

Hermione negó con la cabeza lentamente conociendo muy bien esa táctica que había utilizado Tom para evadir su pregunta. -Tom es de buena educación responder con otra pregunta…- reprobó rápidamente dejando caer un segundo trozo de corteza de Drago sobre la tierra negra. Ya estaba satisfecha, había comido como una verdadera glotona.

-Seguir su consejo en el futuro… no obstante me gustaría saber ¿por qué alguien como usted, debe ir a una guerra que no le pertenece y no la perjudica en nada? – indago observando como Hermione detenía sus movimientos de impresión sobre ella misma para mirarlo a los ojos. No le gustaba ser interrogada y él lo sabía, ella siempre decía lo que deseaba informar y nada más, algo de lo cual se encargaría pronto.

Hermione no pensó mucho la repuesta, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos llenos de emociones antes de contestar aquella pregunta que si deseaba contestar.

-La guerra nos perjudica a todos Tom, quizás ahora no sientas su agitaciones porque estas protegido en Hogwarts, pero allí afuera hay tantas almas pidiendo clemencia, pidiendo un rayo de esperanza que les rescaten de las garras del mal, el mundo muggle llora en agonía y sus tierras se cubren de carmín, la sangre cae un fuerte torrencial que marchitan todo a su paso y el mundo mágico ante la expectativa del derramamiento de sangre tiembla de pavor. Es duro para mí contemplar el sufrimiento y no hacer nada para minorarlo... Por ello lucho, no por mí si no por el fututo… que es tambien tú futuro y el futuro de mis seres queridos. –Hermione sonrió y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tom y puso su mano sobre su corazón para sentirlo latir. – Es un dicho verdadero el que dice: que aquel que no conoce el dolor no conoce la dicha o felicidad… dime Tom cual de los dos conoces, ¿el dolor o la felicidad…? si es el dolor que escucha mi alma, te daré la felicidad, seré tu felicidad solo déjame entrar y embriagarme con esa calidez que ocultas bajo la indiferencia… seré tu bálsamo para sanar las heridas que el tiempo no ha podido curar… eres inteligente, no me temas. -Pidió Hermione un susurro atreviéndose por primera vez dejándole ver sus verdaderos deseos, quería que el sintiera su presencia, que la abrazara y la aceptara, no por su poder si no por lo que ella le podía ofrecer…

-No le temo señorita Hermione, y es posible que aun no entienda que es lo que pretende, ¿cuál es el motivo que la lleva a desear estar junto a mí…? - interrogo Tom sintiendo su boca seca, sintiendo una extraña sensación desagradable y desconcertante atravesar su columna.

-Ese no es tu deseo Tom, tenerme junto a ti para siempre… ¿no es ese tu deseo?, yo solo cumplo el deseo de un niño que necesita refugiarse en mis brazos… solo se mío entrégate y te hare tan feliz que el sufrimiento y la soledad no serán más que un recuerdo, será un honor para mí dedicadme a ti Tom… voy a ver por ti y te mantendré en la luz y me desharé de toda esa oscuridad que amenaza con tragarte… Tom te protegeré y te daré una nueva identidad y así se te perteneceré… siempre y para siempre… solo… si algún día me amas yo me desharé de la soledad querido Tom... –Hermione levanto su rostro y sus dedos rosaron la mejilla de Tom aumentando aquella sensación que le llevaba a un mundo que no conocía desconectándose de su mente lógica para volverle un ser irracional que quería creer en aquellas palabras empalagosas que pretendían dominarle.

-¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?, no te conozco, como pretendes que confié en tus palabras, si no eres más que una desconocida… que procura enredarme, no se te olvide que soy un Slytherins, no puedes manipularme con palabras hermosas. – se alejo de Hermione bruscamente, asqueado de ella por tratar de engañarlo, no era estúpido, esa táctica la conocía a la perfección, el hacía uso de ella a diario. La miro con ira y burla en sus labios.

-Tom te equivocas yo… - Hermione por un momento quedo aturdida por la reacción de Tom.

-Tu pretendes ser calidad en esta tormenta, he odio como cambias tu voz, como tus ojos que pretende cubrirme de amor se vuelven tan gélidos como la nieve y tu cuerpo que pretende protegerme se roba la vida y se cubre con sangre… te he visto acecinar y la satisfacción pintarse en tu cara, a mi no puedes engañar con esa compasión que derramas como miel… puedo ver a trabes de ti… tu alma corrupta y tu negro corazón envenenado… no soy el ilusos que crees que soy. – escupió Tom dejando que sus ojos se enrojecieran levemente, burlándose de aquella mujer que pretendía seducirlo para que callera en sus redes.

-Te equivocas Tom… yo… no sé que me estás hablando, me acusas de todo esas cosas…. Yo no soy un monstruo… - el rostro de Hermione palideció y su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquella horrible acusación que hacia Tom con tan firmeza que por un momento se vio a si misma realizando todas aquellas atrocidades.

-¿Y yo si lo soy…? – pregunto Tom con curiosidad esperando una respuesta observándola con tranquilidad sin creer aquellas dudas y temores en sus ojos. El tambien sabia actual con tal perfección, por ello no se conmovía en lo absoluto por verla tan perdida.

-¡No he dicho eso!- se defendió Hermione ahora estando a la defensiva algo confundida por aquella conversación preguntándose cuando había llegado aquel punto y que pretendía Tom con todo aquello. Que buscaba descubrir enredando sus pensamientos con esa malicia.

-Entonces caya y dime quien eres, y quizás así te pueda odiar… - pidió Tom perdiendo su amada paciencia muy bien entrenada, Hermione para él era un enigma, por más que desenrollaba aquella bola de estambre mas se enredada con su hilo. Hermione se movía a su alrededor de tal manera que cada descubrimiento que hacia sobre ella se volvía insignificante al minuto siguiente ya que el misterio en torno a ella crecía una vez más. Y luego estaban esas frases y esas caricias que las hacían parecer un regalo que le hacían perderse.

Hermione bajo su cabeza y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, no se molesto en eliminarla, solo dio un paso atrás, pensó que quizás algo estaba haciendo mal, que ese cariño que ofrecía no era bien comprendido, o quizás tal vez para Tom que nunca había sido receptor de mismo era difícil de confían. O posiblemente el no creía en ella y en su palabra.

Hermione volvió a levantar la mirada petrificando a Tom con su contemplación que comenzaba a causarle efecto, con decisión avanzo ese paso que había retrocedido escuchando los latidos de su corazón que pretendía salirse de su pecho para suplantar el agujero que tenía Tom en su pecho.

-Yo solo quiero protegerte Tom… yo solo deseo cuidar de ti… yo solo soy una bruja que le teme a la oscuridad y te desea sin importar que estés envuelta en ella… - susurro volviendo a levantar su mano con temor de ser rechazada una vez más, con temor de que Tom se alejara y no le permitiera acercase mas a él, sentía terror de ver su odio dirigido a ella. Roso su mejilla y vio una vez ese extraño brillo en sus ojos que parecían aclararse y volverse un suave líquido que le hechizaba obligándola a continuar.

-¿Me deseas…? – pregunto agobiado por la respuesta y temeroso de haber escuchado mal, podía sentir el cuerpo de Hermione temblar, podía notar el temor y la decisión en sus ojos, dos combinaciones que le fascinaban. Ya que no era el único que estaba confundido, ya que ella tambien sentía miedo de que todo aquello fuera una ilusión, y por primera vez en su vida Tom deseo que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre en aquel momento, donde Hermione le miraba como si él fuera la persona más importante que había en su mundo, la persona que ella deseaba abrazar y quizás besar. Tom sintió dicha, emoción y algo más que no pudo darle nombre porque simplemente era un cosquilleo que robaba su aliento y aceleraba su corazón y sobre todo perturbaba todos sus sentidos llenándole de una inquietante calidez que le obligaba a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa torpe.

Hermione como prueba de sus palabras envolvió sus brazos sobre los hombros de Tom y con rapidez junto sus labios temblorosos por el frio y la emoción, fue un gesto muy ingenuo, una caricia temerosa de ser rechazada, solo era un gestó delicado y suave, que embriago a Tom con su calidez.

Hermione aflojo su agarre a sentir el cuerpo rígido de Tom, y separo sus labios y bajo la cabeza avergonzada por su acto impulsivo y ser rechazada, escucho en silencio como su corazón latía hasta ensordecerla y ese repentino dolor que se apodero de ella que dificultaba su respiración. Y sin poder contener ese sentimiento frustrado que crecía en su corazón, sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas, se separo un paso de Tom. Ella deseaba descubrir ese misterio que ocultaba Tom, por ello cometió esa locura llena de la ingenua ilusión que el respondiera a su acto...

Tom bajo la mirada aun sintiendo como su cuerpo aun temblaba como gelatina después de ese delicado rose, nunca había sentido esa caricia que le estremeció toda su magia, no era su primer beso, si a ese roce se le podía atribuir a uno, sin embargo quería hacerlo, esa caricia estaba llena de tal calidez que aun su mente se encontraba apagada. Libre de cualquier pensamiento de doblegarla, porque todo en ese momento era espontaneo escrito por el destino que tomaba las riendas de sus vidas para demostrarle lo que podía lograr con solo tenerlos allí juntos, uno frente al otro en una noche estrellada de luna menguante.

Tom se acerco a Hermione eliminando aquella pequeña distancia que los había separado, su mano temblorosa la impulso hasta llegar a su mejilla helada por el frio, sintió como ella tambien se estremecía, una extraña dicha llego hasta su corazón, necesitaba tocar mas de aquella suave piel que le volvía adicto. Hermione se dejo llevar por esa caricia, cerró sus ojos y se entrego a ella, movió su rostro deseosa de más. Tom bajo su rostro y trato de hacer con delicadeza que Hermione levantara su rostro y así lo izo ella aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y sus labios ente abiertos, dispuesta a sentirlo, dispuesta a recibir un beso que le diera una razón para continuar tratando de rescatar a Tom de ese futuro terrible que le aguardaba donde no tenia esperanza alguna, ella quería que el sintiera el amor y se sintiera protegido entre sus brazos, ella se volvería su amuleto y atesoraría ese momento como lo más valioso que se le hubiera entregado porque en ese momento El verdadero Tom temeroso y sediento de afecto y protección juntaba sus labios a los de ella con temor… Hermione sintió como ese roso tímido e ingenuo buscaba con insistencia una reacción de ella que no dudo en darle. Un beso inocente que volvía transparente ese afecto creciente, el tiempo se había detenido, allí en ese momento mostraba Tom una ingenuidad que Hermione no creía posible que poseía. Tom envolvió a Hermione con sus brazos, y ella envolvió su brazos una vez más profundizando aquel beso, allí en ese momento comenzaba una nueva historia que traería beneficio o destrucción al futuro. Un amor que no se hundiría en la oscuridad como una piedra en un rio, allí su sueño de amor borrarían todo dolor del alma de Tom, porque ese amor seria como una flor de loto que purificaba el agua de los pantanos hasta el punto de volverlo puro y cristalino donde la luz los bañaría perpetuamente.

Tom y Hermione se separaron lentamente en busca de aire, y sus frentes se juntaron, Hermione mantenía sus ojos cerrados y Tom los había abierto con sorpresa, el nunca había mostrado tal entusiasmo por un beso, nunca se había entregado de tal manera hasta dejar atrás su mente y entregarse a una caricia como en ese momento. Hermione abrió sus ojos y el color de ellos impacto a Tom, eran Tan brillantes y cálidos que abrumo más su alma. Hermione mostro su más dulce sonrisa solo por aquel beso y la entrega de ambos en el.

Hermione hundió su cabeza en cuello de Tom y sonrió de nuevo antes de susurrar cerca de su oído estremeciendo al mago. – tengo miedo de que sea uno más de mis sueños y te esfumes… enloquecería si ahora despertara en mi cama de Gryffindor.

-Se mía Hermione… - se atrevió a pedir abiertamente, aprisionándola entre sus brazos susurrando que no era un sueño, y que no despertaría encontrando el fin de aquel momento donde el tiempo transcurría lentamente.

-Se mío Tom… -pidió Hermione tratando de mostrarle a Tom que amarla no era un error, que pertenecerle a ella lo haría crecer como un humano… ofreciéndole a Tom un oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ella, tratándole de darle seguridad de su lealtad…antes de que el sonidos de unas pisadas rompieran aquel ambiente irreal se rompiera. – Si me aceptas ya no estarás solo… -concluyo Hermione al ver un centauro que acercaba a ellos con precaución al notar al mago junto a Evangeline.

-Ya ha caído el crepúsculo señorita Evangeline… mi padre me ha pedido que le escolte de regreso al castillo, la noche está muy fría para su delicada condición… su magia aun está sufriendo los percanes de la luchas… - hablo con tranquilidad el centauro mirando a la pequeña dama en los brazos de aquel mago de presencia oscura.

Hermione se alejo de Tom que de pronto sintió un extraño frio que le impulso a tomar la mano de Hermione con temor, se sorprendió a sí mismo por aquella acción y tambien a Hermione que no dejo de mostrar su sorpresa en sus ojos cuando sintió su firme agarre sobre ella el cual respondió ella misma por reflejo.

-Ocurre algo señorita Evangeline. – pregunto Titus el centauro joven e orgulloso mirando a Tom con recelo más que evidente, el no conocía al mago pero su magia oscura delataba lo peligroso que era, y no era muy favorable que estuviera junto a su amiga tomándola con tanta posesividad.

-Si Titus no te preocupes, el es Tom un amigo… muy apreciado… Tom el es Titus mi primer amigo de la infancia… -comunico Hermione haciendo las correspondientes presentaciones que logro despertar mas curiosidad en Tom al saber aquel nuevo detalle de la vida de Hermione que se volvía cada vez más un enigma que deseaba resolver. Y más aun cuando ella le pertenecía y era su presente. Ahora no le quitaría su mirada.

-Es un justo conocerlo. – hablo amablemente Tom derramando su miel sobre el centauro que no se trago su buenos modales.

-No me agradan los magos… - le comunico Titus a Hermione que negó con la cabeza ante la testarudez de su amigo, pero no le obligaría a nada ella conocía el porqué de las aversiones de su amigo, ya que su madre había sido acecinada por un mago tenebroso cuando él era pequeño.

Titus le ofreció a Hermione una canasta muy elaborada llenas de frutos secos que Hermione no tardo en degustar. Tom miro todo el intercambio con curiosidad y los extraños frutos negros que Hermione comía con deleite, y lo que odio de aquella imagen fueron los ojos del centauro mirando a Hermione, sus ojos estaban muy fijos y brillantes para su gusto. La veneraba, no había duda de ello.

-Te has comido toda la corteza del árbol y has secado casi el interior de sauce… al parecer estabas muy hambrienta. – señalo Titus a lo que Tom detallo lo señalado por el centauro. Hermione se sonrojo avergonzada y bajo la cabeza. No quería que la vieran como una glotona, solo tenía mucho apetito y necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas. Y esa era la única forma de revitalizarse satisfactoriamente.

-No me he comido toda la corteza del árbol… - protesto al recordar el estado del mismo cuando lo encontró. - y solo he bebido poca agua… - Hermione izo un puchero mirando a Titus y luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia Tom quien la miro con curiosidad al ver el sonrojo de Hermione cuando sus ojos se viajaron a sus labios, sin duda alguna recordando su arrebato.

-¿Una carrera hasta el castillo? - pregunto Titus interrumpiendo aquel momento tenso.

Hermione dudo y miro a Tom creyendo que él no podría hacerlo, sin embargo Tom noto rápidamente la duda de Hermione, el sentía curiosidad por todo lo que hacia Hermione y lo que representaba así que no dudo en aceptar que lo hicieran, aunque duda que esa carrera fuera algo extraordinario. Bueno no hay duda que estaba equivocado cuando vio la posición de Hermione al prepararse para la carrera, Tom puso un hechizo en sus zapatos y sus piernas para una rápida carrera.

Hermione sonrió cuando a la voz de tres salieron corriendo. Tom abrió sus ojos con asombro cuando Hermione desaprecio junto a él y el centauro salió corriendo a toda marcha, tubo que colocar un hechizo de pies veloces muy potentes sobre sus pies para correr a la altura de ellos. Hermione saltaba y esquivaba los arboles con una agilidad similar a la de un siervo, su cabello y risa dejaba una huella de diversión detrás de ella. Titus la seguía de cerca pero su cuerpo era más grande así que tenía más dificultad al esquivar los arboles con la misma rapidez de Hermione, Tom los miraba desde muy atrás, estaba seguro que no había oído a Hermione pronunciar algún hechizo y sus pies no dibujan ninguna magia en ellos. Todo le resultaba confuso, gimió cansado y se sorprendió al ver como Hermione escalaba un árbol para saltar una roca que se imponía ante ellos, y las sorpresa no paraban cuando salto un árbol caído de gran altura cayendo al otro lado de un arrollo congelado. Sus saltos y movimientos parecían muy bien elaborados, como si los hiciera todos los días, como una rutina que no debía romper porque estaban hechas a la perfección. Hermione se detuvo y por un segundo Tom juro ver alas en su espalda sacudirse y dejar ir plumas de luz que se perdieron rápidamente ante sus ojos por su color donde la luz se reflejaba fundiéndose con la blanca nieve.

Los ojos de Hermione eran de un extraño color que le fascinó a un mas. El centauro tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la alzo así los cielos logrando con ese simple gesto que la mandíbula de Tom se tensara y sus manos se volvieran puños al escucharla reír para Titus. O había duda odiaba aquella criatura miserable que tocaba a su reina. Aquella risa, aquellos ojos solo le pertenecían a él. Él quien sería su amo, su dueño eternamente.

Minutos más tardes Hermione reía con ánimos junto a Tom, quien noto por primera vez que Hermione iba descalza, volvió detallar su apariencia, y frunció el seño.

-¿No sientes frio? – pregunto Tom buscando con la mirada la varita de Hermione.

-Si lo hago pero tengo un hechizo así que no hay problema. – sonrió Hermione restándole importancia al asunto antes de entrar al gran comedor, donde se transfiguro su bata hasta volverla un vestido cálido. Dejando su bufanda que acaricio con las puntas de sus dedos… - me gustaría volver a correr contigo Tom, eres muy rápido…- Hermione sonrió esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Aunque llegue al último…- - pregunto con curiosidad Tom. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con emoción sabiendo que Tom no se había negado y que estaba dispuesto a competir una vez más con ella en medio del bosque donde ella era feliz.

-Bueno eres muy rápido, Titus es el más rápido de su manada, llegar al tercer lugar en una carrera contra el es un gran honor, aunque yo haiga llegado de segunda… eso me hace más rápida que tu…- se burlo Hermione manteniendo una gran sonrisa acercándose a las grandes puertas del comedor donde las voces y risas se podían oír.

-No me es grato saber que no soy el mejor en las carreras… a sin contar que éramos solo tres y llegue al último eso no me hace muy veloz - argumento Tom ocultando su furia… mataría a ese centauro. Estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo la furia se borro de su rostro cuando Hermione se giro y le guiño un ojo manteniendo su sonrisa antes de ingresar en el gran comedor donde los cubiertos y risas se escuchaban.

Horas más tarde Hermione estaba frente a su padre. Siendo separados por el escritorio de su oficina. Hermione leía con frustración una carta. Tendría que dejar a Hogwarts por un tiempo por orden del ministerio como sanción por haber llevado a Tom a al campo de batalla. Hermione volvió una bola la carta y la dejo caer sobre el escritorio de su padre que se mantenía en calma tomando una taza de té observando cada una de sus acciones con paciencia esperando su explosión.

-¿Por qué Hermione….? ¿por qué llevaste a Tom contigo concomiendo las consecuencias…? – pregunto Dumbledore lleno de curiosidad. El quería entender a Hermione y ese deseo por estar con el chico, pero ¿por qué llevarlo a un lugar peligroso donde podía perder la vida? sentía mucha curiosidad.

Hermione miro a su padre y tomo la taza de té dispuesta para ella con tranquilidad a pesar que estaba furiosa. No podía creer que estaba siendo sancionada de tal manera, creía que serian indulgentes con ella. Esos cretinos se la pagarían. Sin embargo en ese momento debía darle respuestas a su padre que pacientemente le aguantaba todas sus travesuras, no era justo para el que tuviera que lidiar tambien con sus problemas. Llevo el té a su labios y bebió con calma.

-Quería que viera lo que hace la ambición y la destrucción que deja la guerra, quería mostrarle que no habían ganadores que todos los involucrados eran perdedores y que la única que ganaba allí era la muerte por ser la reina… quería sembrar conciencia en el.- susurro suspirando con la mirada perdida. Recordando aquel lugar lleno de tristezas y dolor que oprimía su corazón y llenaba de lágrimas sus ojos.

-¿Y a resultado…? – pregunto Dumbledore con curiosidad observando cada rasgo pensativo de su hija que giro la taza entre sus dedos.

-Aun no lo sé… padre… no lo sé… - respondió con sinceridad poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cuando debo irme? – pregunto agotada mirando la chimenea pensando en lo que le diría a Tom.

-Esta misma noche. – Hermione gimió ante la noticia. Maldiciendo su suerte, tenía que despedirse de Tom, ahora que había podido dar un paso hacia su encerrado corazón, eso era muy malo para ella y su misión. Como rescatar el alma de Tom si no estaba junto a él.

-Es muy pronto padre.- Hermione bajo la cabeza apuñando sus manos conteniendo un temblor de su cuerpo.

-Me temo que si lo es, pero no he podido hacer nada hija mía. Tus cosas ya han sido enviadas a la casa de campo. Tendrás que someterte a uno juicio y responder a muchas sanciones ya que violaste muchas reglas que incluso ameritaban la expulsión de Hogwarts y la relevación de tu cargo en ministerio por negligencia y poner en peligro la vida de un estudiante.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sabía que tendría que enfrentar muchas sanciones pero no creyó que serian escrupulosos con ella, después de todo ella era Hermione Dumbledore.

Continuara.

**N/A: **

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo, vaya que ha sido una semana dura, pero aquí estoy a la vanguardia de esta maravillosa historia, espero que les guste oh y no se les olvide hacer sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y ser pacientes conmigo… ahora es mi deseo agradecerle a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior: **

**MariiBravo****:** Hola…. Muchas gracias por todas esa buenas vibras, espero que este capítulo te haiga gustado, tambien aprovecho el momento para agradecerte todas esas emociones que me esperezaste, no tienes idea lo mucho que me gusta que aprecies mi trabajo. Muchas gracias. Este capítulo te lo dedico con mucho cariño. Oh y casi se me olvida te recomiendo que leas oscura tempestad… besos.

**Vanessa love me for ever****:** Hola querida amiga. Espero que estés bien, estoy muy feliz que el anterior capitulo te haiga gustado, espero que este tambien haiga sido de tu agrado, y bueno todos desearíamos tener una maravillosa ave como un fénix, y bueno espero que el romance cumpla tus expectativas y lamento que abraxas no esté muy presente en este capítulo. Pero aparecerán muy pronto… muchas gracias…

**lunatico0030****:** Hola amor! Hace mucho tiempo que no utilizo ese medio para agradecerte por tu incondicional apoyo… muchisisisimas gracias… te quiero…

**Soteria Black****:** Hola! Jajajaj que emocionada me siento a leer tu comentario… tu alegría es contagiosa, muchas gracias por leer esta historia… no me gusta abandonar mi historias, he estado muy ocupada por ello no publico con frecuencia, pero aquí estoy a pie de guerra jjajaja… amo esta historia. Te recomiendo que leas oscura tempestad es Tom& Hermione &Voldemort puede que te guste… muchas gracias besos.

**Bella Parker:** Hola jajaja! Pues bien ya has leído el primer beso entre hermione y Tom espero que no haiga sido decepcionante… espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado… sabes he publicado una nueva historia de esta hermosa pareja se llama oscura tempestad, espero que te guste si la lees… te agradezco por el apoyo… muchos besos.

**SALESIA:** mi querida amiga, siento que han pasado siglos dese la última vez que te escribí, el tiempo no ha sido muy favorable en estos últimos tiempos, es tan escasos que apena tengo tiempo para escribir… quiero que sepas que sigo apreciando cada uno de tus comentarios y que los leo con mucha emoción, en estos momentos son las dos de la madrugada y puede que no tenga mucha coherencia en algunas partes pero tratare de responder a todas tus dudas… y complementar lo que ya sabes que como siempre son muchas cosas jajajaja… bueno en cuanto a tu comentario tienes razón… y mucha, Hermione tiene un gran poder y una mente prodigiosa, ella quiere a Tom pero aun no lo ama con intensidad, Tom está en la misma posición de Hermione, pero sin duda alguna sus sentimientos se están volviendo fuertes… Hermione quiere alejar a Tom de la oscuridad y Tom quiere poseerla ella se dejara poseer si él está con ella en la luz donde las tinieblas no ensucien ese sentimiento que está creciendo con ímpetu dentro de ellos, y aunque Tom se valió de esa artimaña para hacerla prometerle que estaría a su lado por siempre, Hermione no aceptara a ser su esclava… y como dulce y amable puede ser peligrosa y letal, es como una navaja de doble filo con la que no se puede jugar… y Tom si continua con esos pensamientos oscuros encontrara lo que no se le ha perdido y de una forma no muy grata he de decirlo…

Seguidamente haces referencia a la decisión de Hermione por llevar a Tom al campo de batalla, bueno creo que ya tienes la respuesta de ello, solo tienes que recordar la conversación de Hermione con Dumbledore.

_**Yuuki Kuchiki **_


	18. Chapter 18 Pergamino y Pluma

**Caramelos de Miel**

**Capitulo 17**

**Pergamino y Pluma**

Abraxas miraba el techo de su sala común. Suspiro y cerro el libro que había estado leyendo. La navidad estaba próxima, y aun no había planeado hacer nada al respecto. Hermione su pequeña dama, le había escrito pidiendo un encuentro. Ella no solía pedirle ir en su búsqueda, el siempre acudía a ella, era como un sexto sentido, siempre podía adivinar dónde encontrarla cuando ella quería que él le encontrara, era como una necesidad que se apoderaba de él que debía ser saciada si no quería enloquecer por la desesperación de verse reflejados en sus ojos. Se sentía como la maldición imperio si lo pensaba con detenimiento. Ella era como una serpiente hipnotizaba con su mirada felina. Abraxas rio ante sus pensamientos. Ya que sin saberlo era adicto a la droga de esas sensaciones que Hermione le hacia sentir.

-Dicen que el que ríe solo de sus travesuras se acuerda. – una tranquila voz irrumpió en su habitación, solo una persona podía entrar en ella sin solicitar su permiso, y sus suposiciones no fueron erradas cuando se sentó en su cama. Frente a él estaba Tom Riddle con los brazos cruzados recostado del marco de la puerta con aire pensativo. Aunque Abraxas podía jurar que su porte era todo menos sereno, se podía ver su mandíbula tensa y su cuerpo rígido desde su ubicación, algo no andaba bien y no quería ser el causante del malestar de su Lord.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo mi señor? – pregunto Abraxas poniéndose se pie con lentitud, Tom no le iba a visitar por cortesía, siempre quería algo cuando acudía a su habitación y Abraxas apostaría mil galones que esa vez no sería la excepción del caso.

-Necesito que encuentre unos ingredientes para mi Abraxas… - Tom abandono su lugar en la puerta y la cerro detrás de él quedando frente Abraxas que tomo una lista de ingredientes que le entregaba Tom. –memorice todo en la lista y quémela lo antes posibles no es bueno dejar ciertas evidencias que podían entorpecer mis planes. – susurro Tom observando cada detalle de aquella habitación increíblemente ostentosa hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un libro sobre la cama.

-Lo hare mi señor… ¿para cuándo los necesita? – pregunto agobiado por el tiempo que tendría que aplicar en aquella misión. Y con ese deseo de ver a Hermione.

-Interesante lectura Abraxas. – susurro Tom tomando el libro entre sus manos, no le había visto en la biblioteca, así que supuso que era una nueva adquisición del joven mago.

-Es un regalo mi señor. – contesto humildemente Abraxas algo nervioso por la hoja entre sus páginas.

Tom inspecciono el libro antiguo, Marcas Tenebrosas del Siglo IX, leyó en voz baja, con cuidado abrió la primera pagina y leyó con interés antes de pasar a la segunda olvidándose por completo de la presencia de su seguidor.

-¿Espero que no haiga ningún inconveniente si me llevo este libro? – pregunto Tom con tranquilidad sin elevar su vista a Abraxas que asintió con rapidez.

–Señor, si me permite tener un momento más el libro, hay una carta entre sus páginas que me gustaría conservar. – pidió con tranquilidad, el sabía que Riddle estaba interesado en su Hermione, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Tom elevo sus ojos y busco entre las hojas del libro con rapidez, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver quién era el escritor de la carta que Abraxas estaba deseoso de recuperar.

Tom tomo aquella hoja de pergamino con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba rugiendo de ira. Ella le escribía Abraxas mientras el no recibía ni una miserable nota de su paradero. Tom miro a Abraxas con ojos helados y leyó con rapidez la carta antes de regresarla a las manos de su dueño.

-Veo que la señorita Dumbledore desea un encuentro. Creí que estaba siendo sancionada por el ministerio. –comento Tom cerrando el libro.

-Así es mi señor. Sin embargo, mi padre es muy influyente y ha logrado que ella y yo mantengamos contacto hasta que se suspenda su castigo. – hablo con tranquilidad Abraxas a pesar de su nerviosismo.

Tom asintió con el seño fruncido, no se rebajaría a escribirle el primero, ella tenía que seguirlo, desear tanto una noticia de él que buscaría la forma de comunicarse con él. Sin más preámbulos Tom se dispuso alejarse de aquella habitación.

-Mi señor. – llamo Abraxas antes de que Tom saliera de la habitación. –La señorita Hermione prefiere las águilas, ella dice que son más eficaces que las lechuzas y más veloces…

Tom miro Abraxas sin comprender a que se refería, pero no preguntaría sobre los gustos de Hermione, el quería saber más de aquella alimentación poco común. Y pronto tendría sus repuestas. Que mejor que un Longbottom fanático a la herbolaria.

Una hora más tarde Tom encontró a Arthur Longbottom de séptimo año cerca del lago negro donde cultivaba unas curiosas plantas carnívoras que se ocultaban bajo una hojita que se mantenía a flote sobre el agua, mientras ella reposaba bajo la misma en la espera que algún insecto o rana pequeña se detuviera a descansar sobre la hoja.

-Curiosa elección de plantas para su proyecto si me permite opinar señor Longbottom. – hablo Riddle atrayendo a la atención del mucho, muy alto y de cabello negro algo ondulado, le llevaba sujeto en una cola baja. Los ojos grandes y azules del mago se fijaron en Tom sorprendido por notar su parecencia.

-¡Joven Riddle! Que sorpresa, no sabía que poseía un gusto por la herbolaria. – respondió con cordialidad.

-Es interesante sin duda alguna, un mago debe estar preparado en todos los sentidos.

-Sabio uso de las palabras… estas son plantas silencio nocturno. Las cultiva un mago en Austria. No son muy peligrosa cuando están pequeñas… - comunico el mago volviendo a su trabajo con las plantas y pequeñas pinzas.

-He oído hablar que usted es el mejor alumno de Hogwarts en herbolaría… - alago mostrándose curiosa ante el minucioso trabajo.

-Pamplinas… solo son rumores pocos infundados. Sin embargo yo he oído que usted es el mejor de su año en todas las asignaturas y eso es mucho decir.- Ton asintió con la cabeza, no había duda que los sangre puras educaban muy bien a sus hijos. Las palabras de Longbottom siempre mantenían un tono de humildad y carisma.

-Los alumnos de Hogwarts exageran, solo me aplico en mis estudios. – respondió con respeto mostrándose un poco apenado por las palabras del mago que no había hecho más que aumentar su ego.

-Es grato saber lo que hace un poco de dedicación… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarle joven Riddle?- pregunto deteniendo su trabajo para ver al joven mago frente a él.

-Ahora que lo menciona tengo curiosidad con unas plantas… - menciono pensativo.

-Oh ya veo… Puede entonces que está en mi are… tratare de solventar sus dudas. – el Joven mago se puso de pie y miro a Tom con fijeza alentándole que expusiera su duda.

-Hay un árbol que desafortunadamente no conozco su nombre, es de tronco grueso muy frondoso, cuando su cascara es apartada de su tronco se puede apreciar un liquido rojo baboso, sin embargo a pesar de su color carmesí este mancha la piel con un color amarillento casi anaranjado. – informo Tom esperando una respuesta de mago que volvió a continuar con su labor como si no lo hubiera escuchado, Tom no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado con tal descaro, pero necesitaba al mago si no ya estuviera bajo un profundo cruciataus… y tambien estaba el punto que el Gryffindor sabia más que el profesor a cargo de la materia en cuanto a plantas y árboles.

-Por su descripción se trata de un Drago… son difíciles de encontrar, es un árbol de tierras cálidas y bosques secos. –contesto el mago suspirando antes de volver a mirar a Tom antes de continuar. – en Inglaterra y en Escocia son una rareza aun no he podido encontrar uno, aunque he oído rumores de que el profesor Dumbledore le regalo uno hace más de una década al profesor Fausto. Que si mal no recuerdo lo planto en bosque prohibido con la esperanza que con los años estos se den de forma natural, aunque he insistido no me ha dado su ubicación. Quizás con alguien con más persuasión pueda darla. –comento con una evidente insinuación que Tom pudo apreciar sin tardanza.

-¿Cuales son las propiedades del árbol? – pregunto más interesado Tom, Dumbledore había llevado el árbol y Hermione comía de él. Algo estaba faltando allí, porque alguien comería de aquella manera la corteza de un árbol duro que podía lastimar la boca y arrancar de raíz un pal de dientes.

-Sin duda algunas son muy sorprendente por si solos… sin embargo son muy pocas las pociones que requieren de su uso, tales como regeneración de sangre, o poción para sanar quemaduras o alguna ulcera. Sin embargo para una criatura mágica, como un unicornio o Fauno, incluso un enano o tal vez un elfo sus propiedades son completamente diferentes. Un poco de sabia puede curar heridas profundas o revivir las células muertas de alguna úlcera, es igual que la sangre de unicornio si me permite usar ese ejemplo. –comento tranquilo.

-¿Qué ocurre si la creatura mágica como la corteza del árbol y bebe sabia de un sauce…? – pregunto directamente mirando al mago que se quedo quieto meditando la respuesta o aturdido por la pregunta.

-Esa es la pregunta más interesante que oído en estos últimos días señor Riddle… - no tardo en manifestar sonriendo ya que poseía la respuesta. - si una criatura mágica recurre a ese método quiere decir que esta remplazando todo daño en su cuerpo, es como si tomara una poción de vida energizante. Todos los valores de magia se restablecen y el cansancio o debilidad desaparece. Es una lástima que no surta los mismos resultados en un mago o bruja, si yo los consumiera luego de una ronda o una reunión como premio anual me bajaría todos mis valores mágicos. Incluso puedo quedar indefenso por unos cuantas horas… no es recomendable para un mago hacer esa combinación… aun así, es bueno que le pregunte al profesor Fausto mas sobre el tema o quizás al profesor Slugoodellos están más familiarizados con esos dos elementos. – comento tras dar la sugerencia de los profesores.

-Ha sido de gran ayuda señor Longbottom. – agradeció Riddle con tranquilidad manteniendo un gesto amigable en su rostro.

-Oh no ha sido nada, ha sido agradable ayudarle con sus dudas… después de todo ese es mi deber como cabeza de los alumnos… -manifestó mantenido una sonrisa amable.

Tom asintió ante las palabras del joven y se alejo con pasos lentos. Su mente giraba lentamente, no se esperaba aquella información, solo una criatura mágica puede comer y beber de aquellos elementos, sin embargo Hermione era una bruja, no se supone que los efectos deberían ser diferente, quizás debía comenzar a investigar por su cuenta, al menos ya conocía el nombre del árbol. Eso si Longbottom estaba en lo cierto. Quizás le había sobreestimando un poco.

Dúrate dos días Tom busco entre la biblioteca hasta que encontró el árbol en cuidados de criaturas mágicas, lo busco entre los libros de herbolaria y pociones, cuidado de criatura mágicas fue su ultima opción y lo encontró allí, miro con cuidado la ilustración del libro muy similar al árbol que había visto en bosque. Examinó con cuidado todo lo referente al árbol y no había duda de alguna respecto a lo dicho por Longbottom. Solo una criatura mágica podía comer la corteza del árbol y beber del sauce sin sufrir efectos desfavorable, y el recordaba a la perfección las reacciones de Hermione, sus pasos veloces y su risa llena de energía. Tom rio entre dientes incrédulo, uno de los secretos de la familia Dumbledore caía frente a él, sin embargo que clase de criatura era Hermione, porque se parecía tanto a una humana y sobre todo poseía la magia, Merlín tenía una varita, ella era humana, allí está la respuesta a su gran poder, quien diría que Dumbledore tendría una hija con algún ser mágico, quizás con una veela, no Hermione no tenía esa belleza hipnotizante, ella era algo diferente, tenía que averiguar con prisa que… Tom suspiro ya era casi la hora de la cena. Miro su reloj de bolsillo y cerro el libro manteniendo esa expresión de triunfo marcada con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, ahora más que nunca debía descubrir todo sobre la señorita Dumbledore… ella seria de él. No había duda alguna. Una hibrida mitad humanan.

El cantar de un agila detuvo a Tom en uno de los pasillos, un ave como aquella en Hogwarts era realmente misterioso. El ave planea en su dirección, Tom miro como se detuvo a un metro de él, sus garras cubiertas con láminas de oro las hacía ver peligrosa y estaba ese colgante en el cuello del ave, era tambien de oro y de el cargaba una estrella de un cristal similar al hielo. Tom se acerco con recelo hasta que vio el ave mirarle con obstinación sin intimidarse por él. Le estiro la pata donde se encontraba un pergamino sujetado por un cordón dorado.

Tom tomo lo que era ofrecido, el ave pillo para que lo tomara con rapidez. Tom frunció el seño ante la insolente ave, no le aria daño hasta saber a quién le partencia. Y grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio un nombre cuidadoso escrito en el borde del pergamino. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, el ganaba ella no había soportado su silencio. Después de todo ella fue quien se marcho después de insinuar que le amaba.

_Para Tom Riddle. Hogwarts. _

_La mejor forma de iniciar esta carta es con una sincera disculpa por tardar tanto en comunicarme con usted querido mío, pero dadas las circunstancias espero que entienda mi silencio. Las consecuencias por mis actos al poner su vida en riesgo van más allá de lo que había previsto. Es un hecho que la adivinanza no es lo mío. _

_Espero que se encuentre bien, y me extrañe todos los días, ya que usted está presente en los míos. He de confesarle que mis días se han vuelto monótonos y quien se imaginaria que extrañaría su penetrante mirada y sus charlas que ameritaban de una profunda meditación. Es una lástima que no pueda disfrutar estos días festivos en Hogwarts, pero sin duda alguna encontrare el método de verle… espero que para entonces tenga un hermoso presente para mí por mis esfuerzo…_

_Si usted desea responder puede hacer uso de Hermes… es un águila muy orgullosa, trátele con cuidado y respeto. _

_Con cariño H.D _

Tom se sorprendió así mismo sonriendo, por aquella simple carta, miro al ave frente a el que esperaba a que tomara una decisión.

-Hermes venga conmigo su ama estará esperando una pronta respuesta. No es bueno hacer esperar a la hermosa dama. – Tom estiro su brazo y el ave voló hacia él, sin embargo ignoro el brazo y se poso en su hombro con cuidado sin herir al mago con sus garras afiladas.

_Para la señorita Hermione Dumbledore._

_Es grato para mi recibir noticias de usted querida… debo ser sincero con usted al notificarle que me sentía desdichado por su falta de interés en dedicarme una carta cuando el joven Abraxas a gozado de una continua correspondencia. Mi intención no es hacerle un reclamo, solo quiero que tenga en cuenta mi inconformidad con el asunto, después del beso compartido creí que nuestros lazos de cierta manera se habían fortalecido. _

_He de confesarle que tambien me he encontrando extrañando su presencia, sinceramente Hogwarts ya no es tan cálido a causa de su ausencia. Aunque no ha preguntado al respecto, me complace notificarle que los terrenos están cubiertos del blanco más puro con la nieve que ha empezado a caer. Hubiera sido grato compartir con usted una taza de chocolate frente a la chimenea… _

_Esperare la ubicación de nuestro encuentro y no debe preocuparse por su presente ya que es una de mis prioridades. _

_Con afecto. Tom Riddle. _

Tom contemplo complacido su carta y la ato con cuidado a la pata del águila que lo observo como si quisiera sacar sus ojos. Era una magnifica ave, solo Hermione podía tener algo tan bello a su servicio. Tom observo el águila emprender el viaje una vez que estuvo la carta bien sujeta. Tom suspiro y miro y se puso de pie, ya había perdido más de la mitad de la cena.

Tom sintió una repentina tranquilidad, saber de ella la volvía mas real en aquellos días, en los que no podía contemplarla, si la información de Abraxas era cierta ella estaba sufriendo un juicio a su causa.

Hermione sonrió mientras que acariciaba a su águila que se mantenía silencioso al tacto gentil de su ama, que contemplaba en silencio la luna desde su sillón de espaldar alto desde el tercer piso de su casa de verano. Estaba completamente sola en aquel lugar, solo contaba con la presencia de dos elfos que solo venían desde Hogwarts con sus alimentos y a limpiar el desorden que ella podía ocasional. Su padre aun se mantenía en el castillo y ella en constantes reuniones en el ministerio donde se encontraba sometida a un juicio por violar el código de los aurores. Por suerte contaba con el apoyo de la familia Malfoy y otras cuatro grandes casas del mundo mágico. Pero eso aun no había sido suficiente para persuadir al Ministerio que se mantenía firme en su castigo. Hermione suspiro resignada tomando Pergamino y pluma, al menos podía escribirle a Tom.

_Para Tom Riddle. Hogwarts._

_Me ha hecho realmente feliz por su pronta respuesta estimado Tom. En estos días de soledad es bueno calmar un poco la tención con unas buenas letras. Siento que este es una prueba impuesta por el destino para solidificar nuestros lazos. Tal vez, la lejanía nos dirá si nuestro futuro incierto nos unirá aun más querido Tom o separara nuestros caminos._

_Desde mi prisión en esta casa vacía puedo contemplar la nieve caer, sin embargo no gozo de su grata compañía. Un taza de chocolate y una lectura ligera suena bien… me siento deseosa de poder compartir el fuego de la chimenea. No obstante sigo sujeta a las leyes de nuestro mundo, la indulgencia no estuvo en esta ocasión de mi parte, mi imprudencia pudo costarle la vida, pero deseaba que contemplara lo que hace una mente perversa al codiciar lo que no puede ser tomado por la fuerza, este mundo es libre y debe permanecer así… Una vida no debe ser destruida con tal vehemencia… La oscuridad, la magia tenebrosa destruye el juicio y nubla de tinieblas nuestros corazones, por favor Tom deje de explorar en ella… _

_Oh nunca espere que usted mi querido Tom fuera una de esas personas que sienten celos por una sincera amistad… no debe preocuparse. Abraxas y yo somos más que amigos, pero menos que amantes… _

_Como cariño H D. _

Hermione termino su carta y miro la distancia, la usencia de Tom en esos días había sido tan dura, que se había visto en muchas ocasiones sorprendida. No contaba con una opinión sincera y algo retorcida sobre temas que ningún mago se atrevía a mantener con ella. Hermione miro el tiempo transcurrir lentamente, y ella allí quieta como si no existiera, mirando desde una cajita el mundo que giraba fuera de esos muros mágicos. Suspiro y tomo un poco de té caliente y doblo con cuidado el pergamino. Aun era muy pronto para enviarla, dejaría descansar a su águila que había atravesado una tormenta para hacerle entrega de las gratas palabras de Tom.

Hermione miro la carta de Abraxas junto a la Tom, suspiro… Abraxas sentir su silencio era entristecedor, deseaba verle, sus ojos llenos de luz y su sonrisa traviesa incitándole hacer una travesura. Hermione susurro el nombre de joven mago entre dientes esperando que el acudiera a su llamado. Deseaba verle, ¿por qué no le respondía? ¿Por qué la lastimaba con su silencio? Acaso su corazón no sentía lo mismo que el de ella que imploraba escuchar su risa, su voz… Abraxas…

Tom comía su tostada con lentitud leyendo el profeta en busca de alguna noticia respecto a Hermione, sin embargo no se encontró nada. Las lechuzas entraron como toda mañana. Tom espero alguna respuesta de Hermione sin embargo esta no llego. Con irritación se puso de pie y abandono el lugar. A unos pasos de su aula de transfiguraciones encontró el águila esperándole con un pergamino en atada en su pata. Y como la anoche anterior le ofreció su encargo.

Tom suspiro, mirando como Hermes se alejaba, el águila sí que era orgullosa. Y tenía un genio igual a su dueña. Abraxas observo al águila alejarse, aprisionó la carta en su bolsillo. Hermione tendría que seguir esperando el aun no podía ir hasta donde estaba ella, era muy peligroso si Tom lo descubría. Tom le dio la espalda aquella ave y se encontró con la mirada de Abraxas que observa a Hermes. Frunció el seño y se acerco a él.

Y sin preámbulos y con determinación estiro su mano.

-Entrégamela… - exigió.

Abraxas abrió sus ojos algo aturdido sin entender lo que quería Tom esa vez.

-Se que te ha enviado una carta. Entrégamela ahora. – exigió unos tonos más bajos manteniendo su tono helado.

Abraxas cerro sus ojos y apuño sus manos temblorosas por la ira que le envergaba en ese momento, Riddle no estaba respetando su privacidad al violar de manera tan abierta su correspondencia.

Tom tomo la carta y la abrió y leyó en susurros manteniendo su rostro en blanco el contenido de aquella carta muy ligeramente diferente a la del, la de Abraxas era informar y con palabras afectuosa insistiendo en un encuentro y en una respuesta que Tom no tardo en deducir que Abraxas había estado negando.

-De ahora en adelante me hará entrega de todas las cartas que le envié. – susurro Tom guardando la carta de Hermione en su bolsillo. Le dio una mirada de advertencia Abraxas y se alejo.

Con los días las cartas siguieron transcurriendo con regularidad. Las cartas de Abraxas eran acaparadas por Tom que aun no entendí porque Abraxas se resistía a responder a Hermione, sabía que había algo mas allá. Tom aspiro los vapores del caldero frente a él. Una poción oscura se movía en sentido contrario a las agujas de reloj, la eficacia de Abraxas en conseguir los ingredientes que le había encargado con una rapidez que no se esperaba habían logrado que contuviera su ira hacia él. Tomo el elixir entre una botellita y lo miro con la satisfacción dibujada en su rostro. Pudo contemplar con la luz de la vela la sustancia cristalina con un tono oscuro que se movía suavemente como el agua pero más pesada. La transparencia de aquel líquido, solo una gota le diría si valió la pena o no elaborarla. Esa poción le mostraría la verdad detrás del rostro hermoso de esa bruja. Una gota de esa poción le traería la victoria. El sacrificio de su tiempo valdría la pena. Nada en el cielo le impediría que llevara a cabo su meta. Hermione Dumbledore tendría que correr porque ya la tenía entre sus manos. No creería en esas tontas historias que siempre contaba para alejar la atención de ella… el había tomado muchas incoherencias… y estaba el hecho que no era completamente humana… ella le había comentado algo respecto a su madre… su madre estaba en el cielo… una estrella… algo en esa historia no estaba bien… Riddle sonrió con sus labios delgados llenos de entusiasmo… estaba a poco tiempo de resolver el misterio detrás de esa bruja… y a unos pasos de la cámara de Slytherins. Estaba seguro.

Hermione respiraba muy lento el vapor quemaba sus labios y los latidos de su corazón latían con fuerza, frente a ella se erguía Hogwarts con imponencia, diciembre había llegado y ella estaba allí de nuevo, solo esperaba que él le esperara. Ella acudiría a él, violaría las ordenes una vez mas solo por él, pero solo el tendría que esperar por un momento más. Cubriendo con su capa roja su cabeza miro desde del un amplio campo cubierto de nieve blanca el castillo antes de girarse y adentrarse en el bosque oscuro. Tenía que volver a realizar el ritual, sus pasos lentos se volvieron una carrera y el viento helado comenzó a quemar sus mejillas rojas, se le hacía tarde. Con una agilidad que parecía casi imposible debido al vestido el abrigo y la pesada capa que llevaba sobre sus hombros salto varios troncos caídos y algunas rocas.

Tom sonrió desde la distancia, pudo notar aquella mancha roja vigilar el castillo, pudo sentir aquella magia. Era una lástima que no pudiera entrar al bosque con aquella temperatura, aunque el frio a la final no seria ningún inconveniente, pero estaba seguro que no le encontraría, el bosque se extendía por muchas leguas de tierra incluso desde la torre de astronomía no se podía ver hasta donde llegaba ya que iba mas allá de las montañas. Él sabía que ella regresaría, era demasiado testaruda para no hacerlo.

Abraxas se separo de la chimenea, cerro sus ojos bebió de un solo trago el contenido de su copa., con el transcurrir de los días su frustración crecía, era terrible la situación que estaba viviendo con Tom y Hermione uno era un peligro latente y la otra era un veneno corrosivo, la droga que no le dejaba tener pensamientos coherentes. Pero el aun no podía ir en su encuentro, no con Tom respirando en su cuello manteniendo los ojos en su espalda. Sabía que estaba siendo vigilado, todas las cartas de Hermione iban a parar a las manos de Tom que las destruía. Abraxas gimió ante el dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba a ponderarse de él, tendría que irse en pocas horas para la fiesta que se daría en su casa, una chimenea estaba predispuesta para él.

Abraxas miro una cajita para ella. La vería, le buscaría y estaría con ella durante esas dos semanas de vacaciones. Tom no podría seguirlo. Tom Riddle estaba obsesionando con el poder de Hermione y con su belleza. Podía notar la satisfacción cuando recibía una carta de ella y la ira y celos cuando el tambien obtenía la correspondencia. Hermione no se daba por vencida. Pero de algo estaba seguro Abraxas aquello que Hermione tenía que decirle era muy importante. Y tambien estaba hecho de que había visto a Hermes realizando otras entregas que no estaban dirigidas a Tom o Dumbledore. Quería saber que estaba tramado, el sabía que Hermione tenía aliados en Gryffindor, allí estaba Potter y Weasley que por alguna extraña razón se habían mantenido alejados de los Slytherins sin ocasional problemas y siempre observando desde la distancia vigilando. Mantenido a Hermione al tanto de todos los sucesos. Su padre le había comentado que Hermione no continuaría estudiando con ellos durante ese año. Eso le había deprimido pero no le había dado esa información a nadie y mucho menos a Riddle.

Hermione estaba despojada de todas sus vestimentas mundanas, estaba parada en medio de un ritual cubierta de joyas y pieles frente a un alto fuego mágico mientras la música de las flautas de los faunos, los cuernos de los centauros, las arpas y cantos de las Driadas causaban risas y bailes alrededor de aquel fuego. Ellos estaban allí celebrando el año viejo que llegaba a su fin ya que ese era un evento muggle ellos allí estaban celebrando su nacimiento. Las comidas eran platos que solo podían comer las criaturas mágicas aunque algunas tambien las podían ingerir los humanos, ella aun no se explicaba porque su cumpleaños era celebrado en ese lugar rodeada de todas esas criaturas, aun no se explicaba porque su padre se lo permitía y porque ella podía tolerar cosas que los humanos comunes o magos e brujas podían. Ella vivía atrapada en dos mundos, en ocasiones se descubría pensando a donde pertenecía, siempre su padre le había mantenido un poco alejada del mundo mágico pero completamente unida a las criaturas que en el vivían.

El crepúsculo bañaba aquel lugar entre las montañas, esa aldea oculta de los magos donde vivían las criaturas magias, los centauros y faunos rodeados de la madre naturaleza que veneraban. Hermione miro a su padre acercarse con un gran regalo en sus manos. Ella le miro y le dio una cálida sonrisa desde su asiento entre los jefes de los clanes presentes que le rendían homenaje como si ella fuera una deidad.

Hermione se puso de pie y se acerco a su padre y corrió hasta él y le abrazo con fuerza.

_Te has tardado pensé que no vendrías.- reclamo manteniéndole apresado en un fuerte abrazo.

-No podía faltar a este día pequeña estrella. – sonrió acariciando su rostro para luego posar un beso sobre su frente. Albus desvió la mirada de su hija y luego miro a líderes de clanes e inclino la cabeza con respeto antes de volver la mirada a su estrella y entregarle el presente que llevaba entre sus manos.

-Oh padre no tenia porque preocuparse, no hay mejor regalo que tenerlo a usted… - sonrió Hermione agradecida abriendo con cuidado el regalo para encontrarse con un libro de piel negra con su nombre grabado en ella.

-Es un diario para escriba sus aventuras y sus más apreciadas memorias… - sonrió Dumbledore explicando a su hija su confusión ante las hijas vacías de aquel cuaderno.

-Muchas gracias. – sonrió agradecida dándole otro abrazo a su padre antes de alejarse para ir a danzar con las driadas que las habían estado invitado desde lejos para que uniera a la danza donde unos tambores se unieron a la improvisada música. Dumbledore camino hasta los jefes de clanes y los saludo cordialmente enfrascándose en una acalorada conversación hasta que se dieron las doce y el cumpleaños de Hermione llego a su fin y todas criaturas se retiraron.

Hermione camino con pasos lentos por el castillo, como una sombra más de los muros se adentro en las mazmorras e ingreso a la sala común de Slytherins. Y con indiferencia a la decoración y la llamas agónicas de la chimenea bajo por el labirinto donde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos. Sus pies se detuvieron en la habitación de Abraxas y sin ceremonia alguna ingreso en la misma descubriéndola completamente vacía. La amargura cubrió su rostro al notar que el se había marchado antes de que ella fuera a su lado. Una vez más estaba huyendo de ella. Aun no comprendía a que se debía ese muro que se había erguido entre ellos. Era como si él le temiera.

Bajo su cabeza con tristeza y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. con una rápida carrera llego a la puerta de Tom no muy distante a la Abraxas y con la misma facilidad que había ingresado a la sala de Slytherin y a la habitación de Abraxas ingreso a la habitación de Tom encontrándole dormido con una bola de luz sobre la cama, una luz tenue que solo iluminaba el lugar.

Con pasos lentos se adentro en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Hermione se sentó en la cama y con manos temblorosas acaricio el rostro de Tom con suavidad hasta que la punta de sus dedos que recorrieron la mejilla de Tom se posaron en sus labios los cuales unió a los de ella por impulso.

Tom abrió sus ojos temeroso al sentir aquel cuerpo extraño sobre apoderándose de sus labios, asustado por no sentir esa presencia y cuando la intrusa había violando su seguridad la tomo con fuerza por los brazos logrando un grito de susto de la intrusa la puso bajo aprisionándola contra la cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al reconocer a Hermione quien le sonreía con burla bajo el.

-Sorpresa Tom… - fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione cuando sintió una vez más los labios del mago aprisionándose contra los de ella hambrientos deseosos de sentirla. Hermione respondió aquel beso gimiendo ante aquella fuerte sensación.

Tom se vio obligado a separarse de Hermione por oxigeno, dejo reposar su cabeza juntando su frente con la Hermione que cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

-Eso fue maravillosos. – susurro Hermione jardeando sin borrar sus sonrisa de sus labios rojos hinchados por el arrebato de Tom

-Eres real. – susurro Tom al cabo de un minuto.

-Oh claro que lo soy querido Tom… como lo he prometido he venido a verte y comprobar que nuestros lazos estén más fuertes inquebrantables por la distancia…- susurro posando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla.

-Pensé que no ya vendrías.- susurro quedamente mirándola con ojos brillantes por tenerla allí bajo su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, debajo de él, en lugar al que pertenecía. Su cama.

-Oh Tom una promesa es una promesa… y por lo tanto ¿dónde está mi presente? – pregunto ansiosa con una sonrisa tímida.

-No te preocupes por el… te lo daré antes que te alejes de nuevo... – susurro disfrutando tenerla entre sus brazos donde pertenecía y donde pertenecería siempre.

-Sabes que no es necesario, pero volveré y tu vendrás a mi… lo importante es que estamos juntos otra vez. – Hermione rozo los labios de Tom y para confirmar sus palabras llenas de determinación.

Tom se entrego aquella caricia surtir llena de una emoción que el ignoraba poder experimentar. El cuerpo bajo el se estremecía y el temblaba embriagado por su dulce sabor.

Hermione se entrego aquellas sensaciones experimentadas. Eran tan hechizantes que nublaban sus juicios y callaban la voz de la razón y lo indecoroso que estaba actuando al entrar a la habitación de un mago joven y arrojarse a sus brazos como una mujer de la vida fácil. Pero evitar aquella situación había sido tan difícil porque ella no podía evitar ser seducida por la magia de ese mago que la envolvía con la más potente amotermia. Era como ese dulce que prohibido que ansiabas probar aunque murieras por el veneno en que se transformaría en su sangre.

Ella no tenía tiempo para lamentar su mal comportamiento, no cuando podía sentir con cada beso su destino unirse con fuerza. Si tan solo el abrazara la luz que ella le ofrecía. Si tan solo corriera junto a ella en ese camino lejos de la tentación de la magia tenebrosa…

-Tom… -susurro Hermione a unos centímetros de los labios de Tom que gimió al escuchar su nombre en ese susurro ansioso.

-Se mía Hermione para siempre… - suplico en un susurro mirándole con un brillo que Hermione nunca había visto en sus ojos logrando que su corazón se acelerara.

-Debes ser inmortal para que puedas estar conmigo para siempre... Tom. –concluyo Hermione mirándole a los ojos con un brillo en los ojos que Tom no tardo en comparar con el brillo de las estrellas en una noche oscura. Sus palabras de la inmortalidad de cierta manera de intrigaron. El temía a la muerte deseaba vivir para siempre, pero las palabras de Hermione le rebelaban un secreto mas de ella.

-Juro que lo seré si estas a mi lado por siempre…-

-Entonces témenos un trato señor Riddle… - susurro Hermione logrando que sus ojos resplandecieran por unos segundos que Tom la miro fascinado ante aquel destello de magia en sus ojos que habían hecho de esas palabras un juramento inquebrantable sin varitas. Y sin contener su excitación la beso con más fuerza. La devoro hasta hacerla gemir y retorcerse en sus brazos ansiosa de más…

Hermione despertó, unas horas más tarde en la prisión de los brazos de Tom que la había estado admirando mientras dormía detallando cada rasgo de su rostro con ambición disfrutando de su magia ronronear como un gato junto a la del.

Hermione sonrió mirando a Tom a los ojos.

-Hola… - susurro adormilada admirando sus rasgos, su belleza singular que le hacía ansiar estar allí junto a él, donde no volviera a sentir la ausencia de la distancia.

-Hola hermosa, – respondió Tom posando un lento beso en los labios de Hermione de los cuales no le importaría ser adicto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…? – pregunto manteniendo sus ojos cerrados entregándose a ese dulce roce.

-Solo cuatro. –respondió sabiendo a lo que se refería…

-Tom ya es hora. – susurro con melancolía Hermione cerrando sus ojos abrazándose a Tom.

-Lo sé… - susurro el de vuelta… -pero iré a ti… -Hermione asintió antes sus palabras.

-Y yo te esperare… - concluyo ella. Lentamente Hermione se alejo de Tom y se sentó sobre la cama sintiendo un repentino frio que estremeció su cuerpo.

La chimenea fue encendía inmediatamente subiendo la temperatura y dándole un poco mas de luz a la habitación. Tom frunció el ceño a la extraña vestimenta de Hermione que se puso de pie.

Tom la ambiro sus largas piernas, su estrecha cintura, sus pechos pequeños y largo cabello. Aquella vestimenta fue la más curiosa que había visto, de hecho era la primera vez que miraba, pieles cubrían sus partes intimas y muchas joyas la adornaban brillantes y muy valiosas estaba seguro por lo elaboradas de las mimas y piedras que las adornaban. Hermione cubrió su cuerpo con su capa roja pesada y miro a Tom regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué vistes tan extraño? – pregunto notando aquellas extrañas marcas de pintura en sus brazos y piernas.

Hermione le miro confusa por unos segundos y luego sonrió nerviosa. Había estado ansiosa de ir a ver a Tom y Abraxas que olvido que debía cambiar su ropa, pero tambien estaba el hecho que ella no se quitaría su capa. Lo cual no recordaba haberse quitado.

-Estaba en un festejo antes de venir… - susurro. – y Bien Tom donde esta mi presente. – pregunto desviando el tema.

Tom frunció el seño pero asintió poniéndose de pie. Hermione aparto la mirada avergonzada cuando noto que él no llevaba camisa, de allí provenía ese reconfortadle calor que había sentido mientras dormía. Tom extrajo de su baúl una pequeña cajita y se la ofreció a Hermione algo dudoso, sin embargo Hermione la tomo con manos temblorosas manteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Con lentitud la abrió y encontró un medallón en ella, lo tomo con dedos torpes y lo alzo hasta que quedara a la altura de sus ojos, era un medallón muy elaborado, tenia tantos detalles que resultaba ser hermoso, era de oro blanco lo que más le fascino.

Hermione sintió los brazos de Tom envolverla con posesividad y hundir su rostro en su cuello antes de pedir que abriera la cajita. Hermione asintió sintiéndose amada por aquel abrazo.

Y con lentitud izo aquello que se había pedido ahogando un jardeo al ver una constelación proyectada por el medallón.

-Se cuanto te gustan las estrellas. Es por ello que te doy una parte del universo. Tus propias estrellas… - susurro besando el cuello expuesto arrancando un jardeo de Hermione.

-Oh Tom. -Susurro Hermione temblando levemente girándose entre los brazos de Tom para besarle.

Tras unos segundos Hermione se separo de Tom y cerró el medallón. Tom lo tomo de sus manos y con cuidado se lo coloco absorbiendo el olor de su cabello. Hermione lo tomo entre sus manos…

-Yo… tambien te he traído algo Tom… -susurro Hermione sonriendo tímidamente mirando con ojos brillantes a Tom…

Tom arqueo sus cejas expectante.

Hermione alzo su mano donde una docenas de pulseras colgaban. Con dedos tembloroso Hermione busco entre ellas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Tom frunció el ceño al notar un hilo blanco grueso con hilos plateados. Hermione sonrió y lo estiro y este resonó como si fuera campanillas.

Hermione lo llevo hasta su boca y lo corto con sus dientes. Tom observo todo confundido y aun más por dientes de Hermione que un momento fueron afilados como los colmillos de una bestia.

-¡Listo! –sonrió Hermione teniendo un trozo del aquel hilo que se volvió a empatar en su muñeca rodeándola como si nunca hubiera estado cortado. Hermione sostuvo el que estaba en su mano y lo estiro hasta que el mismo estuvo un poco largo. –Dame tu mano derecha Tom. – pidió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – Tom se la ofreció y Hermione la rodeo con lentitud hasta ambos extremos del hilo se unieron rodeando la mano de Tom.

-¿Tom sabes que es este hilo? – pregunto Hermione sin dejarlo de mirarlo como si por un momento se arrepintiera de habérselo dado. Y sin esperar respuesta Hermione comenzó hablar con voz suave. – Las criaturas del bosque lo llaman cabello de ángel. Es un hilo muy poderoso, el nunca desaparecerá, puede estirarse en muchos metros y puede retener a un ser amado a tu lado que nunca podrá huir ni alejarse de ti… sin importar el hechizo o cuantas beses lo corte nunca podrá huir… solo el cuerno de un unicornio puede liberar a tu cautivo. Sin embargo el unicornio debe estar vivo y hacerlo por su elección sin ser influido por alguna magia. Solo tú podrás liberarle. Y si mures tu prisionera será liberada. – susurro en voz baja antes de volver a hablar con más fuerza. -Cada vez que este cerca de ti lo sabrás por el… y Tom por favor no le des ni un centímetros de ese hilo a nadie… -suplico.

-No sabía que existía, quien te lo ha dado…- pregunto sin prometer nada.

- Ha sido un regalo de cumpleaños… -sonrió Hermione…- Oh disculpa por lo tarde pero feliz cumpleaños Tom… lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero tus labios pueden ser una fuerte distracción. – susurro apenada por sus palabras roja como tomate.

Tom se le erizo la piel mirando aquel hilo en su mano y luego a Hermione que mantenía la cabeza bajo completamente roja. Sonrió y la atrajo a sus brazos besando su frente.

-Gracias… - susurro con toda sinceridad. Hermione asintió antes de alejarse y con una sonrisa cubrió su cabello cubiertos por algunas plumas decoradas de oro y una pequeña diadema. Se inclino realizando una extraña reverencia manteniendo su sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación dando saltitos de felicidad.

Dejando a Tom con una sonrisa boba en sus labios mientras admiraba su nueva posesión y confirmando sus sospechas. Ella no era completamente humana ya que sus dientes habían cortado el hilo a pesar que ninguna magia o herramienta podían. Solo el cuerno del unicornio y sus dientes filosos… Albus Dumbledore quien era su hija si es que Hermione fuera su verdadera hija ya que el viejo demente tenía cierto gusto por los magos.

La sonrisa de Tom se enfrió lentamente en su rostro, el quería poseer a Hermione y su poder. Ella había llegado a su vida abrir puertas ocultas entre la oscuridad como una calidad luz que él deseaba envolver hasta el punto de no ser capaz de iluminar nada más que a él. Ese era su sueño que calentaba su fría piel. El haría del mundo bello de ella algo cruel y doloroso donde la única paz serian su brazos… el haría que ella lo amara con frenesí. Hermione Dumbledore. Ella definitivamente le pertenecería.

Tom extrajo de su pantalón un mechón de su cabello y lo olio con deleite. Pronto muy pronto sabría qué clase de criatura era.

Hermione se detuvo en los terrenos antes de cruzar las barreras que protegían el castillo y toco su medallón, su sonrisa tambien se congelo en su rostro al notar como una fuerza oscura tiraba de ella. Con palidez se alejo de castillo y se desvaneció con la bruma del amanecer.

Continuar…

**N/A:**

**Hola! Aquí estoy una vez más… espero que haiga sido de su completo agrado este capítulo… le agradezco por su apoyo a las siguientes personas…**

**MariiBravo****: **Hola! Es todo un honor para mí poder lograr tan efecto en ti… de verdad me emociona que mi historia te haga sentir bien en momentos duros y difícil de llevar un día…oh a mi tambien me gusta una Hermione oscura… sin embargo no tarda en aparecer Tom está atentando con su suelte…

**Vanessa love me for ever****: **Hola tu emoción es contagiosa sabes… me agrada saber cómo te sientes al leer cada capítulo, eso me llena de una satisfacción y me obligue a continuar escribiendo par aque personas como tu querida amiga puedan seguir disfrutando de cada Nuevo capítulo… besos y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Betting Life**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario… y bueno creo que has tenido la respuestas algunas de tus interrogantes en este capítulo… espero sinceramente que así sea… aunque me has dejando pensando en la relación de Hermione con Titus y creo que no es mala idea un amor imposible… pero me temo que no puede ser por los momentos tengo muchas cosas que dejar en claro en los próximos capítulos para salificar la historia… besos…

**lunatico0030****: **Hola amor! Aun la sentencia no la he definido espero que me ayudes con una idea… jajaja besos y muchas gracias por comentar…

**SALESIA: **Mi querida y estimada amiga… es un placer como siempre leer tus comentarios tan llenos de pasión… adoro como tratas de darle un sentido a todas mis locuras… es enternecedor como buscas en esos pequeños detalles que yo espero que pasen desapercibidos para dar una fuerte impresión en el siguiente capítulo… siempre tratas y en algunos momentos lo logras de adelantarme un paso en cuanto a todo lo que escribo lo que considero muy a menudo como un gran reto…

Oh Dios! realmente odio como lo haces de verdad… ahora he vuelto a leer tu comentario y cada conjetura es perfecta… has entrelazado bien la historia con otras aunque en esta historia hay un capitulo en especifico donde Hermione viaja al futuro… ese se entrelaza con Giratiempos… Aunque la respuestas si deberías tener o no esperanza en tal unión se ha revelado en este capítulo… Abraxas debe permanecer por los momentos alejado, pero te aseguro que Hermione es muy testaruda, ella le anda buscando y lo va a encontrar… jajaja.

Entiendo que esperaras que apareciera todos esas respuestas que tienes en cuanto a Hermione y las posibles dudas que tiene Tom al respecto de cómo es que ella es un auror y todo… pero el solo quiere poder de ella por los momentos, y solo se ha enfocado en ese detalle que ya habrás leído con anterioridad… él quiere descubrir primero que clase de criatura es ante de escavar nuevamente en la vida de ella.

Jajajaj… mi querida SELESIA, eres realmente un observadora para mi propio bien, sin embargo voy a cometer una locura y te diré que leas **OSCURA TEMPESTAD, **se que sabrás inmediatamente luego de que lo leas porque te pedí tal locura… jajajaj… besos y abrazos amiga… espero leer pronto tus comentarios que tengo el extraño presentimientos que será muy emociónate de leer… jajajaj hasta pronto…


	19. Chapter 19 CURIOSO TIEMPO

**Caramelos de Miel **

**Capítulo 18**

**CURIOSO TIEMPO**

_**¡Hermosa criatura…! ¿Quién te ha marchitado?, **_

_**Tus ojos dulces como la miel se vuelven fríos como el otoño.**_

_**Oh tu piel calidad por los rayos de sol se vuelve gélida como el crudo invierno…**_

_**Oh hermosa criatura…**_

_**¿Quien ha puesto tu belleza bajo el indeseado hechizo del sufrimiento?**_

Hermione desvió sus ojos hacia aquel hombre que recitaba aquel poema a sus espaldas. Sus ojos se cubrieron por un brillo y con gracia cruzo el espacio que les separaba en aquella noche helada…

-Has venido… creí… creí… oh Abraxas… - susurro acurrándose contra su pecho embriagándose de su esencia añorada en el silencio de su anhelo.

Abraxas rodeo con lentitud su cuerpo con un abrazo cálido, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la de ella y suspiro entre sus risos aspirando el olor a miel de sus cabellos con deleite en esa noche de frio invierno en la soledad de la biblioteca de la casa de Dumbledore, calentados por las llamas de la chimenea.

-No pediré perdón por no responder a su cartas puesto que ignorarlas ha sido imperdonable… no obstante he aquí mi razón; Riddle ha interceptado mi correo constantemente en busca de sus letras… no era seguro. –argumento separándose un poco de Hermione para acariciar su mejilla observando cómo sus ojos se cerraban al recibir tan dulce caricia llena de cariño y amor. Su primer y gran amigo.

-Estaba muy preocupada creí que usted ya no deseaba mi presencia o amistad… es bueno saber que he mal interpretado sus acciones, lo cual me da gusto querido Abraxas.- susurro llenas de dicha entendiendo el dilema que enfrentaba su amigo.

-Señorita Hermione… ¿por qué su insistencia de verme…? – indago sin dejar que la preocupación empañara sus ojos que le contemplaban con anhelo a pesar de tenerla junto a él tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos e inalcanzable.

-¿No puede una bruja desear la presencia de alguien querido en estas fechas festivas…? - interrogo con una sonrisa que le dejaba claro a Abraxas que ella esta bromeando.

Hermione camino lejos de Abraxas volviendo a tomar asiento en su cómodo mueble ofreciéndole con un gesto de su mano para que tomara asiento junto a ella.

-Y cuénteme como se ha librado de la sombra de Tom estimado joven Abraxas. – indago con ojos curiosos y una sonrisa suave.

-Solo fue cuestión de tiempo… como sabrá todos los años la familia Malfoy ofrece una cena donde son invitados los magos y brujas más influyentes, y como ha de esperarse como sucesor de la familia no podía faltar ha dicho festejo oportunidad que no dejaría pasar mi hermosa dama. – respondió con tranquilidad manteniendo una sonrisa torcida por su ingenio.

-Y como digno Slytherin no perdió la oportunidad de escabullirse aprovechándose del festejo… - Hermione sonrió ante la astucia de su amigo, habia escapado de los ojos de Tom al llegar a su mansión solo teniendo eso que a ella le estaba faltando en esos últimos días, la paciencia.

-Riddle está muy interesado en usted… sin embargo me cuestiono con frecuencia ¿qué tanto lo está usted dulce señorita?

-No debe preocuparse, el solo trata de jugar conmigo un juego muy peligroso… no obstante joven Abraxas debo saber si su lealtad está con él o es mía antes de continuar…

Abraxas miro por unos momentos ha Hermione para volver su vista pensativo hacia el fuego buscando una respuesta apropiada a esa pregunta que en su momento le resulto ofensiva.

-Estimada señorita Hermione… debo hacer mención a todas esas situaciones que hemos enfrentados juntas y que no he mencionado ni dando indicio de que soy conocedor de sus secretos. –sugirió con lentitud regresando sus ojos hacia Hermione que se sonrojo apenada.

-Pidió disculpas estimado amigo, sin embargo debe comprender que en estos momentos los amigos no abundan, la traición es más común entre los magos que encontrarse con un conocido en callejón Diagon en témporas de cambios. –susurro tomando una taza de chocolate que aparecía sobre una mensa frente a ellos con galletitas de canela y jengibre. – pero ese no es motivo de mi insistencia, he descubierto algo perturbador y requerido de una verdadero amigo, la alianza que hemos forjados con el señor Potter y Weasley será de ayuda en estos momentos. "Tambien debo encontrar nuevos aliados". – susurro para sí misma la última frase o línea de pensamiento.

-¿Que es lo que le inquieta? – pregunto luego de tomar un largo trago de ese chocolate que tenía el toque amargo que tanto le gustaba.

Hermione miro Abraxas antes de continuar.- Mi origen… para ser más exacta mi nacimiento. Si recuerda bien, recordara nuestra aventura a través del tiempo. Otra yo, en el futuro cuando ustedes ya habían dejado de existir y eran sus descendientes quienes vagaban en aquel mundo lejano… pero allí estaba yo, de pie frente a mi propio reflejo manteniendo la misma edad… y no ha sido la primera vez, hace un par de noches una joven bruja ha venido a visitarme, alguien con mis mismas características, con mi mismo nombre y una magia tan potente que me sofocaba hasta casi ahogarme con su aura. Y qué curioso ha sido, ella no parecía estar sorprendida de nuestro extraordinario parecido ni de encontrarse conmigo notablemente, no éramos la misma persona ya que ella es más joven, le he preguntado por su travesía y ella me ha respondido de manera increíble que es un gusto para ella encontrarse conmigo ya que proviene del futuro, tambien me ha mencionado que seguirá retrocediendo en el tiempo y que espera encontrarse conmigo una vez más cuando retome el tiempo hacia adelante, curioso no le parece… tres bujas iguales y no hay que descartar la posibilidad de que existan más, y si es así entonces ¿quién soy yo, quienes somos nosotras?, ya que tengo la sospecha que mi padre no tiene una lazo de sangre conmigo… -Hermione suspiro y continuo luego de su pausa. -yo me encuentro perdida querido Abraxas, sé que tengo una misión, se que aquel joven que habla en mis sueños me suplica en el silencio de mis noches cumplir su deseo una y otra vez, el deseo esta relacionando con Tom, se que debo salvarlo de sí mismo, de la oscuridad, pero es ese acaso mi motivo de ser, y si es así entonces ¿quien realmente es Hermione Evangeline Luz de Esperanza Dumbledore? no tengo una madre y padre dice que ella se encuentra en los cielos, ¿eso es verdad o solo es un cuento infantil para tranquilizar mis ansias de una madre… o mis dudas referente a ella? oh Abraxas estoy perdida. –manifestó con gran pesar suspirando y manteniendo su cabeza gacha sosteniendo su taza de chocolate tembloroso entre sus finas manos.

-Debes calmarte primero, buscar una respuesta a ciegas no es recomendable en este caso ya que has sugerido discreción respecto a tema, estoy seguro que estas dudas solo han sido expuestas a mi persona por lo que le agradezco su sinceridad… esto es subjetivo, la vida es un montón de cosas y algunas no tiene motivo, no pretendas controlarlo todo hermosa mía y aquí el destino tiende a ser caprichoso- Abraxas realizo una pausa y Hermione asintió antes sus palabras. Abraxas sintió que su pausa se estaba extendiendo más de lo recomendable y prosiguió. – el viaje en el tiempo que realizamos en aquella oportunidad fue revelador para mí en algunos puntos, tambien me resulto desconcertante ver alguien igual a usted en ese otro lugar, pero tambien es de mi conocimiento que el tiempo es caprichoso y el destino teje sus propias redes de artimañas, pero eso no es el punto en estos momentos he de aclarar. Recuerdo bien que sus memorias y los de la señorita se fundieron creando una sola memoria de sus vivencias, la visitante de otro tiempo que ha se ha presentado ante usted ¿le ha dejado sus memorias? Quizás allí encontremos alguna pista de relevancia para desentrañar este misterio que mantiene su alma en angustia…

-Me temo que no querido, ella fue muy precavida, se mantuvo a una distancia adecuada, sin embargo me ha dicho que ha salvado a una mujer Malfoy que convenientemente tenia nuestro mismo nombre de las garras de la muerte, ella ha hablado mucho de tu familia por ello es que le he mandando a llamar, incluso a mencionando su nombre en innumerables ocasiones con tanto anhelo y un fervor desconcertante al principió, pero que no tarde en identificar como amor, pero tambien es de mi conocimiento que usted no conoce alguien más con mis características con la cual mantiene una relación sentimental y muchos menos que su madre se llama igual que mi persona, y por lo revelado por ella puede ser esa chica que conocimos en Hogwarts en nuestro salto hacia el futuro quien lleve el apellido Malfoy… oh Abraxas me encuentro en una encrucijada donde solo tengo piezas de un rompecabezas al azar… tambien esta Tom que me está enloqueciendo con sus trucos de magia oscura, tiene un mechón de mi cabello y un poco de mi sangre que no se cómo demonios la ha obtenido, ¡Merlín me encuentro perdida…! te necesito tanto… padre no me puede ayudar ya que el guarda muchos secretos referente a mis orígenes, o quizás el no tenga todas las respuestas, pero acudir a él en estos momentos no es una opción, no cuando se encuentra detrás de ese mago tenebroso, no puedo agobiarlo… y estoy aquí encerrada en este mansión hasta mi juicio y la sentencia, que estoy plenamente segura de que me alejara del castillo por una extenuante temporada además de la multa considerable que azotará las bóvedas de mi padre… - Hermione tomo aire en sus pulmones y se puso de pie en un salto nada elegante para caminar hacia el ventanal, para mirar como la nieve caía lentamente en busca de tranquilidad a las respuestas a todas esas inquietudes… junto su frente al vidrio esperando que lo caliente de su cabeza se desvaneciera por el frio cristal.

-La situación en la que te encuentra te limita en cierto punto mi estimada señorita. Pero tambien te abre las puertas a otras posibilidades, tendrás más libertad de buscar las respuestas. –Comento atrayendo la atención de Hermione una vez más. – Si existen otras Hermione en otros tiempos, o dimensiones…- susurro pensativo mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

-No es otra dimensión, es la misma línea de tiempo lo he comprobado ya… - interrumpió Hermione suspirando para volverse hacia Abraxas que tambien suspiro antes de corregirse mentalmente.

-Entonces es otro punto a nuestro favor, ya sabemos que hay otras existencias similares a ti, viviendo otras vidas, todas están relacionadas de alguna manera pero no son las mimas personas ya que cada una tendrá sus propias memorias y vivencias, una de ella puede al igual que usted saltar en el tiempo, aunque no hay que descartar la otra que usted ha conocido en su momento tambien cuente con tan apreciada habilidad. Si existe otras Hermione en algún punto se encontraran… cuando ese momento llegue usted podrá descubrir mas sobre sus existencias y quizás de esa manera estarás más cerca de desentrañar esos secretos que te envuelven… -analizo con astucia Abraxas, haciendo gala de ese intelecto que escondía a todos en especial a Tom.

-Pero encontrarme una vez más con alguna de ellas puede tomarse algunos días o unas semas quizás hasta tarde unos años, no puedo esperar tantos, necesito saber que está ocurriendo en mi entorno para tomar el control de la situación, no puedo seguir en la deriva, necesito dejar de ser un naufrago en este mundo y encontrar algo más que Tom a lo que aferrarme para tener un motivo de ser. – hablo con prisa, estaba agotada, frustrada por todo aquello.

Abraxas se puso de pie dejando su taza de chocolate a un lado y camino hacia Hermione y con tranquilidad y confianza la envolvió entre sus brazos dándole un poco de equilibrio a su vida que perdía todo sentido.

-No temas, estoy aquí, puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras… mi lealtad siempre será tuya sin importar nada… porque tú eres lo que más amo mi dulce Hermione.- susurro justo en su oído como un devoto amante.

-Como desearía pertenecerte Abraxas… pero no puedo hasta descubrir lo que me encadena a Tom y porque tengo la necesidad de correr a él cuando el instinto me grita que corra lo más lejos posible de su presencia tenebrosa, el esta tan sediento de poder, desea poseerme… no quiero que seas el blanco de su ira cuando descubra que no puede poseerme completamente… y en ese momento mi vida se extinguirá como la luz de una vela ante el impetuoso viento que agita su llama sin piedad, es mi destino padecer en sus manos si no logro arrancarlo de esas tinieblas que le consumen lentamente… Abraxas tengo miedo… de nuestro futuro… conocerlo ha sido lo peor que me ha podido pasar… esa chica me ha mostrado lo que ocurrirá… solo tengo una oportunidad se salvarlo, solo una que en algún momento perderé, pero aun así debo intentarlo… aun no entiendo por qué debo hacerlo… que me impulsa a intentarlo… yo estoy tan perdida y temerosa a esa maldad que rodea a Tom Riddle… que mi cuerpo se estremece de pavor.

-No temas yo seré el pilar que te resguardes, cuando sientas que no puedes caminar que no puedes estar más de pie sostente de mi sin temor… -susurro junto a su oreja como un suave soplo gentil lleno de calidez que le daba un poco de tranquilidad al alma inquieta de Hermione que solo pudo asentir embriagada por las palabras de su Abraxas, desdichada por saber que sus destino no era estar juntos…

Dumbledore temblaba de ira, el juicio de Hermione habia terminado, su castigo era monumental, no hubo indulgencia, habia roto más cien leyes al llevar a Tom al campo de batalla.

Hermione suspiro y se puso de píe, dejando su lugar de acusada en el aquel recinto. Miro al ministro que se alejaba con su grupito de lambe botas, escucho en la distancia al señor Malfoy protestar abiertamente por lo injusto del castigo. Pero ella estaba conforme en cierto punto, después de todo Abraxas tenía razón cuando le dijo que estando fuera de Hogwarts ella tenía más oportunidades de encontrar la verdad de su existencia.

Suspiro y tomo la mano de su padre y negó con la cabeza dejando que viera una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios.

-Lo siento mi estrellita, se cuanto deseabas volver a Hogwarts, ya no permitirán otra apelación para disminuir el castigo. – informo con la mirada oscura llena de preocupación.

-Comprendo padre, no se culpe por mis errores, yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaría si llevaba a Tom conmigo. Un año fuera del castillo y fuera de servicio le pesa más a ellos que a mi padre, el ministro me necesita… estaré bien en casa bajo arresto domiciliario, no es nada… después de todo una vasta biblioteca que leer y los archivos prohibidos del ministerio para hacer mis propias investigaciones me mantendrán entretenida. – sonrió picando un ojo.

-Que te parece si vamos al mundo muggle por esos caramelos que tanto te gustan…- propuso Dumbledore suspirando por el descaro de su hija en sugerir que seguiría rompiendo las reglas ahora que estaba libre de una responsabilidad, solo esperaba que sus bóvedas resistiera otra multa.

-¡Oh eso es una estupenda idea! le enviare unas chucherías a mi querido Abraxas y otros a Tom… a él le gustan más los caramelos de miel, aunque es un secreto… -sonrió ignorando la mirada preocupada de Dumbledore que le dirigía por el nombre del muchacho.

Ese mismo día en horas de la tarde Tom pestaño ocultando su ira cuando el águila de Hermione aterrizo cariñosamente sobre el hombro de Abraxas cuando con él se portaba osca y agresiva, como si él fuera indigno de su atención.

Un paquete un poco grande envuelto con dedicación con un gris brillante le fue entregado Abraxas junto a una carta que el muchacho guardo en su bolsillo antes de mirarlo a él.

Tom se acerco Abraxas con pasos tensos mostrando en su rostro una agradable sonrisa esperando que le entregara el paquete y la carta. Cuando el águila de Hermione voló en su dirección dejándole un paquete igual al de Abraxas y una carta, el frunció el seño por no ser el primero en recibir la entrega.

-Señor Riddle… - Saludo Abraxas con respeto ocultando su molestia.- ¿dando un paseo? – pregunto observando como Tom tomaba su correspondencia sin prisa al pesar de que el águila se mostraba impaciente, cuando dejo su cargo voló de regreso hacia Abraxas y pico con suavidad su mejilla antes de alzar el vuelo hacia la torre de lechuza donde descansaría y esperaría la respuesta de los magos.

-¿Disfrutando del clima joven Malfoy? – pregunto con desinterés Tom extendiéndole la mano Abraxas para que le entregara la carta. – me disculpo por continuar hurgando en su correspondencia amigo, pero no puedo tolerar su continuo carteo con mi novia. – le dijo con lentitud recibiendo la carta que Abraxas que frunció el ceño manteniendo su rostro fuera de emociones.

Tom la abrió y leyó con lentitud su contendió.

"Mi estimado Abraxas, ¿cómo van sus clases?

La nieve comienza a derretirse, la primavera asecha y los arboles del bosque comienzan a vestirse de verde una vez más, los pajaritos cantar mucho y aun no entiendo su dulce cantar, "como si eso fuera posible", he estado buscando un hechizo entre la bibliotecas de mi padre y el suyo, puede creer que me permitió hurgar en sus libros… es impresionante, he encontrado la historia de unas de las aves del jardín que curiosamente tienen el mismo nombre entre sí a pesar de sus diferente plumaje y canto desde luego… pero es triste no entender su cantar… los días son monótonos últimamente y soy algo impaciente cuando no puedo entender las aves del jardín, tal vez me ayude a investigar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, he oído que tiene libros de todo y algunos que no solo se encuentran en ella. Oh tambien he desarrollado un nuevo hechizo se llama _aviis…_ las aves producidas por el encantamiento son hermosa… cuando le vea le ensañare los movimientos de varita… oh casi lo olvido, le envió unas chucherías que he comprado después de mi juicio que no ha sido favorable, como ya debe estar enterado ya que su padre estuvo presente en el. Sin más que decir espero su pronta respuesta…

Con cariño: Hermione D…"

Tom frunció el seño, y copio en un pergamino el contenido de la carta antes de volvérsela Abraxas. Y sin decir nada mas retomo su camino hacia la biblioteca donde leería su carta y escribiría su respuesta con tranquilidad.

Abraxas recibió su carta comiendo uno de los dulces de que le envió Hermione comprendiendo de que iba todo aquellos de las aves… sonrió ante la astucia de la chica. Dispuesto a responderle con prontitud.

Riddle apretó sus puños con impaciencia, Minerva Macgonadall era un dolor de cabeza a cada segundo de su vida. La bruja lo habia detenido a unos pasos de la biblioteca y parloteado durante diez minutos sin parar de lo que le parecía incorrecto en su actitud de preferencia a si su casa y no darles el castigo que se merecían por sus fechorías.

Riddle tomo asiento en la mensa más alejada de la biblioteca, entre los estantes de runas antiguas y la reja de la sala prohibida. Con escasa luz natural que llegaba al lugar, abrió su carta con impaciencia sin ser consciente de cómo una suave risa se resbala sobre sus labios.

"Querido Tom, ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde mi última carta, las circunstancias han sido numerosas, pero heme aquí nuevamente escribiéndole… aunque he de confesarle que no ha sido grato su silencio, sinceramente espere una carta suya en estos días problemáticos. Aunque le he estado justificando, ya que su labor y responsabilidades en Hogwarts no son llevaderas en estos últimos tiempos.

Tom querido, me temo que soy portadora de malas noticias, no podre continuar asistiendo a Hogwarts por este año, debido que mi atrevimiento de llevarle conmigo aquella batalla a tenido consecuencias nefastas. Lamento no poder haber hecho más en mis apelaciones al ministerio. Sin embargo espero que usted tenga algunas oportunidades de venir a mi mansión de visita. Ya que estoy bajo arresto domiciliario y no poder ir al Hosgmeade en sus días libres. Solo puedo ir a la mansión Malfoy debido a las influencias del señor Malfoy.

Tom espero que estés bien y disfrutes de esas golosinas exquisitas que le enviado donde están sus caramelos de miel favoritos para que me recuerde cuando su dulce sabor recorra su boca como una caricia… Espero una respuesta a mi carta, no quiero perder la comunicación con usted en estos momentos… con cariño Hermione D."

Tom suspiro y recostó de su asiento y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, su seño estaba profundamente fruncido, la carta de Hermione era tan diferente a la de Abraxas, esa estaba cargada de emociones e ilusiones y la de el parecía distante y fría a pesar de sus palabras llenas de afecto, tambien estaba ese problema, ella no seguiría acudiendo en Hogwarts, eso le daba la oportunidad de seguir con sus planes sin preocuparse por ella. Sin embargo no podía manipularla para volverse lo único que ella necesitara, para ser fuente de su devoción.

Tom maldijo entre dientes, tomo su pluma y la mojo con tinta dispuesto a escribir una respuesta sin despegar sus ojos del paquete que le habia enviado Hermione.

Hermione estaba recostada de un mural colorido mirando una lejana fuente, apreciando como la luz se reflejaba en agua, hasta que sus ojos pudieron contemplar el planear de su fiel amiga quien traía la respuesta de aquellas cartas… suspiro y sonrió, ese el comienzo de un nuevo camino, una vez más tenía que reorganizarse, por un año no estaría en Hogwarts ni vagaría por el callejón diagon, no saldría de la mansión de su padre, solo excepto una vez al mes a la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione tendió su brazo donde su águila se poso a descansar.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo… - alago al ave recibiendo la correspondencia. – descansa, deberás volver a Hogwarts una vez más…

Hermione camino hacia una mesa cercana y abrió con lentitud las cartas, la primera fue la de Tom.

_Estimada Hermione. _

_Lamento mucho enterarme de la decisión del ministerio respecto a nuestra aventura… y me resulta frustrante no tenerle por un largo tiempo. El único alivio que siente mi alma es que mantendremos una fluida correspondencia, prometo visitarla cuando tenga la oportunidad. Espero que te sientas bien con toda esta situación. Mi querida señorita Hermione le agradezco por su presente. Sin más que decirle me despido de usted esperando que me cuente de sus días que espero que no se vuelvan tediosos a causa de su encierro. Con afecto Tom Riddle. _

Hermione suspiro dejando la carta a un lado.

-"Que frio" – pensó dejando caer la carta descuidadamente. Sus ojos mieles se perdieron en el crepúsculo. Por alguna razón sentía un extraño vacio al leer esa carta. Faltaba algo que no era capaz de descubrir. El perfume a pergamino nuevo y madera recién cortada despertaba en ella un viejo y lejano recuerdo que aun no lograba ubicar.

Miro la carta de Abraxas sin abrir, la sostuvo entre sus manos y sonrió ante su caligrafía alargada y algo temblorosa, lo cual se lo atribuyo a su emoción, era tan diferente a la de Tom, firme segura y elegante… era perfecta y muy elaborada para ser algo informar.

El tiempo cosa curiosa paso con prisa. Hermione suspiro una mañana despejada, miro el cielo despejado sin nueves y un águila que habia fortalecido sus halas después de entregar tantas cartas en esos últimos meses. Hermione se miro al espejo, logro arreglar su cabello sin dejar de contemplarse. El águila se poso sobre el tocador y la miro con curiosidad sin comprender que estaba haciendo su ama con tanto cuidado. Hermione suspiro y le sonrió al águila que dejo caer la carta que tria en su pico.

Acaricio su cabeza en agradecimiento.

Hermione miro el sello de Hogwarts, habia estado esperando esa carta por tanto tiempo. Con lentitud la abrió y leyó su contenido, era la lista de sus utensilios escolares. Su castigo habia llegado a su fin, su encuentro con Tom no se habia dado, era como si su encuentro estuviera maldecido por una fuerza tenaz que pretendía ponerle en una agonía lenta, no importaba con tanta fuerza intentara verle, el momento no se daba, era como si el tiempo se distorsionara o todos se confabulaban para tirar lejos de él. Sin embargo las cartas habían sido tan constantes que una gaveta de su tocador estaba completamente repleta de sus letras que eran considerablemente una cantidad mayor que las de Abraxas.

Hermione barnizo sus labios de cereza, allí estaba ella de nuevo haciendo un intento más en ir a encontrarse con Tom. Tomo su perfume y lo roció en su cuello. Se puso de pie y tomo su bolsa. Con pasos lentos miro a todo aquella luz que iluminaba su mansión y la abandono en silencio y sin ceremonias apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Camino con pasos lentos hacia un café de moda en esos momentos, Hermione miro el lugar con muchos magos y brujas, leyó el letrero para estar segura que era el lugar indicado de su cita con Tom, y efectivamente era _Dulces Trucos_… gimió, ella no toleraba esa clase de lugares. Modio su lado y emprendió la marcha, esperaba esperanzadamente que esa vez su encuentro se llevara a cabo.

Hermione se abrió paso a duras penas, gimió cuando una mujer le empujo y otra tiro accidentalmente su cabello, se sentía agredida… su seño se frunció y al verse imposibilitada para ingresar en lugar decidió dar marcha atrás… ella no continuaría siendo víctima de esas locas brujas que se formaban en la puerta de lugar junto a sus novios.

Dio la espalda y arreglo un poco su peinado desecho, cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, fue algo rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, estaba a unos segundos de gritar y arremeter contra el mago que la sujetaba hasta que escucho el susurro de una voz suave hablarle al oído.

-Mi dulce Hermione donde creé que va sin su amable novio. –

Hermione se quedo petrificada, sintió como una corriente recorrió su columna y sus piernas temblaron. Fue una sensación extraña y aquel perfume sin duda estaba perturbando sus sentidos porque se sentía mareada, sin aliento simplemente se habia ido de pesca.

Tom la libero lentamente para ver con satisfacción como ella se giraba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa por verle. Y sin previo aviso Hermione salto a los brazos del mago que no se espero aquel arrebato de ella, que siempre era recatada y algo tímida, pero allí estaba desbordando emociones alegres por verle. Pensó con satisfacción.

Tom paso su mano por el cabello de Hermione que se alejo para verle sonrojada.

-Te vez preciosa, creí por un momento que eras un encanto que me atraía a sus brazos, hasta que pude ver sus ojos chispeantes. –susurro tomando su mano libre.

–Creía que no podría verte de nuevo, habia muchas brujas algo agresivas en esa fila. – protesto realizando un puchero con sus labios fresa que Tom tuvo que contenerse para no arremeter con lujuria. Esa que le estaba consumiendo lentamente desde la última vez que le tuvo en sus brazos.

Hermione escucho unos susurros de algunas brujas que le miraban y señalaban con descaro y se separo roja de Tom. El la miro y sonrió.

-No tiene por qué avergonzarse por mostrarse tan afectuosa con su querido novio el cual no ha visto en un largo tiempo…-hablo con una voz que las brujas cercanas pudieron escuchar logrando que suspiraran. – a demás yo tambien la he extrañado hermosa mía… -susurro tirando de ella lejos de aquel alboroto, creyó que sería buena idea ir aquel lugar, pero con tantas brujas dementes chillando como animales no era la idea de estar con su dulce y delicada novia.

Tom miro a Hermione caminar junto a él, desbordando ese poder que tanto le atraía y ese extraño brillo en su piel que no recordaba haber visto con tanta intensidad cuando ella sonreía. Quizás ella realmente resplandecía gracias a él. Su risa se torció por unos segundos antes aquella magia que la cubría como una segunda piel. Quizás ella no se daba cuenta pero su magia últimamente estaba creciendo hasta poder ser vista fácilmente por él. Tiro un poco mas de ella para tenerla más cerca sintiendo como sus magias se acariciaban, trato de domarla con toques suaves para que ella se acostumbrara a su toque. La miro bajar la cabeza avergonzada, y el quedo encantado de ello.

Tom guío a Hermione a un pequeño café, no era igual de lujoso que el anterior, pero esa silencioso y distante de las voces molestas. Hermione inspecciono el lugar con ojo crítico, mirando con tranquilidad a una carismática bruja que se acerco a ellos y les indico una mesa vacía junto a unas flores de pensamiento de colores vivos como el arcoíris. Hermione tenía mucho tiempo que no veía esas flores que crecían en el campo.

-Es un bonito lugar Tom, me atrevería decir que más agradable que el anterior. – susurro con una sonrisa grande decorando su rostro.

-¿Hermione regresaras Hogwarts? – pregunto con prontitud Tom mirando a la bruja frente a él, ella suspiro y miro por la ventana.

- Han pasado muchas cosas que no le encantado Tom, aun medito el hecho de ir a Hogwarts, en estos tiempos mi educación allí no hace mucha diferencia a lo que soy y hago ahora, ir a Hogwarts… aun no lo decido. – concluyo notando como su flamante novio se tensaba. – y más aun con los acontecimientos pasados, un estudiante teniendo un criatura tan peligrosa que le costó la vida de una compañera de estudio, oh Tom es algo de considerar en vista a esas circunstancia, que pasa si la criatura regresa, he oído que ha huido hacia el bosque prohibido. El peligro aun existe… – expuso con preocupación.

Ella no le temía a esa criatura, estaba segura que la muerte de esa chica habia sido ocasionada por otra ya que conocía la clase de criatura y el estado del cuerpo hallado. Habia hecho sus investigaciones y discutidos algunos detalles con su padre quien tenía la firme sospecha que Tom tenía algo que ver en ese terrible acontecimiento, y ella no podía defenderlo porque tambien dudaba de él. El asesinato era tan misterioso.

-No tienes que preocuparte, eres la hija de profesor Dumbledore estoy seguro que él no le permitiría regresar si su vida corriera peligro. – manifestó Tom tomando recibiendo el menú por la camarera que se retiro luego de realizar una cortes reverencia.

-Mi padre me ha pedido que retome mis labores en el ministerio. Concuerda con mi opinión respecto a Hogwarts. – aclaro Hermione logrando que las manos de Tom se apretaran contra la débil carpeta.

-Hermione cariño, deseo que usted comparta la experiencia de Hogwarts conmigo, deseo recibir mi título con usted. Será algo para recordar… - pidió tomando su mano de manera encantadora. Hermione le miro fijo a los ojos tardando un poco en sonrojarse lo que izo dudar a Tom si iba por buen camino.

Hermione suspiro y recibió con agrado el toque gentil de Tom.

-Prometo pensar en ello mas tardes por lo momento quiero que me cuente algo.

-Adelante. – pidió Tom retomando una posición más erguida en su silla.

Hermione se pregunto silenciosamente como lograba el mantener esa apariencia de príncipe a pesar de su aspecto humilde y su ropa de segunda mano, aunque limpia y buen planchada.

-Que le han ocurrido a sus manos? – pregunto sorprendiendo a Tom que retiro la mano de Hermione miro él a través de la ventana cercana. Medito mentirle, pero la verdad podía dar una buena impresión de él.

-He estado trabajando. – susurro sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Eso es maravilloso Tom! –exclamo con alegría. – un trabajo horrado es bueno para usted, le da muchas responsabilidades y una perspectiva de lo que quiere en su vida, sus objetivos y ambiciones para el futuro. Estoy feliz por usted Tom. Y aunque el trabajo sea duro usted me ha hecho sentir muy orgullosa de su iniciativa. – declaro tomando de nuevo la mano de Tom y para la sorpresa del mago ella dejo un beso en sus manos callosas y con algunas heridas.

La camarera suspiro al ver aquel gesto.

Hermione se sonrojo y miro los ojos de Tom llenos de sorpresa lo que logro que enrojeciera aun más. Buscando una salida miro a la camarera que era una vía de escape rápido a esa situación en la que se habia metido. Pero era lo mejor quería que Tom sintiera su devoción, quería dar un vistazo a su oscuro corazón, quería ver hasta donde habia sido capaz de llegar en las artes oscuras, habia llegado el momento de que ella le sedujera hacia su dulce néctar, ella sería como una delicada flor, de hermosos colores y perfume maravillo, sin embargo seria letal, venenosa y carnívora, atraparía a Tom. Tenía tres opciones contemplo, la primera atraer a Tom de nuevo a la luz y quedarse con él para siempre, la segundad que él se negara a ver más allá de las artes oscuras lo que la obligaría a ella a buscar la manera de matarlo, y la tercera que si fallaba en las dos primeras formas Tom la mataría a ella. Suspiro y miro como Tom ordenaba gentilmente lo que deseaba tomar.

Hermione le dio un rápido vistazo al menú y pido un té de limón y un pudin. Una combinación extraña debido a lo dulce y cítrico, pero ella después de todo era un enigma incluso para ella misma.

Tom miro a Hermione noto como su mente divagaba en ocasiones cuando el callaba.

La orden no tardo en llegar y Hermione tomo un poco de su té.

-Tom, tengo una condición para regresar a Hogwarts… -susurro aun pensativa.

Tom la miro expectante.

-Se lo diré al finalizar nuestra cita. – susurro de vuelta sonriendo tomando su cuchara de plata para tomar un poco de pudin. – oh y deseo acompañarle a realizar sus compras para Hogwarts si no hay ningún problema.

-Lo siento Hermione pero hay alguien que las está realizando en este momento. – se disculpo apenado notando como una sombra opacaba el brillo carismático de los ojos de la bruja, sin embargo esa oscuridad solo duro un pestañar ya que su brillo volvió con más intensidad cuando una idea se le ocurrió.

-Oh es una pena, pero si usted acepta mi condición podrá usted venir conmigo de compras, deseo estar un tiempo más con usted… - susurro roja. – vera estos meses que han trascurrido sin verle me han dejado melancólica. – admitió apenada.

-Usted se ve verdaderamente hermosa cuando se encuentra avergonzada. - comento Tom sonriendo dejando que marcaran esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas con ojos brillantes que logro sorprender a Hermione porque esa sonrisa no era fingida, era una real.

Tom tomo un poco de su taza de té que Hermione identificó como miel. Con sonrisa traviesa se inclino un poco hacia a Tom que le miro con curiosidad y tomo la taza que el dejaba. Y sin ceremonia o pedir permiso tomo de la taza de él un poco de ese té. Tom continuo mirándola con curiosidad hasta que ella la dejo junto a la de ella.

-Lo sabia sabe igual a como huele. –sonrió. – es delicioso Tom.

-Oh querida ¿donde ha dejado su educación? – pregunto fingiendo indignación por su comportamiento nada apropiado para una dama.

-Oh Tom ya lo has olvidado lo que es tuyo me pertenece… ¿no me negaras el placer de tomar de su taza de té? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Tom negó con la cabeza y estiro su mano para tomar su taza de regreso pero nuevamente Hermione le sorprendió con una cuchara de pudin frente a su rostro.

-Tome un poco querido. – dijo con una sonrisa que izo que no dudara sobre declinar amablemente. Los ojos de Hermione no estaban muy dulces.

-Señorita Dumbledore.- Una voz irrumpió en incomodo momento, Hermione regreso la cuchara de pudin al plato y elevo la mirada para ver al intruso, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro delicadamente, miro al mago frente a ella.

-Joven Parke que grata sorpresa es verle. – saludo amablemente.

-Oh no el gusto es mío, han pasado algunas semanas desde la última vez que le vi… era agradable contar con sus visitas en el departamento de proyectos sociales. – hablo con rapidez ignorando a Tom. Hermione se percato de ese hecho y prosiguió diplomáticamente a introducirlo en la conversación, ella sabía que Tom odiaba que lo hicieran a un lado.

-Joven Parker él es Tom Riddle un compañero de estudio de Hogwarts. Tom él es el sr Peter Parker le estuve ayudando unos meses en la nueva campaña política del ministro. – indico Hermione observando cómo ambos magos se saludaban rígidamente.

-Discúlpeme por interrumpirle en su cita.- se disculpo rápidamente el mago que Tom no tardo en deducir que debía tener unos 20 años de edad, sin embargo el no recuerda haberle visto en Hogwarts.

-Oh por favor no se preocupe. Ha sido un placer saludarle. – le sonrió con dulzura.

La mandíbula de Tom se tenso cuando miro al mago enrojecer y mirar con aheleo a su bruja.

Peter sintió la mirada oscura de Tom sobre él, le miro con la misma frialdad. Antes de regresar a mirar a Hermione y sin previo aviso se inclino y le beso la mejilla y susurro algo en oído de Hermione que logro que sus ojos cálidos por un momento se congelaran, fue algo que solo se manifestó unos segundos pero que Tom pudo notar debido a su vigilancia de aquel gesto. Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron a su plato cuando el mago se alejo con un hasta luego frio dirigido a Tom.

Con cuidado Hermione le ofreció de vuelta la taza de té a Tom y el miro con el seño fruncido, sabía que habia ocurrido algo muy importante en ese momento, hubo algo que cambio la actitud de su acompañante drásticamente.

-¿Que ha sido todo eso? – pregunto manteniendo su helada voz a raya para no alertarla de su mal humor.

-No comprendo a que te refieres. – se izo la desentendida adrede lo que logro tambalear un poco el temple de Tom.

-Le has dicho que soy un compañero de Hogwarts. -

-No puedo darle más información de mi vida privada alguien con el cual solo he tenido contacto unos meses, y no es porque pretenda tener una aventura con él. – hablo Hermione con tranquilidad mirando el té de miel de Tom que aun mantenía entre sus manos.

Tom frunció el seño y llevo su té a los labios arrugando el seño cuando el sabor amargo del limón se escurrió por su garganta.

Hermione rompió a reír al verle con ese gesto. En pocas ocasiones se le podía jugar bromas al malvado chico de Slytherin Tom Riddle y vivir para contarlo, y ella no iba a perder esa oportunidad de hacerle tener esas experiencia para nada dañinas.

Tom fulminó a Hermione con la mirada. Extendió su mano y tomo su taza de té de regreso. Hermione negó con su cabeza y se puso de pie sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

Abrió su bolso y saco algo de dinero logrando que el seño de Tom se frunciera cada vez. Y sin decir palabra alguna tomo la mano de Tom y salió de lugar halándolo con prisa.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Hermione? – pregunto molesto mirándola con ira pero ella no le respondió, su ojos buscaban algo en todas direcciones con mirada frenética.

-Me han dado un filtro de amor Tom. – susurro Hermione. La tomo con ira y le miro sus ojos notando que en efecto estaba bajo la influencia de una posición, pero noto tambien que la cantidad ingerida era muy pequeña lo que ayudo a percatarse a Hermione de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Dime que buscas? – pregunto con la mirada peligrosa.

-A la persona que me ha dado, sabré quien es cuando lo tenga enfrente, no debe estar muy lejos. El pudin ahí estaba la poción... la camarera ella la segunda vez que regreso estaba la influencia de una maldición imperdonable, lo note por el iris de sus ojos…- susurro caminando entre las personas con Tom pisando sus tobillos.

-Por eso probaste mi té, quería saber si tambien estaba la poción…

Hermione negó con la cabeza…

-¿Creíste que yo habia puesto la posición en su bebida? –pregunto indignado.

- Si yo necesitaba saber de dónde prevenía ese delicado perfume, por un momento creí que era usted pero fue absurdo ya que yo soy su novia y su olor es diferente. Si Peter no hubiera advertido yo hubiera comido todo el pudin…- maldijo entre dientes logrando que Tom la tomara de nuevo del brazo detenido sus pasos presurosos.

-Ese hombre, pudo ver sido él. – maldijo entre dientes para regresar al pequeño café.

-No… el no fue, cuando él se acerco a la mesa ya yo estaba bajo los efectos… su perfume era distintos. Pero el noto el cambio leve que estaba pasado, vera él es muy observador… - aclaro Hermione gimiendo.

-Necesito el antídoto Tom, me está doliendo mucho la cabeza. – protesto Hermione. – y pensar que solo han sido unas gotas la que consumí. – protesto sin dejar de mirar a los alrededores.

Tom miro en todas direcciones, buscando alguien sospechoso, pero no noto a nadie, su magia oscura estaba rugiendo, alguien habia tratado de robar a su bruja bajo sus narices. Buscaría al maldito y lo mataría. Por los momentos su única pista era Peter Parker.

Y con seco crak se desparecieron de aquel lugar, en la distancia un mago que habia estado vigilando a la joven pareja desde la distancia maldijo entre dientes.

Peter llevo una lirio a su nariz, olía igual al perfume de suave de Hermione, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el hombre que habia tratado de darle aquella maligna poción. Le miro alejarse entre la multitud. Más tarde se encargaría de él. Por los momentos llamaría a los aurores la joven camarera estaba muerta en un callejón a su espalda.

Hermione no recuerda nada más de lo que ocurrió después de desaparecer, solo miro la luna en la distancia. Todo era silencioso, el viento helado se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana, la chimenea le daba el calor suficiente. Pero el lugar le era desconocido y algo antiguo.

Sintió una mano tocar su mejilla, se giro y noto que no estaba realmente sola en aquella habitación ni en la cama, junto a ella estaba un adormilado Tom mirándola con intranquilidad.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunto con suavidad.

-Ahora si… ¿qué ocurrió? – pregunto suspirando ante aquel gesto cariñoso de Tom. Por un segundo olvido quien era él, olvido el ser vil que vivía en su interior, como no hacerlo con esa mirada preocupada y su rostro cincelado igual a los dioses del mausoleo de los grandes reyes.

-Usted se desmayo, al parecer resistirse a los efectos de la poción tomo mucha de su energía… -con lentitud pego su frente a la de ella. – le prometo que eso no volverá a ocurrir mientras estés a mi lado. Nadie te alejara de mí… mi amada Hermione. –susurro con determinación y una firmeza que logro que ella le creyera. El no la dejaría ir ni aun cuando ella lo hiciera por voluntad propia… y de alguna manera ella no le temió a ese pensamiento… porque en ese momento ese demonio junto a ella era como un ángel oscuro susurrando su devoción a ella, un humilde humano.

-Que me estás haciendo Hermione… - susurro Tom. –Me estas robando la voluntad tan lentamente que siento como se desliza y sin poder contenerla entre mis manos, es una sensación tan peligrosa... te estás convirtiendo en todo lo que quería para mi toda la vida. – Tom cerro sus ojos sus susurros se volvieron lejanos, perdido en la inconsciencia. Hermione acorto el espacio y dejo un casto beso en sus labios. Y cerro sus ojos, ella estaba segura que Tom solo dormía de esa forma relajada cuando estaba junto a ella, lo podía asegurar con tal firmeza que se sorprendido a si misma por esa seguridad.

Tom no temía de ella, el confiaba que él estaría seguro entre sus brazos, aunque lo negara y nunca llegara acéptalo estaba hambriento de afecto. Era como un niño ansioso de un abrazo de una caricia y una sonrisa calidad. Ella podía contemplar cosas buenas de él cuando estaba así quieto y en silencio sin mirarla con esos ojos oscuros ambiciosos y ansiosos de maldad, temía por los días que se acercaban, ella podía sentir la magia tenebrosa en el, olía tan fuerte como el humo del tabaco en el cuerpo de un vicioso. Acaricio su mejilla y el suspiro con calma.

-Duerme tranquilo te cuidare… velare tu sueño… y estaré a tu lado en tu próximo despertar… tu tambien te estás convirtiendo en una persona especial que deseo proteger… protegerte de ti mismo Tom… - susurro regresando su mirada a la lejana luna.

La magia de Hermione detuvo el reloj, se puso de pie, y camino hacia la luna, algo habia en ella que le llamaba, habia leído en los libros de runas antigua que la luna influía en el tiempo, el rey del tiempo Cronos era el amante de la diosa de la luna… ambos influían en el tiempo, y las Hermione que ella habían conocido tambien tenían algo de influencia en el tiempo incluyéndose a sí misma, entonces ella podría estar relacionada con esa mitología de alguna manera…. suspiro era una posibilidad que no debía descartar.

Hermione rio excitada y estiro sus manos hacia la luna y le dio forma con sus manos, el tiempo cosa curiosa, susurro para sí misma desviando su mirada hacia aquel reloj deteniendo. Miro a Tom congelado en tiempo, una ventaja mas sobre él. Su cuerpo se tambaleo y miro hacia Tom dio un paso y escucho el tic tac del reloj de nuevo cuando cayó en la inconsciencia sobre la alfombra de aquel piso desgastado de madera fría.

Un anciano hombre entro por la ventana, el tiempo una vez mas fue detenido, miro a Hermione sobre el piso se inclino y con cuidado despejo su rostro, miro al mago en la cama y su rostro de endureció como el acero forjado con el corazón de una estrella. Toco el rostro de Hermione y noto la preocupación y las secuelas de la manipulación del tiempo. Suspiro y soplo en su rostro con aliento fresco…

-Descansa hija mía… -susurro mirando una joven igual a Hermione aparecer tras su espalda con un reloj de oro en su mano…

-Es hora de marcharnos. – susurro mirando la bruja inconsciente. –desdichado destino se ha tejido para ti amada mía. – susurro girándose hacia la luna para ascender en dirección al cielo rodeada en un rayo potente de luz.

-Te has esforzado mucho mi niña… -Cronos suspiro y mirando el reloj detenido con un movimiento de su mano el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y se desvaneció en aire con la apariencia de un adolecente.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada les pido disculpa por la tardanza, no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, habia estado escribiendo el capitulo, pero todo era muy lento, espero que les guste… bueno les agradezco a todas esas lindas personas que continúan leyendo y dejan sus comentarios… muchas gracias aprecio mucho su apoyo.**

**Disculpen hubo una confusión con los reviews de esta historia… ahora las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios son las siguientes y son a quienes les agradezco sinceramente y les ruego que me perdonen por el descuido… no se que estaba pensando en ese momento… **

**lunatico0030 **

**MariiBrabo **

**SALESIA**

**Betting Life**

**Guest **

**kirtash96**

**kei131112**

**Muchas gracias por comentar… besos. Y una vez más discúlpenme por el error. T_T**


End file.
